A new beginning
by MoniBolis
Summary: After Alicia made her choice, she must change her life. New firm, new enemies, new challenges. *spoilers for ending of season 4*
1. To the future

Want a glass of wine? – Alicia Florrick offers.

- No thanks, I'm fine – Cary Agos answers as he sits down on Alicia's living room.

- So…what should I do first? – Alicia asks as she sits down too.

- Call Sweeney. Tell him you are in, and we accept his deal – The blonde lawyer says – then we can talk to the others associates –

- Do they want me there? I mean, are they okay with "Florrick, Agos and Associates" –

- Not everyone can be leaders and well….I don't want you for your name if that's what you think –

- Good…Is Kalinda coming with us? –

- No, she wanted more money and I... – Agos tilts his head – ...I didn't handle it very well, but Robyn is on board –

- She's good –

- Yes – He nods – We jump ship in three or four weeks –

- It's very exciting – Alicia smiles and Cary smiles back.

- I changed my mind; I want the glass of wine. We need to make a toast –

Alicia serves him the glass of whine.

- For Florrick, Agos and Associates –

- For the future –

* * *

**The next morning.**

- You had a bumping road to you election Mr. Florrick – The news reporter states – Your campaign manager Eli Gold had some issues and then in the

eve of the election there was a little bit of controversy in court –

Peter Florrick smiles politely before he answers – Those controversies were resolved; the law was in our favor and it's all in the past… –

Alicia walks in to the news studio guided by Eli Gold.

- The morning interview, I'm so happy – Gold says.

- I see – Alicia nods and then turns her attention to watch the interview in a monitor.

- ….And I'm here for the future of Illinois –

- What's in the immediate future Mr. Florrick? –

- First a week away with my family –

- Thank you for your time, governor –

- Thank you for having me –

The broadcast stops and Peter gets off the set.

- Hey Alicia! –

- Hi – She smiles – Eli told me you were here –

- Yes. It's very crazy with the media – Eli tells them. – We have to get to a radio station next –

- Okay Eli, can you give me a minute with my wife? –

- Oh, yeah sure – Eli walks away while he reads his e mails on his phone.

- I swear it's just today – Peter says – Hey, where did go you last night? You disappeared –

- I…I needed to take care of something very important –

- What? –

- I can't tell you…yet –

Peter frowns – Okay –

- Let's talk tonight. Okay? You're busy now –

- Fine, I'll see you tonight at your place –

* * *

- So now that your boy won, are you happy? – Kurt McVeigh turns off the television in which he just saw the Florrick interview. He's in Diane Lockhart's living room

- I am happy – Diane sits next to him with a coffee mug on one hand. – Relative speaking –

- Yeah? What's missing? –

- Our wedding – she smiles to her fiancé.

- Shall we set a date? –

* * *

- So Alicia is in? – John Gaultner fourth year associate of Lockhart and Gardner, (and soon to be associate of Florrick and Agos) asks for a second time to Cary Agos.

- Yes, I talked to her last night. She's in and she's bringing Sweeney and other clients –

Cary it's meeting for a quick lunch to update the rest of the lawyers.

- So wait…the firm's name, what would be? – Stacie asks

- I was thinking "Florrick, Agos and Associates" –

- Hummm …-

- C'mon guys, she's the first lady….What do you suggest? –

- It's fine – Stacie shrugs – As long as we make decisions together –

- And we make the same money – replies John Gaultner.

- Okay, we should all talk this weekend, alright? – Cary says.

- Alright – Both lawyers answer.

* * *

Inside Lockhart and Gardner, Alicia goes to Will office and finds it empty. _It's probably for the best_ she thinks.

- He out having lunch – Kalinda Sharma says causing Alicia to jump a little.

- Oh thanks Kalinda –

- So you're first lady now –

- Yeah, sure – Alicia shrugs.

- Are you leaving with Cary? –

Alicia nods.

- Good luck – Kalinda says before leaving. Alicia walks to the elevators and she calls Will.

* * *

Will sees Alicia get in to the restaurant. He gets up, smiles and waves at her.

- Hi Alicia, please sit down –

- Thanks –

They're sitting in a booth. A waiter comes by and offers a menu to Alicia, she declines.

- You don't want anything? I can tell the IRS this is a business lunch – Will has a certain look on his face, he's hopeful but he quickly changes when he sees Alicia's expression.

- You're here to tell me _"we"_ are not possible –

- We can't be together, it's not possible –

- Why? –

- Will…I'm…I'm with Peter –

- Can I ask why him and not me? –

- It's my family –

- I'm not asking you to leave your children. –

- You're asking to leave my husband. –

- People do it everyday –

Alicia shakes her head. – Will, you don't want a long term relationship –

- How do you know what I want? – Will leans in.

- When was the last time you had a serious girlfriend, more than a year –

- I haven't had a girlfriend because I got you in my mind for the last 4 years– Will reaches out and puts his hand over Alicia's hand.

- We agreed that what we had was special, and that we were going to let each other move on. Let's move on, Will – She retrieves her hand. – Can we do that? –

Will gives her a weak smile – Sure –

- I better get back to work –

* * *

The rest of the day Alicia feels weird at Lockhart and Gardner. She avoids Will as much as she can. She feels like a suspect when Diane walks by.

Kalinda seems distant. Cary and company are the only allies. She's glad her day is over, until she gets to her apartment.

- I'm home –

- Hi mom – Grace is the first one to greet her – Dad was telling us about the trip to Hawaii –

- Right, the trip – she takes off her coat and goes the kitchen. Peter and Zach are there.

- Hey mom, did you know we are going to Hawaii? I can go surfing –

- I was telling them about our plans – Peter says.

- Yes, about that…can we talk in private? –

Alicia and Peter go to the bedroom leaving Zach and Grace in the kitchen.

- Mom didn't see very excited. – Grace says.

- About Hawaii? –

- About everything. She didn't seem very happy that dad won –

- What are you talking about? She was there in court helping with the ballot box –

- But she wasn't in the party –

- She was at work or something –

- With her boss? –

- I don't know, why? –

- No reason – Grace finally says.

* * *

- What is it? – Peter closes the door behind him.

- Uhm…I can't go to Hawaii –

- You can't? –

Alicia sits down on her bed. – I can't take a vacation right now. I need to stay here and straighten out some things because I'm leaving Lockhart and Gardner –

- Excuse me? –

- I'm starting my own firm with Cary Agos –

- That's…that's great – Peter sits next to her and gives her a hug. – I like Cary –

- I like him too –

- Congratulations, this is a big step –

- I know –

- It sort of ruins my plans, but I'm here for you –

- Please Peter, take the kids to Hawaii –

- Without you? –

- Yes, bound with them more – Alicia smiles – Once you're governor, you'll be too busy –

- I'll never be to busy for you and the kids – Peters gives her a kiss – Now let's have dinner –

Alicia stays alone at her room for a while.

* * *

- You didn't submit the evidence – Kalinda stands at the door of Will's office. The lawyer is having a drink and looking at the view from his window.

- No, I didn't –

Kalinda approaches him– I think, that you thought that if Peter had lost the election, Alicia would've stayed with him to comfort him. You helped him win so Alicia could leave him –

Will keeps looking at the window. – I don't know what are you talking about –

- Anyway, you let a corrupted person get elected –

- Florrick didn't order it –

- Maybe, but his team did it. It's corruption either way –

Will finally looks at the P.I. – This is Chicago there's always corruption and there's always someone stabbing you in the back –

* * *

**To be continued…**

Thank you so much for reading.

Reviews are much appreciated.

Next chapter: Florrick, Agos & Associates.

English is not my first language so if you read a really awful mistake let me know.

Read my webcomic **Detective Fausto. ****Link at my profile.**


	2. Go team

**Three weeks later.**

_- We're a team now – The big bear said to little girl. – You helped us to build a new bridge to the forest –_

_- No, big bear, we're a family now, because we did it together and we care for each other –_

_The End._

Robyn Burdine puts down the tablet. – That's adorable! –

- What's adorable? – Alicia walks in to her new office at Florrick, Agos and Associates.

- Our new client sent this – She shows Alicia the tablet. – It's his app for kids and it's the cutest thing ever –

Alicia looks at the animated bear and girl on the screen. – Yes, they are cute –

- It's a great app, if I were 6 years old or if I had a kid – Robyn wonder off for a second – Your kids are too big, right? –

- My son turned 18 last month –

- Wow! – The blonde detective says – Anyway it's a cool app, cool company and a cool guy we're representing now. Although, his picture is not in the

"About" section of their website -

Alicia takes the tablet to see the empty square where the photo it's supposed to be with the name of her client underneath it.

- That's odd. He's good looking –

- One good thing that came out of this awful couple of days – Robyn tells Alicia – I mean, all the yelling from the partners at Lockhart and Gardner when

we quit, and threatening us, and all those bloggers writing about our new firm –

- Good morning – Cary Agos knocks – Are you ready, Alicia? –

- Sure –

- Robyn, John needs you –

- Oh right…Good luck guys. Go Team FA&A! – Robyn cheers.

- What? – Alicia asks.

- Go team Florrick Agos and Associates. Go team –

- Thanks Robyn –

* * *

Alicia and Cary walk to their reception. The new offices aren't as big, as their older ones, but they feel right.

- Are you excited? Our first client who isn't from Lockhart and Gardner. All because the city is talking about us – Cary says

- I'm sure at Lockhart and Gardner they are still talking about us – She smiles – And I'm excited –

- Mr. Snyder – Cary greets the man who was waiting for them. – Please come this way –

* * *

- I say we suit their asses! – David Lee yells. He and the other partners are still raging about the Fourth associates quitting the day before. – They

stole our clients! –

- We can't suit them, David – Diane intervenes – There wasn't a Non Compete Clause on their contracts –

- Well, I suggest we immediately put one in every contract….and what do you care; you're leaving us too – Lee responds.

- Will – Diane turns to her left - Any thoughts? –

Will stands up – It's their lost, I don't think they'll survive year, and if we see them in court, we crush them –

Will leaves the conference room and goes to his office. In anger he throws a book to the wall.

- You rang? – Kalinda walks in.

- You knew about this! – He points at her.

- Knew about what? –

- Don't play games Kalinda – He gets angrier – You knew that Alicia and Cary were going to start their on firm. Diane and I asked you to investigate

about Chef de Luca and you didn't inform us –

- I'm not a whistleblower –

- So your loyalty is with your friends –

- I wouldn't use the term 'friend' so lightly… I stayed with you Will –

- Because they couldn't match our offer –

- I stayed Will, that's what matters –

* * *

- Okay, Mr. Snyder. – Alicia says to her client. – We'll take care of these contracts –

- Thank you – James Snyder is a man in his late thirties, brown hair, blue eyes, has beard and he's about 5'9. – I like your offices, still smell like new –

- Because they are – Cary says very enthusiastic – Thanks again, for give us a chance –

- Sure…uhm…-

Cary and Alicia look at each other; they can see their client it's hesitating about something.

- Anything else we can do for you? –

- Alright – Snyder leans forward – About a year ago I went to a symposium at a hotel here in the town. While I was checking in I met a woman on the

front desk. I found her attractive, she find me attractive and…well…we had sex. The whole weekend we barely leave my room –

- It's better than a symposium – Cary comments. Both lawyers wonder where is this going.

- Anyway, when it was over we both went our different ways. We agreed it was just an affair –

Alicia and Cary nod so Snyder continues.

- Here's the problem, 3 weeks ago I was reading a magazine and I found an article about her – He takes out his smart phone and shows them the

article.

- Julianne Brown? The business woman? – Alicia says.

- Yeah, on the magazine they mention she's a new mom, and they asked her if it's hard to be a single mom and having a company – Snyder continues –

She had a baby girl 3 months ago, I think she's my daughter –

- And you want us to…? – Cary says very slowly.

- I want to see if there's a way to get a DNA test to be sure she's my daughter, and if she is I want share custody. I know it's family law…-

- Don't worry – Alicia says – We can handle it –

* * *

Will enters Diane offices. She's on the phone, so he sits down and waits.

- Okay, thank you, bye – She hangs up the phone. – Feeling better? –

- They blindsided us –

- Did they? – Diane replies – They were having lunch with out clients, they were taking vacations…You thought it was all scare tactics –

She takes off her glasses.

- So is my fault? –

- No, but we promised them partnerships and then took them away. –

- We made Alicia partner –

- We both know that Alicia's departure was more for…personal reasons –

Will sighs. – Associates leaving its fine to a certain point but a partner leaving, doesn't make us look good –

- We're in defense mode, Will. Call your clients and make them feel safe –

- For how long? You'll be leaving too – Will says – In one month Peter Florrick will swear in as governor, he will officially announce your nomination and

you'll quit –

Diane stands up and walks to Will's side – In the meantime, you have me – she puts her hand on his shoulder.

- And then you're getting married…Maybe you and Kurt can adopt me –

Diane laughs at the commentary.

- All I need is a monthly allowance and cake for my birthday –

- I'll consider the terms – She tells him – But now we need to talk to our clients –

- Damn –

- What? –

- Eli Gold –

* * *

- Why wasn't I informed about this?! – Eli Gold complains. He's walking in circles on Peter's office.

- Calm down Eli – Peter says. He's working hard on his last days as District Attorney. – It was a secret –

- So you and Alicia keep secrets for me? –

- Yes, Eli. We have boundaries – Peters tells him.

- What am I supposed to do now? I put money on Lockhart and Gardner. Do I take it back and go with Alicia? –

- You'll have to ask Alicia if she wants you as a member –

Eli's phone rings, he sees is Will and ignores the call. – I was planning to go back to crisis management and I need an office to do it –

- Rent an office – Peter replies.

- Diane gave me clients too – Eli's says. – Does Alicia have big clients? How do the offices look like? –

- I don't know, I haven't visit yet –

- No? –

- It's their first day; I don't want to bother them –

- Them? –

- Alicia and Cary Agos –

- Oh yeah, him….Well are you going to use Alicia's firm? –

- It's has my name – Peter jokes – But I hope that unlike our latest governors I won't be needing a lawyer –

Eli's phone rings again.

- Who is it? – Florrick asks Eli.

- Will Gardner –

Peter gets up from his desk. – Answer him, he'll probably offer you something to stay with them – He pats Eli on the back.

* * *

At the end of the day, Florrick, Agos and Associates get together to celebrate their first day.

- Okay, guys – Cary raises his voice – We did it, our first day as new firm –

- Yeah! – John Gaultner opens the bottle of Champaign. They'll toast for the firm.

- Cary – Alicia approaches Cary – To changing the world – she raises her glass.

- To changing the world –

* * *

- Will, you wanted to see me? – Eli Gold enters Will office.

- Sure, please sit down – The lawyer point at a chair.

- This is about Alicia leaving, isn't? – Eli sits down.

- Yes, and I think it's in your best interest to stay here –

- Why? Alicia is gone and Diane soon will be gone –

- Eli, you like working here, we still have more clients, more companies, bigger fishes. With the election over, you're a back to crisis management and

this is the best firm for you –

- I want my money back – Eli says – We both know I brought my business here for Alicia –

- We defended your interest Eli, Peter's too –

- No – Eli interrupts him – You defended the campaign, not Peter, there's a difference –

Will smiles, he just got an idea – Tell me Eli, where is your loyalty with Peter or with Alicia? –

- They are the same –

- No, Peter is governor; Alicia is a…lawyer –

- She's the first lady –

- But you're not behind her, your support is with Peter, the politician – Will retorts – Politicians need lawyers too –

Eli laughs – What are you saying Will? Peter is going to hire you? –

- How about this? – Will looks directly at Eli's eyes – If I get Peter as a client would you stay with us? –

- Sure – Eli responds.

* * *

The next morning at Florrick, Agos and Associates; Julianne Brown meets with Alicia and Cary.

- Hi Miss Brown – Alicia shakes her hand – Thanks for coming –

- Yeah, what's this about again? Something to do with my daughter? –

The woman is in her early forties, she has black curly hair and blue eyes.

- We represent Mr. James Snyder – Cary says as they sit down.

- Who? – Julianne raises an eyebrow.

- Mr. James Snyder, founder of Bright Kids – Alicia informs her.

- Never heard of him – Julianne shakes her head to the dismay of Cary and Alicia.

- Well, you might not remember his name, but Mr. Snyder…uhm…he believes he's the biological father of your daughter….uhm – Cary looks down to read the name.

- Anne – Alicia whispers to him.

- Yes, Anne. Your daughter Anne –

Julianne laughs – No way –

- Our client claims that in the weekend of May 18th to the 20th, Mr. Snyder and you had several sexual encounters, which it coincides with the approximate date of conception – Cary explains to her.

- And what does he want? –

- Share custody, his rights as a father – Alicia says.

- Tell your client, he's wrong. He is NOT the father – Julianne gets up.

- Miss. Brown we must insist – Cary gets up too – if you claim he's not the father, we'll need proof –

- Proof? A DNA test? –

- Yes, Miss. Brown –

- I'm not giving you anything –

- We can go to a judge – Alicia says this time. – Get an order –

Julianne Brown smiles – I'll tell you what Mrs. Florrick, Mr. Agos, I'll hire a lawyer and I'll have him call you –

The woman leaves the room and Cary sits back down.

- That went well – He says.

* * *

David Lee walks very fast through the hallways of Lockhart and Gardner.

- Move! – He yells to a poor assistant that gets on his way. He finally arrives to Will offices and opens the door without knocking.

- What are…- Will says but he can't finish the sentence.

- Are you still angry at those traitors? – Lee tells him with a scowling face.

- Yes –

- Good, because I just been hire by Julianne Brown to represent her against Florrick, Agos and Associates –

- Crush them – Will tells him.

- Oh, I will! –

**To be continued…**

* * *

Thank you so much for reading.

Reviews are much appreciated.

Next chapter: David Lee VS Alicia and Cary.

English is not my first language so if you read a really awful mistake let me know.

Read my webcomic **Detective Fausto. ****Link at my profile.**


	3. Keep your enemies close

- Thank you very much Mr. Florrick – Geneva Pine shakes hands with Peter Florrick.

- You deserve it Geneva, both of you –

- Thank you sir – Matan Brody also says.

They're at Peter's office and they just got promoted.

- I'm sorry it took so long –

- Don't worry sir – Geneva reaffirms.

- Now go get bad guys behind bars –

- Yes sir –

Peter Florrick sits on his desk proud of what he's done. His phone rings.

- Mr. Florrick, Mr. Will Gardner is here to see you – His assistant informs him.

- Let him in – He stands up again and waits for Will.

- Good morning, Peter –

- Good morning Will – They don't shake hands.

- I saw Brody and Pine out there. Are you paying back favors before you leave office? –

- I'm being fair with them. What can I do for you, Will? –

- I want you to be my client –

Peter laughs – What? –

- I want governor Florrick as my client –

- If I use a firm, I'll go with my wife – Peter makes an emphasis in the phrase 'my wife'.

- We defended your campaign. –

- A couple of times, and the campaign is over –

- Yes, and you're governor now….thanks to me not submitting the evidence against you –

Peter gets closer to Will – Are you blackmailing me? –

- No, I'm just stating the facts, Peter – Will doesn't steps back – I'll defend you if you need it –

- I don't like you, Will –

- We don't have to like each other – Will tells him – Eli and you are more than welcome to the firm. That's all I came here to say –

Will turns around and walks to the door.

- It was only 30,000 votes; I won for more than that –

- The Republican Party wouldn't let go of it and who's to say Moody didn't tamper more ballot boxes –

- Do you still have a copy of the video? –

- What video? – Will says before leaving.

* * *

Cary and Alicia enter the elevator. Cary pushes the bottom for the 28th floor.

- I've done this before – Cary says to Alicia – Visit Lockhart and Gardner when I'm in the opposite team –

- Yeah, when you were at the D.A. office…I remember when I lost that Conflict of interest waiver writer. –

- The one that magically reappeared? –

- Yes, I walked you to the elevator, you smiled to me and said: "It's funny how things change" –

- Yeah, I remember –

- You can say it again now –

The elevator bell rings at the doors open. They are again at Lockhart & Gardner. James Snyder is already waiting for them at the reception.

* * *

At the conference room.

- Good morning – David Lee enters the room with Julianne Brown. – Both name partners? I'm flatter….Can I offer you some candy? – He says before

sitting down.

- We're good – Alicia says. She, Cary and James are sitting on the opposite side of the table.

- Hi Julianne –

- James –

- Shall we begin? – David Lee asks with a smile. – My client, Miss Brown says your client isn't the father of Anne Brown…so there can't be a custody

battle. You can leave now, traitors –

- C'mon Julianne – James comments, but Alicia puts her hand on his shoulder.

- We got this – She tells him.

- As we told Miss Brown before, the sexual encounters with Mr. Snyder fit with the date of birth of Anne Brown, almost nine months later. It's beyond

doubt that… –

- What sexual encounters? – David Lee interrupts.

- David we have record… – Cary continues

- Record? What did your client take photos? – And David Lee interrupts again.

- We have record that Miss Brown stayed in the same room at the hotel – Alicia says this time.

- Where did you get the idea that you are the father? – Julianne jump in the conversation.

- What? Were you having sex with another man when I wasn't looking? –

- Whoa! Whoa! – David Lee yells – Tell your client to watch the comments he makes about the moral of Miss Brown –

Alicia rolls her eyes and Cary just shakes his head.

- Maybe I did IVF – Julianne tells them.

- Yes, maybe she did In Vitro Fertilization and the hormones she took during the treatment made her a little bit more sexual active –

- Okay, we'll go to a judge and get an order for a DNA test –

- Go ahead; judges love to order deadbeat fathers to take a DNA test…wait…that's not the case here. Ha! – David Lee gets up – You know the way out –

* * *

- Don't worry about it, Mr. Snyder – Cary says to his clients as their walk to the elevator. – The judge will agree with us –

- Really? –

- Yes, you're in good hands –

As the walk the other lawyers stare at them, Alicia is glad that Will isn't there.

The elevator door opens and Kalinda Sharma steps out.

- Kalinda – Cary can help to react.

– Hi – the detective says with no emotion. – Going down? –

- Yes, we're leaving – Alicia tells her – Nice seeing you –

- Sure – Kalinda says as a good bye.

Cary hurries up to push the bottom to close the doors.

- I know you guys used to work here, but that was very awkward –

- She is…was…she is our friend – Alicia tells her client.

* * *

- The cruise was wonderful – Jackie is showing photos to her grandkids – They have so many activities. – Peter, Alicia and the kids are welcoming her

back at Peter's home.

- And Grace, I didn't tried scuba diving like you suggest me –

- That's okay, grandma. –

- You went scuba diving? – Alicia asks her daughter.

- Yes mom, in Hawaii – The teenager responds with discontent.

- Oh yeah, sorry –

- So mom, when are we moving out? – Zach asks

- Move? Where? –

- Here – Peter answers – I won't moving to Springfield, I'll work from here –

- Oh – Alicia thinks for a moment – Can we postpone for a while? –

- Why? – Grace asks right away.

- I started a law firm three days ago, it's a big change….I just want to slow things down – She clarifies.

- Why did you quit your job? Was it because of you boss, Will? – Grace asks provoking alarm in all the adults.

- What are you talking about? – Zach tells his sister – C'mon they weren't fair with the fourth year associates, you know it…mom, when can we visit the

new offices? –

- Any time you want –

* * *

Later that evening. Peter is helping Alicia with the dishes.

- So why did Grace ask you that? –

- Peter… – Alicia sighs – Let's not have this conversation again –

- No I'm not insinuating that you…wait – Peter stops – What does Grace thinks she knows? –

- I told her that we went to Georgetown together, that's all. -

- I don't want her having the wrong idea or growing up resentful -

- Resentful towards me? -

- No, the situation, this time of her life -

- Peter, I quit the firm. It's over –

- Yeah, don't be so sure – Peter says – I'm considering becoming a client of Will, well his firm –

- What?! – Alicia stops what she's doing at stares at Peter – Are you kidding me? –

- No – Peter shakes his head – Let's hope I don't need a lawyer anytime soon –

- Why? The campaign is over, Diane is leaving …is Eli staying? Oh, I forgot to ask Eli to come with me –

- Honey – Peter puts his hands on her shoulders – It has nothing to do with you. Its politics –

* * *

The next day at Lockhart and Gardner. Peter Florrick meets with Will Gardner.

- Peter come in, take a sit –

- No, this won't be long – Peter stands in the middle of Will's office. – I'll be your client, you can brag about it to your other clients, you can make Eli stay

and if I ever need you or your firm again, we won't talk about the election or my wife. Got it? –

Will nods. – Got it –

* * *

- Can you have it by 4 pm? – Diane Lockhart is asking Kalinda to do a job. She looks up and sees Peter Florrick coming out of Will's office. – Why is he here? –

Kalinda turns around to see – I don't know –

Peter knocks her door. – Hello Diane, Kalinda –

- Peter, do you need anything? –

- No, I'm here because Will convince me to be a client of the firm. So as a client I'll be sad to see you go –

- Yes – it's all Diane can say. – Thanks –

- Well, goodbye ladies –

- Now that was odd – Diane says after Peter left. – What did Will do? –

- I don't know – Kalinda tells her, but she has a pretty good idea.

* * *

Diane goes to Will office to find out what's going on. She has a bad feeling about it.

- Will, do you have a minute? –

- Sure – Will responds.

- How did you get Peter Florrick as a client? – Diane crosses her arms.

- I explained him this is the best firm in town and his best option –

- Better than his wife firm? –

- Yes, we're better –

- There is bad blood between you and Peter; so far you've been civilized about it but…–

- But what? –

- Will you were sleeping with his wife and a few weeks ago I saw you kissing Alicia in your car –

- She's gone! – Will raises his voice – Alicia left me…us –

- So this is revenge? Peter wins the girl so you trick him to be your client? –

- Trick him? I didn't pull a silver coin out of his ear – Will jokes. – I did what I was supposed to do. Eli is staying as an equity partner with his crisis

management business and I got the governor of Illinois as a client –

- Will, are you doing something dishonest? –

- It depends on your point of view – Will shrugs.

- For God's sake – Diane gets angry – You know? I was advice to cut ties with you. The judges of the Supreme Court think you're a wreck –

- How nice of them to be thinking of me –

- I told them the bankruptcy was both our fault, that the suspension wasn't fair to you, that the "bad boy" image was only an image. And here you are,

making enemies with the governor –

- Fine, cut all ties with me and go be a judge – Will says with bitterness. Diane left the office without saying anything else.

**To be continued…**

* * *

Thank you so much for reading.

Next chapter: DNA test!

Reviews are much appreciated. Please guys tell me anyhting! _Thanks Trixie for your comments :D_

I'll update on sundays, tuesday or thursday. But not all of those days.

English is not my first language so if you read a really awful mistake let me know.

Read my webcomic **Detective Fausto. ****Link at my profile.**


	4. Getting dirty

- I'm sorry; did I just step in a parallel universe like in Fringe? – Eli Gold express very loud – What do you mean you're Will Gardner's client? –

- Of his firm – Peter says.

- The firm which will be "Gardner and Associates" – Gold retorts – So I'm staying too?... I'm staying too –

- Okay –

- I should go back to work, then...–

- Yes, please Eli, leave my office –

* * *

At the courthouse Alicia and Cary wait for their turn with the judge.

- Cary, I didn't ask Eli or Peter to come with to the new firm –

Cary smiles – Did you want them with us? –

- I didn't want to work with Eli again, but I thought Peter as a potential client was a given. –

- Good morning – James Snyder arrives to the courthouse – Everything ready? –

- Yes – Alicia responds – We're next –

* * *

The judge frowns, he scratches his head and looks at the lawyers – Come again? –

- Our client Mr. Snyder had sexual encounters with Julianne Brown; he believes such encounters were the conception of baby girl Anne Brown. We're

asking for a DNA test to verify he is the father and begin the process of share custody –

Alicia explained again to the judge. The man looks at Snyder.

- Are you Mr. Snyder? –

- Yes –

- Come here, Mr. Snyder –

Cary pulls Snyder closer to the judge.

- You look familiar...hum... anyway let me get this straight – The judge says to Snyder – You had casual sex with a woman, you fathered a child, the

woman doesn't ask anything from you but you still want to take responsibility? –

- Yes, your honor –

- That's a first – The judge smirks – Do you have any…proof? And I don't mean like Monica Lewinski dress –

- We have the recipes of the hotel – Cary gives the judge the papers.

- Alright, you'll get your order –

* * *

- Hi – Will walks in to Diane's office.

- Will – She nods – Want to talk about yesterday? –

- I want to apologize about yesterday, I shouldn't snap at you –

- You feel left behind…And I'm sorry for telling you those things. I'm not ashamed of you, I'm worry – Diane explains to him.

- I know what I'm doing with Peter, it's nothing bad –

Diane doesn't quite believe but she drops it - Okay –

- Okay, I'll go back to work –

- Uhm…wait…Kurt and I set a date for the wedding. It'll be next week –

- That's great Diane and very soon –

- We don't want to waste more time...Do you want to come to the party? – Diane asks circumspectly.

- Diane, it's fine if you can't invite to protect your nomination… –

- No, that's not it. The hell what they think, you're my partner it's my damn wedding but…I'll invite the Florricks too. Would you be comfortable? –

Will keeps his head down – Can I just send you a present? –

- Yes, you can –

* * *

- I can't believe you got a court order – Julianne Brown says.

- Miss Brown, can we come in and get the sample? –

Alicia, Cary and the lab worker are waiting on her porch.

- You need her saliva, right? –

- A swab is rubbed against the _inside _of the subject's _cheek_– The lab workers says.

- Anne is sleeping and I'm working so you'll have to wait – Julianne crosses her arms.

- At what time does she usually wake up? – Alicia asks

- In two hours, give or take –

They step away from the front door.

- I need to get more samples – The lab worker says – I can come back later–

- If we leave now, she won't be here in two hours – Cary tells them. – She'll come up with a story, a sudden trip out of town –

- Do you think David Lee advice her to delay? –

- Yes, and I can't stay I have a court appointment – Cary tells them.

- I can stay – Alicia volunteers – I'll wait and call you if the baby wakes up sooner –

* * *

- Remember, the next date it's June 15th –

- Thank you Mr. Gardner – A client says good bye to Will. They are outside a court room.

- Hey Will! - Callie Simko says hello form across the hall.

- Hey …Callie – Will walks to her. – It's been a long time –

The red hair layer bumps him with her shoulder. – Because you never called me back –

- You said you didn't want me to –

- The one time a man actually listens to me….So I've heard so many rumors about you and your firm –

- Have you? –

- Care to catch me up? –

* * *

- Do you need anything? – Julianne asks Alicia.

- No, I'm fine – The lawyer is sitting at the kitchen table – I'm reading files –

It's been a little more than hour.

- Alright –

Alicia notices that Julianne Brown lives alone and doesn't seem to have any personal mementos. Her cell phone rings.

- Hi Peter –

- Hi. Am I interrupting your work? –

- I'm actually waiting for a baby to wake up. The glamorous life of having your own law firm. What's up? –

- Diane is inviting us to her wedding, the kids too –

- Oh, she already set a date, that's good –

- A civil ceremony followed by a party. It's next week –

- Won't be awkard? I quit her firm. -

- Yeah, but we're friends. I'm sure she's not holding a grudge -

- Fine, we should get them something –

- Okay, you pick it. I got to go, bye –

- Good bye Peter –

* * *

Will Gardner puts on his pants and shirt.

- I think I got all the frustration out of you – Callie says from the bed.

- Yeah – He sits down to ties his shoes. – It was pretty good.

- Are you going to call this time? –

- Do you want me to call you this time? –

- Yeah, this time I do –

* * *

- Yes, I know you're hungry – Julianne Brown takes her daughter in her arms. – And I know you don't know that lady lawyer over there –

- Sorry, I only wanted to tell you that I heard you daughter, and I called the lab clerk. He's on his way – Alicia says from the door frame of Julianne's

office.

- Don't worry, you can come in –

Alicia gets closer to Julianne – She's very pretty –

- Thanks –

- So you're working from home –

- Only the afternoons, the perks of being the CEO of your own company – Julianne gives the baby her bottle. – I know you have kids, Mrs. Florrick, You

know what it means to be a working mom –

- Yes, they are teenagers now…How are you feeling being a new mom? –

- Oh, I'm too old for this –

- I don't think so –

- I'm 41 years old, when my kid is 10 I'll be 51. Men can get away with having kids when they are older but still, you feel bad for those kids in the park

with geriatric parents –

Alicia smiles. – I guess so –

- But my baby is perfect – Julianne says – I mean she's a baby she doesn't do much, but unlike all the horror stories I heard, my baby doesn't wake up

in the middle night, she doesn't cry all the time, she eats fine. It's like she's making easier for me –

The door bell rings.

- That must be the lab clerk –The lawyer says.

- Yes Anne, the lab clerk, because lawyers can't mind their own business – Julianne takes her baby to the door.

* * *

- This is the lobby/reception – Alicia is giving the tour of the new offices to her family. – She's Lola –

The receptionist waves her hand. – Hi –

- And this way – Alicia leads them – Our conference room. The rest area –

- Looks pretty cool, mom – Zach says.

- This first office is for our in house investigator, Robyn Burdine. I don't think you have meet her – Alicia knocks on the door.

- Come in –

The lawyer opens the door and finds Robyn on the floor cover in a red substance.

- Oh hi Alicia – Robyn stands up – Hi, you must be Mr. Florrick and… –

- Zach –

- Grace – The respective kids say.

- What are you doing? –

- Oh I'm helping John with a theory for his murder case and I thought _'I can do it'_ but I don't have mannequins so I use me and homemade blood –

- Okay, we'll leave you to it –

- And don't worry Alicia; I put old news paper on the floor –

Alicia closes the door. – She's a nice girl...Let's go to my office –

* * *

They arrive to the name partners offices. Cary Agos goes to say hi.

- Mr. Florrick –

- Cary, it's good to see you –

- You too sir –

- It's amazing what you two have accomplished – Peter tells them.

- Yes mom, we're very proud –

- Can I borrow Alicia for a moment? –

- Sure – Peter says.

- Go see the view from my office – Alicia tells them.

* * *

In Cary's office.

- What's going on? –

- I called the lab and told them our client can pay the premium feed. The result will be ready tomorrow afternoon –

- Good –

- Do you think he's the father? –

- You can't wait till tomorrow to find out? – Alicia asks him.

- I was thinking we can hurry up this process and set a meeting with David Lee for tomorrow afternoon, because I believe that DNA result will be a match. –

- Yeah tomorrow its fine – Alicia nods.

- I hope you didn't mind staying with Miss. Brown –

- No at all, I read some files and I think I know what she doesn't want to share her daughter –

- Why? –

- She doesn't have anyone else – Alicia tells him – Oh, Sweeney called –

- Let me guess, he already wants his freebie –

- Yes something about a publishing company, I'll tell you later -

* * *

Next day, Cary arranges the meeting to take place at their turf.

- Please come in – Cary tells David Lee and Julianne Brown. Alicia and James Snyder are already sited.

- We have the DNA test result; it proves that Mr. Snyder is the father of Anne Brown – Alicia gives them a copy of the lab report.

- You got the results back in only a day and a half? – David says – Mr. Snyder, do you know they are charging you triple for this? –

- It was worth it – Snyder declares.

- Well now, we want you to hear Mr. Snyder terms of share custody – Cary says to Lee and Brown. – You'll see they are very reasonable –

- Go ahead, blondie – David comments.

- Mr. Snyder wants four scheduled visits a month, for at least 3 hours no less than one hour. A full weekend every other week. Anne also should spend

half of the holidays with him, and of course, he wants to have a say in the upbringing of Anne. –

- Fine sure, I'm taking notes – Lee isn't writing anything. – Go on –

- Mr. Snyder also wants to give Anne a trust fund and pay for a reasonable alimony –

- I don't need your money James – Miss. Brown interrupts

- Good, it's not for you; it's for Anne, my daughter. I still don't understand why you are keeping her away from me –

- Let's focus in moving forwards Mr. Snyder – Alicia stops him.

- Those are the terms, now we can discuss –

- Yeah….no. I need to talk to my client first…we'll reschedule for…I don't know Friday –

- You're delaying David –

- And you're in such a hurry – Lee and his client get up.

- C'mon Julianne, can I least hold her? –

- I'll bring her in – Julianne Brown says before she leaves.

- Damn – Snyder sighs.

- Mr. Snyder…we can take this to a judge or we can continue the negotiations, but I have to ask…Do you have any information that could give us

leverage? –

Cary asks him. Alicia looks at Cary but doesn't say anything.

- Like dirt? – Snyder frowns – No, and I don't like the idea. I don't want it to get nasty –

- Alright – Cary tells him.

- Anyway, I'm late for a meeting. – Snyder gets up – Call my assistant for the Friday appointment –

- Sure –

Alicia waits till her client it's out the door. – Leverage? –

- I know what you're thinking –

- You want to play dirty –

- We're against David Lee, he always cheats –

- So we can cheat too? Where are our ethics? – Alicia raises an eyebrow.

- No, no…it's only information. And Miss Brown is being difficult – The lawyer tells her.

- Alright, get Robyn on it –

**To be continued…**

* * *

Thank you so much for reading.

Please leave me a review, comment or any sign you're reading this :D

Next chapter: Robyn investigates, and secrets come out!

English is not my first language so if you read a really awful mistake let me know.

Read my webcomic **Detective Fausto. ****Link at my profile.**


	5. Old friend

After helping with a murder case, Robyn Burdine is happy to investigate some "dirt" on Julianne Brown. First some background check, not much there. Second, she investigates her company, but everything is in order. Now she has to go personal, Cary told her no to go very deep, but now she has to. So Robyn visits Julianne Brown's doctor.

To her surprise Kalinda Sharma is leaving the building.

- Robyn –

- Oh Kalinda…Hi! – Robyn smiles anxiously – This is awkward –

- Not for me – Sharma tells her. – Investigating Miss. Brown's doctor? –

- Yeah, but you beat me to it –

- You could find something I didn't –

- You're only saying to be nice, I'm sorry Kalinda I kind of feel like I betrayed you and you trained me and were so nice – Robyn stops talking because she notices Kalinda isn't paying attention to her. The blonde girl turns around to see what's got Kalinda attention. A man in a gray suit is waiting next to Kalinda's vehicle. Robyn turns to see Kalinda, who is now smiling.

- A friend of yours? –

- Yes – Kalinda says without even looking at Robyn – See ya –

Robyn sees how her former colleague and the man hug. Robyn thinks it's very odd, but she continues her way to the doctor's office.

* * *

- Remy! – Kalinda can't believe who is standing in front of her.

- Hi –

- What are you doing here Remy? –

- I'm here for you Leela –

Kalinda hits him softly on the shoulder.

- Sorry, Kalinda – The man says – Do you have time to talk? – He shows her identification from Federal and International Operations –

- Really Remy, The RCMP? –

- Don't give me crap about it –

- Are you here to arrest me? –

- No – Remy tells her – Is it to early to buy you a drink? –

- No, just the right time –

* * *

- Twice in two days…I like this behavior – The short red hair lawyers says – And I like your apartment, I like your bed, it's all very you Will –

She snuggles with Will. A lunch date became a sexual escapade.

- Want to have lunch with me again tomorrow? – He asks Callie.

- Seeing each other three days on a road? People would think we're dating –

Will only smiles. – I have to go court – He gets up from bed.

- Yes, go get a shower –

* * *

At a bar downtown Kalinda shares a beer with her friend.

- You're here because of Nick Savarese, right? - She asks.

- Yes, do you want the short version or the long version? –

- Long – the detective takes a drink from her beer.

- Okay, last December you gave up Nick to the FBI, to the lovely Agent Lana Delaney –

- You meet her? –

- Yes, then she told the DEA and other agencies _'Hey anyone has more charges against him?_' Someone from Canada finally called and said 'W_e got a couple of cases we can build up'_ –

- I know, Lana told me –

- Yes, and then you told them you might be a witness of a mayor crime. That you saw Nick order someone to kill a guy – Remy finishes his drink – And the lovely Lana called the RCMP's Federal and International Operations asking if a US citizen can enter the Federal Witness Protection Program, and testify anonymously. Of course the real name is reveled to me because I'm a coordinator of the program and what a surprise when I read "Kalinda Sharma". Your alias –

- Surprise! – Kalinda raises her beer bottle.

- Leela…sorry, Kalinda. I can't believe the guts you have to lie to two governments and be willing to testify in court –

- Do you want me to back off? –

- No, I want to know how strong your identity is – Remy explains.

- Long version or short? –

- Short –

- Fine, I started working on my identity back in Canada, I wanted to cross the border and little by little I got the documents that I needed – Kalinda tells him

- You crazy woman – Remy comments.

- But one day I was in Toronto, and I met Nick – Kalinda looks down – He told me about his business in Oshawa, Mississauga, and in all the border…I was young and naïve and I thought it was cool to have that kind of power, so I stayed in Canada –

- Yeah, crime lords are charming – Remy says – But you married him…with what documents? –

- Fake ones – Kalinda shrugs. – You can't marry a dead woman –

- Does Savarese know you're Leela Tahiri?! –

- He didn't care who I was as long as I were his –

- Oh damn…fine. Fine…It doesn't matter, if it's in my side, I can fix it. I can't, however, fix the American side –

- You don't have to. I worked for the D.A. office, I…convinced someone to help me arrange my identity –

- You convinced someone? –

- I slept with him –

- Kalinda – Remy sighs.

- Don't start Remy – she warns him – Don't give the "_you're worth more than that_" speech –

- Okay…can you ask him how well did he "arrange" your identity? –

Kalinda bites her lip – Yeah, I can – She gets up – He's the elected governor now –

- Damn it – Remy laughs – You life is unbelievable –

- Thanks for the beer – She starts to walk away.

- Hey, your brothers grew up fine – Remy tells her. Kalinda turns around to face him.

- Bastard – she says and keeps going her way.

- What? I thought you wanted to know! – Remy yells.

* * *

- We can't use this – Alicia says – We can't. It's too personal –

She sits down on her desk and drops the file. Cary and Robyn are with her discussing Robyn's findings.

- You didn't find anything else? – Cary asks.

- Mmmm… she had some parking tickets, but no…the woman only works –

Cary opens the file again. – You're right Alicia; it's too personal; we can't use it –

- But we can use the cause – Alicia says.

- Yeah – Cary agrees.

- Wait, what are you…..Oooohhh – Robyn nods – You're referring that Brown is a workaholic, right? –

- Yes, I believe that's the reason why she considered this – Alicia points at the file.

- Robyn, find out how many hours Miss. Brown used to work and how many she's working now –

- Alright – Robyn takes notes on her little notebook. – Do the same with our client? –

- Yes – Cary says. – And good job Robyn –

- Thanks…oh…I run into Kalinda – the blond girl tells them – She was also investigating Brown's doctor –

- Did she say anything to you? –

- She said hi, and then some guy appeared next to her car and Kalinda was very surprised to see him –

Both lawyers have a bad feeling about it.

– Was he a blonde British man? – Alicia asks.

- No, he was bold; wearing a gray suit…he looked like a cop or a fed… –

- Probably one of Kalinda's contacts – Cary interjects

- No, he was a friend – Robyn continues – Kalinda was smiling and she hugged him –

- Smiling? –

- Hugged him? –

- Yeah, anyway. I'll go investigate Miss. Brown – Robyn tells them with a smile and she's on her way.

- A British blonde man? – Cary inquires – You were describing Nick Savarese –

- It was only a guess –

- What was going on between Nick and Kalinda? –

- If you want to know, you should ask her – Alicia shrugs – I won't tell you –

- More secrets? –

- Everyone is entitled to their secrets –

- Yeah, but I don't even know where Kalinda was born, or her birthday – Cary sighs.

- Frustrating, isn't? –

- And now we don't work together, we are even more apart –

Alicia looks at Cary's demeanor – You really like her, don't you? –

- Oh, I'm sorry – he says – I don't mean to get personal –

- It's okay – Alicia replies – If I see her again, I'll put in a good word on you –

Cary smiles – Thank you –

* * *

Peter Florrick is leaving the offices building. At the street, his driver is waiting for him.

- Sir – The driver opens the door for him.

- Hey, Patrick. Take me to the Democratic… -

- Mr. Florrick – Kalinda Sharma is standing a few steps away. – Can I have a word? –

- Wait me for on the corner – Peter tells his driver. – Let's talk and walk –

- How secure is my identity? –

- That's what this is about? - Peter frowns – It's fine –

- You didn't make any mistakes? If anyone digs around –

- Listen, you've been arrested before as Kalinda Sharma, your fingerprints are from Kalinda Sharma, I let you testified in my trial. You gave me the identity I put in the system –

- Alright – Kalinda turns the corner and keeps walking.

- Everything alright sir? – The driver asks from the SVU.

- Yeah, let's go –

* * *

- What's the matter? – Kurt asks his fiancée, Diane Lockhart.

- I'm reflecting on the decisions of my life. Most of the time, I take my life very seriously therefore, most of my decisions are difficult. But here I'm picking between a rose petal cake and an angel cake for my wedding, and I can help but feel charmed by the lightness of the situation –

They are in the catering shop tasting cakes.

– Are you going to say that speech when you're a judge? – Kurt takes a bite of the cake. – Because lawyers have no patience for those kind of judges –

Diane laughs – Yes, I'll definitely be a "speech" kind of judge –

- So, your honor – Kurt says – What's your verdict on the cake? –

- Rose petal cake. See how easy it was? –

- Yes, now what about where are we going to live? –

- I figure since we're both hardheaded individuals, we're not going to give up our homes –

- No, I don't like the city – Kurt eats more cake.

- Let's share our time between our homes –

- Good, and if we have a fight we can have time alone –

Diane frowns – You're already thinking about our fights? –

- Oh, I can see what Obama is doing…we're going to have fights –

* * *

Friday in Florrick, Agos and Associates.

- Our terms are – David Lee begins. – One visit scheduled per month, one weekend every three months, 2 holidays a year, can't be Christmas and Mr. Snyder must pay $20,000 dollars in alimony –

- You're not giving much to my client – Alicia complains.

- Well, you're client was asking for too much –

- The money is fine – Snyder says. – And I don't care about Christmas –

Alicia nods to her client – Okay, what about her birthday? –

- It counts as a scheduled visit – David responds.

- It's shouldn't count as the monthly visit –

- Then, it counts as a holiday – Julianne Brown tells them.

- Come on– Cary says.

- What? It's what we're offering – David Lee says.

- Okay, we don't want to paint a bad picture of Miss. Brown character or her qualifications as a mother…–

Cary starts his attack. Alicia doesn't stop him. –…but she's asking for all this time with her daughter, when we know she works 11 hours at day –

- That's not true, well, it was before I had Anne, I work from home now–

Alicia passes a paper to Cary.

- But you have a nanny, don't you? Like today you left Anne at home, even though you said you would bring her –

- I changed my mind –

– Okay – Cary gets serious – According to what your nanny is billing you, she worked 216 hours last month. Excluding Sundays, that's almost 10 hours a day –

- I was in the middle of a project – Julianne justifies.

- I'm sure, but you left your home at 9 am and came back at 9 pm. You didn't see your daughter all day. Isn't better for Anne to spend that time with her father? Mr. Snyder who works only 55 hours a week and he hasn't give any reason to doubt him –

- I got a big reason – David Lee interrupts him.

- Excuse me? –

- We don't think Mr. Snyder could be good father if we take in consideration that he put Miss. Brown's health in danger –

- What are you talking about? I didn't do anything to…-

- You took a test for HIV only two weeks after you had intercourse with Miss. Brown – David Lee shows them a copy of the test.

- What? – Alicia and Cary say at the same time.

- It was negative, what does it matter? –

- Why did you take it in the first place? –

- A…uhm…former… girlfriend died of it. –

- Did you find out about her death before or after the weekend you spend with Miss. Brown? –

- Before, but it wasn't clear what did she died of…I'm sorry – Snyder lowers his head.

- Regardless – Alicia speaks up – It doesn't say anything about Mr. Snyder role as a father –

- I think it does – David Lee nods his head.

- It speaks more about her role as a mother the fact that Miss. Brown scheduled for an abortion 3 times, during her first trimester and she didn't take any pre natal cares during that period – Cary declares to the odd of everyone in the room.

- Screw you! – Julianne Browns gets up and leaves.

- Oh Cary, you didn't have to sink so low – David Lee mocks him. – I'll think we have a new deal for you next week. Bye, bye –

- I told you, I didn't want it to get nasty – Snyder tells them.

- We weren't going to use the information – Alicia tries to explain.

- But Lee crossed the line first – Agos says – they investigated your personal life –

- I should've taken the deal – Snyder interrupts.

- It was a bad agreement –

- Yeah but now they are real close to find out or maybe they already know –

- Know what? – Alicia asks.

- David – Kalinda Sharma catches the lawyer on the halls of Lockhart and Gardner. – is the custody case over? –

- No, the idiots made my client angry –

- Then you're going to love this – Kalinda shows him a DVD called "Hard 'n loaded" – Mr. Snyder used to be a porn start.

**To be continued…**

* * *

Thank you so much for reading.

Please leave me a review, comment or give me any sign you're reading this :D

Next chapter: The wedding!

By the way I tried to do my research about The Royal Canadian Mounted Police (RCMP), and by research I mean I looked up online and I asked the only Canadian I know on twitter. So dear Canadians, let me know if I'm way off.

If you're an Alicia & Will shipper, hold on, bear with me.

Also if you have read one of my fic before, you'll notice that I like to write about: Prostitution, porn stars,illegitimate children and crime in general.

English is not my first language so if you read a really awful mistake let me know.

Read my webcomic **Detective Fausto. ****Link at my profile.**


	6. Celebration Time

At Lockhart and Gardner.

- David – Kalinda Sharma catches the lawyer on the halls of Lockhart and Gardner. – is the custody case over? –

- No, the idiots made my client anger –

- Then you're going to love this – Kalinda shows him a DVD called "Hard 'n loaded" – Mr. Snyder used to be a porn start -

David starts laughing.

- The woman who died from HIV was a porn star too, she was trying alternative medicine –

- Obviously it didn't work –

- Yes, anyway, I couldn't figure out the connection, until I saw a DVD cover. She was a co star of Snyder. Between 1997 and 2005 James Snyder did 120 pornographic movies, 19 were gay sex, under the stage name "Dick McStar". He even had a hit series. "Hard 'n loaded" Vol. 1 to 7 –

- Bright Kids sales entertainment for kids and their founder was in the adult entertainment business – David Lee smiles – Oh I got them by the balls –

- I think that was the title for one of his movies –

* * *

- We're screw – Cary utters. He sits down on his office.

- No, we'll be fine – Alicia tells him – Our client is the one getting the short end of the stick, because we didn't know how to face David Lee. –

- He used personal information first –

- Yes, and we should ignored it, instead we open the door to more craziness –

- Okay, my fault – Cary says – It was the wrong call, but I really don't want to lose against David Lee –

- Me neither – Alicia responds – But our egos are hurting our client –

- So now what? –

- I don't know – Alicia shrugs – Maybe we should go back to basics. Just the law –

- Alright – Cary sighs.

- I'll have to get those contracts done – Alicia leaves Cary in his office. The lawyer closes his eyes, thinking on what he's done.

- Hey Cary – Robyn knocks at his door. – I found a video –

- A video of what? –

- Of Mr. Snyder, well of Dick MacStar –

- What? – Cary opens his eyes and sees Robyn with a laptop in front of him. – Why? –

- Don't you want to see it? –

- No, he is our a client –

- Yes, but aren't you curious? Isn't better to actually see the video now instead of imagining things next time you are with him? –

- No, no, no –

- Okay – Robyn says – I won't watch it if you don't want to –

- You want to watch porn with your boss? –

- Noooo, but I kind of want to watch and if I watch it alone, I'd feel like a kinky person, not because it's porn, but because I know the protagonist –

Cary thinks about it – No, no I can't –

- Okay –

- Wait…how long is the video? –

* * *

- Kalinda – Lana Delaney greets the detective at the door.

- Agent – Kalinda says with a flirting voice.

- Wear this – She gives a visitors badge to Kalinda – And come this way –

They walk to the halls of the FBI agency. – Are you still mad about Bishop? –

- Why? Oh right, your firm helped him get away by intimidating witnesses –

- We didn't – Sharma says.

- Kalinda, you're here because deep down, you like working for the good guys –

- If you say so -

The FBI agent sighs – Alright, it's here – she opens a door to an office. There is a man waiting: Remy.

- Kalinda Sharma, this is Jeremy MacFarlane –

- Nice too meet you Miss. Sharma –

- Yeah me too Mr. MacFarlane –

They shake hands pretending they don't know each other.

- He is a coordinator from the Federal and International Operations Directorate of the Royal Canadian Mounted Police – Lana explains – Did I get it right? –

- You got it right, now let's talk Miss. Sharma –

* * *

- _oh yeah oh right there –_

_- You're beautiful –_

_- Ah ah so big –_

_- Open wide for me, baby….here I come…oooohhh –_

Cary closes the laptop – I think that's enough –

- That was very impressive – Robyn has her eyes wide open – I mean, three women –

- Yeah, he's very...athletic –

- Yes, yes I agree with you boss.–

They are sitting on Cary's couch. They look at each other and suddenly there's an awkward silence.

- I should go – Robyn gets up.

- Yes, that's a good idea. Yes –

* * *

- And that's what I saw – Kalinda says. Remy and Lana are sitting on the opposite side of the desk.

- Why now, Miss. Sharma? – Remy asks her.

- I didn't realize what I saw until years later. –

- After you run away from your husband? –

- Yes, I was scare –

- We understand – Lana says.

- How did you end up married in Canada? –

- I went to Toronto on vacation, I met Nick and we got married – Kalinda keeps her eyes on Remy. – Anything else, Mr. MacFarlane? –

- No –

Lana's phone rings. – Excuse me – She leaves the office.

- You're going to need a divorce – Remy tells her.

- A divorce from my fake marriage? –

- Hey, your marriage looks real, you need a real divorce –

Kalinda smiles.

- What? – Remy inquires.

- I had sex with Lana –

- What?!– The man smiles too. - Is she your girlfriend? -

- Something like that -

– You and her…oh that's so hot…and now it's all I can think of. You did it on purpose –

- Sorry – Lana enters back to the room – Where were we? –

- I don't know…- Remy stares at the FBI Agent and blushes.

- The process – Kalinda says.

- Yes, thank you Miss. Sharma – Remy shakes his head – I talk to the Crown Counsel, the persecution, and yes they need your testimony –

- Okay –

- Now the Federal Witness Protection Program or FWPP has many levels of protection from relocation to anonymous testimonies –

- Am I in that category? –

- Yes, basically you stay here and testify via satellite. They won't see your face and your voice might be distort –

- Fine, I want to do it –

- Alright, I'll recommend you to the commissioner, and when he approves you we can start the international paperwork –

* * *

At Alicia's home.

- How do I look? – Grace Florrick looks herself in the mirror.

- You look pretty – Her mother answers – The dress suits you –

They are trying dresses for the wedding.

- Won't be weird? –

- What? –

- Being at the wedding of your former boss. Specially because you quit –

- We are grown ups, and Diane is friends with your father too –

- Will is invited too? –

- I…I don't know – Alicia pretends she fixing up Grace's dress to avoid eye contact.

- Okay – Grace says.

- You know I love you, right? –

- Yes mom, I know you love me –

Something flicks in Alicia's mind. – Yes, I love my kids…-

- Mom? –

- I have to make call –

* * *

- Hello? – Cary answers the phone.

- Cary, I have an idea for the custody case – Alicia puts her kitchen phone on speaker.

- I'm listening –

- Okay, David Lee is going to use the information to blackmail our client, correct? –

- Probably, like he did with Neil Cross and his hidden son –

- So let's take the power away from him – Alicia walks around her kitchen – If our client admits it first, he has no leverage –

- Yes, but…will Snyder do it? This can hurt his company image. They sale apps for kids –

- He doesn't have to confess it to the world, just to Julianne Brown – Alicia tells him – We need to arrange a meeting between Snyder and Julianne, without David Lee. –

- Try to convince her? –

- Yes – Alicia says – Let's show her how much Snyder really cares –

- Fine, I'll arrange it –

* * *

- You live here? – Remy MacFarlane comments when he enters Kalinda's apartment.

- Yes – the P.I. responds – Why? –

- Nothing, it's very charming and warm – He says with sarcasm – All the colors and paintings –

- Don't make me kick you out – Kalinda throws him a beer can.

- Fine – They sit down.

- So – Kalinda opens her beer – I don't qualify to be in the FWPP, do I? –

- Not really – Remy answers – You're info is good tough. Anyway, I'll let you in, don't worry –

- You haven't ask me if I'm lying –

- I trust you –

- I don't trust people –

- Is that why you are alone? – Remy asks – Why don't you settle down with the lovely agent Delaney? –

Kalinda laughs – And do what? Adopt a couple of kids? It's not for me. I'm alright Remy –

- Are you? You still have the same big sad eyes –

- I'm fine – Kalinda reiterates. – You told me you kept an eye on my brothers? –

– Yeah, Naveen moved all the way to Vancouver and Dev stay in town, he teaches in the University –

- Good – Kalinda takes another drink of beer – My parents? –

- Mom retired but still teaches at the community center…Your dad got a partner and opened up second store, you know? To fight the big retail stores, like Walmart. –

- Did they ever….- Kalinda stops – Never mind –

- Okay –

- Did I ever thank you for helping me? –

- I don't think so; you were too busy fleeing town –

- Thank you Remy –

- You know how can you thank me? Drive the to airport –

* * *

The next day, Alicia, Cary and James Snyder wait outside Julianne Brown's office.

- There she is – Cary tells the others.

- You know what to say – Alicia whispers to her client.

- Sure –

- Miss. Brown, can we talk? – Cary approaches first.

- What do you want now? – the woman isn't happy to see them.

- Just to talk, Miss. Brown – Alicia says.

- Talk to my lawyer – Julianne Brown keeps walking. – I think this is harassment –

- Julianne, I used to be a porn star! – James Snyder utters.

- What? –

- You're lawyer probably knows it and he'll argue I'm not fit to be a father –

- Well, you had sex with people for money –

- Listen, Julianne, I'm not proud, but I'm not ashamed either. You see most of my friends and co workers ended up bad. Drug addicts, sick, broke or depressed. I got out with enough money to start my company, I was successful and made my company grow, but I realized, I don't know how to connect with people –

- What do you mean? – Julianne asks.

- On a personal level, I don't know how to feel…anything. Now I know Anne is my daughter, I feel like I want to take care of her forever. But I don't want to take her away from you; I know my lawyers screwed up… –

- Was that necessary? – Cary whispers to Alicia.

- …So I'm only asking you to reconsider the terms – Snyder waits for a response.

- I'll think about it – Julianne Brown says. – Bye –

Snyder walks back to his lawyers. - Do you think it worked? –

- I know you spoke from your hart – Alicia says – She can see how sincere you are –

- Okay, I need to go back to work too –

* * *

Alicia and Cary walk back to their car.

- David Lee is going to be angry that we spoke to his client behind his back – Cary says.

- Yeah, is it wrong that makes me feel good? –

- No – They both smile. – Hey, tonight its Diane's wedding, right? –

- Yes, the first time I'll see her since we quit – Alicia tells him – You know I'm only invited because of Peter –

- I know-

- You were her favorite -

- Well, not anymore...just congratulate her for me –

* * *

- Will, I'm leaving for the wedding – Diane Lockhart informs her partner.

- Oh, wait. I have your gift right here – Wills gets up from his desk and gives her a box.

- What's it? –

- Open it –

- Okay – she opens the box – Oh my, the first edition of The Great Gatsby –

- Have you red it? – Will jokes. – I won't spoil the end –

- I'm waiting for the movie...Thanks Will – She hugs him. – You can still come to the wedding –

- No, I have a date tonight – He smiles – Congratulations Diane –

- Thank you Will – She walks a few steps – Maybe one day we'll celebrate your wedding –

- No – Will shakes his head. – You're the one who got away –

* * *

That night, the wedding is taking place in an hotel ballroom.

- If my father was here – Diane is giving her speech – He would say: "_What the hell are you thinking marrying a republican?"_ –

The guests laugh.

- But he would also say: _"I'm glad you find someone to love" _So Kurt, I'm happy that I found you –

- Me too, cheers! –

The bride and groom kiss and everybody applaud.

- They look really happy – Grace says to her mom.

- Yes, they do –

The Florricks and Eli Gold are on the same table.

- You should say hi to councilor Jones, he was very supporting on the campaign – Eli says to Peter.

- Let's go say hi to happy couple first – Peter takes Alicia hand and walk to bride and groom table.

- Sure, that's better – Eli follows them.

- Diane, congratulations – Peter shakes her hand – I can see you're very happy –

- Thank you, Peter – Diane looks at Alicia – Hi –

- Diane, thank you for invited me despite my recent departure of the firm – Alicia tells her with an apologetic tone.

- Don't worry about it, Mrs. Florrick –

- Right – Alicia resents how Diane is used the "Mrs."

- Anyway – Peter intervenes – Kurt, I don't believe you have met my kids. This is Zach and Grace –

- Hi –

- Hello, nice to meet you –

- Congratulations Diane – Eli says too.

- Thank you, well, I'm glad you're here. Now if you excuse us – Diane goes to greet other guests.

- Oh she doesn't want me here – Alicia whispers to Peter.

- Well, you're my wife –

* * *

- Sorry, we don't have a table for you – The maitre d' says.

- But I made a reservation – Will explains.

He took Callie to a restaurant, but they were late.

- Yes sir, but you're an hour and half late – The worker explains.

- Bribe him – Callie whispers to Will. – He's not a judge, so don't worry –

- Jeez – Will reacts to her comment. – Aren't any other tables available? –

- Sorry sir, we can put you on the waiting list and you're welcome to wait on our bar –

- Sure, we'll wait –

Will and Callie walk to the bar.

– It's your fault we're late – the red hair says – You wanted a round two –

- Me? You were the one who didn't want to get out my bed –

Callie smiles – You're right –

- I'm sure it won't be long before we get a table – Will looks at his watch. - A scotch please -

* * *

At the wedding, the celebration continues. Peter and Alicia are dancing among other guests.

- So when are we leaving? – Alicia asks. – Eli already left. Did you two had a fight? –

- Aren't you having fun dancing with me? –Peter ignores the comment about a Eli.

- I am, but I feel like Diane is watching me –

- It's her wedding, believe me, she's happy and not thinking of you – Peter reassures her – I remember how happy we were at our wedding –

- Yes –

- Why don't you want to renew our vows? –

- Peter –

- I'm not reproaching you – Peter clarifies – I just want to know –

- I like romance, I like our commitment but a second ceremony feels corny to me –

- Corny? –

- Yes, I don't need to be the center of attention –

- Okay, can we renew our vows now? – Peter smiles – I Peter Florrick, promise to love you, take care of you and do my best to make you happy the rest of my life –

Alicia smiles too – Alright, I Alicia Florrick promise to be your wife and love you for the rest of my life –

They share a kiss.

* * *

- Want another drink? – Will ask his date. They still are at the bar.

- No – Callie answers – I'm going to be drunk I have nothing in my stomach. They are never gonna gives us a table, we'll never eat again–

Will finishes his drink. – Want to go to a wedding? There's food at a wedding–

- A wedding? When? –

- Right now –

* * *

- Mom and Dad seem really happy now – Zach and Grace are watching from their table.

- Yes, but…- Grace doesn't say anything else.

- Hi – A young man stands next to them. – I'm Brian –

Zach and Grace frown.

- Hi –

- I was wondering if you want to dance? – the boy asks Grace.

- Me? – She blushes – No, thanks –

- I'm sure your brother doesn't mind – The boy insists with a smile.

- I… – Grace looks at her brother; Zach shrugs – Okay –

The young man takes her hand and leads her to the dance floor.

- Look, Grace is dancing – Peter sees his daughter – I'm not sure if I like it –

Alicia laughs – Come on, Peter. He seems like a good boy –

Then she notices Will Gardner arriving. She recognizes his date, Callie Simko.

- Diane! –

- Will, you are here – She gives him a hug.

- The truth is a miss my reservation –

- I don't care –

- Oh, you remember Callie – Will puts his hand on Callie's back.

- Yes, of course –

- Congratulations – Callie says

- Thank you, let me find you a table –

Diane leads them through the tables. Alicia can't help but look at them; Will turns his head and makes eye contact for a second, but he doesn't acknowledge her.

- Uh, Will is here – Peter says.

* * *

Kalinda hears her cell phone rings. She checks the number before she answers it.

- Hello? –

- Hi – Cary is on the other side of the line. – Where are you? –

- I'm home; actually, I was already in bed – Kalinda goes to the kitchen for some water.

- You weren't invited to Diane's wedding –

- No, Cary, I wasn't….What do you want? –

- To talk –

- Where are you? –

- I'm in a bar, but I'm not drunk – Cary responds – Why did you sleep with me? –

- We agree not to talk about it –

- Because we were working together – The lawyer tells her – What's your excuse now? –

- No excuses Cary; I slept with you because we both wanted to. But you want more, and I can't give you more –

- Kalinda I…-

- I'm hanging up now Cary –

- No wait –

Kalinda goes back to the bedroom. She puts her cell phone on the nightstand.

- Who was that? – Lena Delaney is half sleep in bed.

- No one –

- Yeah? Then why did you lie about being in your home? –

Kalinda gets in bed with her. – Stop investigating, agent Delaney –

* * *

- No I don't feel like dancing – Will warns Callie –

- Why did you bring me to a wedding if you don't want to dance? – Callie pulls his arm – _Celebrate good times, come on! Let's celebrate _–

- Okay, be ready to be ashamed – Will gets up to quickly and spills his drink on his pants – Oh damn! –

Callie laughs. – I'll clean it up –

- I think your partner is drunk – Kurt tells Diane. They can see them from their table.

- He's not drunk, he's heartbroken – Diane says – Thank God the Florricks are leaving –

- Did you like the party? – Peter Florrick put his arm on Grace's shoulder.

- Yes, dad –

- Yeah, she was dancing with a boy, even tough she has a boyfriend – Zach teases her sister.

- Shut up Zach –

The family is leaving the ballroom.

- Why haven't I met him? – Peter asks. In that moment a loud laugh and a noise get's their attention. They see that Will and Callie fell down.

- I have the wrong shoes! – Will tells everybody.

- He's having fun – Peter comments – Let's go family –

- Hey dad, I was wondering if I can be at the swear in ceremony – Zach asks his father.

- Do you want to hold the bible for me? Sure -

Alicia takes a last look and sees Will walking to the restrooms.

- I think I forgot my lipstick – Alicia says when they arrive to the hotel entrance. – I'll go get it –

- What? –

- I'll be right back – Alicia doesn't go to the ballroom, instead she goes to the bathrooms. She just makes it on time to catch Will on his way back

– Will? –

- What do you want Alicia? – He doesn't turn around.

- Can I please explain? –

- Explain what? – He turns around and faces her – You screwed me over twice! I told you I had feelings for your and you tossed them away. I made you partner and then you quit to start your own firm. –

- I needed space between us –

- Well, plenty of space now – Will replies bitterly – You know? I got it now. I was just a fling; it was never about _bad timing_, you don't want me -

- Mom? – Grace Florrick stands behind her mother. – I have your lipstick, you didn't forget it –

Alicia quickly cleans the tears that were beginning to form at the corner of her eyes. – Thanks sweetie, let's go –

- Are you okay mom? –

- Yeah – Alicia and Grace walk away.

- Will? – Callie approaches him – You were taking too long. I was afraid you were passed out on the bathroom –

- I'm really not drunk. – Will tries to smile – We should go back to the party –

- Yeah –

* * *

- Ready girls? – Peter Florrick is waiting outside the car.

- Yes, Peter –

The man opens the car's door for both of them. On their way back home, Alicia sees her daughter through the rear-view mirror.

- Grace, did you have a good time? –

- Sure mom, whatever –

- Hey, don't say "whatever" to your mom – Peter warns his daughter.

- I'm sorry, I guess I'm tired –

* * *

- Aren't you going to dance anymore? – Diane sits next to Will.

- I fell down because of my shoes –

- Fine –

- Are you happy, partner? –

- I am Will – Diane puts her hand on the back of Will's head.

- What are you doing? – Will feels awkward.

- Will, listen to me – Diane says very seriously – I'm sorry that the woman you love, is the only woman you can't have –

- I don't …-

- I'm not your mother, nor your therapist, but I'm your friend and I'm telling you that getting drunk and bringing your date to show off, isn't helping you. Alright? –

- Alright – Will says.

- Now, eat some wedding cake. –

* * *

Will wakes up the next morning with a massive headache. He doesn't remember how he got back to his apartment.

- Here, aspirin and Gatorade – Callie sits on bed with him.

- Uh…thanks – Will sits up to drink.

- Yeah, I'm not cruel enough to leave you alone in your sorrow –

- I appreciate it –

- So…I'm your rebound girl –

- What? I didn't broke up with anyone –

- Okay, wherever you were having with Alicia, I'm your replacement girl – Callie gets up – If I was younger, I would stay with you, but I don't longer date men who don't want to be with me –

- I never say I didn't want to be with you –

- Will, I hear you last night with Alicia. I don't think you'll get over her anytime soon – Callie sighs – And it's too bad you're so cute with those puppy eyes –

- At least we had fun –

- I'm always fun – She says – Goodbye Will –

Will lays down again.

* * *

- Why don't you stay? – Lana Delaney takes Kalinda by her hips. – We can have a big breakfast –

- Sorry, I have to take a friend to the airport –

- That's the worst excuse you had ever use on me – Lana releases Kalinda – One of these days, I'll run out of patience –

- Then one of these days I'll stop seeing you – Kalinda puts her sunglasses on – Bye –

The FBI Agent sees once again how Kalinda just leaves.

Later that day at Peter Florrick's house; Grace is hearing music and chatting with her friends through her smartphone. The teenager is laying down on her bed.

- Grace – Alicia enter Grace room – Grace? –

- Oh mom! You scared me...What do you want? –

Alicia doesn't like the attitude, but she's afraid to find out where it's coming from – We're planning in ordering pizza –

- We? –

- Yes. Your father, your brother and me –

- Oh – Grace sits up – I don't care, I'm not really that hungry –

- Grace…was everything alright at the wedding? –

-It was cool, the food was good and everybody seems pretty nice – Grace responds without much enthusiasm.

- You were dancing with a boy – Alicia says trying to cheer up her daughter – He was cute –

- I shouldn't have danced with him –

- Why? –

- Because I have a boyfriend –

Alicia doesn't know where to take the conversation now. Lucky for her, Zach interrupts.

- Mom, dad says that he's going to order pepperoni because you're taking to long –

- Okay, I'll be right there – Alicia leaves her daughter alone the rest of the day.

* * *

After the weekend, Alicia and Cary go back to their share custody case. They are with Mr. Snyder waiting for David Lee and Miss. Brown.

- You're looking at me in a weird way, Mr. Agos – Snyder gets up to serve himself a cup of coffee.

- What? No, I was just thinking about something else –

- You watched one of my movies didn't you? –

- No, of course not – Cary looses his tie a little while Alicia gives him a harsh look.

- It's okay; most men look me up once they realized who I am – Snyder tells him. – That's the reason my photo isn't on my company's web site –

- Didn't the judge say you look familiar? – They all smile when they understand where the judge saw Mr. Snyder before.

- Do you think Julianne changed her terms? – Snyder asks Alicia – You know, after I told her the truth –

- Well, I... – Alicia sees Julianne arriving with baby Anne on her arms –...Yes, I think she did –

- Good morning – Julianne Brown says to everyone – James, uhm…want to meet Anne? –

- Yeah, of course – Snyder rushes to Julianne. – Hey Anne –

- Want to hold her? –

- Yes – Snyder takes his baby girl on his arms for the first time. They all can see how happy he is.

- Yes, very lovely – David Lee says – I'll tell you what, why don't you two talk outside for a moment –

The lawyer slightly pushes them outside, closes the door behind them and then he turns to Alicia and Cary.

- You talk to my client behind my back – David Lee puts his fists on the table.

- We didn't talk to your client. Mr. Snyder did – Cary says.

- We thought that we, as lawyers, were getting on their way. – Alicia tells him with a patronizing tone. – They are the parents, they know best –

- Riiiight – David Lee takes a file from his briefcase – Here are the new terms – he throws it at them. Alicia reviews the document.

- I think we have an agreement –

* * *

Will stands outside of Diane's office. She's is taking a few days for her honeymoon.

- What are you going to do with her office once she's gone for good? – Kalinda asks him.

- I don't know. Suddenly we have more space – Will responds – Hey I need you on a case –

- Sure, what is it? –

- I left the file in your office – He says with a smile.

- My office? –

Will takes Kalinda to the office. Its medium size room, has a view, file cabinets, her own phone and a couch.

- A fourth associate used to be here – Will says. – I figure you could use the space, you know to have privacy. I've seen you reading files on the conference rooms. Also, you are officially a department. It's only you, but you do have budget and you can outsource if you want to –

Kalinda looks around the place. – Why? –

- Because you stayed with me, with my firm –

- Okay–

- I told you Kalinda, this firm will be bigger and better –

* * *

- Why do I feel like we lost the case? – Cary is thinking out loud.

- Because we are overachievers and we can't appreciate small victories – Alicia responds him.

- It was a small victory – Cary gets up from the table and takes his files – The custody agreement end up closer to David Lee's deal than ours –

- Did you see how happy our was client when he hug his baby daughter? I can see how much he loves her and I'm sure soon Julianne Brown will see it too, she'll change her mind –

- Well, that was our first case as partners – Cary extends his hand to Alicia – Good work, partner –

Alicia shakes his hand – You too Mr. Agos –

- Hey, I'm going to be partner with the first lady – Cary stands on the door frame.

- Yes, I guess. –

- You don't like it? –

- I don't like being on the public eye – Alicia says – And I know, then why did I marry a man like Peter, right? –

- How is Peter taking it? –

- He doesn't seem as excited as I thought he would be. –

- I'm sure he'll be excited when he swears in as governor –

- We'll find out in two weeks –

**To be continued…**

* * *

Thank you so much for reading.

Please leave me a review, comment or any sign you're reading this :D

Next story arc: Peter swears in as governor, Alicia is moving out of her department, Grace still suspicious and a Colin Sweeney lawsuit!

Guys, I have a full story planned out for all summer. Tell your friends!

English is not my first language so if you read a really awful mistake let me know.

Read my webcomic **Detective Fausto. ****Link at my profile.**


	7. Crimson Nights

State Capitol, Springfield, Illinois.

Peter waits for the ceremony. Today he swears in as governor of Illinois.

- Are you nervous? – Alicia Florrick runs her hands on Peter's shoulders.

- A little – Peter checks his speech notes – But I'm good at public speaking, right? –

- Yes you are –

Peter is sitting down and Eli is walking around.

- Alicia, you can go take you sit– Eli tells her.

- Okay – She goes to the senate's chamber.

- Can I have some water? I don't want to look like Rubio – Peter gets up.

- Sure – Eli rushes to give him a bottle water. – Here –

- Thanks – Eli has a big smile – We did it Peter –

- Yeah –

- Peter, are you okay? - Eli detects something - Are you feeling sick? –

- I'm just thinking about all the compromises, all the promises I made, how I use my wife to get elected, all the tricks –

Eli frowns – Peter, its politics, everyone schemes a little –

- The ballot was ours. We put those votes for me –

- What? That's ridiculous! – Eli says – How do you even know? –

- I know –

- I didn't order it, I didn't …–

- I believe you Eli, but someone in our campaign did it –

- Mr. Florrick – A man approaches him – Almost time –

- Thank you – Peter smiles to the man and stars walking to the stairs.

- Listen to me Peter, you won by a landslide – Eli holds Peter by the arm – Those 30000 votes don't matter –

- Its still cheating –

- The people chose you, you are the elected governor –

Peter pulls his arm away from Eli. – I know –

* * *

- Now the Honorable Judge Amberg, will administer the Oath of Office to the honorable Peter Florrick for the office of governor of the State of Illinois. –

The senate receives Peter with a standing ovation. Peter shakes hands with the judge, and Zach takes his place to hold the bible for his father. He puts his left hand on the book and raises his right arm.

- Please repeat after me – The judge tells him. – I Peter Florrick –

- I Peter Florrick –

- Do solemnly swear –

Alicia, Grace and Jackie watch them very proud.

- Do solemnly swear –

- That I will support the constitution of the United States –

- That I will support the constitution of the United States – Peter looks at Zach, who is trying not to move from the excitement.

- And the constitution of the State of Illinois –

- And the constitution of the State of Illinois –

Eli watches him from the side of the podium. He wonders how long has Peter known about the ballot.

- That I will faithfully discharge –

- That I will faithfully discharge –

- …the duties of the office of governor of Illinois to the best of my ability –

Peter sees the senate to his left. - …the duties of the office of governor to the best of my ability –

- Congratulations Mr. Florrick –

- Thank you very much – Peter shakes the judge hand again. Then he gives Zach a big hug.

* * *

Days later at Florrick, Agos and Associates, Alicia is in a meeting with Colin Sweeney.

- So Saint Alicia and First Lady, which one do you like more? – Sweeney teases Alicia.

- Neither – She responds. – Now, about your lawsuit –

- Yes! Is everything ready? –

- Yes, we have presented the lawsuit. We have a court date –

- Who is we? – Sweeney interrupts.

- Well, me. The firm – Alicia responds.

- One of the girls? I like the women of this firm –Sweeney says. He turns away from Alicia's desk. He sees the other lawyers outside. – Who is the gorgeous black one? –

- She's busy and her name is… –

- Oh! A red hair – Sweeney exclaims – Who is her? –

- Stacie –

- Stacie! – Sweeney calls her name. The red hair looks at them. – Please come here –

The young lawyer enters Alicia's office. – Yes? –

- Do you know anything about plagiarism? –

- Yes, actually, I do – Stacie responds.

- Now we have a team –

* * *

- Will – Diane Lockhart sits next to her partner on his couch. – Here is my official statement for the firm and clients, letting them know what the situation with my nomination –

- Okay – Will takes the paper – Looks fine, hey, I saw you on the news this morning –

- Really? –

- Yes, they did a story on you. How you are a solid nominee for the Supreme Court –

- Well, I'll be the focus of the press attention for a while. –

- Yeah, you should have a photo shoot with One Direction – Will jokes but Diane has no reaction – It would have been funny, if you knew they are a boy band –

- Stick to the law, Will – Diane says before leaving.

* * *

- Do you get a tiara or something? – Owen Cavanaugh is visiting his sister – For being first lady? –

- Yes and scepter too – Alicia tells him. They are in the kitchen drinking wine.

- Hey, what's up with those boxes on the living room? – Owen points to the unassembled boxes.

- I bought them to pack our stuff. We're moving –

- Back to your old house? –

- Yes –

- Back to Peter? –

- Yes –

- Are you sleeping with him again? – Owen smirks – Are you spending the nights with him again? –

- Yes, Owen. I am and that is why we're moving back together –

- You can hire someone to help you pack and move –

- No I don't want anyone touching my things –

- You're paranoid – Owen says

- And forgetful too – Graces goes to the kitchen to drink water. – She bought the boxes, but she didn't buy any tape –

- I thought we had tape – Alicia says – Besides, there's no hurry, right? –

- Sure mom – Grace responds before she goes back to her room.

- I'm worry about her –

- Why? She seems like a normal teenage girl –

- I think she resents me – Alicia tells Owen – Like I resented mom for the divorce –

- You're not divorcing – Owen says – Why would she…wait…does Grace knows about Will? –

- Yes, I think so – Alicia lowers her voice – I told her we sort have something years ago, and a few weeks ago she saw me having an argument with him –

- She put two and two together?–

Alicia nods.

- Well, its over so it doesn't matter anymore – Owen shrugs – And you're not as bad as mom –

- That's a relief –

Owen sees a book on Alicia purse. – What are you reading? –

- Oh it's for work, my client says that the author plagiarized him – Alicia takes out the book and shows him to Owen.

- Oh my God – Owen smiles – "Crimson nights"! This is supposed to be the next "50 shades of grey" It's like in the top sellers already –

- Yes, debuted at number 8 on The NY Times Best Sellers –

- Is it any good? – Owen browses the book.

- A lot of sex scenes – Alicia complains – And I'm reading my clients draft too –

- Listening to this…._Luke couldn't believe that the love of his life was back, begging for him. Elizabeth who broke his heart wanted him badly. 'Get on your knees' he said. She did right away, she would do anything to get him back. She regretted the choice she made years ago so much, that when Luke drop his pants she immediately open her mouth and_ –

- That's enough – Alicia puts her hand on the book – You get the idea –

Owen giggles. – I'm amazed of what makes housewives horny –

- To each their own –

* * *

The next day in court.

- I'm happy to be finally working with you – Stacie tells Alicia as they get ready. – I mean, directly on a trial –

- Me too Stacie –

The both sit down on their table waiting for the opposition and Sweeney, who is fashionably late.

- Alicia – Celeste Serrano says with fake keenness – So good to see you. When I heard you left Will… –

- The firm – Alicia interjects

-…I was worried about you –

- Thanks, why are you defending an author ? –

- An authro and a publishing company. Atoms books is own by a multinational media corporation and the sixth largest media conglomerate. They want to make a movie based on the book and sale merchandise licenses to everyone – Celeste sit on her table – And that's why your psycho client isn't going to get a penny of the profits or the rights –

- We'll see –

Colin Sweeney arrives to court. – Oh, we're reunited –

* * *

- Remember to speak up – Judge Marx says as he set his hearing device.

- Of course your honor …"_Crimson Nights_" – Alicia addresses the jury – It's described as, and I quote: '_a sexual revenge story that push the feelings of the protagonists to edge. An extreme love story for the new age" _the person who said that was the author JK Tomas III in March 2013, before that he never mention the book, or the story to anyone, because he stole it from Mr. Sweeney –

* * *

- JK Thomas III wrote "Crimson Nights". He did in a short time, because he was inspired – Celeste is telling the jury her open argument – Colin Sweeney claims, his idea was stolen, but sometime there are coincidences in fiction. And let's be honest, a story in which a woman is pretty much a sexual slave, it's a story that many, many men had written before –

* * *

- What's got in to you? –

- What? – Grace Florrick asks – I'm sorry Connor, I didn't hear you –

- Now, what's the point of skipping school, if you're going to be worry all the time –

Grace and her boyfriend, Connor, decided to ditch school and went to a mall. The last days of the school year are usually dull.

- No, I'm fine really –

- Fine don't tell me – The teenage boy says – It's not like you could trust me –

- Okay, I'll tell you – They sit down on a bench. - I think mom had an affair with her boss, well former boss –

- So? Your dad had sex with a hooker, perhaps your mom wanted to get back at him –

- It's different –

- How? –

- I think my mom fell in love with him – Grace looks down to her feet. She taps her heels together. – I asked if she had feelings for him and she told me it was all in the past. Last March she told me she loves dad but two weeks ago I saw my mom talking to Will at a wedding and she was crying –

- You think she's lying about her feelings? –

- Yes, she lied to me –

- Parent's lie to her kids all the time. Anyway, why are you upset about it? Many people have loveless marriages –

- No, mom loves my dad, but she's not in love with him – Grace tells him – It's not fair –

- To your dad? –

- To anyone –

* * *

- I'm Jonathan Keith Thomas III, you can call me JK – the author states to the court.

- Mr. Thomas – Celeste says – Where did you get the idea for "Crimson Nights"? –

- Well, my girlfriend dump me for "the love of her life" according to her; so I imagined what would be like if someone who hurt you came back to try to get you back –

- Now Mr. Thomas, have you ever met Colin Sweeney? –

- No –

- Have you ever had contact with him over the phone, e mails or an internet forum? –

- No –

- Thank you – Celeste says – No more questions, your honor –

It's Alicia turn to interrogate him.

- So, Miss. Serrano mentioned the internet. Mr. Thomas, do you used to post short stories on websites? –

- Uh, yes, to get feed back –

- What sites? –

- Uhm…indie writer's forum and original fiction press –

- Did you read stories on those sites? – Alicia asks him.

- Yes –

- Now do you recognize the name "HunterSweet"? –

- No at all –

Alicia shows him and judge Marx the paper. – That was Colin Sweeney's username on the site, where he post portions of his story in short story form–

- Oh –

- Do you think it's possible that you read any of his stories? –

- I didn't –

- That's not what I asked – Alicia replies – I asked if you think it is possible that you read any of his stories on the site? –

- Yes, it is possible but I didn't and If I did, I don't recall them –

- Thank you Mr. Thomas – Alicia returns to her table. – Ready to give up? – she whispers to Celeste.

- Keep dreaming –

* * *

- Diane! – David Lee enters her office with a smile – Congratulations, now its official –

Diane takes off her glasses – Something tells me you're not here for that –

- Fine – David Lee puts his cynic face – Bad boy over there, is he going to be in control of this firm? Because we'll know he doesn't even have control of his penis –

- David, please. You know that Will is a good lawyer and just like you he has great ambition. –

- But he'll be administrating the firm? –

- Yes, and the partners will vote on most of those decisions –

- Alright – David Lee raises his hands.

* * *

- Peter can we talk? – Eli is visiting Peter's new office.

- I'm actually busy right now, Eli –

Eli stays in the middle of the room. – Tell me who did it, Peter. Tell me who betrayed out trust and I will fire them –

- Fire them from what? We're not campaigning anymore and the last thing we need is someone unemployed and angry at us – Peter says – Let's put it behind us –

- Peter… -

- Seriously Eli, let's move on and I really need to work –

Eli nods and leaves the governor office. He feels like he has lost Peter's trust.

**To be continued…**

* * *

Sorry, no cliffhanger here, but next chapter: Something happens between Cary and Robyn, and Grace wonders if she should tell her father about what she saw at the wedding. Also more sex scenes! (From the fake book)

Please leave me a comment.

English is not first language, so if you see a truly awful mistake, let me know.

Read my webcomic **Detective Fausto. ****Link at my profile.**


	8. Fervor

At the jury trial.

- Mr. Guzman, you were Colin Sweeney's literary agent from 2010 to 2012, correct? – It's Stacie turn to interrogate. She stands next to the jury.

- Correct – Guzman answers.

- Can you speak up? – Judge Marx orders.

- Yeah, sure. I w-a-s M-r. S-w-e-e-n-ey –

- No! I said speak up, no slow down. I'm not an idiot –

- Sorry – Guzman says – Yes I was his literary agent –

- Now, what does a literary agent does? –

- Well, we represent writers and assist the sale of their work – The robust man explains. – I have contacts with editors and publishing companies, making sure they get the drafts –

- Now Mr. Sweeney, used a penname: "Mark Powers", correct? –

- I like the sound – Sweeney says to Alicia – Powers –

- Yes, he was in prison and he thought editors wouldn't read his novel, because it was a romantic erotic tale and not a biography–

- Did you take Sweeney's novel "Fervor" (working title), to Atoms books? – Stacie asks him.

- Yes, I did and it was rejected. –

- Thank you, no more questions – Stacie takes her seat.

- Good job Stacie – Alicia says.

- Yes, you were wonderful – Sweeney tells the young lawyer, Stacie moves her chair inches away from him.

- Mr. Guzman, it's hard to get a book publish, many people give up because of the rejection. How did you find out the book was rejected? – Celeste stands up and walks to the stand.

- I got an email –

- Yes, I got the same email right here. Can you read it? –

- Yes – Guzman takes the paper – "Mr. Guzman, I have to inform you; we're not interested in publishing the book" –

- Its' a generic rejection email, isn't? –

- Yes –

- They didn't give you any feedback? –

- No, editors give feedback when they believe the book can improve or when they actually buy it –

- So the editor probably didn't read it, right? –

- Objection – Alicia says – Beyond the witness knowledge –

- I'll change the question – Celeste says – In your experience when editors sent generic rejection e mail, what does it mean? –

- That they didn't even read it –

- Thank you – Celeste says – No more questions –

- Oh that's disappointing – Sweeney complains.

- Okay, let's resume tomorrow – The Judge Michael Marx tells them.

* * *

Outside the court. Everybody leaves in a hurry.

- Well, I'm looking forwards for tomorrow – Sweeney says – Goodbye my first lady –

Alicia rolls her eyes.

- See you at the office? – Stacie asks Alicia.

- Yes, go ahead – Alicia stays waiting for Celeste. – Ready to settle? –

Celeste smiles – Settle? Pfff! You haven't prove a thing –

- I'm trying to save us time –

- Right, tell me Alicia, does it feel good or what? –

- What does? –

- Start your own firm –

- Yes, it feels good –

- Is that Will over there? Will! –

Alicia turns to see a surprised Will looking back at them.

- Will, come here – Celeste says. Will approaches them reluctantly.

- Hi –

- Hello Will –

- I'm sorry; did you guys end in bad terms? – She smirks

- You'll see Alicia, Celeste here, likes to put me in awkward social situations. It gives her a sick pleasure –

- It's a hobby – Celeste responds – I even form a Facebook group for it, I'll send you the link. Anyway I leave you two alone to be awkward to each other or kiss and made up –

Alicia and Will stay quiet for a while – I have to go now –

- Wait, Alicia – Will says very seriously – Listen, we are going to run into each other at court or with clients, we can be civilized –

- Yes, of course – Alicia nods before leaving.

* * *

Kalinda Sharma walks to her office, she sees Lana Delaney waiting for her.

- Nice office – the FBI agents tells her. – It only took you, what? Four years –

- How did you get in? – Kalinda closes the door behind her.

- I showed my badge – Lana says – Anyway, I'm here to tell you you're in –

- In? – The investigator sits at her desk.

- The Protection Program. Mr. McFarlane called to inform me –

- Okay – Kalinda crosses her legs – Now, if I'm a secret witness, shouldn't you be more discrete with your visits? –

- People already know we are... acquaintances – Delaney shrugs.

- Fine –

- So why did you get married? – Lana asks out of the blue.

- I felt like it –

- We never talked about it. You asking me to put a mic on you to catch your husband –

- You know me, deep down I like to help the good guys –

- It bothers you, doesn't it? That I know one of your little secrets –

- Nice seeing you Miss, Delaney, now I need to go back to work –

* * *

- There are many types of plagiarism like quoting without citation, reusing your own work, other people ideas. In this case comparing "Crimson Nights" with Sweeney's final draft, one can see similar structures and themes. Like key words like names, places where changed – Stacie says.

- The opposition is claiming is coincidence – Alicia says. They are in Alicia's office coming up with how to continue their strategy. – But our expert run a software finding 52% coincidences –

- Yeah, I'm prepping her for court tomorrow – Stacie says.

- Good. I think we should keep trying to make the connection between Sweeney's book and the author – Alicia says – Robyn! –

The investigator was walking by – Yes? –

- I need you to investigate something. We have to know if JK Thomas III had contact on line with Colin Sweeny –

- I'll get on it –

Alicia is left alone t her office. She's reading her emails when Cary knocks at her door.

- Hey, how you doing? –

- Good, everything good –

- I saw you put Robyn to investigate something – Cary stands in front her desk.

- Yes, why? –

- We're not charging Sweeney for this –

- I know Cary; I'm not blowing up resources on the case –

- Just making sure, we are a new firm after all –

* * *

- So what do you think? – Peter is welcoming his kids at the governor's office.

- Pretty cool, dad – Grace says as she looks around.

- So you'll be working here – Zach asks.

- Yes and when it's necessary I'll go to Springfield. You can call me here, leave a message with my assistant – Peter puts his hand on son's shoulder. -  
I'll never be to busy for you two -

- Okay dad -

– Now how's the moving going? –

- Well, mom insists she doesn't want other people touching her stuff – Zach responds – And she already bought the boxes –

- A little work won't hurt you – Peter tells his kids.

- Yeah but she _forgot_ to buy tape – Grace complains.

- I'm sure she can buy some tape on her way home –

Hours later, Alicia arrives to her home and sees the boxes.

- Shoot, I forgot to buy the tape –

- Alicia, welcome home – Peter is there to greet her.

- Hi –

- Want some dinner? –

- Yes, please – Alicia takes off her coat. – What did you make? –

- Pasta from St. Giorgio, we picked it up on our way home –

They walk to the dinner table.

- We visited dad's new office – Zach and Grace are already sitting down. – You got to go see it –

- I will –

- Did you buy the tape mom? – Grace asks from the other side of the table.

- No, sorry, I forgot – Alicia sits down.

- Is it true that you don't want people touching your stuff? – Peter asks.

- Yes, but it's also to see what we got, I mean, we have clothes and stuff we don't use. This way we sort out our belongings and see what we could give to charity –

- Did you just think of that? – Grace answers.

- No, Grace I didn't –

- Anyway, we got more important things to discuss – Peter changes the subject – Zach is graduating, we haven't plan anything –

- Dad, its okay –

- No, it's not okay – Peter tells him – After the ceremony we should do something. Do you want a party? –

- Seriously dad, I'm fine – Zach says – You could buy me a new computer for college –

* * *

Cary sees a light coming from Robyn's office. – Hey –

Robyn is working on her laptop, she looks up – Oh, hey boss –

- Working hard? –

- More like hardly working – Robyn jokes – No, I'm sorry; I'm working on Sweeney's case. Finding an online connection –

- Oh, yeah I'm up to date with the case –

- Good –

- But it's late, isn't? –

- Well, I went home thinking I could finish there, but it turns out my internet is down. So here I am –

- Okay – Cary nods – I'll tell you what, I'm working late too, why don't we order a pizza and keep each others company? –

- Cool beans, boss –

* * *

- I think Zach knows we don't have that much money – Alicia and Peter are talking on the kitchen. – That's why he didn't ask for a party –

- What? I have money – Peter says.

- Well I spend your money on a fail partnership and I spend my money in starting a firm –

- Don't worry – Peter gives her a quick kiss – We'll recover –

- I know –

- Anyway, I'm going to run to the store and get you tape –

- Now? –

- Yeah, the store is still open – Peter grabs his jacket. – I'll be right back –

- Dad, where are you going? – Grace sees her dad walking to the door.

- To the hardware to get the tape –

- Can I come with you? –

- Sure, let's go –

20 minutes later they arrive at the store.

- You can stay here, Phil – Peter indicates to his bodyguard.

- Yes, sir. – The man stays by the door and Peter and Grace enter the store.

- Am I getting a bodyguard too? – She asks her father.

- Why? Do you need one? Has anyone bothered you? – Peter is concern.

- Oh no – Grace quickly responds – I was just asking –

- Okay…now…where is the tape? We need thick tape for those boxes –

- Yes –

They walked through the aisles until they find the tape. – Do we need anything else? –

- No, I don't think so – Grace looks at her father. – Hey dad…Can I talk you about something important? –

- Sure – They walk to the checkout.

- Well, it isn't about me – Grace continues. Peter gives the cashier the tape.

- It'll be $8.98…wait…aren't you the governor? Peter Florrick? – The man recognizes him.

- Yes, I am –

- You're taller on person. I voted for you –

-Thank you –

- Can you do something for me? – The cashier looks around to see if his supervisor – I have a problem on my neighborhood –

Grace watches her dad interact with the cashier. She can see Peter is really paying attention. He makes a note and then shakes the man's hand.

- It comes with the job – Peter tells her daughter. – Now, what did you want to tell me? –

- Uhm…I …I think that what Zach really wants is a new car. A smaller car for college –

Peter frowns – Oh…I'll think about it –

* * *

- Seriously? That happened? – Robyn is in Cary's office. They are sitting next to each other on the couch. They finished the pizza and now they are drinking beer.

- Yep – Cary nods – Those are the kind of things you see while working with the D.A. –

- Good thing I never got in trouble – the detective says.

- Never? – Cary frowns – What about your brother? –

- My brother? Oh yes! My brother who I shot –

- And you went to juvie for it, right? –

Robyn tries no to smile.

- Robyn? –

- I didn't – She laughs – I'm sorry –

- Why do you tell people that? –

- It's like a …an ice breaker for trust. You tell them something that seems embarrassing and maybe people tell you something confidential –

- It almost makes sense – Cary tells her.

- Oh, you must think I'm crazy boss –

- Why are you calling me "boss"? –

- You're my boss now, back at Lockhart and Gardner, you were my….superior? I guess, but now you're my boss. You sign my pay checks –

- So it's out of respect –

- Yes –

- But you can still watch porn with me? –

Robyn blushes – That was very awkward –

- Yeah –

They eyes lock and suddenly they are kissing.

- I'm sorry – Cary breaks it up – I don't know what I was thinking –

- Yeah, I should go home now – Robyn gets up – Goodnight boss, I mean, Cary…bye –

- Bye –

Cary runs his hands through his hair and sighs.

* * *

_Luke puts Elizabeth against the wall. She can feel his manhood against her and she trembles with anticipation. They are in her office and the notion of people working next door excites them more._

_- Why are you doing this to me? –_

_- Because you deserve it, you broke my heart –_

_- I didn't mean to…. – She moans when Luke enters her. She bites her lips, if anyone of her coworkers caught her like that, she'll be fire. _

_- You chose him over me. You picked a man who hurt you before – His thrusts are strong and steady – A man who used prostitutes and you came back to him –_

- Hey, we're back! –

Alicia snaps back to the real world. Peter Florrick sits next to his wife on the living room. – What are you reading? –

- I'm making notes for the lawsuit –

- Well, we got the tape for the boxes – Peter puts his hand on Alicia's knee – Aren't you glad we're finally going to live together? –

- Yeah sure –

**To be continued…**

* * *

Thank you so much for reading.

Please leave me a review, comment or any sign you're reading this :D

Next chapter: Remy from Canada comes back, Robyn asks for advice and Sweeny testifies!

English is not my first language so if you read a really awful mistake let me know.

Read my webcomic **Detective Fausto. ****Link at my profile.**


	9. Final draft

_- Right there, don't stop – Elisabeth asked Luke with every fiber of her being and yet, Luke stopped._

_- You'll have to beg – Luke responded. _

_- Please – She pleaded._

- Now this is an excerpt from "Crimson Nights" page 89 – Alicia is questioning their expert on plagiarism.

- Correct – the woman responds. They have the text highlighted on a screen for the jury – And the next excerpt is from Mr. Sweeney's final draft of "Fervor" –

_- Please, keep going – Lisa requested with fervor in her body. But Jake didn't continue with his rhythm. _

_- Beg me for it – Jake say with a wicked tone in his voice._

_- Please – she moaned._

- You can clearly see the very similar structure of the paragraphs and the same general idea. – The expert says.

- Did you find more similarities in the texts? –

- Yes, by scanning the words and using specialized software; I was able to determine that "Crimson Nights" has a 56% of matches with "Fervor" –

- In your experience and professional opinion do you think that percentage can be a coincidence? – Alicia asks.

- No I don't think so –

- No more questions your honor –

- Good –

As Alicia sit down she slips a paper to Celeste. It reads: "The money of the profits" Celeste smiles and shakes her head.

- No – she whispers.

* * *

Meanwhile…

- Your nomination went through – Eli says with excitement to Diane – Congratulations –

- What?! Don't these things take more time? – Diane is surprise. Eli and Peter called her up and asked to come by to the governor's office.

- You confused them – Eli says – You're a liberal democrat, but you're married to conservative republican. They didn't know if support you or not –

- So in the end, your merits stand out. It went smoothly – Peter says as he shakes Diane's hand.

- Well, thank you for nominate me – Diane responds with a big smile. – I'll do my best –

They sit down on the parlor.

- I'm sure you will – Peter replies.

- I can assist if you need any help with the press – Eli tells her.

- I think I handled it pretty well –

- Now, we have some concerns – Peter says politely.

- About what? –

- The future of the firm –

- Oh – Diane is getting tired of the same question; she knows where this is going. – Peter, I leave a strong firm behind, if you don't believe it, then why did you joins us? –

Peter smiles; he can't tell her Will Gardner has dirt on him. – Well, you're right; I do believe is a strong firm, but I also believe your leadership is part of the formula –

- Eli, Peter – Diane gets up – You don't need my permission to leave a firm if you're unsatisfied, but if you want a validation here it is: Will Gardner and the rest of the partners are great lawyers –

- Thanks Diane –

* * *

Back at court, it's Colin Sweeney's turn to testify.

- Mr. Sweeney –

- First Lady – Sweeney smirks.

- Please, I insist you call me Mrs. Florrick –

- Okay – Sweeney leans back on the chair.

- When did you write your novel "Fervor"? –

- Well I finished it back in May 2010, before I went to prison, but I got the idea well before that…circa…let me see was before a trip to Paris… -

Alicia gets annoy, she keeps telling him to give short answers.

- …late 2009 –

- Thank you Mr. Sweeney, why did you write a novel? –

- I'm an enthusiastic reader and I always dreamt of writing a novel of my own –

- Now, when did you first suspect that "Crimson Night" plagiarize your work? –

- I saw an interview with the author Mr. Thomas on a morning show, they read out loud a excerpt that seem too familiar to me –

- So you assumed Mr. Thomas read it somewhere a copy it? –

- Yes, I did posted parts online and I printed out copies for my agent –

- Why did you print out the book? –

- Funny, 3 years ago, editors still preferred print drafts. Now, they probably like a PDF file so they can read it on the bus. – Sweeney smiles at the judge who doesn't react.

- Did you hear me? –

- Yes, Mr. Sweeney. I did hear you – The old judge Marx answers – Please continue –

- How many copies did you made? –

- 3 –

- Do you still own all of them? –

- No, the one I sent to Atom books never return – Sweeney says.

- Thank you, your honor. No more questions. –

- Counselor, your turn –

- Yes, your honor – The petite lawyer stands up – Mr. Sweeney, hello –

- Hello yourself –

- How did you come up with the idea for your book? –

- I like sex and I like sexual role-play with dominance and submission –

- Oh we all know you're a little bit kinky –

Sweeney smiles proudly at the comment.

- Now, you also said you're a big time reader and you admire many writers –

- Yes -

- Like Henry Miller? –

- Yes –

- Like D.H. Lawrence? –

- Yes –

- Your honor, where is this going? – Alicia says from her table.

- Be patient Mrs. Florrick – The judge tells her – But counselor you should make your point already –

- Of course – Celeste nods – Using the same software as the complaint, we compared your work and it turns out it has very similar structure to both "Tropic of Cancer" By Miller and "Lady Chatterley's Lover" by D.H. Lawrence –

She shows the results to the judge, Alicia and Sweeney.

- So he stole from other people? – Stacie whispers to Alicia.

- I don't know –

- Mr. Sweeney, how do you explain that? –

- Those are preeminent works that go beyond the erotic genre –

- I agree Mr. Sweeney – Celeste nods – Did you copy from them? Was it easier for you to copy paste from these titles? –

- No, they are part of the imaginary, the pop culture conscience. Nowadays it's almost impossible to have an absolutely original story –

- He fell for it – Alicia protests as Sweeney answers.

- "Almost impossible to have an absolutely original story" Well, thank you Mr. Sweeney, no more questions –

- Let's resume tomorrow – The judge orders.

* * *

At the FBI headquarters Kalinda Sharma is meeting again with Agent Lana Delaney and Jeremy "Remy" MacFarlane from the Royal Canadian Mounted Police.

-…If a Protectee is terminated and is unsatisfied with the outcome, he/she has the option to appeal to the Federal Court of Canada. The WPP is a voluntary program and Protectees may – Remy is reading the terms for the Witness Protection Program to Kalinda –…voluntarily remove themselves from the Program if they so wish. The RCMP is governed by the _Witness Protection Program Act_ which states the new name and new address of all Protectees must be protected, regardless of whether they are terminated from the Program. –

- Do you understand that section? – Remy asks the investigator.

- Yes, I do –

- Finally, I the protectee state that at the time of this convey, I was of sound and disposing mind and memory. I was not acting under the undue influence of any person at the time of acceptance – Remy ends the long text. – Do you Kalinda Sharma accept all the statements, terms and clauses? –

- I do –

- Then Miss. Sharma, you're officially part of the WPPA. Your name and location are protected now and no document shall have your name or anyway to identify you –

- Good –

- Now because it's an international operation, I'm the only one who also knows your identity – Lana tells Kalinda – Outside this office, nobody knows what we're doing –

Kalinda almost smiles thinking about how everyone in that office is lying about something. – Okay –

- I'll give you the official ways you can communicate with us –

- Thank you agents -

* * *

At Lockhart and Gardner, there is a meeting.

- Everyone says yes – David Lee talks to the partners – Then we accept Diane Lockhart's resignation. Want to say a few words? –

- It's been an honor – Diane keeps it short – And I wish you the best –

At the front table Diane, David and Will are sitting.

- Final order of the day – Lee continues – Change the name of the firm officially to "Gardner & Associates" Who is in favor? –

The partners raise their hands.

- Well is unanimous, congratulations Will, you're the face of this firm –

David Lee shakes his hand – Don't screw it up –

- Thank you, David, you always know what to say –

* * *

- So this is it – Diane and Will stand outside her office. – We did well, didn't we? –

- We did more. We did great, fantastic – Will tells her. – And I know you'll do more great things as a judge –

- You too Will, I believe in you – Diane puts her hand on Will's shoulder – And the firm believes in you –

- Thank you Diane – They hug. – Let me take you out tonight. A fancy dinner –

- It's my send off, you better take me somewhere nice –

- You got it –

- Bye –

- See you tonight –

Kalinda arrives just in time to say goodbye too. – Diane, so this was your last day at the office –

- Yes, it feels exhilarating – Diane tells the investigator.

- Well, it was nice working for you –

- Me too. Goodbye –

Kalinda goes to see Will – The background check you asked for – She puts the files on his desk.

- Where were you this morning? You missed Diane –

- Actually, I just said goodbye to her –

- Were you working? - Will frowns – Should I be worry? –

- I'm not leaving the firm or having secret meetings – Kalinda responds – If that's what you mean –

- It's not – the lawyer responds – I'm concern about you, Kalinda. –

- Don't be, it was a personal matter –

When Kalinda says it's personal, Will knows he can't asks anything else. – Okay –

* * *

Alicia returns to Florrick, Agos and Associates. At her office she meets with Robyn and Stacie.

- So Robyn, what did you find? –

- Nothing – the detective responds – Well, nothing online. JK Thomas IP address was never near any of Sweeney's stories –

The lawyers are disappointed. – Did you find anything else? – the red hair lawyer asks.

- Oh yes, a cousin of Thomas was in prison at the same time at the same facility as Sweeney –

Alicia frowns – Do you think Sweeney told him the story in prison? –

- Maybe, it's a dirty novel, it was prison – Robyn says – He lives in Skokie. He agreed to see me –

- Okay –

- And I need to talk to the editor. He mentioned very interesting things on the pre-trial discovery – Stacie says – I'll go see him –

- Good, I'll update the notes for tomorrow –

Stacie and Robyn leave Alicia's office; they run into Cary and John. Alicia sees them from her desk and notices that Cary and Robyn don't make eye contact.

* * *

- This is ridiculous – Jackie Florrick complains. – Let me call a moving company –

At Alicia's apartment, Jackie is helping Grace and Zach to pack their stuff.

- If you do it, mom would be mad at you – Zach says. – Besides, it's not that bad –

Their rooms are both in chaos now with boxes half full.

- Books are really heavy – Grace tries to move a box – I should donate some of them. –

- Put them on the "To Go" pile – The Florrick kids are stacking the things they won't use.

- Good thing we already have half our of stuff at dad's home –

Jackie sighs – Oh kids – She goes to the kitchen to see if there's any wine. Her nurse has the day off and she can have a glass or two. Jackie's curiosity leads her to take a look at Alicia's bedroom.

- My dears, your mother hasn't packed anything? –

- No, she's pretty busy right now – Zach says.

- Or she doesn't want to – Grace mumbles.

- What was that? – Jackie puts her hand on her ear – I didn't hear you Gracie –

- Don't start Grace – Her brother says. – Nothing grandma –

- Well, anyway, Zach you're graduating soon – Jackie puts her arm on his shoulder – I remember when my Peter graduated from High School he already knew what he wanted to be. What do you want to study Zach? –

- I'm not sure yet, it's between computer engineering and…well – Zach blushes a little.

- What? –

- Law –

- Oh you could be like your grandfather – Jackie says – Or your dad –

- Or mom – Grace adds

- Yeah her too –

- I haven't told mom and dad about it. –

- They'll be happy either way – Jackie tells him – Now, I have some money saved. What do you want as a present? –

* * *

- Hello! – Robyn waves her hand. – We talked on the phone. I'm Robyn from Florrick, Agos and Associates –

The man looks at her for a while. – Sure come in –

Robyn stays at the living room. A small kid is playing in the next room and Robyn smiles to him - Hi -

- I'm sorry, but you are the investigator? – The man sits down.

- Yes, who did you think I was? –

- A secretary or something –

- I don't think they like the term "secretary" anymore –

- Okay, whatever…what do you want to know about Sweeney? –

- Did you spend time with him? – Robyn takes her little notebook.

- Yes, we have a workshop together –

- Did he ever told you, show you or later send you any story or book? –

- What? What do you mean a story? –

- Well Colin Sweeney was working on a novel, did he ever share it with you? –

The man scratches his unshaved chin. – Yeah, he did mention he was working on some dirty book, but I never took him seriously –

- Okay – Robyn writes down – Have you been in contact with your cousin JK Thomas III? –

- I haven't seen that jerk in years. He never visit my wife when I was inside –

- I know what you mean, I did time in juvie –

- Yeah? Many people don't what's like to be lock up all day. – He smiles feeling connected with Robyn.

- I know, it's hard…anyway…Can you think of any connection between your cousin and Sweeney? –

- I don't see how. Sweeney is a big shot CEO and JK has been store clerk most of his life. Coffee shops, copy shops, seven eleven things like that –

- Well, thank you for your time –

* * *

Celeste Serrano walks down the corridors of Florrick, Agos and Associates. She arrives at Alicia's office and knocks.

- Impressing, nice place –

- Thank you – Alicia says as she indicates that Celeste can have a seat.

-And all you have to do is suck up to Sweeney – she says – People know your agreement –

- I don't see anything wrong. What can I do for you? –

- I'm here to offer you $500,000 –

- No, we are going to win and the rights will belong to Sweeney, the author and the company will give up the profits and your big conglomerate will have to re buy the rights –

- Is that so? –

- Yeah and I'm sure they are in a hurry. I read somewhere the movie is being delay –

- $1,000,000 –

- You must be scare if you're doubling your offer –

- Final offer, Alicia – Celeste gets up – Think about it, Sweeney only wants the money. He's not defending any artistic honor –

- True, but I do believe JK Thomas stole his work –

- Okay – Celeste leaves unsatisfied. On the elevator she sees Robyn.

- Are you a lawyer? – She asks because of the orange jacket Robyn is wearing.

- Investigator – the blonde girl says and continues her way to Alicia's office.

- I'm back –

- Good, what did you find out? –

- Well Sweeney did mention his novel, but he didn't share it with Thomas' cousin – Robyn reads from her notes – But I have an idea that I'm following up –

- Okay, keep me posted –

- Sure…uhm...Can I ask you a question? – Robyn sits down and leans forward to Alicia.

- About the case? –

- No, personal –

- Okay, go ahead – Alicia puts her pen down to listen to Robyn.

- Hypothetically, let's say you sort of made out with your boss – She says – What do you do about it? Because you didn't mean to kiss him, but he's cute and single…so do you ignore it? Do you go for it? Hypothetically –

Alicia raises her eyebrows – Uhm…I don't think office's romances are a good idea…hypothetically –

- Yeah of course –

- Robyn, anything else you want to share? –

- Nop, see ya –

* * *

At the end of the day, Alicia stops by Cary's office.

- You and Robyn kissed –She goes right to the point.

Cary is surprised – I… didn't mean to. Did she tell you about it? –

- She didn't mention names, but she did say "kiss your boss" –

- It was…innocent. We were working late and one thing lead to another –

- You kissed an employee –

- C'mon Alicia – Cary tills his head. – You know these things sort of happen –

- Cary, take it from someone with experience, don't do it – Alicia says to him – There are more women outside this office –

- It's a fact that people meet their spouses on the workplace –

- Are you two getting married? –

- Maybe…okay no – Cary laughs.

- What? –

- Remember when I told you, we were the new Will and Diane? I'm almost sure Diane had this conversation with Will – Cary smiles but Alicia isn't smiling – Not about you, someone else –

- About someone else? – Alicia is amazed that she feels jealous for a second thinking about Will kissing someone else.

- No, no, no – Cary shakes his head – Let me start again. While I was working at the DA office I dated a co worker and it didn't end well. And yes, I know it's different when you're a superior –

- I trust you Cary – Alicia tells him – Now I have to go home and pack. Good night –

- Good night Alicia –

* * *

- And their faces when the jury said "Not guilty" –

Will and Diane are remembering court stories during dinner.

- Priceless – Will says with a smile. – I loved how we found our way around it –

- Yes, we were so bold – Diane drinks from her glass of wine.

- I'll keep that philosophy on the firm – He says – Bold, not pulling punches –

- You are still angry at the fourth year associates leaving, aren't' you? –

- Of course I am. They betrayed us – Will finishes his drink – Do you want dessert? I heard they make a killer tiramisu –

- Come on Will, at least they had the decency of starting their own firm. We kicked out Jonas Stern –

- We did the right thing; we waited until all the partners were retiring –

- You can't be angry at them forever –

- Not forever, until their firm disappears – Will shrugs.

- I'm not sure if it's a healthy attitude –

- It's healthy competition. Anyway, why are we talking about them? We were talking about our epic run as partners –

- Yes, epic indeed – Diane smiles – People think you're going to screw up. They think if I'm gone you won't know what to do –

- Really? What do you think? Be honest –

- I think you'll prove them wrong – Diane serves the last of the wine – Cheers Will. For Gardner and Associates –

- For Judge Lockhart –

* * *

Kalinda shakes her head when she sees who is at her door. – Remy –

- Hi Kalinda – The agent says – I brought beer…What? –

Kalinda sighs –Nothing I'm thinking how federal agents can be so reckless with their witnesses –

- Oh come on, nobody knows I'm here –

Remy enters the apartment; he puts the six-pack in the fridge. – I thought this time we could hear some music like The Hip. _New Orleans is sinking and I don't want to swim – _The agent sings – Remember? –

- What are you doing here? –

- Hanging out with you…why? Do you have plans? –

- Remy –

- What? We're friends, right? – he tells her - I haven't see you in more than a decade -

- We were friends in another life – Kalinda tells him – I made a choice to never be Leela again–

- Oh…I get it – Remy nods – Then I'll see you for the trail. Bye –

Remy leaves and Kalinda rests her head on the door for a moment. '_Old sins'_ she thinks.

All night Kalinda feels bad about it, she has a hard time falling sleep but the next day she goes to work as nothing has happened.

The elevator's doors open at the 28th floor.

- Good morning Will –

Kalinda finds the lawyer at the entrance.

- They're changing it – Will points at the workers who are putting the new name of the firm on the wall.

- Congratulations – Kalinda tells him and goes to her office.

- Ready sir – the man tells Will.

- Thank you –

Will observers the sign "Gardner and Associates" he takes a big breath, now he's alone at the top.

**To be continued…**

* * *

Thank you so much for reading.

Be as cool as Cat1030, Trixie and guategal and leave a review!

Otherwise I would think you're robots and soon you'll take over the world.

Next chapter: The end of the lawsuit (we all know real trials take way longer) Grace can't hide her feelings, Kalinda testifies and something big for Will and Alicia.

English is not my first language so if you read a really awful mistake let me know.

Read my webcomic **Detective Fausto. Link at my profile.**


	10. Realizations

- _Early this morning Diane Lockhart became judge of the Supreme Court of Illinois, taking the place of Roger Ludwig who died months ago in a car accident..._ –

Will is watching the news on the firm's conference room. - ..._Lockhart who is a democrat, practiced law at…_ -

His cell phone rings.

- Hello? …I'll be right there – Will hangs up and goes to see, his assistant. – Rearrange my appointments, I'll be at the police station –

- Yes, Mr. Gardner –

* * *

At court the lawsuit continues.

- No news from Robyn? – Alicia whispers to Stacie.

- No yet, she said she would text me if she finds anything –

- Which one is Robyn, again? – Sweeney asks them, but both lawyers ignore them.

- Mrs. Florrick, please start –

- Mr. Bell – Alicia starts questioning the former editor of Atom books. – You were the editor in charge of searching for a new novel to publish back in 2010, correct? –

- Yes –

- Did you receive the final draft of "Fervor" through Mr. Sweeney's literary agent? –

- Yes, I did –

- Did you read it? –

- A quick read –

- You didn't publish it, why? –

- Because I thought it was crap – Bell shrugs.

- That's harsh – Sweeney complains.

- But Atom Books published "Crimson Nights", did you read it while you were still working there? –

- Yes, and I thought it was crap too –

- Can we stop with the "crap"? - The judges orders him

- Your honor, have you read them? Am I right? – Bell asks back, the judge nods.

- Did you see resembles between the works? –

- I read them almost a year apart, but yes, I do remember thinking they were similar –

- And what happened to the draft that was send to your office? –

- I don't know – Bell shrugs

- Was it filed? –

- No; we don't read unsolicited drafts and we don't keep any material that we don't acept. Maybe the messenger lost it –

- Thank you, Mr. Bell – Alicia sits down.

Celeste from her desk asks her questions. – After Harry Potter, how many novels about boy wizards did you received? –

- Like 20 in a year-

- How many erotic novels did you received after the frenzy of 50 shades of grey? –

- Like 32 versions –

- Why did you pick "Crimson Nights" over the others? –

- It was the one that was almost ready to print –

- Thank you Mr. Bell –

- Counselors, please approach the bench – Judge Marx tells them. – Okay ladies, I got it, the jury got it, the books are similar. Now, you either show me real evidence that one stole from the other or this is over –

- Actually, your honor – Celeste says – We find a word file that supersedes Sweeney's draft by 5 months –

- What? – Alicia exclaims – You just found it? –

- Yes, it was in an old usb flash drive. Which probes that the similarities are only coincidences... or maybe Sweeney stole from my client –

- Oh please –

- Mrs. Florrick, this evidence will be shown to the jury and then I'll ask them to deliberate –

- I…-

- Pssh! – Stacie tries to get Alicia's attention.

- Just say her name – Sweeney tells her – Mrs. Florrick! –

Alicia turns around to see Stacie pointing at her cell phone.

- Your honor, can we get another day? –

* * *

- Come on Alicia, you have nothing – Celeste and Alicia talk outside the court.

- You don't know that. You don't know what we found. –

- You rather risk it with the jury tomorrow than taking money now? – Celeste says – Even if Sweeney wins, we'll appeal. And he has deep pockets but not deep enough to go against an entertainment mega corporation. Ask the creators of Superman and their never ending battle against Time Warner –

- I told you already, Sweeney wants the rights –

- Are you doing this to impress Will? – Celeste till her head.

- Oh jeez – Alicia shakes her head.

- No, I don't mean it in the romantic way; I mean it as a lawyer. You want to demonstrate your firm is better than his –

- I'm doing my job – Alicia responds.

- The worst part is that you're helping a scumbag like Sweeney and you're not even charge him for it –

- If you're only going to insult my client I better leave –

- $1'025,000 – Celeste offers – As a gesture of goodwill –

- No –

Celeste sighs – You know what I like about this court rooms? –

- What? – Alicia frowns

- You keep running into old friends – Celeste points at someone behind Alicia.

Alicia sees this time is Kalinda.

- Hey –

- Hi–

- You're so BFF – Celeste says with a smirk on her face. – Alicia, think about my offer –

Alicia and Kalinda watch her leave.

- This is the second time she does this to me – Alicia says.

- What? –

- Leave me in awkward situations –

- Is this awkward for you? – Kalinda questions.

- I…- Alicia smiles – No, you're my friend –

Kalinda smiles for a second and nods.

- I have to go back to the office, but we should have drinks, catch up – Alicia invites her.

- Okay –

- Tonight? At the bar? –

- Okay –

- See you tonight, Kalinda –

- Bye – Kalinda's phone rings – Yes, Will?...Dr. Simone…I'll get on it –

* * *

- Hi dad – Zach Florrick picks up the phone.

- Hey, are you ready for tomorrow? – Peter Florrick takes a break from his meetings to call his son.

- Yes, dad –

- Is that dad? – Grace asks from her room.

- Yes! – Zach yells – Dad, can…can I go to a party tomorrow? –

- Tomorrow? With your classmates? –

- Yes, after dinner, if that's okay –

- Sure…hey, are you guys done with the packing? –

- Yes, mom took all the stuff we don't want to charity this morning –

- Oh good – Peter says – When are you moving? –

- Uhm…I don't know. Mom hasn't pack her things –

- Really? –

- Yeah –

Peter keeps quiet.

- Dad? Are you there? –

- Yes Zach – He responds – I'll tell you what, I'm helping you move –

- You are? –

- Yes, I'm going to hire someone. That way when you're done with your party tomorrow, you can come home –

- Cool –

- Bye –

* * *

At Florrick, Agos and Associates Alicia, Stacey and Sweeney wait for Robyn.

- Do you still have your first draft? – Alicia asks him.

- No, I told you I used a typewriter. I wanted to feel like a real writer –

- What did you do with those pages? –

- After I transcribed the story I throw them away –

- Great, your oldest file on your computer it doesn't supersedes Thomas file –

- I found the connection! – Robyn says very proud when she enters the room.– Here –

She shows them a photograph of JK Thomas III as employee of the month.

- Is that the author? –

- Yes, when he was a working in a copy center back in 2009 and that particular center is located only 5 blocks away from Sweeney's office. I remember in the pre discovery, Mr. Sweeney mentioned he took a draft to make a copy. He didn't do it at his office because …-

- I didn't want anyone to know what I was doing – Sweeney says – I remember I made that copy to show it to a friend of mine but I never did…I forgot about it –

- Do you still have it? –

- I think so – Sweeney says – Yeah, I believe I have it –

- That's it! – Stacey says – If we find the paper we can test it to see how old the ink is –

- We can even compare with the type of the ink the copy center uses – Robyn adds.

- We'll have the evidence that Sweeney wrote it first and we'll have circumstantial evidence showing Thomas had the opportunity to steal it –

- Oh, Saint Alicia does it again – the man says.

- You still need to find it first –

- Yes, of course. Can I borrow your colleagues? –

- Yes, but you can't be alone with them – Alicia warns him.

- Mrs. Florrick, what do you think of me? –

* * *

When Alicia comes home she finds of her apartment's door open.

- Zach! –

- Hi Alicia, you don't have to yell – Jackie Florrick goes to meet her.

- Jackie what are you doing here? – Alicia walks through the door and sees men carrying boxes. – What's going on? –

- Peter hired a moving company he asked me to be here in case you were late. For God sakes you were living like earthquake's victims with all the boxes around –

Alicia ignores her mother in law. – Excuse, could you stop now? – she orders a worker.

- Is something wrong ma'am? – he says – We're using the service elevator –

- It's not that, just stop for a moment – Alicia goes to see her kids.

- Hi mom – Zach is now in almost empty room. – I'm only packing my computer and I'll be ready –

- When did your dad hire them? –

- He didn't call you? – Zach is surprise – I talk to him this afternoon –

- You don't want to move, mom? – Grace rest against the door frame.

- Let me call your father - Alicia goes to the bedroom to get some privacy.

- Hello? –

- Peter, why did you hire a moving company without telling me? –

- I…guys, give me a minute – Peter tells his assistants to leave him alone – I called Zach and he say they were ready so why wait any longer? –

- I told you I'd do it – Alicia says – I haven't pack my things –

- Yeah and what are you waiting for? –

Alicia detects a tone in his voice – Wait, are you mad at me? –

- Well Alicia, you didn't go to Hawaii, you're not using the new ring I got you and now it seems like you don't want to move back with me. Tell me what am I supposed to think? –

- That I'm busy working –

- You're my wife and we should be living together –

- Are you ordering me? –

- No – Peter sighs – Okay, I'm sorry if I'm reading too much into this –

- It's fine Peter...Listen, I'll send Jackie and the kids to your place –

- And you? –

- I'm having drinks with a friend – Alicia says – I'll stay here tonight –

- Don't party to hard, alright? –

- Yeah, bye –

Alicia takes a big breath and leaves her room.

- Ma'am, we have a schedule –

- Yes, you can keep going – Alicia sits at her kitchen and watches the men carry out the boxes.

- Everything alright? – Jackie asks.

- Yes, Jackie everything alright –

- Now – Jackie gets closer to her – I'm planning to give Zach a new car tomorrow –

- What? He has a car –

- It's an old car. I asked Christian to help me out. I don't know much about cars –

- I don't think it's a good idea –

- He's my grandson and he's graduating with good grades. I have this extra money, why don't use it in something nice? –

- Okay, but nothing very fast…or red –

- I'll call Cristian – Jackie goes for her phone.

Grace enters the kitchen – Are you going to pack? –

- No tonight, I have a date –

- With who? –

- Kalinda –

- Oh…are you still friends? –

- I think so, yeah – Alicia gets a text message. Sweeney found his copy and they are sending to the lab. - Good news –

* * *

Alicia and Kalinda sit at the bar. They wait for their drinks in silence.

- Here you go – The bartender gives them tequila shots.

- Thank you –

- So…what should we talk about? – Kalinda says.

- Okay, I'm sorry I left the firm without telling you –

- You don't have to apologize, I knew Cary and you were leaving –

- I know that you knew but…I don't know –

They laugh breaking the tension.

- Why did you do it? – Kalinda asks her – Why did you leave the firm? You were partner already –

- Let me drink this first – Alicia drinks the shot and bites the lemon – Wow….okay. Two reasons: I felt like I was no longer myself, I was doing things I thought were ethically wrong and I did them for a prize, for the goal to become partner. But it didn't feel right they way it happened –

- You're a lawyer Alicia; you're not always going to represent good innocent people –

- Maybe, but now it's my decision –

- Okay – Kalinda nods – And reason number two? –

- Well, to get over Will – The lawyer answers – I've been working on reconcile with Peter, to get back my marriage. If I had stayed, I would played with Will's feelings and expectations. It wasn't right –

- I see –

Alicia indicates to the bartender that she needs another drink. – I'm moving back with Peter –

Kalinda knows Peter still is a touchy subject between them. – You don't sound convince –

- It's our old home…what if these feelings are just nostalgia? What if I can't mend back together what was broken? – Alicia drinks more tequila. – Well, I'm full of joy tonight, right? –

Kalinda hasn't touched her drink.

- What about you Kalinda? Why didn't you come with us? –

- Cary didn't tell you? –

- He said something about money and a misunderstanding with Robyn –

- Sure –

- Come on, tell me what happened –

- Keeping with the theme of the nigh, I felt like he played with me. –

- Oh, well I'm sure he's sorry –

- Yeah? How is he doing? –

- Uh… – Alicia thinks about Cary and Robyn – He's doing fine –

Kalinda stares at her glass.

- Are you okay? If you're not feeling well… –

- I've been thinking about my life lately – The investigator says –Remembering when I was a kid growing up –

Alicia isn't sure why Kalinda is sharing, but she takes it as an opportunity. – Like family stuff? –

- Yeah – Kalinda is cheerless. – My family –

The lawyer knows Kalinda changed her life and name, but they never discussed it.

- Are you still in touch with them? –

- No - Kalinda finally drinks her tequila – Maybe tonight wasn't the right night to have a drink–

- Kalinda, you know you can talk to me about anything –

- Thanks –

- What do you want to talk about? –

- Anything but my life – Kalinda is backpedaling on the issue. – How's your case with Sweeney? –

- Oh God, I've been reading sex scenes all week – Alicia laughs – And sometimes I heard Sweeney's voice in my head as the narrator –

- Ew –

- Exactly –

The women laugh again.

When the night it's over Kalinda drives Alicia to her home.

- Goodnight –

- Bye Kalinda –

Alicia is in no hurry, she knows her apartment is empty. She opens the door and there is no sound. _I really like this place._ She thinks before taking a box to her room in attempt to begging packing. She only put her shoes in the box before going to sleep.

* * *

Early the next morning Diane Lockhart is at her judge chambers.

- Thank you Jessie, that'll be all –As a judge she has recently hire clerks who help her with everything.

- Oh and your appointment is here –

- Send her in please – she takes off her glasses and closes the file. Callie Smirko enters the room.

- Good morning –

- Good morning –

- Thanks for having me uh….I'm not sure what to call you. Judge? Your honor? You got married but you didn't take your husband name – The short red hair lawyer seems nervous.

- You can call me Diane. After all, I was close to hire you for my firm – the judge says – Please, have a seat –

- Yes, thanks Diane –

- So Callie, why are you here? Do you need counsel in the matters of the law? –

- Actually this is about Will and it hasn't got anything to do with the law –

- Oh – Diane pays extra attention – Please go on –

- And I'm sorry I'm coming to you with this, but I don't know any of his family or friends. I've seen him be friendly with other lawyers but this…–

- Callie – Diane stops her – What is it? –

- Remember I was his date for your wedding? -

* * *

- Okay, we have time – Alicia tells her team – Robyn, Stacey everything ready for court? –

- Yes, we got the results back – Stacey says – The test says this ink is 4 years old –

- And it's the same paper the copy center uses –

- Good – Alicia looks at the first draft on her desk. – That's has more pages –

- Yeah, Sweeney said he wrote some subplots that he later took out of the book – Robyn informs her.

- I browsed it, the first pages, something about the character Jake having a rich fiancé he didn't like –

- Really? – Alicia takes the pages and reads the material – What the…? –

- What is it? –

Alicia takes more pages and reads them as fast as she can.

- Alicia? –

She doesn't seem to listen to them. Alicia searches in the final pages. – Stacie, did you read this? –

- No, just the first pages then I saw they weren't part of the final story and I stopped, it was late. –

- Robyn did you read it? –

- No –

- Anyone from the lab? –

- No, they just take a example from the paper –

Alicia browses the pages. – Damn it, they are all numbered –

- Alicia, what's going on? –

- We can't submit this as evidence –

- What? Why? –

- Because incriminates Sweeney in... something else – Alicia takes the pages and puts them in her purse – Where is Sweeney? –

- He said he'll meet us at court –

- I'll go, you stay here –

* * *

At Gardner and Associates.

- Will. I talked with the detectives about your murder case –

Kalinda updates her boss on the case he took yesterday.

- And? –

- They feeling eerie about it –

- Why? –

- I'm not sure. I think someone screwed up. I'll get the crime scene pictures this afternoon –

- Okay –

- Will…I need to take the rest of the morning off –

The lawyer looks at her trying to read her. – Personal matters? –

- Yes – Kalinda answers – You won't be able to reach me, so don't worry –

- Alright – Will nods.

* * *

At the court house Alicia sees Celeste first. She is sitting on a bench with her eyes closed.

- We accept the offer – Alicia stands in front of her. Celeste opens one eye to see her.

- I had a rough night, can you repeat that? –

- We accept your offer to settle –

- Oh – Celeste smiles – You didn't find anything. Were you bluffing yesterday? No; that doesn't make any sense. Let me guess, it was illegally obtained and you can't use it –

- You don't want a verdict – Alicia says – If you win, Sweeney will appeal. And your company has the money, but they don't have time. Make me the offer again –

- $500,000 –

- It's less than…sigh…Fine – They shake hands.

- Good morning ladies, why are you being so friendly to each other? – Colin Sweeney arrives.

- Come here – Alicia takes him away so they can talk alone.

- Why are we so secretive? –

- Your first draft has a subplot in which Jake murders his fiancé, the same exact way your wife was murder but you wrote before it happened –

- Our little secret comes out again… –

- Shut up Sweeney! – Alicia cuts him off – Listen we're done with this case, you're going to take $500,000 as a settlement and you're going to do something good with that money. Do you understand? -

- Yes – Sweeney smiles. – You're my favorite person on the world Mrs. Florrick –

- Don't push it – Alicia warns him.

* * *

- Kalinda – Agent Lana Delaney puts her hand on Kalinda's hand – Don't be nervous –

- I'm alright –

Kalinda is waiting to testify via satellite at the FBI headquarters. Lana and Kalinda wait for Jeremy "Remy" MacFarlane.

- You're doing the right thing –

- Hey – Remy enters the office and Lana moves her hand away from Kalinda – Sorry, I was on the phone. We have a few minutes –

The agent turns on the camera and runs a program on a laptop.

- You'll hear the question and you'll answer. That simple, although there might be a delay –

- Okay –

- You know what helps me when I'm nervous? Humming – Remy tells them – Agent Delaney, have you heard the band "The Tragically Hip"? –

- No, I can't say that I have –

- My favorite band. Once, when I was a teenager, my friend and I took my fathers car and drive to Halifax to see them. Neither of us had permission and our parents were so angry –

- Was it worth it? –

- Absolutely. She was my best friend – Remy says – To bad she moved away and I didn't really have a chance to say goodbye –

- That's a shame – Lana looks at Kalinda who seem disinterested in the story. Remy get's a message on his phone.

- It's time –

In a court in Canada.

- Now a witness will testify via satellite from a undisclosed location for his/her protection. This witness has the same value as any other – The judge explains to the jury – Please, Crown Counsel, you can begin –

- Thank you, My Lord – the lawyer stands up and walks to a tv screen – Where were you on the March 24th 2003 at 11:00 pm?-

At Chicago Kalinda responds only her silhouette can be seen and her voice is distorted.

- I was at the junkyard own by Nick Savarese –

- What were you doing there? –

- I was trying to steal money from the office –

Nick Savarese whispers to his lawyer – Who in the bloody hell is that?-

- Then what happened? –

Kalinda looks at the camera, behind it, Lana and Remy. – I hide when I heard voices. I heard Savarese and Bill Brown with another man. I saw them on the backyard. I heard them argued –

- What about? –

- Money, he owed them money –

- What else happened? –

- I heard Nick said: "Finish him off" and then I saw Bill shooting the man in the head–

- Did you recognize Nicholas Savarese's voice? –

- Yes, I recognized his voice and his accent –

- And later? –

- I hide under a desk. I heard them moving something outside. I waited until the early next morning to leave the place –

- Thank you –

- I want a list of people who could have been there – Nick says to his lawyer.

- You got it –

After the Kalinda finishes her testimony, Remy gives her more rules about the program.

- That'll be all, Miss. Sharma. Thank you very much for your help –

- Thank you Mr. McFarlane – Kalinda says – Can I go now? –

- Yeah of course – Remy answers – Agent Delaney, could you escort her out? –

Lana stares at them for a moment and then she smiles – Sure –

The FBI agent waits till they are outside the building to talk.

- You think I'm an idiot, don't you Kalinda? –

- Excuse me? –

- You know him. You know McFarlane! Do you have federal agents doing you favors in every country? –

- Even if I know him, what? –

- The lies Kalinda. That testimony is probably full of irregularities –

- Then say something to your superiors –

Lana laughs bitterly – Kalinda I let my feelings for you get in the way of my work too many times –

- I never stopped you from doing your work – Kalinda responds.

- Remember when I told you one of these days, I would run out of patience? I think it's today – Lana chokes up – Goodbye Kalinda –

Kalinda only nods.

* * *

At Florrick, Agos and Associates.

- I heard you settled the lawsuit – Cary goes to see her partner at her office.

- Yes, I couldn't use the evidence we got – She's filing the documents.

- Yeah Robyn told me –

- Changing the world isn't easy – Alicia tells him.

Cary smiles – Yeah, but we can do it, right? –

- Sure – Alicia takes her purse – I had drinks with Kalinda last night –

- Did she said something about…? –

- Yes, she's hurt –

- Okay – Cary looks down.

- You should talk to her –

- Are you playing matchmaker? –

- No, peacemaker – Alicia tells him – Now, I have to go to my son's graduation –

- Zach is graduating already? – Cary frowns

- Yep, he's going to college next September –

- Time flies –

- Yes – Alicia nods – See you tomorrow Cary –

- Have a good time –

* * *

When she is with her family Alicia forgets about her work or her second guessing. She enjoys the ceremony, she cheers for Zach when he gets his diploma. They take pictures and she makes damn sure to hug him and kiss him many times, even if he doesn't want to.

When it's all over they go to a nice restaurant.

- So who are these classmates that invited you? – Alicia asks her son.

- Well, Mary Sue Johnson, I think you met her parents – Zach says – And don't worry, it's at her home and her parents will be there –

- Okay – Peter says as he gets the check.

- Gracie, can you help me see if I got any messages or missing calls? – Jackie Florrick gives her phone to her granddaughter.

- Sure, grandma…uhm…no nothing –

- That's odd, Christian said he would call – Jackie puts her phone in her purse.

- Owen drop by the apartment and give me a book for you – Alicia says – I forgot to tell him you're already moved with you dad –

- When are you moving in with us mom? – Zach asks very naïvely.

- Soon – Alicia smiles awkwardly. Peter and Grace are the only one who notice it.

- That's bunch of crap – Grace mumbles.

- Grace, what did you say?! – Alicia asks right away.

- Nothing –

- Grace, don't answer to your mother like that – Peter intervenes.

- Okay, that's it – Alicia gets up – We're going to talk right now –

- Fine –

Alicia and Grace go outside the restaurant.

- What's going on, son? – Jackie says.

- Nothing. Let me pay the check and we can leave –

* * *

- Okay Grace, just tell me what's wrong? –

- You don't love dad – the teenager responds.

- I love your father –

- You're not _in love_ with him, you're probably are in love with Will Gardner –

- I left the firm to be away from Will, I don't want to be with Will! –

- Well, you don't want to be with dad, not really. You don't even want to move in with him –

- Oh Grace, what do you want from me? – Alicia says – I'll move in tonight if that's what you want –

- No mom! – Grace shakes her head – Don't use me or Zach as an excuse. I don't want to be the reason behind an unhappy marriage, I told you –

- I'm not doing that –

- Maybe you're doing unconsciously mom. Maybe you really don't want to be like your mom and break your commitment. Maybe you're thinking you're doing the right thing but its cruel mom –

- What? –

- Lead dad on like that, when you don't love him. That's being cruel –

Alicia doesn't know hot to answer.

- Alicia? Is everything alright? – Peter and the rest of the family catch up with them.

- Not it is not – Alicia responds – It's ridiculous that I haven't moved in –

- What? It's fine Alicia –

- No, I'm doing tonight, I won't postpone any longer. You go home, and I'll be there in two hours tops –

- Okay –

* * *

Alicia goes to her department. She calls a 24/7 moving company and she starts to pack her things on boxes. As she does it, Grace's words come back to her, Alicia has to stop.

- What am I doing? –

She sits down and looks at her home, the real place she calls home now. The doorbell rings.

- Mrs. Florrick, we're from "Ed & sons" moving company –

- Yes, I won't be require your services –

- Mrs. Florrick, we have to charge you a fee anyway –

- It's fine –

* * *

At Peter's home, Zach already left to his party.

- He didn't call home neither – Jackie says – Christian isn't like that –

- I'm sure he's fine mom –

- I'll stay here tonight –

- Goodnight mom –

Peter stays at his living room drinking some whiskey.

- Hey dad –

- Hey sweetie –

- Can we talk? About mom? –

- Grace, your mom is fine –

- Is she? – Grace looks directly at her dad's eyes – You know it, don't you? You know how she really feels –

- Grace, I'm very much in love with your mother and I want this marriage to work –

- Is that the right thing to do? -

His cell phone rings, it's Alicia. – Hello?...yes, sure…I'll be right there –

- Was that mom? –

- Yes, she says she wants to talk to me in person – Peter puts his drink down – Stay here with your grandma –

* * *

Will Gardner is shooting hoops alone at the gym.

- Hey – Callie Smirko walks to him.

- Oh – Will is surprised – Hi Callie –

- Diane told me I can find you here on Friday nights – She stands next to him – Why are you playing alone? –

- Just clearing my mind…if you want to play you'll need to change shoes –

He throws the ball and scores.

- No, I'm here to talk to you –

- Sure – Will takes the ball – What is it? –

- I'm… – Callie takes a big breath – …I'm pregnant and it's yours–

Will is speechless.

* * *

Alicia is walking in circles on her department. – Peter I…- she says out loud to practice. – Peter I… -She sighs – I can't lie to…–

The front door opens. – Alicia? – Peter sees first the boxes with Alicia's belongings.

- Hi –

- Hi – Peter walks to her – You said you wanted to talk –

- Yes, I… –

- Can I talk first? –

Alicia frowns – Yeah –

- I love you Alicia, very much. I think we're a great team, we have history, we've been through so much, I put you through so much – Peter holds Alicia's hand – with the campaigns, the scandal and you not only forgave me, but you supported me all the way…-

- Okay – Alicia feels misty eyed

- And I think, no, I know you love me but no the way you used to. So I can wait and see if those feelings come back or I can do the one thing you want but for whatever reason you won't…Alicia…I want a divorce –

- Peter I… – Alicia stars crying – I didn't mean for this to happened –

- I know – Peter hugs her – I know –

**To be continued…**

* * *

Thank you so much for reading.

Thank you for your comments on the last chapter, now I know you're not robots.

I usually don't like to write long chapters, but I needed to wrap it up, to advance to next story arc :D

Next: The Florrick divorce, Will thinks about his situation, Kalinda isn't free from the past and what's the deal with that Simone case?

Read my webcomic **Detective Fausto. ****Link at my profile.**


	11. Four weeks

- Alicia…I want a divorce –

- Peter I… – Alicia stars crying – I didn't mean for this to happened –

- I know – Peter hugs her – I know –

- What are we going to tell to the kids? –

- The truth, we'll tell them tomorrow –

* * *

Somewhere else in Chicago.

- So, you haven't said anything. I'll do the talking then –

Callie Simko and Will Gardner are sitting on the gym's grandstand.

- Yes I'm pregnant, I'm sure because I didn't have my period, I peed on a stick and my doctor told me "hey, you're pregnant" –

- Okay – Will nods.

- Will, listen I'm wealthy, educated and independent enough to take care of this baby on my own. If you don't want to be involved at all it's fine. – Callie explains – If you want to visit every two months and give alimony we can work something out –

- Okay –

- What I'm saying is that I won't push to do anything you don't want – Callie tells him – But if you ask for a DNA test, you'll be setting precedent –

- Okay –

- Anyway – Callie gets up – I'm only 8 weeks, and I've been told that 12 weeks it's the right time to tell people about it, so you still have time to think about it –

Callie looks at him – This is the part when you say… –

- Okay –

She smiles – I have had this plant in my home for six months and it hasn't died yet, so I think I'm ready to have a baby, right? –

Will nods.

- Call me –

- Oka…I will –

* * *

The next morning; Alicia and Peter talk with their kids about the relationship.

- What do you mean you're getting a divorce? – Zach says angry – Everything was alright –

- Zach, we tried, we really tried but some things can not be changed – Peter tells him.

- We love you very much and we'll still do many things together – Alicia adds – We'll always be a family – Alicia tries not to cry.

- I understand mom – Grace hugs her.

- Son? – Peter offers his hand at Zach.

- I think I get it dad – He also gives his father a hug.

- Can we keep this between us? – Peter says to his family – Just for a couple of weeks, okay? –

- Yes Peter –

- Yes, dad –

- Uh…does that include grandma? – Grace asks – She's upstairs calling her nurse –

- Okay, I'll take care of her –

- We should have breakfast – Alicia says and the kids go to the kitchen. – Peter? Is this about the press too? –

- I don't want to think about them now –

- But? –

- But in the campaign we said I was a family man and we were sticking together –

- They'll think you only did it to win –

- I'll deal with them later. Now let's try to figure this together –

* * *

**Week 1 **

_- And now this money I got from a lawsuit, I'll donate to the Children's Hospital –_

Colin Sweeney is on press conference. Eli Gold watches on tv.

- …_and who better than my son to give the check than my son Stanton-_

- Good work – Eli whispers.

- Hi Eli – Will enters the conference room.

- Hi Will –

- What did Sweeney do this time? –

- He won some lawsuit and he wanted to donate the money to a charity to help his public image – Eli explains – Sweeney first option was a women's shelter, but it's a bad option because the public thinks he killed his wife so I suggested him the Children's hospital and have his kid in the ceremony –

Will stares at Eli.

- What? –

- Sweeney is still your client? –

- Well, yes Alicia's firm doesn't have someone like me –

- You could persuade him to coming back –

- Please, he likes Alicia too much, it's creepy – Eli says as he checks his cell phone – And don't worry the billing hours are entering the firm –

- Okay – Will puts his hand in his pockets – Hey ...uhm...Eli, how's your daughter? –

- Marissa? – Eli frowns – She's fine, she is taking a year off school traveling around the country. Why are you asking? –

- Just to be nice –

- Okaaay – Eli says – I'm going back to work –

Will sighs, was he really going to ask Eli for advice?

Outside Eli runs into David Lee.

- Are you still working here? – The lawyer asks Eli, taunting him.

- Yes –

- What do you do after the campaign is over? –

- Same thing you do, fix wealthy people problems and getting loads of money for it –

- I was just asking because I heard Peter Florrick hired several people, but not you –

- He hired political advisers, which I am not –

- Right, you're an old toy –

- And you're an old pain in the ass – Eli tells him – So bye –

He walks away annoy.

* * *

- Sis – Owen gives Alicia a big hug when she opens the door.

- Thank you, I needed that –

They sit on Alicia's living room.

- So…you're getting divorce –

- Yep –

- Did Peter take it okay when you ask him? –

- Actually…uhm…I didn't…-

- No! – Owen puts his hands over his mouth – No way. He asked you for the divorce? –

- Yes, but it was mutual – Alicia explains – We just realized we…we weren't getting back what we once had –

- How are you feeling? –

- Incredible sad – she confesses – Funny how I thought about getting a divorce before, but I never guess it would hurt so much –

- Hey I'm here for you – Owen hold her sister hand.

- I know –

- Can I ask why did you and Peter change your mind? –

- Grace, she was honest with us…now she's fine and Zach is the one who's resenting us a little –

- He'll be fine, you all going to be fine –

- Thanks –

- Hey, I know it's too soon but…have you talk to a lawyer? –

- I'm a lawyer –

- Yeah, but surgeon don't operate on themselves –

- I know, I do have a lawyer I trust – Alicia nods - I'm gonna wait for now -

* * *

- Mom? – Peter enters his mother home. – Watch the door Phil – he indicates to his bodyguard.

- Sir – he nods and stands on the door.

- Mom? – Peter worries when he hears no answer. He makes it to the bedroom – Mom, are you okay?! –

Jackie is in her bed, around her tissues and an empty bottle of wine. – Go away Peter –

- Mom, what's wrong? What happened? I've been calling you– Peter sits next to Jackie – Are you sick? Where's Christian? –

- He's gone Peter – Jackie starts crying – And I'm a fool –

- What are you saying mom? –

- He disappeared with my money! The money for Zach's car and I'm such a fool –

Peter hugs her – Oh mom –

* * *

**2 weeks**

- I've been looking through the phone records and it looks like Dr. Simone did call Richards that night – Kalinda is informing Will of her discoveries.

– See? At 7:45 pm –

- After the murder –

- It doesn't look good for our client –

- How long before the DA finds out about this? –

- A day maybe two – Kalinda says – I have a new contact, but I need to work it –

- New contact? –

- Many people left with Florrick. New DA, new lawyers –

- Thanks Kalinda –

The investigator looks around Will's office. The lawyer has many files around him.

- Why don't you have another lawyer working with you? –

- I'm fine – Will writes something down.

- When was the last time you saw a defense on a murder trial with just one lawyer? –

- Really, I'm fine –

- Okay – Kalinda shrugs. – You seem distracted lately, that's all –

- Wait, I found...uh...do you have kids? –

Kalinda gives him a "Are you serious?" look.

- What? I don't know much about you; maybe you got a couple of kids named Donny and Marie somewhere – Will jokes.

- I don't have children – the investigator responds.

- You never wanted children? –

- I never saw myself as a mom, so why have them? –

- Right –

- Why are you thinking about kids Will? –

- Oh…my sister is having another kid; it's just pop up in my mind – Will shrugs.

Kalinda nods and leaves.

* * *

At Florrick, Agos and Associates.

- …refurbish it for rental up to reasonable standard for rental residences of this type; rent the Residence or permit its rental to others; and apply the rents to the costs of the receivership and attorney's fees thereof…- Cary is redacting a contract when Alicia enters the office. – Good morning Alicia –

- Cary, can I have a word with you? –

- Sure, come in, sit down –

- I have an issue – Alicia begins – You're the first person to know outside my family. I'm telling you because it might affect, temporally, our firm and because I'm going to need you –

- What is it? –

- I'm…- She has a hard time saying the words – I'm getting divorce –

- Oh I'm sorry Alicia, really – Cary is empathic – You can take days off –

- It's fine, Peter and I decided it last week –

- Okay…what do you need from me? –

- I want you to handle my divorce –

- Me? Do you remember what happened on our last family law case? – Cary raises his eyebrows – I screwed up –

- We both did, we were anxious to win against David Lee. But this time isn't about winning, I want someone who has a heart on my side –

- Wait Peter is a client of Gardner and associates, does that means…? –

- Yep, David Lee again –

* * *

- Governor, please sit down – David Lee receives Peter Florrick at his office.

- Thank you Mr. Lee –

- You can call me David, sir…M&M's? – he offers Peter candy.

- No, thank you David –

- What can I do for you? – Lee smiles.

- Well, I'm getting divorce and I've been told you're the best man for the work –

- Oh, I'm sorry to hear that sir, we all like Alicia very much. But you're right I'm your man –

- Yeah, and I want to keep this as private as possible –

- Sir, we deal with high profile clients and public figures. We know how to keep a secret – David Lee reassures him – We recently add confidentiality clauses to our contracts –

- Okay –

- You're in good hands –

* * *

That night at a busy bar.

- So why did you leave the DA office? – Kalinda's new contact at the DA office asks her.

- Not enough money – the investigator responds – I like money –

- Most people won't admit it– the woman says

- Most people are liars – Kalinda is working her charm. – Another drink? –

- Miss Sharma – Agent Lana Delaney shows up unexpected it – Can I have a word with you? –

Kalinda rolls her eyes – Sure –

They walk to lobby.

- Is this police harassment? – Kalinda says

- I'm here to inform you that Nicolas Savarese had a life sentence for first degree murder. That's all, go back to have fun with your DA deputy –

- You investigated her? –

- I recognized her – Lana says – I visit the DA office every once in a while –

* * *

**3 weeks**

- You don't want to go to collage? – Grace asks.

- Not really – Connor lights a cigarette. – But that's next year, what do you want to do this summer? –

Now the school is over Grace and Connor hang out on the afternoons.

- I don't know. What we are doing now is fine–

They are walking to the bowling alley and Connor takes the opportunity to have a smoke.

- You're such weird girl – Connor says.

- Hey! –

- But I like you – Connor takes her by the waist pulls her closer and kisses her

- Don't kiss me while you're smoking – Grace compares.

- Alright – Connor says – So you're back in to a good mood, what happened? –

- Uhm…promise not to tell anyone? –

- Who am I going to tell? My drunk mom? –

- Okay…my parents are getting divorce –

- See? You're weird. You're happy about it when most people would be upset –

- It was the right thing to do…but you can't tell anyone –

- I got it – Connor kisses her again.

* * *

Later that night Alicia drops the kids off at Peter's place.

- Hi dad –

- Hi Gracie, Zach –

Alicia stands at the door frame.

- You can come in, if you want –

- No, I'm fine –

- How are you Alicia? –

She crosses her arms – I'm doing better, and you? –

- Yeah, I'm fine – Peter put his hand on the back of his head – But there's an issue with my mom –

- Oh, what happened? –

- Christian, her nurse, took her money and ran away. That son of a bitch –

- Oh my God – Alicia says – That's awful –

- Yeah, he took the money mom saved for Zach's car – Peter sighs – She's mess right now, she doesn't want to leave her room. She doesn't want me to tell the police, I don't why –

- I think I know why – Alicia comments – I think Jackie was sleeping with him –

- My mother? My 72 years old mother was sleeping with her nurse? –

- Yeah, I think so. She did a search for types of condoms in the home's computer around the time she got…uhm…close to him–

- I want to kill him now –

- Sorry – Alicia says – So Jackie is depressed? –

- Yeah –

- Tell her we're getting divorce –

- That would make her happy? –

- No, but it would give her something else to think about – Alicia shrugs – Bye Peter –

* * *

Outside Chicago.

- Busy day? –

Kurt kisses Diane to welcome her home.

- Yes, I almost cut a kid in half, but luckily the mother said no –

- Oh, I didn't know the Supreme Court had those kinds of cases –

- Yes, it was a constitutional issue – Diane takes off her coat – I saw Will's car outside –

- He arrived about half and hour ago – Kurt says – We've been talking about baseball but he seems glum –

- Yeah – Diane looks at Will from afar – He has some issues right now –

Diane enters the room – Hello Will –

- Your honor – Will smiles – It's nice to see you –

- You too Will, let's catch up over dinner –

After dinner they have a few drinks.

- You can't defend Dr. Simone by yourself – Diane says – You need a team for this case –

- I'm handling okay – Will responds.

- Diane and you were a great defense team – Kurt says – It must be hard to find a replacement –

- Yes, I need someone who can keep up with me –

- Alicia and Cary were the best at litigation –

- But they betrayed us and left. I'll find an associate who can help me – Will looks at his watch. – I should get going; it's a one hour drive back –

Diane looks at Kurt and nods.

- Well, thank you for coming Will – Kurt gets up – I need to check my guns…goodnight –

The gun expert leaves them alone.

- Check his guns? Is that an euphemism? –

- No, it's his way to elegantly leave us alone so we can talk about what you really came here to talk –

- I know Callie talked to you –

- Yes, she's expecting a baby and you are the father –

Will takes a big breath – She told me I don't have to be a father. She can do it all by herself. She swears she won't tell anyone or asking for anything –

- What do you think about it? –

- I can't be a dad. I'm not fit to be a dad –

- If only people who were fit to be parents had kids, the population of the world would be significantly smaller – Diane comments – Why do you feel you're not fit to be a father? –

- I work too much, I have a hard time sharing my feelings and I'm terrified at the idea of being responsible for someone else's life – Will rubs his temples – My dad is good man. He took care of his family, he worked hard and as I was growing up I knew I didn't want that, I couldn't be like him –

- You have different life styles, but it doesn't make you a bad man –

- Would I be a bad man if I don't want to be involved with this baby? –

- I wouldn't believe you're a bad man, Will. – Diane says – But…Are you doing it because you honestly believe you'd be a bad father? Or are you doing it because you're scare?

- Both? – Will tries to smile.

- What happened to your philosophy to always be bold? –

- Easier said than done – Will responds – Do you see me as dad? –

- I don't know, but I do know that you care about people more than you let them believe. You have a big heart Will –

Will nods – That's the key, caring for someone –

* * *

**4 weeks.**

Peter visited her mom again, this time he got her a doctor.

- She's fine – The doctors tell him – She is taking her medication, she's just sad –

- Thank you doctor – Peter pats him on the arm and goes to see his mom.

- Mom? – He sits next to her bed. – Are you feeling better? –

- I'm fine Peter –

- Mom, I have friends on the police department If you…-

- I don't want to report it, drop it Peter – Jackie looks away.

- Hey mom…Alicia and I are divorcing –

Jackie sits down on her bed – What? –

- Yeah, this time is final –

- Oh my poor son – Jackie hugs him – She doesn't know what she losing –

Peter smiles and he's happy his mother finally reacted to something.

* * *

- They screwed up the arrested and the evidence? – Will is amazed.

- Yes, the detective finally gave in and told me – Kalinda says as she gives him the file. They are walking down the corridors of the court house.

- That's it. They'll have to release Dr. Simone. Good work Kalinda – The lawyer enters the court room.

- See you at the office –

Kalinda cell phone rings – Hello? –

- Hi sweetheart – Kalinda feels a chill on her back when she hears Nick Savarese voice. – Are you missing me? –

- I'm sorry, who is this? –

- Don't play with me Kalinda, I'm in bloody prison and I'm not in a mood –

- What do you want Nick? –

- I know you called the feds, but I want to know if you put the final nail in the coffin –

- What do you mean? –

- Did you testify against me Kalinda? You'll see, I made a list of possible people and one by one I'm making them pay – Nick says – I'm covering all the bases –

- So you're threatening me from prison? Good luck with that –

- No Kalinda, I'm not going to send some one to kill you, I still love you. But you're a cold hearted bitch who doesn't care about anyone…well…you care about your friend and I'm gonna mess with your friend's life –

- What are you going to do Nick? Nick?! – The phone call ends – Damn it –

* * *

At Florrick, Agos and Associates.

- Hey, Alicia – Cary knocks at her office – Can I come in? –

- Sure –

- So – Cary unbuttons his jacket and sits down – David Lee called, he's ready to begin the divorce –

- Okay –

- I'm ready if you're ready. We already covered what you want from this divorce but if you want to prepare more –

- No, let's do this –

- I'll arrange the meeting for next week –

- Fine –

- Feeling better about it? – Cary asks her.

- Yeah, I think so –

- Are you keeping your married name? –

- Wow, I've been Alicia Florrick for more than 18 years – Alicia leans back in her chair – Yeah, I'm sticking to the Florrick. Were you worried about the name of the firm? –

- Yeah, changing the name on the door, the business cards… – Cary smiles – And the stationary…what a hassle –

Alicia smiles – Life changing decisions always give you trouble –

- Everything will be alright, you'll see –

- Thanks Cary –

* * *

Will Gardner visits Callie Simko at her firm.

- Hi Will – Callie sits at her desk.

- Hi Callie – Will sits down – Are you too busy? I can come back later –

- No, it's fine –

The lawyers keep quite.

- So you made your decision? – Callie asks dreading the answer. Until Will smiles.

- I want to be involved – He says – I want to be a dad –

- Really? –

- Yeah, I thought about it and I'm really scared but I want to do it…also I have the perfect excuse to grow a mustache –

Callie laughs – Yeah, and I'll wear mom jeans –

- It's going to be awesome – Will gets up and offers her a hug– Come here –

- Okay – They hug.

* * *

End of the week at Alicia's apartment.

_- And early this morning, Dr. Simone was release. He was accused of the murder of Dr. Paul but... –_

Owen is visiting Alicia. He sees Grace watching the news.

- Is she into news now? –

- I like to be inform! – Grace shouts form the lving room.

- And Zach? -

- In his room being uncommunicative -

- Teenagers, I don't know how you do it –

- Well, it takes practice – Alicia says – Are you staying for dinner? –

- Sure –

The door bell rings.

- I'll get it – Alicia goes to open the door and sees its her mother – Hi mom, what are you doing here? –

- I'm here for you my poor baby – Veronica holds her – The first months of the divorce are the hardest –

- What? – Alicia get's upset – How did you know? Owen! –

- I didn't tell her – Owen shake his head – I swear –

- Alicia, is in the news. I heard it this afternoon on the radio –

- What?! –

- Mom! – Grace yells – You have to see this –

They rush to the living room to watch the news.

- _Now, my source tells me Peter and Alicia Florrick are definitely petitioning for divorce with in the next few days –_

_- Will this affect Florrick's popularity? –_

_- Absolutely, he and his wife run a campaign based on how strong their marriage was and how much work was to save it. Now they might look like hypocrites –_

- How did they find out? – Alicia complains.

_- Well, that's the end of Saint Alicia _– the tv anchor comments.

**To be continued…**

* * *

Thank you so much for reading.

You know what makes me write faster? Reviews! I don't care what language, send them to me.

I tried to do something different with this chapter, luckily it won't be confusing, but I need to advance a month in the story.

Next chapter: Who spilled the beans about the Florricks Divorce? And how is Alicia going to react to the media? Also, Kalinda gets more bad news!

English is not my first language so if you read a really awful mistake let me know.

Read my webcomic **Detective Fausto. ****Link at my profile.**


	12. Breaking Up Is Hard To Do

- Mr. Florrick! Mr. Florrick! Why are you getting divorce?–

- No comment – Peter Florrick tries to get to his office. The reporters intercepted him at the building entrance.

- Governor, here. Governor – someone takes a photo.

- Did you cheat on her again?! –

- Move – Phil the bodyguard puts his strong arms between them and Florrick.

- No comment –

Finally Peter enters his office.

- This isn't good, Peter – one of his advisers tells him. – It's taking attention away from the real issues –

- Don't you think I know it? – The governor is upset. – Someone call Eli Gold for me –

* * *

At the O'Hare International Airport, Will Gardner's sisters; Sarah and Aubrey get their bags.

- I need tea – the younger sister says – Can we stop and get tea? –

- Sure, we have time –

They go to a coffee shop in the airport, they order and sit down.

- It's always weird to see the local news of other cities – Aubrey says as she looks at the tv.

_- We continue our coverage of the governor divorce… –_

- Isn't that the guy who cheated on his wife? –

- I think so – Sarah responds.

- …_his wife for the last 18 years, Alicia Florrick, maiden name Cavanaugh… –_

- Oh my God! It's her – Aubrey jumps out of her chair – That's her!–

- Who? –

- Will's girlfriend from Georgetown –

- Will didn't have a girlfriend in college…he had several –

- No, remember he was always talking about a girl he met and they were only friends, but he had a photo of her in his wallet and we teased him for it all summer –

- Oh yeah – Sarah remembers.

- That's her –

- The governor's wife? –

-I'll chum hum her – Audrey uses the search engine on her smart phone. – See? She did went to Georgetown and…oh my God –

- Now what? –

- She used to work with Will at this firm –

- Really? Maybe you're right –

- I see what's going on – Aubrey claps – Alicia Florrick is leaving her husband to be with Will, and they are getting secretly married –

- And we're back to you being wrong –

- Will said that he has something very important to tell us, in person. – Aubrey tells her – He's getting married to his college sweetheart –

- Go get your tea – Sarah takes away her phone.

* * *

- Hi Eli –

- Peter, you need to release a statement, right now – Eli Gold walks in to the governor's office.

- We're working on it –

- Who are you? –

- I'm the press officer – The man says.

- Good for you, can I read what you got so far? –

They show him the statement.

- Too long and too apologetic – Eli says – Keep it short –

- People, would you please give Eli and me a moment alone? –

- Sure sir –

Eli waits till everyone is gone – Why didn't you tell me you were getting divorce? –

- So you could've planned better –

- No Peter, because I'm your friend – Eli says – I know I failed you with the votes…-

- I failed too – Peter interrupts him – I was supposed to be an example of good ethics –

- Is that why you hired those advisors? To keep you in check? –

- Something like that –

- Peter you're not a dirty politician. Not anymore. People know it –

- Would this divorce change their opinion? Would the public believe that I only used my wife to win? Would I lose their trust? –

- You got to give an interview, open up –

- Just me? –

- Do you think Alicia would do it? –

- No –

- So just you –

* * *

- No, there's no problem – Will is on the phone – You are more than welcome…-

Kalinda walks in the office, Will indicates her to wait.

- Yeah, see you tonight Sarah – He hang ups – My sisters are visiting me –

- Do you still want me to get them arrested? –

Will smiles – No. Its fine…anyway I'm sure you heard about the Florrick divorce –

- Yes, are you okay? –

- I didn't expect it – Will says – Alicia getting divorce…But I don't want the governor angry at the firm. I want you to investigate if the leak to the press comes from us –

- No, I don't like working for Peter Florrick–

- Actually, you work for me –

- You know what I mean. Since I'm head of my department I'll hire someone else. –

- Fine by me –

* * *

At Will's apartment.

- He didn't listen to me about the fruit – Sarah is looking around Will's kitchen. – What are you doing? –

- Last time, we got it wrong. We looked at his high school year book, we should look at his college stuff – Aubrey is searching on Will's book shelf

– Here! –

- Calvin, Carey, Cavanaugh. There she is – Aubrey points at photo of Alicia – She's pretty –

- Did she write a dedication? –

- Yeah: "Will, I always remember all the fun we had" –

- Hmm… It doesn't seem very romantic – Sarah comments

- What did you expect? "I will always love you"? It's hard to write dedications. – Aubrey browses the yearbook – They were together in a debate club and fake trials and all that law school stuff. They look happy on all the photos –

- It didn't matter. They said on the tv, she married Florrick 19 years ago. So like what, a year or two after college? –

- Well, I think Alicia is the one who got away and now Will is getting her back – Aubrey smiles.

* * *

- Oh God – Alicia Florrick rests her head on her desk.

- Are you okay Alicia? – Robyn asks with a smile.

- There were reporters outside my building. People I don't know are calling me and I got like 100 emails in my inbox –

- I can bring you lunch –

- Thanks Robyn –

- Good morning – Cary enters her office too.

- Hi boss – Robyn tells him – I was on my way out, see ya –

Cary frowns, the awkwardness between him and Robyn disappeared a couple of weeks ago. He wasn't sure why - How are you feeling? –

- Stressed out – Alicia says.

- Sorry. Well, Peter and David Lee will be here at 2 –

- Okay –

* * *

Lana Delaney sees Kalinda Sharma leaning against her SUV waiting for her.

- Is this harassment, Kalinda? –

- Nick Savarese threaten me over the phone – Kalinda takes off her glasses.

- Call MacFarlane –

- You know I can't. Listen Lana, Nick said he would hurt a friend of mine –

- You have a friend? Who is this mystical person? –

- I don't know what Nick thinks he knows –

- Wait…are you thinking of me? Is he going to hurt me? – Lana asks - Don't worry, he's not the first one to threaten me -

- Just call the RCMP for me –

* * *

The Florrick kids park on the street.

- This is where he lives? – Zach looks at Connor's home. The house has rusty paint and a broken fence.

- Yes, you can pick me up in two hours –

- Wait, Grace – Zach stops her sister – Remember what dad told us. Try to avoid public places –

- I know, we won't leave his house –

- Wait – Zach stops her again – There are more people in the house, right? –

- Yes, his mom and his little brother –

- Yeah, but... –

- C'mon Zach, you want to see your new friends, I want to see my boyfriend –

- Fine –

Grace steps out of the car. Zach watches her walk to the door; a woman opens the door, greets her and lets her in.

- She'll be alright – Zach says to himself and drives away.

- Hey Grace – Connor greets her

- Hi – she gives him a quick kiss on the cheek.

- Are you kids okay if I leave you alone? – Connor's mom tells them – I'm going to the liquor store, do you want anything? –

- It's okay mom –

- Your brother is next door playing with Jamie, he'll be back at 2 – the woman says before leaving

Grace and Connor sit down on the couch to watch tv.

- So how are you? – Connor asks her – The divorce is all over the news –

- It's okay…we've been through this before. Hey, you didn't tell your mom about it –

- No, you told me it was a secret. Also, if my mom finds out you are the governor's daughter, she would ask for money or something –

- You're so sweet – Grace kisses him on the mouth this time. And things quickly escalate for the teenagers.

25 minutes later.

- I'm back! –

- Hey mom! – Connor runs to the door. He's putting his shirt back on.

- What are you doing? –

- It's hot – Connor tries to block her view from the living room. But she can see Grace straighten her clothes.

- Right – the woman walks to the kitchen – I brought you a pack of cigarettes –

- Thanks mom –

When the young man goes for them, his mother pulls him from his shirt.

- Don't you dare knock her up –

- I won't –

- And you owe me 10 bucks –

She lets him go. Connor goes to check on Grace who is blushing.

- Are you okay? –

- Yeah –

* * *

At Florrick, Agos and Associates. Cary Agos is getting ready for the Florrick divorce.

- Hey Cary – Robyn stands on his door – the building security called, they said there are some reporters downstairs, but they are keeping them away from the garage, so Florrick and company can get in through there –

- Thanks Robyn – Cary says – Oh and I'm glad things get better between us –

- Because we kissed – Robyn smiles.

- Yeah –

- Well once I found out about you and Kalinda, I was like: _I ain't touching that one_ – Robyn raises her hands – I don't want Kalinda as an enemy –

- We weren't a couple – Car says – Who told you that? –

- I can't reveal my sources –

- Fine, but seriously, Kalinda and I weren't dating – Cary cell phone rings. He sees is Kalinda and Robyn notices his reaction.

- Is that Kalinda? What If she put bugs on your office? – Robyn jokes – To keep an eye on you –

- Just get out and tell Alicia to get ready –

- You got it boss – Robyn leaves.

- Hello Kalinda -

- Cary, how are you? –

- I'm good, I'm about to deal with David Lee, is that why are you calling? –

- Is everything alright? – Kalinda asks him again – Anything out of the ordinary? Weird calls? –

- No. Are you investigating something? –

- No, I just want to know if you're okay –

- I'm okay - Cary sees Alicia outside his office - I have to go –

- Take care, Cary – Kalinda hangs up

- They are here – Alicia says him.

* * *

- How was your gathering? -

Jackie Florrick asks her grandchildren when they return home.

- It was fun, grandma - Zach responds.

- Yes, fun- Grace adds.

- See? It wasn't so bad to take your little sister with you -

- Yeah -

- I'm glad you're finally associating with nice kids from good families-

- Sure grandma - Zach rolls her eyes.

- I'll make you dinner -

- I'm taking a bath - Grace says as she goes upstairs.

Before she jumps on the shower, Grace takes a good look at the mirror. She closes her eyes and remembers how Connor felt, how he tasted like.

- What kind of Christian are you? You were supposed to wait - she tells to herself.

* * *

At the conference room of Florrick, Agos and Associates.

- Last – David Lee says – the college trust found for Zachary and Grace Florrick will be completed by equal deposit from both parents –

- My client agrees – Cary says.

Peter and Alicia didn't talk much during the session. They just nodded or agreed with their lawyers.

- Well then we're ready for the signatures – David Lee shrugs – which officially make this the most boring divorce I've handled –

They all look at him oddly.

- What? It's good for you, but I like a challenge –

- Okay – Cary takes out a pen – The sticker point where you have to sign –

- Thanks Cary –

- Can you give us a minute? – Peter tells them.

- Sure, Mr. Florrick – David Lee gets up.

- Of course –

- Not enough action for you David? - Cary tells him.

- I'm about to fall sleep -

Peter and Alicia are alone.

- How are you Alicia? –

- I'm almost okay – Alicia responds.

- Do the reporters give you too much trouble? – Peter asks – Do you want me to send a bodyguard? –

- No, they are only annoying. And you? How are you dealing with the press? –

- I called Eli. He's the best at this –

- I'm glad the dynamic duo is back together. What's his plan? –

- An interview on tv with Kate Sullivan –

- CBS? –

- Yeah, I'll be at the studio tomorrow morning – Peter says

- How are the kids? –

- They like the house on the summer. Zach is no longer as angry –

- He adores you –

- He loves his mom too, they both do…Anyway we should sign the papers –

- Yes –

* * *

After signing the papers, Peter goes back to his office.

- How did it go? – Eli is the first one to ask.

- As good as a divorce can go – Peter sits down. – Do you want a drink, Eli? –

- Sure – Eli sits down and Peter gives a glass of bourbon. – Peter, I…was very sad when I got divorced –

- Yes Eli, I'm sad I have lost the woman I love…I probably lost her five years ago with the scandal –

- But nothing can take away the 15 years before that –

- Thank Eli –

- We don't need to prepare right now – Eli says – We can do it early tomorrow morning –

- No, we can do it now – Peter puts down his drink – Tell me the questions –

* * *

Alicia goes to her home tired. No one is there so she just kicks off her shoes as she enters the door. Her cell phone rings.

- Now what? – She sees the caller id – Hi Kalinda, I almost didn't answer –

- Really? The press? –

- Yes they want a scandal where there isn't one –

- Alicia, do you want to a have a drink and talk? –

- I can't go out –

- I can go to your place –

- That sounds great –

* * *

Will Gardner takes his sisters out to a nice restaurant.

- William end the mystery already – Aubrey tells her brother – Why did you bring us to Chicago? –

- I want you to meet someone; she should be on her way –

The lawyer looks at his watch.

- We know who it is – The younger sister says.

- How can you possible know? –

- We don't know anything – Sophie says – She's crazy –

- I saw her on the news, Alicia Cavanaugh is getting divorce and you and she are together now, right? –

Will stares at his sister.

- Right? –

- Now you really screwed up, Aubrey – Sarah says – You upset him –

- No, I'm fine –

- Will – Callie Simko arrives – I'm sorry I was stuck in traffic –

- It's okay – Will gets up to greet her – Callie, these are my sisters: Sarah and Aubrey –

- Hi, nice to meet you –

- Hello –

The lawyers sit down.

- Should we tell them now and get over with it? – Callie suggest

- Okay...uhm...Callie and I are going to be parents –

- What?! –

- Yeah, I'm 13 weeks pregnant –

- Uh... Congratulations Will – Sarah says first. – Both of you –

- Thanks –

- I can't believe you're having a baby, Will – Aubrey tells him – Hold on, we are staying at Will's apartment, you are not living together? –

- Oh no, we're not together –

- We're not a couple –

They say at the same time.

- Then how did you make a baby? – Sarah raises an eyebrow.

- We dated briefly – Callie says. – But we know each other for years –

- Okay –

- Well, I'm happy to be an aunt – Aubrey happily comments.

-Cheers –

* * *

Alicia and Kalinda are having drinks at the lawyer's apartment.

- I haven't had a Bloody Mary in years – Alicia says – I don't know why, I like them –

- So you have the place for yourself –

- Yeah, the kids feel safer at the house, you know, because of the reporters...Almost all of their things are there now. Jackie is spoiling them and telling them what a horrible person I am –

- I see – Kalinda nods - Has anyone bother you more than normal? –

- What do you mean? –

- I mean, has anyone tried to break in? – Kalinda tells her – Weird phone calls? Or has anyone tell you something threatening? –

- An old lady yelled at me that I should stay with my husband –

Kalinda smiles – Okay but if something comes up, you can call me –

- Thanks –

- How is the divorce going? –

- Smoothly, which got David Lee upset – Alicia smiles.

- You'll be single again –

- Yeah, I didn't think I would be single at my age –

- You know who is else is single? –

Alicia rests her head on her hand. – Will? He must hate even more now –

- What makes you think that? –

- He offered me to be a partner, then I quit. I told him I was with Peter for good and then I divorce him –

- You're entitled to change your mind – Kalinda tells her – I don't think Will hates you –

- It doesn't matter; Will is dating Callie Simko now –

- I don't think so –

- I saw them on Diane's wedding, dancing and kissing – Alicia says

- Even if they are dating, it can't be serious –

- What are you doing to me, Kalinda? I just sign my divorces papers –

- You've been preoccupied of what people might think about you and Will, now you don't have to –

- I'll keep that in mind, but I'll be sad for a while because my marriage failed – Alicia drinks from her bloody Mary.

- Did it? – Kalinda says – I mean it's over but was it really a failure? –

- You got a point there – Alicia observes Kalinda – What about you? –

- Me? What about me? –

- You're single too, sort of, don't you want a relationship? –

- Have you been talking to Cary? –

Alicia smiles – No, I'm not playing matchmaker. But I've known you for five years and I've never see you in a relationship only...uhm...dates –

- I'm not into long term relationships of any kind –

- Just the way you are? –

Kalinda shrugs – Although, I think you are...never mind –

- I'm what? Come on Kalinda, we're drinking buddies - Alicia raises her - you can tell me –

- You're the longest relationship I had in years –

- Even with the time we weren't talking to each other? –

- Yep – Kalinda smiles

- Uh, well, cheers –

The women drink up.

- So being your friend and all…can I ask you what happened to your family? – Alicia inquires – You mentioned them last time –

- Nothing happened to them – Kalinda responds. They are where they are, I am where I am –

- One of these days, you'll have to tell me more –

- One of these days –

* * *

At Will's apartment.

Sarah drops her purse on the kitchen table. – How do you know is your baby? –

Will sighs – Come on Sarah, why would she lie about me being the father? –

- Because you're a good catch, you were named one of the most desirable bachelors of the city, because you own a law firm –

- Callie isn't a gold digger –Will says – She's junior partner at her firm, she makes her own money –

-She didn't seem like a gold digger to me – Aubrey comments – But there was something on her aura, I think she's like a female version of you –

- What? – Will shakes his head.

- Listen William, I'm only trying to protect you – Sarah holds his hand – think about it, she wasn't your serious girlfriend, right? How did you know she wasn't sleeping with some else? –

- Callie wanted something more serious, I didn't –

- Were you just having fun? –

- I was trying to get over some one – Will confesses.

- I see. You feel guilty, you're scare and yet you want to do the responsible thing, but don't let that blind you –

- Fine, I have an investigator who can find out if Callie was seeing some one else –

- Good- Sarah taps Will's head - Sometimes you're too nice -

Will laughs – Yeah, I'm Mr. Nice Guy –

* * *

The next morning Alicia calls her kids.

- So everything alright over there? –

- Yes mom –

The Florrick kids have her on speaker.

- Jackie isn't being too…well Jackie? –

- Grandma is fine – Zach responds.

- Is Gracie there? – Alicia doesn't hear her daughter.

- I'm here –

- Ready to spend next week with me? –

- Yeah, I don't want to go to Springfield with dad–

- Did your father already left? –

- Yeah, he left early for the interview –

- Okay, then I'll see you tonight – Alicia says – Bye –

- Bye mom –

Grace didn't say goodbye.

- Are you okay? Grace? –

- Yeah, I'm fine –

* * *

At the television studio Peter is getting ready for the interview.

- I think that's enough blush – Eli says to the make up artist.

- Let the woman do her job Eli –

- You're a handsome man, you don't need that much make up –

- We are ready for you Mr. Florrick –

- Thank you – Peter gets up from the chair.

- Okay Peter, relax you've done this 1000 times – Eli tells him as they walk to the set – You tell her about your divorce and then you move on to your legislation project –

- I got it –

A few minutes later the cameras are running.

- Mr. Florrick, thanks for agreeing to this interview –

- No problem Kate –

- You're getting divorce governor and many people are implying that the only reason you stayed married was to win the election, is it true? –

- Absolutely not – Peter responds – Alicia and I made all the efforts to stay together, to be a marriage but sometimes you have to admit it's not working out as sad as that might be –

- Are you sad, governor? –

- I am –

Eli phone rings. He sees is Alicia and goes somewhere more private to answer – Hello Alicia –

- Hi Eli, are you in the interview? –

- Yes, why? –

- I'm on my way – Alicia says – I don't think Peter should do this alone –

- I'll meet you downstairs –

* * *

At Gardner and Associates in Kalinda's office.

- Will Gardner, I'd like to meet Jenny Petty – Jenny is a good looking blonde in her thirties.

- Nice to meet you –

- It's my pleasure to meet you – Jenny smiles to Will.

- I hired Jenny to find out who was the leak on the Florrick divorce –

- And what do you find out Jenny? –

- It was one of your lawyers – Jenny says – Hollis Mason, second year associate, he works with David Lee –

- Damn it –

- He asked the newspaper for money –

- I'll deal with him – Will says – thank you Jenny –

- Anytime Mr. Gardner – Jenny gets up – Anytime –

Will watches her walk away –Where do you find them? –

- Wouldn't you like to know? –

- Anyway, I'll have to tell Florrick – Will says – I told him we were going to protect him –

- Good luck with that –

- Hey, I want you to investigate someone – Will gives her a card – Callie Simko, she's a… –

- A lawyer I know – Kalinda says – What do you want to know? –

- It's personal…I want to know if she was seeing anyone in the past 3 or 4 months –

- Besides you? –

- Yes – Will says – I swear it's nothing bad –

- Okay Will –

* * *

At the television set.

- How are your kids taking the news? –

- They are both great kids, very understanding about the situation and you need to think about them first…Alicia? – Peter sees his soon to be ex wife enter the set.

- Mrs. Florrick – the interviewer gets up – I didn't know you were coming –

- I'm here to answer a couple of questions –

Quickly the crew brings another chair for Alicia.

- Thank you – Peter whispers.

- You're welcome –

* * *

That evening Will goes to Peter's office.

- Mr. Florrick, I heard you had a busy day –

- Yes, it's not over yet –

- Well, I'll be quick. We found the leak – Will tells Peter – It was a second year associate who went to the press when he saw you talking with David Lee. Don't worry we took care of him with a breach of contract lawsuit –

- Thank you Will, I appreciate it. But you could've call me –

- You are a top client and this was a serious matter –

- Okay – Peter nods – To tell you the truth, I thought you would gloat about the situation –

- Do you mean…Do you mean your divorce? –

- Yeah –

- No I have other things in my mind. Changes in my life now, big things… – Will hesitates to continue or not

- Good things? – Peter encourages him to continue.

- Yeah, I found out I'm going to be a dad – Will regrets telling him.

- Hey congratulations –

They shake hands.

- How far long is she? –

- A little more than 3 months –

- You're going to love be a father, holding your baby for the fist time is the best feeling on the world – Peter says with smile.

- I'm looking forward to it – Will smiles too, then both feel award. – I should go now –

- Yeah, I have work too –

Outside Peter's office, Will wonders: _Did I just have a moment with Peter?_

* * *

Kalinda follows Callie Simko to a commercial building. She sees the red hair enters the elevator and rushes to see at what floor she gets off.

- Fifth – Kalinda sees the number indicating the floor lighting up – What is in the fifth? –

The detective reads the directory. – All doctors, pediatrician, proctologist and obstetrics –

Kalinda calls up the obstetrician's office.

- Dr. Povovich office? –

- Hello – Kalinda says very enthusiastic – I'm from Bonnie, Abrams & O'Connell. I think my boss Miss. Simko is there right now, may I speak with her? –

- Let me see –

- Thank you –

- Hello? – Callie answers the phone – Who is this? –

Kalinda hangs up. – What had me investigate Will? –

The investigator goes back to her car when her phone rings. It's from unknown number, but she answers anyway.

- Hello –

- Oh thank God you answered –

- Remy? –

- Kalinda, I'm in big trouble….I couldn't call you before, I had to hired a new lawyer and the convinced him to get me a burner phone –

- Remy, calm down and tell me what's going on –

* * *

_Tonight we have an exclusive interview with Governor Peter Florrick talking openly about his divorce._

_- Are you sad, governor? –_

_- I am –_

_And to everyone surprise, including the governor; Alicia Florrick agreed to answer questions._

_- Alicia, do you feel like Peter did something wrong? –_

_- Not at all, Peter work very hard to gain my trust back –_

_- But in the end failed –_

_- I don't see it as a failure, to be able to trust him again is a gain – Alicia responds – We won't have a marriage, but all that we accomplished will always be there –_

_Tune in tonight at 10 to watch the full interview._

Alicia closes her laptop. – They are sure are making the most of a 5 minute interview – She's on the phone with Peter.

- You know how it is…Eli says it was perfect and soon people will move on to another thing; thank you again. –

- No problem Peter…Bye–

- Bye Alicia –

* * *

Kalinda steps out of the elevator. She read the "Florrick, Agos and Associates" sign.

- Good evening, do you have an appointment? –

The receptionist asks.

- No – Kalinda keeps walking.

- Excuse me, you can't... -

Kalinda walks by the offices. She sees Cary and Robyn working. Cary stares and Robyn waves.

- Hey – Kalinda gets to Alicia office.

- Hi Kalinda- the lawyers smiles- I didn't know you were coming –

Kalinda closes the door and then she gives Alicia a check.

- I want to hire you to represent a friend of mine who is being accused of murder –

- This is a lot of money –

- I'm including travel expenses. The trial is in Canada –

- Canada?! –

- Fredericton, New Brunswick to be exact –

- You want me to go to another country to defend your friend –

- Yes, he needs help and he is definitely innocent –

- How do you know? –

- I know because the murder victim is me –

**To be continued…**

* * *

Cliffhanger! Thank you so much for reading.

Please leave me a review and be as cool as Guategal, thegoodwife fan and Ella (they are the envy of the internet)

Next chapter: Oh Canada! And lots of teen age angst courtesy of Grace Florrick

English is not my first language so if you read a really awful mistake let me know. By the way, I've been writing the wrong lastname for Callie and no one say anything.

Read my webcomic **Detective Fausto. ****Link at my profile.**


	13. O Canada

- I know because the murder victim is me – Kalinda tells Alicia.

- What?! –

- Leela Tahiri died 18 years ago and now they are saying my friend murder her – The investigator says.

- Well, here's an idea – Alicia says – Go and tell them: _"Hey I'm alive, my friend didn't kill me"_ –

- No –

- No? –

- That's not an option –

Alicia can feel her frustration building up – Why not? It's the truth. Yes, you'll probably get in trouble with the law…–

- It's not about me. There are bigger repercussions – Kalinda explains – I have testified in several trials as Kalinda Sharma, including a grand jury. If anyone finds out I lied under oath, they can ask for mistrials –

- Like Peter's trail? –

- I'm more worried about my recent testimony against Nick Savarese for murder –

Alicia puts her hands on her face – Oh Kalinda, you're a legal mess –

- Do you take the case? –

- I…it's in Canada. I don't know the case...Can I even practice in Canada? – Alicia tells her

- He has a main lawyer, you can help him. You'll need a Foreign Legal Consultant Permit –

- Okay…when does the trial starts? –

- This Monday –

- This Monday? –

- The permit will be ready, it doesn't take long – Kalinda says – I can get us a Sunday evening flight. Do you want me to pick you up? –

- I haven't said yes!– Alicia's phone rings and she answers – Wait…Alicia Florrick. No. I'm not doing more interviews – She hangs up.

- Looks like you need a time away from Chicago –

- That's good reason, but Kalinda you're asking me to defend a man with lies –

- Alicia, please, he's my friend and I got him in trouble –

The lawyers see how vulnerable Kalinda is, something Alicia remembers happened very few times before.

- I'll do it – Alicia says – But I can stay long –

- Okay, thank you –

* * *

That night at Alicia's home; Grace is on her computer when Connor calls her on Skype. She gets up to close her door and then she answers.

- Hi Grace -

- Hi -

- You're at your mom's, right? -

- Yeah, dad is going to be in Springfield this week -

- Hey, we didn't have a chance to talk after, you know...-

- I want to play Marvel Alliance – Connor's little brother interrupts him.

- I'm talking with Grace, don't be rude, say hi –

- Hi Grace – The kid waves at the camera.

- Hello Adam – She smiles to the boy.

- Now get out here –

- But… –

- Ten minutes buddy –

- Okay –

- Sorry - Connor says - About what happened, I didn't mean it to happen like that. On my mom's couch in the middle of the day –

- But you had thought about it before –

- Well, yes a couple of times – Connor smiles – You're hot –

- But you had sex with the other Grace, right? –

- Why are you asking that? I don't like to talk about her –

- I'm not your first –

Connor nods – No, you're not. It doesn't matter to me Grace –

- Connor, I was supposed to wait – Grace says.

- Until what? Marriage? – he smirks

- You really don't care about me, do you? –

- Don't say that, I care about you – Connor claims – I'm not a jerk; I met jerks before like my father –

- Don't get angry, I'm not saying you're bad person, you're really sweet to me but... –

- But what Grace? –

- I don't think we should see each other anymore –

- Why? –

- I think this changes our relationship – Grace explains – I'm not ready for that, I'm sorry –

- Grace...-

- Goodbye Connor - She hangs up.

- Can I play Marvel Alliance now? – Connor's little brother ask him.

- Sure buddy, computer is all yours –

At her room, Grace feels like she going to burst into tears, but she holds them in.

- Kids! – Alicia arrives to the apartment. – I need to talk to you –

- What's up mom? – Zach and Grace come out of their rooms.

- I took a case and I need to be in Canada Monday morning – Alicia explains.

- What? –

- Yes, I'm taking a flight this Sunday. I know it all very sudden – Alicia tells them – And don't worry; I'm not sending you with Jackie. I called Owen and now that school is over he is free to stay here with you –

- We don't need a babysitter – Zach complains.

- You're teenagers; you absolutely need someone to watch you –

- Yes, otherwise we would have sex and do drugs – Zach jokes but Grace doesn't like the joke.

- You think you're being sarcastic – Alicia tells him – But you're helping my argument –

- C'mon Grace, say something –

- I think Uncle Owen is fine – Grace shrugs.

- Let me call your father – Alicia uses the landline – With Peter Florrick…yes I know he's busy tell him is his…tell him is Alicia – The lawyer waits on the line.

- Mom, is true you are in dad's interview? –

- Yes –

- Can we see it? –

- Yes, is in the 10 o'clock news…Oh hi Peter –

- Everything alright? –The governor asks

- Yes but I'm leaving the country for a week or two – Alicia says – It's work related –

- What about the kids? They are staying with you now – Peter says – Does it have to be this week? I'll be dealing with lobbyist all week pushing this legislation –

- Owen is staying with them – Alicia tells him – I'm sorry, the trial begins this Monday –

- Where are you going? With who? –

- Canada with Kalinda –

Peter doesn't answer anything.

- Peter? –

- Well good luck and see you soon – Peter hangs up he doesn't want anything to do with that.

- Your dad says it fine – Alicia tells her kids.

- Mom is Canadian law different? –

- I'll know as soon as I investigate – Alicia responds – Fun Saturday for me –

* * *

Saturday evening and Will Gardner is enjoying having his apartment all for himself now his sisters are gone. He is watching a baseball game and drinking cold beer.

– C'mon Rodriguez –

The door bell rings, Will gets up to answer.

- Hi Kalinda – The lawyer greets her – Come in, have a beer and see how the Cubs are closer to be mathematically out of the playoffs –

- I can't stay; I'm here for the investigation of Callie Smirko –

- That was quick – Will returns to his couch and Kalinda follows.

- There wasn't much to investigate. She dated a city councilor for a while, but broke up with him back in January. As far as I can tell she didn't date anyone after that, but if you really want to know if the baby is yours; get a DNA test. Haven't you learned anything from David Lee? –

- You found out –

- Of course I found out, she keeps her doctor appointments. – Kalinda says – That's good –

- I believe her when she says it's mine, but my sister Sarah put these ideas in my head –

- Will, you either asks for a paternity test or you let go. The uncertainty will haunt you –

- I'll let it go…I trust her –

- One more thing…I need to take a break from work –

- Vacation? –

- Yes but I don't know if I'll come back –

Will frowns – Kalinda you make it sound like you're going to war –

- You can call Jenny if you need anything – Kalinda walks to the door.

- Hey, do you need a lawyer? –

- I already got one – The investigator closes the door.

Will Gardner watches the game and after seeing his team lost for one run he decides to do something good with his time. He goes to visit Callie.

- Hello Will – Callie who was expecting him opens the door

- Hi –

– Don't freak out, this is non alcoholic beer – She raises her bottle. – I just need to have a cold one while watching the game –

- I just saw the cubs, they lost again –

- The Cubs are a hopeless case – Callie and Will walk to her living room. – I'm watching the Giants –

- You know? I had a girlfriend who was an sports…-

- No Will, I don't want to hear about your ex girlfriends – Callie sits down – And you don't want to hear about my ex boyfriends –

- Alright – Will sits down too.

- Are your sisters gone? –

- Yeah –

- They didn't like me –

- Sarah thinks you're taking advantage of me –

- And she hasn't hard about my years as a drug addict – Callie laughs.

- Am I going to meet your family? –

- Yes, I called my mom and she called my brother…did I mention he is a martial arts expert? –

- You're joking –

- Nop –

- I'll wear a cup – Will jokes – We can do this, right? Be friends –

- I wasn't sure at first…because I like you, but yeah we can be friends –

- I can go with you to the doctor and stuff –

- Sure, the baby now actually looks like a baby –

- What did it look before? –

- A shrimp –

- Can we name it _Shrimpy_? –

- No – Callie replies. – Now get a beer to watch the game –

* * *

Sunday at noontime. Owen goes to Alicia's apartment ready to stay with the kids. He finds Alicia in hurry packing.

- Where are you going again? – Owen asks still no sure what's going on.

- Fredericton, New Brunswick, Canada –

- For how long? –

- I don't know...Two weeks top – Alicia takes her luggage to the living room.

- I'll help you mom – Zach takes the bag.

- Thanks –

- What's this case about? – Grace asks this time.

- An old case, a cold case. 18 years ago a girl died on a fire – Alicia opens the door of her department for Zach.

- That's tragic– Owen says.

- Not really – Alicia murmurs.

- Who are you going with? – Owen asks her.

- Kalinda –Alicia pushes the elevator bottom. – She's waiting for me downstairs. I'll call you when I arrive –

Alicia kisses her brother and her daughter.

- Peter is going to call to check on you –

- Mom – Zach is holding the elevator.

- Yes, thank you – She kisses Zack – Be good with your uncle. Bye –

Owen stays looking at the elevator's doors.

- Kalinda is the investigator friend of hers, right? –

- Yes, she is pretty cool – Grace tells him.

- She is hot – Zach adds.

- You're such a pervert – Grace hits him on the shoulder.

- Okay kids settle down – Owen tells them – Let's have an easy week –

* * *

At the airport Alicia and Kalinda wait for their flight. The lawyer is reading a book of Canadian Law and Kalinda seems to be miles away.

- Kalinda? –

- Hum? –

Alicia smiles to her friend and puts the book down – This a good time to tell me the truth –

- 18 years ago I burned my parent's home to fake my own dead – Kalinda is emotionless – Remy helped me –

- That would be Jeremy McFarlane – Alicia remember her few notes about the case – Was he your boyfriend? –

_At 15 years old, Leela Tahiri hated her high school. It was a catholic girls-only school. So in her second day, she found a way to escape the premises and ditch school._

_She walked behind some warehouses looking for a main street, when she heard gunfire. Her curiosity won, and she investigated._

_In an old junkyard, she saw a teenager shooting at beer cans._

_- Take that! – The boy said._

_- Hey – Leela sneaked up behind him._

_- Oh Christ! You scared me – The boy frowned – Why are you wearing that uniform?–_

_- It's my school –_

_- Really? You don't look catholic –_

_- That is a stupid thing to say – Leela replied – What are you carrying? –_

_- My dad's colt 45 –_

_- Can I see it? – Leela asked him._

_- What If you kill me? –_

_- I'm a girl who is alone with a stranger – Leela told him – I should be afraid of you. What if you're some weirdo who escaped a mental institution? –_

_- No, I just ditched school…You know how when you're starting high school you think it's the perfect opportunity to be cool? Yeah, it didn't work for me. In a day I became the laughingstock. –_

_- And now you're…practicing your revenge? –_

_- Nah, I don't want to kill them – The boy shrugged – I just like guns…I'm Remy –_

_- I'm Leela – They shook hands. – Can I see the gun now? –_

_- Sure –_

_Leela took the gun and shot a beer can in her first try._

_- You're good –_

_- I like guns too – _

- No, we were friends – Kalinda finally answers.

- You must been really good friends if he helped you…hold on…- Alicia looks around to see if anyone can hear her – Was there a body? –

- Yeah, I bought one –

- You bought one?! –

- It's easier than you think –

- Okay – Alicia sighs – I don't need all the details right now –

- Fine, I think they are calling our flight –

After 2 hours flight Alicia and Kalinda arrive to Montreal. At the checkpoint Alicia worries about Kalinda, but there is no problem and she enters the country. They have a layover of an hour so they sit down to wait again.

- Interesting read? – Kalinda who was quiet for almost all the flight asks.

Alicia puts the book down. – Their criminal code is similar but some proceedings are different –

- So- Kalinda says - I saw the interview with Peter, it was nice of you to do it –

- I couldn't let him take all the heat – Alicia says – I'll always care for him on way or another –

Kalinda nods.

- How did you end up in Chicago? – Alicia inquires

- I stole from Nick and I needed to leave the country –

- What did you see in him? –

Kalinda shrugs. - Power, I guess. Then I saw all his power came from hurting others –

- So you ran away to America –

- Yeah, I ran away –

- Why work for the D.A. office? Why an investigator? –

- I hang around criminals enough time to know how they work, I'm a good observer…seemed right. I really enjoy my job –

- You're really good at your job – Alicia compliments her – I should study more –

- Sure – Kalinda lets her study in peace.

* * *

At Alicia's home Owen is chilling reading a book. He feels he has everything under control when the phone rings. Owen looks at the time.

- Kids! Does your mother have a rule about taking calls late at night? –

- No – Zach answers.

- Fine – Owen shrugs and picks up the phone. – Hello? –

-Hello... is Grace there? –

- Yes, who is calling her? –

- Connor –

- Hold on – Owen goes to Grace's room – Gracie phone call for you, it's Connor –

- I don't want to talk to him – Grace crosses her arms.

- Okaaay…Hey Connor – Owen says – She doesn't want to talk to you, sorry –

- Wait, can you tell her is important? I...I just need 5 minutes –

Owen can tell the boy is upset. - Are you her boyfriend? –

- I...-

- Uncle Owen! – Grace takes the phone from him and shuts her door. Owen can hear Grace is talking but he can't quite understand the words.

When the door opens Owen jumps away and pretends he was looking for something.

- Oh are you done, sweetie? –

- Yes, thanks – Grace gives him the phone and goes back to her room.

- What was that? – Owen murmurs.

* * *

Alicia and Kalinda arrive to Fredericton close to midnight. Kalinda breaths the cold air, she could swear it almost taste sweet. Maybe she has been homesick all these years.

- I should call home... its two hours ahead of Chicago, right? –

- Yes –

Alicia sets her watch to the local time then she uses her cellphone.

Kalinda waits for Alicia to make her call. - Hi Owen...yes the flight was fine...okay...I'll call you later...tell the kids I say hi. Bye -

- Ready? Our car is this way –

The women walk to an SUV. Alicia wonders how did Kalinda get the car, but she doesn't asks. They drive to the hotel.

- I can't stay at the same hotel with you – Kalinda tells her – I'll send you the location where we can meet –

- Great. Like I'm a spy – the lawyer looks through the passenger window to the city - So you were born here -

- I bet you thought I was born in some forsaken little town -

- No...But whenever I picture Canada I see snow - Alicia smiles - So you are Canadian –

- Yes – Kalinda looks at the city lights of Fredericton - If you're not to tired... Wanna see how truly Canadian I am? –

Kalinda takes Alicia to a poutinerie. At those hours most of the clients are drunks looking for greasy food to end the party, even in Sunday.

- Here you go, poutine – Kalinda gives Alicia the box full of fries, gravy and cheese.

- I don't think I can eat all this –

- Sure you can – Kalinda eats her fries. Alicia notices Kalinda smile.

- You miss this place, didn't you? –

- Sometimes. –

Alicia eats a couple of fries. – This is good...hey what about your family? Do they still live here? –

- See that store across the street? – Kalinda points at big hardware store.

- Yeah -

- Its my dad's –

- Really? –

- You thought I come from a poor family, didn't you? –

- I don't know what to think about you anymore – Alicia says – You're my friend and I asked you to be honest but maybe you're to close to the edge –

They eat in silence for moment.

- Alicia, thank you again for doing this - The detective says – If the case goes wrong and I have to...come back from the dead, I'll deny you had any knowledge. I'll say that I lied to you. You won't get in trouble–

- Okay – Alicia sighs - Its good to know -

* * *

**To be continued…**

Thank you so much for reading.

Please leave me a review. I dare you!

Next chapter: Alicia meets Kalinda's family. Meanwhile in Chicago the teenage angst continues and Uncle Owen has to deal with it.

English is not my first language so if you read a really awful mistake let me know.

Read my webcomic **Detective Fausto. Link at my profile.**


	14. Grace, too

Monday morning in Fredericton, New Brunswick Canada an Alicia Florrick is going to meet Jeremy McFarlane's lawyer. Kalinda gave her the address last night. She's not sure what to expect.

- Hello – Alicia enters the office of Campbell and Associates – Mr. Campbell? –

- Hi – A man comes out to meet her. – Mrs. Florrick the american lawyer, good morning I was expecting you. Michael Campbell, you can call me Michael –

- Okay Michael, you can call me Alicia –

The lawyers is a man in his late thirties, a little bit overweigh and a big beard.

- So…do you have your permit? –

- Not yet, they said I can pick it up this afternoon –

- Then you'll sit with the audience – Mike says – That's good, you'll see how the trials are different here –

- Yes, I did my homework, I read about Canadian Law – Alicia comments – And Michael, thank you for understand. As I lawyer, I know how infuriating can be when a client asks for a second counselor, when you've done all the work –

- I only have one question –

- I'm listening – Alicia smiles.

- Are you from the mob? –

- The mob? –

- Yes, organized crime –

- I don't understand why would I… -

- Jeremy McFarlane worked for the Royal Canadian Mounted Police, fighting organized crime. Now he's accused of murder and a lawyer from Chicago comes to help him, on the behalf of a mutual friend – Michael tells her – Doesn't it look suspicious? –

- Well, if you knew more about me –

- Oh I know about you – Michael says – I did a Chum Hum search for you. Alicia Florrick you have your own firm and soon to be the ex wife of the governor of Illinois. Considering the track record for the former governors... –

- I'm not helping any criminal organization – Alicia interrupts him – Trust me –

- Alright – Michael nods – Let's go to curt –

* * *

Monday morning at Alicia's home, Owen feeds the kids. He feels like he's doing a good job.

- I'm going to church – Grace announces after breakfast.

- But today is Monday – Owen says

- You can go to church any day, not just Sunday –

- I knew that...do you need a ride? –

- No, I'll take the bus – Grace takes her plate to the sink. – Then I'll met with Mindy, I'll be back before noon –

- Okay –

She goes to her bedroom to get ready.

- You guys can go around the city alone? –

- Yeah, we are not kids – Zach eats his cereal in silence and Owen just drinks his coffee.

- See you later – Grace says when she is out the door.

- Bye Grace, be careful – Owen snaps his fingers out of boredom – Zach what are you going to do today? –

- I'm not going out – He answers – I'll be at my computer –

-Alright...hey Zach, what's the deal with Connor? –

- He is Grace's boyfriend –

- I guessed that much, but what is he like? Why I never heard of him before? –

- She met him at school, but I think he is a jerk. He thinks he's James Dean in Rebel without a cause –

- Wow - Owen raises his eyebrows – You watched that movie? Most teenagers don't like movies from the 50's–

- My point is he smokes and acts all gloomy – Zach tells him – he has an earring too –

- Alicia and Peter are okay with Grace dating him? –

- They haven't met him...I think mom saw a picture of him once. He has never met mom and dad–

- Hold on, Peter "The Hammer" Florrick didn't put the fear of God in this kid? –

- No –

- I'm baffled –

* * *

- Welcome to the Court of Queen's Bench – Michael says to Alicia as they enter the building. – We're going to Trial Division, this way –

- Okay – Alicia admires the place.

They get to the court room. Michael put his things on the table of the defense and returns to Alicia at the public area.

- Today are the first arguments –

- Alright –

- I'll go talk to him before it starts; you can read this to catch up –

He gives her a file and she opens it. – A Swiss Army Knife? –

- Yeah, all snowball from there –

Other people come in to the court including the Tahiri Family. Alicia stares at them; she can believe she's actually seeing Kalinda's family.

- The victim's family – Michael tells her what she already knows.

- I figured –

One young man with beard notices Alicia watching them. She tries to look away but is too late.

- Hey – The man comes up to them – What are you staring at? –

- Nothing – Alicia notices the family resemble, Kalinda's brother – Sorry –

- Excuse her, she's American – Michael jokes to break the tension – She's rude like that –

- You're the cop lawyer, right? Dirty cops and agents hire you –

- Everybody deserves a fair trial – He answers.

- Sure, fair – The man returns to his family.

- I believe that was Dev Tahiri, second child of the family –

- He is intense like… – catches herself before saying the word.

- He is intense like…? – Michael inquires.

- Nothing, I forgot what I was going to say – Alicia gives as a excuse.

- Anyway, you're focusing on the wrong family – Michael tells her – Here come Mrs. McFarlane –

- Mr. Campbell, good morning –

- Good morning Mrs. McFarlane, I got everything ready – Michael says – Let me introduce you to Alicia Florrick –

- Hello, Mrs. McFarlane, I'm a lawyer helping with your husband's case –

- Oh okay – the woman says – Am I paying you? –

- No, don't worry my feeds are cover – Alicia explains – I'm a friend of a friend –

- Alright - the wife says.

- Mrs. McFarlane - Michael says - I'll go see your husband before it starts. Do you want me to tell him something? –

- Tell him to stay strong –

Michael nods and heads off to meet Jeremy.

- Remy is being held in a different prison cell away from the rest of prison population, criminals don't like the RMCP – Mrs. McFarlane says.

- I see –

* * *

From afar Kalinda Sharma is in her car observing with binoculars the entrance of the court house. She sees Alicia and the other lawyer get in the building, and then she sees her family who she hasn't seen in years. She feels a knot in her stomach so she drives away. Unlike last night, at daylight Kalinda is uncomfortable in her hometown, a little bit paranoid, what if someone recognizes her? But she also feels guilty and almost unconsciously she drives to her home. She puts her sunglasses on and steps out the car.

It's a big white and gray house on a hill. Kalinda walks up the drive way, nobody seems to be home and she dares to take look through the window to dinner room.

_Leela, 17 years old, was doing her math homework on the dinner table. She heard giggling behind her. She put her pencil down and got ready._

_- Ah! – Dev and Naveen, her brothers of 7 and 4 years old respectively, threw themselves at her. – We got you! –_

_- I got you! – Leela lifted Naveen over her shoulder; with the other hand she stopped Dev._

_- Leela! Don't lift your brothers up! – Her mother yelled from the kitchen – You're going to hurt yourself –_

_- Okay mom! Here, Dev, you do it – She dropped Naveen on top of Dev, and they both fell down - Oh little monsters, you're not match for me – Leela told them._

_- We're not monsters – Dev says_

_- No! – Naveen added._

_- We're ninjas –_

_- Yes! – _

_- Ninjas? The only way to defeat ninjas is to tickle them! – Leela tickled her brothers._

_- Leela! – Mr. Tahiri entered the room – Get up from the floor! –_

_- Yes dad – Leela returned to her seat. Her brothers ran away to their rooms._

_- Why won't you behave as the young lady you are? –_

_- I was just playing with them –_

_- Your brothers are still kids; you're not – Mr. Tahiri sat on the table to read some bills._

_- Yes, dad – Leela kept her head down._

_- According to the phone bill, you called that boy Jeremy, every week –_

_- Those minutes are included, right? What's the problem dad? –_

_- I don't understand why do you spend time with that boy?-_

_- We're friends -_

_- You don't go to the same school –_

_- Will it be alright if we were pen pals? –_

_- Don't talk back to me – her father raises his voice. – I just think at your age, you should be thinking about the future, college, your major. Focus on important issues, not futile friendships –_

_-Alright, dad – Leela kept doing her homework in silence._

Kalinda steps away from the window – I'm wasting my time here – she says before leaving.

* * *

Meanwhile in the eighth Court of Queen's Bench Judicial Districts of New Brunswick; the Crown Counsel makes her first statements to the jury.

- June 12th, 1995. There was a fire in the home of the Tahiri family –

The crown counsel says. - It took the life of Leela Tahiri, age 19 years old. It was first rule out as an accident, an electrical shortcut caused by an old home. Later further investigation from the fire department and an insurance company showed this was a crime. Jeremy McFarlane knew Leela Tahiri, he knew she was alone that night, he knew the house and he was there that night. Mr. McFarlane started that fire – She points at McFarlane who is sitting at the prisoner's box.

Alicia watches carefully the procedure and decorum, she's not planning to talk directly to the jury, but it's better to be prepared. Everyone once in a while, Alicia looks at the Tahiri family.

- The Madam Crow counsel will try to sale you a story – Michael Campbell says to the jury – she is going twist the friendship of Jeremy McFarlane and Leela Tahiri. Jeremy McFarlane was there on the night of June 19, 1995, but he did not harm Leela. He did not start the fire. This is an attempt, and poorly I may add, to close a cold case –

Michael returns to his table.

* * *

At Chicago, after church Grace meets with her friend Mindy in a coffee shop.

- So everything is better with your parents? - Mindy asks Grace as they sit down.

- Yeah, people seem to like the interview -

- I saw it, I think your parents are nice...sorry about the divorce –

- It's fine; at last the reporters aren't following us – Grace drinks from her Caramel Frappuccino.

- It must be surreal –

- Yeah, you get used to it –

- Look, Nelly posted something on instagram – Mindy shows her the photo of her friend at London Eye – I wish my parents took me to England, instead I'm going to Iowa –

- It looks like she's having fun –

- Yeah…Oh I forgot! Have you seen the photos of your brother? –

- What photos? –

- Let me show you... Mary Sue Johnson posted photos of Zach and her friends from the seniors party. Look she even hashtag them –

Grace sees the photo of her brother. Zach has two girls kissing him on the cheeks.

- #HanginOutWithTheGovernorSon #HeisCute #YOLO - Grace reads out loud.

- She isn't the brightest of her class –

- Zach sure looks happy with his new friends –

- And she post something else this Friday –

Grace sees Zach hugging different girls.

- Don't worry her account is protected – her friend assures.

- I learned during the campaign that there isn't such thing –

-Alright – Mindy shrugs – Hey, are you seeing Connor on the summer? –

- I...I...broke up with him –

- Sorry...was the smoking, right? - Mindy says – Hello? It's 2013, who is still smokes? –

At that moment Grace gets a text message from Connor. – It's him –

- Speaking of the devil. What does it say? – Mindy promptly asks.

- He says he wants to meet with me –

- When? –

- At noon –

- You don't have to see him if you don't want to – her friend advices her – or I can go with you –

- I can talk to him, it's alright – Grace responds the message – Anyway, when are you going to Iowa? –

* * *

At the court in Fredericton, the Crown Counsel is inquiring the fire scene investigator.

- Mr. Hardman, how did you determine the cause of the fire? –

- We found traces of an accelerant, gasoline to be exact, on a rug that it was located on the door between the garage and the kitchen –

They show the photos of the rug to the jury and the investigator continues.

- Then I saw that the fire point was very close to an electric wiring – Photos of the fire are show in detail to the jury – Along with several testimonies saying that night the lights of the Tahiri house were flickering, I deduced it was an electrical short cut –

- How long did it take for the fire to reach Leela Tahiri's room? –

- About 1 minute and 35 seconds – Hardman responds – The fire got bigger thanks to more accelerant materials like the rug, the mattress and the curtains –

- And in there the body was found? –

- Correct –

- Why did you rule it out as an accident? –

- Well I didn't find evidence of foul play – Hardman answers. – I believed it was an electrical short cut and carelessness –

- Mr. Hardman, why couldn't find the right evidence? –

- Well, the fire itself burns the evidence, and this case the temperature reached 1000°C – Hardman says – Also the firefighters doing their job, extinguished the fire causing more damage to the evidence –

- But then you received new evidence and you changed the report to intentional, what were those evidences? –

- First the Swiss army that it was found later, analysis proved it was exposed to an immense temperature meaning it was at the point where the fire started –

They show photo of scorch pocket knife.

- This knife was found by the insurance company Protected. One of his investigators realized that the knife wasn't in the list of belongings of Mr. Tahiri – The madam counsel explains to the jury. – Now Mr. Hardman, what was the other evidence? –

- The window was open. Usually fires that started in close rooms die out when the oxygen is consumed, in this case, someone opened the window –

- Why didn't you notice it first? –

- Because by the time I arrived to the scene the window meltdown and I assumed it was always open. But later interrogating the family and seeing photos we realized that window was always closed –

- Thank you Mr. Hardman – the counsel says – No more questions, your honor – the woman sits down.

- Counsel Campbell, do you have any questions? –

- Yes, your honor – the lawyer gets up – Mr. Hardman in your years of experience, the fire victims where are usually located? Let me be more specific, when someone dies in a fire in their home where do you usually find the body? –

- If they are conscious usually near the exits – Hardman responds – Trying to escape –

- But Leela Tahiri was found in her bed, to your knowledge did she had some drug in her blood? –

- Yes, I read the toxicology report and she was clean –

- But she didn't move from her bed –

- She could've been unconscious for the smoke inhalation – Hardman responds – That was the official cause of death –

- Thank you Mr. Hardman – Campbell says – That'll be all –

- Why did he ask that? – Mrs. McFarlane is concern.

- I think he's planting a seed – Alicia looks at the jury, some of them are taking notes. – A doubt –

* * *

In Chicago Grace goes back to her home, outside the building she meets with Connor.

- Hi Grace – he runs his hand through his hair, Grace thinks he's so handsome when he does it.

- Hi – She wants to hug him and kiss him but she doesn't act on it – What do you want to talk about? –

- What do I want to talk about? ...You broke up with me over skype. I think I deserve more than that –

- You're right, I'm sorry –

- I don't get it Grace; we had sex, so what? We don't need to do it again. I'm not a horndog – Connor lights up a cigarette.

- I know Connor, I trust you but I…I …I don't trust myself…with you –

- What do you mean...? Oh! You liked it, you liked being with me – Connor smiles and Grace blushes. – You're supposed to like it Grace – The boy tuck a lock of Grace's hair behind her ear – Its normal –

- I know its normal, but I want to be a certain kind of person and I can't handle… you Connor –

- Its okay Florrick – The boy has disappointed look – See you back in September –

Grace watches him walk away. – Take care Connor! – She yells at him.

- You too, Grace –

* * *

After the first session of the trail, Michael and Alicia visit Michael at the holding facility.

- Michael, are you trying to put a twist on the case? –

The lawyers walk down a corridor.

- Yes –

- And that would be? –

- I'm not sure yet…I was thinking suicide – he responds

- Is that really the best way to defend him? –

Michael stops walking and lowers his voice – Did you read McFarlane's statement? –

Alicia nods.

- Then you know he was in the premises that night without a good reason. The Crown is going to say he was there to kill her, what are we going to say? –

- I don't know yet, I need more details – Alicia replies.

- Okay, let's go talk to him –

A guard opens the door for them.

- Mr. McFarlane-

- Michael, you're doing a good job out there -

- Well, first day - The lawyers says – let me introduce you to Alicia Florrick -

- Nice to meet you – Alicia shakes his hand.

- She says you're the best –McFarlane tells her

- Did she? Well, I try my best – Alicia says – So Michael, before we can discuss the case, can you give us moment? -

- Sure, I'll be outside – He steps out.

- Mr. McFarlane, I read your statement but I need to know the truth – Alicia sits down.

- Kalinda didn't tell you? –

- No, she gave me a general idea –

- Okay - Remy swallows – So 18 years ago, Kali...Leela made up her mind she was going to fake her own death. She got a body, almost the same age, weight and height –

- She bought it from the morgue? -

- No a funeral home, after she got it, she had a 3 day window of opportunity. Leela picked a Friday, her family went to the movies and she made sure she got grounded that night. She called me up; I had her car and some money she saved. I picked her up, we drove to the funeral home, picked the body all in half hour, from 8:45 to 9:15 –

- Alright – Alicia writes down the time.

- Then we put the body on her room, we went down to the garage where Mr. Tahiri kept gas for his lawn mower –

- Leela's room was above the garage, right? –

- Yes, we splash some gasoline, we turn off the electric power, I cut a wire and finally turn on the power again to get a spark and everything was on fire in seconds...It was mostly wood; we ran outside, Leela took the car and drive away. I started walking home and I ran into Mr. Tahiri –

- He was there that soon? –

- Yeah – Remy looks down - He yelled at me "_Was Leela with you?! Please tell me she was with you!_" I just told him no –

- Okay – Alicia pinches the bridge of her nose – Alright –

- I know it all very...bleak and wrong –

- Yes, it is – Alicia tells him – Can I ask you, why are you still loyal to Kalinda? You were her friend more than a decade ago –

- I was an awkward kid, a misfit without friends. Leela didn't care, she liked hang out with me, that gave me confidence, gave me strength. By the time I was 19 I changed into a better person thanks to her –

- So you're being thankful –

- Also – Jeremy hesitates – Also, I feel like in the end I couldn't help her –

- What do you mean? –

- I couldn't make her see there was other ways –

- She didn't like her life that what she told me –

- No, she hated her life and I couldn't change it. –

- I think that's enough – Alicia gets up – I'll go get Mr. Campbell –

* * *

Kalinda Sharma drives down the streets looking for a funeral home. Then realizes, it doesn't exist anymore and goes to the hospital's morgue.

She parks a few blocks away and after a chum hum search she gets the phone number.

- Regional Hospital…– A machine answers – …if you know the code… –

Kalinda dials the code for the morgue.

- Hello –

- Hello, I'm Mary from Protected Insurance – Kalinda says – Is Dr. Frank Lemire there? –

- Yes, I'll connect you –

Kalinda hangs up.

A few minutes later Kalinda enters the hospital. She finds her way to the offices, looking for Dr. Lemire. He is eating a hamburger at his desk.

- Excuse me doctor –

- Yeah? – The man looks up – What can I do for you? –

- We need to talk Frank – She slams the door behind her.

- Hey! You can't do that – He complains – Do I know you? –

Kalinda takes off her glasses.

- Holy shit! Leela?! – He chokes on his hamburger – You're here for the trial –

- Did you talk Frank? –

- Look some detectives came but I stuck to my story – he says between coughs – Leela Tahiri died of carbon monoxide poisoning and/or oxygen deficiency. That's what I put on the autopsy report, I swear –

- Alright Frank, you better not be spilling secrets now – Kalinda throws him a bottle of water – You have much to lose –

- I'm not going to put my career in danger for a few grand you gave me –

- You sure took the money – Kalinda tells him – You didn't complain –

- Leela, you should've accepted my offer and sleep with me –

The investigators looks at him with disdain – Now that, I would've truly regretted all my life –

- Very funny – he coughs again.

- Hey, how was the body identified? –

- I changed the damn dental files…also…your mom saw the body, but it was too burn so she didn't notice it wasn't you–

- My mom?! – Kalinda gets upset – Why her? –

- I think your dad couldn't do it –

- Damn coward – she whispers

- So…where have you been all this time? – Lemire asks but Kalinda glances at him and leaves without answering.

* * *

Alicia Florricks reads the permit that allows her to practice law in Canada.

- You can be with me at court tomorrow, right? - Michael asks.

- Yes, I can be a lawyer anywhere for the next year - Alicia puts away the document. The lawyers are eating in a popular restaurant The Diplomant. They picked a table away from the rest of the comensales.

- So Alicia, did McFarlne confess to you? -

- If he did, I can't tell you -

- I would like to know if my client is guilty - He says - I could defend him better -

- So, you're a police lawyer, right ? You only defend cops and agents who got in trouble -

- Yeah, but usually my clients commit the crimes during their jobs. Corruption, police brutality, extortion that sort of stuff -

- Don't you feel bad when you defend them? -

- Sometimes, but everyone deserves trial and a chance to defend themselves - Michael tells her - You're not going to tell me you never defended a criminal, eh? -

- Oh, I have defended bad persons...sometimes by random chances other by different motivations - Alicia thinks about Lemon Bishop and Colin Sweeney.

- Random chance? Did you walked in a murder? - Michael jokes.

- Actually, yes - Alicia responds - I found a man with a dead woman at his feet -

- Alicia you are a hardcore lawyer. No wonder McFarlene wants you-

- Tomorrow the presecution...-

- The crown, we call them the crown - Campbell reminds her.

- Right, tomorrow the Crown is questioning McFarlene, the cold case Detective and a witness -

- Yes, we should go over our questions -

- Yeah -

- And my suicide theory -

- How are you going to explain the fire? She started it and ran to her room -

- Don't you think it's weird she stayed in her bed? - Michael says - Forget about the fire and the smoke. She's alone at home the power goes out and

she does nothing -

- Here is your food - A waitress brings them their plates - Anything else -

- I'm good, thanks -

- Me too, thanks-

- Enjoy -

Alicia looks at her watch and gets up from the table - I need to make a phone call, excuse me -

-It going to get cold - Campbell tells her.

* * *

At Chicago.

- So now your phone is rooted and you can erase all the useless apps - Zach explains to his Uncle Owen.

- Good - he says - Does this breach the warranty? -

- Yeah but I can unrooted -

- Okay - the phone rings and Owen sees the id. - Its your mom...Cavenugh sex shop, how can I help you? -

- Very funny, Owen - Alicia says. - How is everything? How are the kids? -

- They are fine, last time I checked they had all their limbs. Here is Zach -

Owen gives the phone to his nephew.

- Hi mom, how is Canada? -

- Asks her if she has seen a moose - Owen whispers.

- Its a nice city, nice country. How are you? -

- I'm fine, I'm going out tomorrow with Mary Sue, but is a group date -

- Be good, okay - Alicia tella him - And Grace? -

- Um... -

At that moment Grace comes out of her room. She walks to the kitchen and gets a bottle of water.

- Grace? Its mom -

- Tell her hi - Grace gets back to her room.

- She says hi -

- Okay...give me your uncle. Bye and kisses -

- Bye mom -

- Owen, what's going on with Grace? -

- She seems down...I think...you know...she is on her period -

- Not all bad moods are hormone related -

- Okay, I'll ask her during dinner -

The door bell rings. Alicia hears it over the phone.

- Who is that? -

- I don't know, I'm not expecting anyone. Anyway, you be carefull not to start an international incident -

- Will do -

Owen opens the door. - Mom? -

- Oh Owen dear, I didn't know you where here – Veronica says – I brought beer –

- Mom, what are you doing here? -

- I'm visiting - The woman enters - Hello Zach –

- Hi grandma –

- Alicia is Canada for work – He gives her the phone – Want to talk to her? –

- No one is on the line, sweetie –

- Oh she hung up – Owen realizes.

- When is she coming back? – Veronica puts the beer on the fridge.

- We don't know - her grandson responds. – Why did you bring beer? –

- I thought it would me and your mom. Now I can stay with you Owen, babysit the kids and have some fun – She smiles – Where is Gracie? –

* * *

In Springfield, Illinois the governor Peter Florrick and his team keep pushing to get the votes for his new bill. He invites Diane Lockhart to go over some

points with member of the senate.

- Of course I think it's a great step forward. Last May, Illinois approve marijuana for medical uses – Diane comments – It has to make adjust to the other drug laws and penalties. When Peter was campaigning he acknowledge the fact the most of the inmates are minorities, this might help them instead of punish them –

- Don't you think is a shortcut? – A senator asks.

- I don't – Diane quickly responds – I worked pro-bono cases where you could see these young men aren't drug lords. –

- I heard your husband doesn't think the same – Another man says – In fact he is very vocal about this bill calling it "an intent to win popularity" –

- Yes, I know Kurt feels that way. He told me so, but we disagree – Diane says without hesitation – Do you agree with everything your wife says? –

The senator laughs. – You got a point there –

In the room enters Eli Gold, he sees Diane at waves at her.

- Excuse me – Diane goes to see what the matter is. – Eli I didn't know you were here. Are you changing to this side of politics? –

- God no – Eli says – I'm still working on controlling the divorce. I need you to take a photo of you and Peter. He needs to be seen with a woman, but it can't be a single woman –

- Or what? People would think he is already getting a girlfriend? – Diane tries to figure it out.

- Yes, and he can't get a girlfriend right now –

- I don't think he wants one right now –

- Of course not, he's all sad and stuff – Eli says – Now…where is he? –

Two rooms away Peter Florrick was taking a phone call. When he hangs up he cracks his neck.

- Too much tension? –

- Excuse me? - Peter turns around and sees the burnet lady.

- I assumed you're under pressure, Governor Florrick - she says - But it comes with the job –

- Yes it does – Peter smiles - You don't have to call me Governor Florrick...miss...-

- Elsa Ramirez – she tells him.

- We met before, right? I'm sorry if I don't remember you. I've met a lot of people during the campaign –

- It's okay Peter, we met at the Chicago Shamrock dinner on St Patrick's Day, I was new working for the county –

- Right, that night I was busy trying to get a hug from a priest –

- That almost sounded like an inappropriate joke –

They both laugh.

- Here you are Peter – Eli enters the room. – I need you for some photos –

- Well, nice to met you again Elsa –

- You too –

* * *

When Alicia is alone at her hotel room, she calls Kalinda.

- How was court? – Kalinda doesn't' say hi.

- Testimony about the fire itself. Tomorrow we get the detective –

- Did...did you see Remy? –

- Remy? Oh, sorry I forgot you call him that. Yeah, I talked to him –

- Is he okay? –

- Yes, he is fine – Alicia says. – Given the circumstances –

- And how are you? –

- I'm fine too...-

The lawyer wants to ask Kalinda how she did it. How did she have the guts to get a body, to set her home on fire and more important why? But she doesn't ask, for some reason Alicia wants Kalinda to tell her by choice.

- Alicia? Are you still there? –

- Yeah...I met your family. You brother talked to me –

- oh –

- You look like your mom…–

- Yeah, I know – Kalinda interrupts – hey listen, do you have any evidence from the Crown? –

-Yeah, the prosecution gave us scene photos and map marking where McFarlane allegedly was that night – Alicia says.

- Can you send them to me? –

- Sure, I'll email them to you tonight –

- Thank you – Kalinda tells her – Well, goodnight –

- Goodnight? That's it? –

- What do you mean? –

- Kalinda, you bought a body from a funeral home –

- Don't worry, it was a Jane Doe. The city used to use the funeral house to hold unclaimed bodies –

- It doesn't make better –

-If you feel uncomfortable...-

- I'm…. – Alicia sighs – I'm fine...Goodnight Kalinda – Alicia ends the call.

* * *

Meanwhile at Chicago is only dinner time.

- Sure you can let them have a beer or two – Veronica tells Owen – You're not uptight like your sister –

- No, I'm not but they are not my kids – he says – Kids dinner! –

Zach and Grace come to the table.

- Do you want a beer Zach? –

- Sure – He takes the bottle.

- See? The world didn't end Owen – Veronica mocks him – Grace, do you want a beer? –

- No thanks grandma – Grace sits down. – I don't like it –

- How can you know if you don't even try one? – Veronica asks.

- Oh I had beer before I just don't like how it tastes –

- See? Leave the girl alone – Owen says. They all start eating but Zach keeps looking at his sister.

- When did you drink beer? – He finally asks her – With who? –

- It's not your business – she responds.

- They remind me of you and Alicia at the same age – Veronica rest her head on his son shoulder.

- No, I don't think so – Owen shakes his head – No –

- _He_ gave you beer, didn't he? – Zach continues. – When you were alone with him –

- Who is he? – Owen asks but they don't listen.

- Jesus Zach, you are such a hypocrite – Grace tells her.

- What?! Why? –

- How many afternoons did you spend alone with Nisa? –

- We didn't do anything – Zach says.

- Yeah, right –

Owen and Veronica try to understand what's going.

- Please, everybody in school knew Connor pushed his ex girlfriend to sleep with him and when she said no, he broke up with her, probably the reason she killed herself –

- Kids, calm down- Veronica tells them.

- It's not true! – Grace replies – You're the one who is using girls telling them you're the governor's son –

- Is that true? – Owen asks.

- No! They came to me; they asked me to party with them. –

- Oh Zachary those kinds of girls can give you a blow job or two, but they'll never like for who you really are – Veronica comments.

- Mom! –

- What? They know what a bj is. –

- I'm not hungry anymore – Grace leaves the table.

- Me neither – Zach leaves angry.

- Are we going to talk to them? – Veronica says - Find out what's going on? –

- I don't think they want to talk to their grandma who is mentioning oral sex –

- I would expect that from Alicia, not from you. –

- Yes mom, I'm as boring as Alicia – Owen drinks his beer.

* * *

Kalinda sits down on her bed and waits for the email. After a few minutes go by and she gets sleepy and lies down.

_It was 1988 and Leela was in the school's track competing on the 200 meters. She ran fast as fast she could. From the bleachers she could hear her parents cheering for her._

_After 10 years of being only child, Leela had a little brother. Now 2 years later her mother was expecting another boy._

_Leela gave and extra effort but she came in second place. In a quick and small ceremony Leela got her silver medal._

_- Leela! - Her mother hugged her – I'm so happy, let me see your medal –_

_- Here –_

_- Bah - her baby brother puts the medal on his mouth._

_- Dev! – Leela took back her medal. – Dad, what do you think? – She showed him the silver._

_- I think you could've won –_

_- Maybe next time –_

_- No, I mean, I timed you and this wasn't your best record. Why didn't you run faster? –_

_- I did my best –_

_- Obviously you didn't – Mr. Tahiri told her - You could've beaten that girl and have a golden medal right now –_

_- Don't start - Mrs. Tahiri said._

_- Don't start what? – He shrugged – Leela, there is not difference between second place and last place, you still didn't win. I don't want you to have a looser attitude –_

_- So I'm a loser? – Leela frowned_

_- Yes, you're medal doesn't say first place – Mr. Tahiri told her.  
_

_- Screw you dad! – She threw him the medal and ran away._

_- What did you say to me? – He yelled at her – Come back here! –_

Kalinda opens her eyes when she hears the email alert. She checks the evidence Alicia sent her, it's time to work.

**To be continued...**

* * *

Nobody left me a review…so I'm sad.

English not my first language.


	15. Long Time Running

The next morning in Fredericton the murder trial continues. This time Alicia has her permit to practice law.

- Everything is in order – The judge reads the permit. – Do you have any objections Madame Counsel? –

- No your honor – she says – We welcome her –

- Thank you – Alicia says.

- Your honor – Michael says – My co counsel and I ask for Mr. McFarlane to sit with us at the defense table –

- Yes, he can sit with you – The judge tells them – Its becoming more usual these days -

The courtroom constable takes McFarlane to the defense table. Jeremy smiles to his wife sitting on the gallery.

- Hey thanks - McFarlane tells his lawyers.

- Don't thank us yet - Alicia replies.

Michael sees the papers Alicia has with her. - What is that? –

- I got some notes about the case –

Actually, those were the notes Kalinda sent her back earlier this morning.

- Okay – Michael still feeling suspicious about it.

Alicia takes a look at the Tahiri family and notices another young man with them.

- He is Naveen, Leela's youngest brother – Jeremy tells her – He lives in Vancouver now –

- What's with you all having beards? –

- It's a requirement to get a moose – McFarlane says. - Its a Canadian thing, you won't get it –

Alicia smiles mainly because she thinks its great he can maintain his sense of humor.

The Madame Counsel begins the questions.

- Please tell us your name and position –

- Detective John Byrne – the man is his fifties and has a beard. – Major Crime Unit Fredericton, I investigate unsolved homicides and suspicious deaths

better known as cold cases –

- Detective Byrne, how did you link the pocket knife found in the Tahiri home with Jeremy McFarlane? –

- The knife had serial number; we tracked it down to local shop. There we discover that Pat McFarlane, the father of the accused, bought the knife as a

gift for his son –

The Madam Counsel gives the receipt to the jury.

- At the time of the fire, was McFarlane questioned? –

- Yes, he gave statement as a witness – Detective Byrne tells her.

- So McFarlane's knife was in the scene, and he was in the scene too. What else did you find out Detective Byrne? –

- When McFarlane became the suspect, I recreated his timeline of that night and I found discrepancies –The detective says.

- Yes, we have a map so you can show us – The counsel puts the diagram next to the detective.

- He said he left the arcade at 8:45 pm and arrived to the Tahiri home at 9:16 pm when the house was already on fire, but clerks from the arcade said

he left at 7:35 – He points at two points on the map – The accused can't account for his whereabouts in that period –

- Detective Byrne did you have contact with McFarlane at the Royal Canadian Mounted Police? –

- Not –

- But you knew about him? –

- Yes –

- Why? –

- When McFarlane was a patrol officer he and his partner were in accused of attacking two teenage girls –

- Oh shit – McFarlane looks at Alicia – I didn't do anything –

- Alright – She nods.

- Objection your honor, relevancy – Michael gets up – My client was exonerated from that crime, his partner was the attacker –

- I think it's relevant that Mr. McFarlane was involved in a crime of violence against women – the counsel argues – And he didn't do it, but according to

records he did lie to cover his partner –

The judge raises a finger and both lawyers remain in silence – I allow it. Speaks about Mr. McFarlane's character, but ladies and gentlemen of the jury

keep in mind he wasn't found guilty –

- Finally Detective Byrne, what is the motive behind this murder? –

- The relationship between McFarlane and Leela Tahiri deteriorated and then became unstable to the point that Mr. McFarlane had a fight with Gordon

Staples an acquaintance of Miss. Tahiri -

- When did this take place? –

- McFarlane was detained for hitting Gordon Staples two weeks before the fire – The detective explains. – In a local restaurant where Leela Tahiri and

Gordon Staples were. The charges were drop -

- Gordon was an amateur criminal, I thought he was scheming Leela- Michael whispers to his lawyers.

- And? -

- It was the other way around -

- Thank you your honor – the Madame Counsel tells him – No more questions –

- I'll go for the physical evidence not the motive - Michael says to McFarlane.

- Counsel Campbell, your witness –

- Detective Byrne, do you have any physical evidence that suggest that Mr. McFarlane started the fire? –

- Uhm…No. Because he wasn't consider a suspect nobody took samples from his clothes or hands –

- So you don't have anything that it can prove he started the fire? –

- I can establish he was there and he had a motive –

Michael walks a few steps around the room. – Is it true your apartment got an anonymous tip for this case? –

- Yes –

- It that normal? –

- In the RCMP website are several cold cases and we encourage the public to help us –

- But Mr. McFarlane had a career in the RCMP arresting high profile criminals – Michael says – Don't you think it was someone with an agenda who accused him? –

- All I know it's that when we look at his direction we found clues – Detective Byrnes tells him – Jeremy McFarlane was there that night before and during the fire –

- No more questions your honor –

Michael sits down and sighs – I hope you reputation as an amazing litigator is true. Cause we need an ace –

- So no pressure, right? – Alicia responds.

* * *

In the city of Chicago, Zach Florrick arrives to Mary Sue Johnson's home. When he rings the bell he can hear the bass from the loud music inside.

- Zach, my man – a young man greets him at the door. – Glad you here –

- No problem – Zach follows his friend and observes the big home.

- Hey men, you can leave your phone here – He points at a bowl full of cell phones

- Why? – He asks but he does it before he gets an answer.

- Mary Sue decided this time no photos – He walks him to the backyard where there is a swimming pool. – You'll see why –

- Hi Zach – the blonde girl is wearing a white bathrobe

- Hi Mary Sue -

- Did you bring your bathing suit? –

-No –

- Me neither – she takes off her bathrobe revealing her naked body.

- Party! – The other boy yells – Everybody in the pool! –

Zach hesitates for a second but then he takes off his clothes and joins in.

* * *

- Brenda Paquette, I live in 34 Forest Acres Court– The woman is in her seventies responds loud and clear to the court room.

- How long have you live there? –

- 22 years –

- You were home the night of June 15, 1995? –

- Yes, that was the night that poor girl died in that fire –

- Did you remember seeing something odd that night Mrs. Paquette? –

- Yes, I remember seeing the McFarlane boy around the back door –

- How did you know it was him? –

- I've seen many times before waiting for Leela to come out, Mr. Tahiri didn't let him in the house – the older woman explains – But early that night I

saw the family leave in the car, so I thought it was odd he was there –

-Did you know Leela stay alone at the house? –

- No, I didn't know –

- Did you saw what he was wearing? –

- A black jacket and a black hat –

- Her description matches with the description given by the arcade clerks –The Madame Counsel says - And the firefighters -

Alicia has an idea and asks Jeremy – Where is her house? –

- To the left of Leela's – He responds.

Alicia takes a look to the notes Kalinda sent her. - There was a tree -

- I think so - McFarlane frowns - Yeah -

Alicia turns to her left and whispers to Michael. - Let me take this witness –

- Are you sure? –

- Yes – Alicia says –

- Your witness – the judge tells them is their turn.

- Mrs. Paquette – Alicia stands up and walks to the stand. - Was enough light so you can see Mr. McFarlane? –

- Yes, it was summer, there was enough daylight and the backyard lights were already on too –

- Did you see him from your own backyard? –

- No from my bedroom window –

- But there is a distance of 55 feet - Alicia continues - Did you have a clear view? –

- Yes –

- But in 1995 there was a northern red oak between the houses – Alicia says – You couldn't have a clear view –

- No, they cut it down, years ago –

- Yes after the incident – Alicia walks to the Crown table – May I borrow your map? –

- Of course – the woman tells her.

- Thank you – Alicia takes the cardboard – the tree was here, so you didn't have a clear view to see anyone. It's okay if you're not remembering things correctly or differently. It has been 18 years –

- Your honor, does my counsel friend have evidence of this tree? – The Madame Counsel gets up.

- Not at the moment – Alicia says – But we can ask the Tahiri family, they are here –

- No, I remember now – Mrs. Paquette tells them – She is right. There was a tree there…I'm sorry I think I'm misremembering things –

- It's okay, Mrs. Paquette – Alicia smiles – No more questions your honor –

- That's enough for today, we'll continue in tomorrow at 9 am – The judge orders.

* * *

At Illinois, Peter Florrick is on the phone with Owen.

- So everything is good? – Peter asks him.

- Yeah, Zach went to see some friends and Grace is – Owen thinks if eh should tell Peter his concerns – she is fine, reading a book –

- Fine, I'll call you in a day or two Owen. Thanks for being there –

- You got it. Bye! –

Owen hangs up the phone when the door bell rings.

– Mom! I told you I don't need help and you can't stay… – he opens the door.

- Wrong mother I'm afraid – Jackie and a man are standing there with a bag of groceries. – Hello Owen –

- Jackie? Hi -

- I'm here to cook dinner – Jackie says as she comes in – Phil the kitchen is that way –

- Yes Mrs. Florrick –

- His name is Phillip Queen, he is Peter's bodyguard, but while he is in Springfield, Phil is with me –

- Good for you Jackie, but I don't need your help we're good -

- I'll be on the car if you need me - Phill informs her.

- At dinner you can come up for a plate of my stew -

- Thank you, Mrs. Florrick -

- Really Jackie we have food - Owen points to the fridge.- I know how to cook -

- I know your people are good at cooking -

- My people? Mathematicians? -

- Homosexuals are good at cooking –

- Oh yes, my people –

- What I mean is that the kids need motherly food –

- What? –

- For their growth –

- Fine, I give up – Owen says.

- Where are the kids? –

- Zach went out and Grace is in her room, buyt she's not in a good mood –

- Nonsense, they are kids, what can they be upset about? –

- You'd be surprised –

- Gracie! – Jackie calls her – Help me in the kitchen –

The girl comes out of her room.

- Hey grandma –

- I'm making beef stew and it needs time and patient. Want to help me? –

- Sure - Grace shrugs.

- Alright, you can help too Owen - Jackie says with a smile - let me get this out of here -

She takes some napkins to the garbage container and finds the beer bottles.

- Have you been drinking? –

- My mom brought those – Owen explains.

- Okay - Jackie puts her apron – and where exactly is Alicia? –

- Canada for work –

- She always works too much. She leaves the kids alone –

Owen and Grace look at each other, but neither of them has the energy to defend Alicia.

- What should I do first grandma? – Grace takes out some vegetables of the bag.

- You can chop them for me – Jackie orders – Owen find me a big pot –

- Yes Jackie –

* * *

After the trial Alicia and Michael meet with the accused Jeremy "Remy" McFarlane at the holding facility.

- So thanks to Alicia's questioning that old lady; the Crown can't put you on the crime scene before the fire – Michael explains –But the firefighters,

some policemen and Mr. Tahiri saw you there; acting very cool and your pocket knife was right there on the fire –

- I know –

- The Madame Counsel is going to focus on that. Why were you there? Why weren't yelling for help? How did your knife end up in the garage? – Alicia

tells him – What are you going to respond? –

- I was there to see Leela, I was in shock and didn't know what to do. I don't know how my knife got there –

- Yes, and then I'll ask you if is possible Leela borrowed it from you – Michael indicates.

- And I'll say it was possible –

- What about the incident with the girls when you were a patrol officer? I saw jurors reacting to that. Can we get someone to talk on your behalf? –

- My superior at the time, Lt. Cooke –

- Alright we call him up – Michael writes down the name.

- What was the deal with Gordon Staples? They are using that incident to portray you as someone violent– Alicia inquires this time.

- I'm not –

- Why was the fight about? -

- I thought Gordon was taking advantage of Leela, but she was playing him to get a car–

- Why not just buy a car? - Michael asks.

- Uhm...- McFarlane and Alicia exchange looks - she wanted to runaway -

- Do we address it tomorrow? - Michael says - Does it helps us if the victims was problematic? -

- Yes, it gives McFarlane a motive to be there that night -

- Yes, I was worry about her - McFarlane shrugs.

- Yeah, we can use it - Michael writes something down.

– Well tomorrow on the Crown's witness list appears Mr. Tahiri, Dev Tahiri, a firefighter and a policeman –

- Wait, why Dev? – Alicia inquires – He wasn't there –

- I don't know – Michael shrugs – But whatever he says, we'll respond with "You were ten, you didn't know anything" –

Alicia gets a text message from Kalinda. – Apparently the detectives and a D.A. are in Brunswick and Regent Street taking photos –

- Right now? – Jeremy asks – That can't be good. A last minute discovery? –

- Maybe, we should check it out – Alicia stands up.

Michael gives her an odd look – Sure, let's go –

* * *

Alicia and Michael walk down Brunswick Street. They look around trying to see what the detectives saw.

- There's nothing here – Michael shrugs.

- Another witness? – Alicia observes the houses.

- They don't need more witnesses, they need something incriminatory –

- Jeremy didn't walk through here on his way to the Tahiri home – Alicia notices the street cameras – Video surveillance? –

- In 1995 the videos weren't digital…hell maybe they were still using VHS tapes –

They walk back to Michael's car.

- I still think we need a better story than it was all a big coincidence – Michael tells Alicia.

- The jurors like soap operas. But what story we should give them to create big enough doubt? –

- I still think suicide is a good idea – Michael opens Alicia's door. – She didn't move from her bed, she waited for sweet death. –

- No one would believe Kalinda killed herself – Alicia enters the car and waits for Michael to get in too – Is it too late to bring an arson expert? –

- I think so – Michael tells her – So who's Kalinda? –

- Excuse me? –

- You said "No one would believe Kalinda killed herself". Who is Kalinda? –

- My…nanny. I was thinking about my kids –

- How did you know about the oak? – Michael asks – Do you have an investigator on this? –

- Something like that – Alicia responds – Just trust me on this one –

- I don't have another choice – Michael starts the car - But I don't want to be fooled -

Kalinda stands a block away from where Alicia and Michael are. She watches them drive away. After a few minutes Kalinda goes to see if she

remembers what happened there 18 years ago.

_Remy ran to catch Leela. – Wait! –_

_They stopped in the middle of the block. _

_- What do you mean you have the body? – He asked her._

_- I made a deal with the Lemire brothers, I'm doing it this Friday night. Its perfect mom and dad are taking my brothers to see Batman. I'll make sure I stay at _

_home alone – Leela responded - Remy are you going to help me or not? –_

_- I… - the boy scratched his head._

_- You screwed things with Gordon, he was going to give my a car –_

_- I know I'm sorry but…are sure about this? –_

_Leela stared at him – I can not stand this anymore –_

_- C'mon Leela – Remy grabbed her shoulder but she pushed him away._

_- Don't Remy, don't tell me I should wait or that all I should move away. He wants me dead; I'll be dead and gone! –_

_- Alright Leela –_

Kalinda takes a big breath, all the memories she chose to leave behind years ago are coming back. But she has a hunch that something else is wrong.

* * *

- I'm home! – Zach has a big smile when he comes back to the apartment.

- Hello Zachary – Jackie greets him – How are you? –

- Hi grandma, I didn't know you were coming –

- Owen is doing a great job, but I'm sure he doesn't mind the extra help –

- Okay – the boy shrugs.

- Zach come here – Owen calls him from the dinner room.

- What are you guys doing? – Zach finds Owen and Grace dealing cards.

- He's teaching me how to cheat – Grace tells him.

- It not cheating. It's math, its probability –

- They're counting cards – Jackie serves more lemonade.

- Cool – Zach sits down – Can I play too? –

- Sure –Owen deals the cards – It's hard at first but basically you have low point cards and hi point cards. Ace, king, queen, jack and ten will help you

hit blackjack –

20 minutes later the kids are getting the hang of it.

- Okay, hit me – Zach says and Owen gives him a card.

- And you got twenty one – Owen says.

- Great –

- Technically it's not cheating but casino doesn't like if you brag about it. Just play it cool –

- Lovely lesson – As she sits down Jackie touches Zach hair – Your hair is wet –

- Mary Sue has a swimming pool. –

- Fancy – Owen says – is it climatised? –

- Yeah –

- Mary Sue Johnson? Is her father Arthur Johnson? – Jackie asks him.

- Yes –

- They are a good family and she is a respectable girl –

-If you are poor you're not respectable? –

- Of course not dear, but people from upper class are usually better educated, they behave better –

- Really? –

- Lower class teenage girls get pregnant. All those kids growing without a dad because the girls weren't raise to say no –

- So being poor makes you easy? – Grace says.

- I'm not saying that Gracie – Jackie takes a breath – Sweetie, the world is more complicated than that –

- I know the world is more complicated... -

- Here we go again - Zach comments.

- And to make things worst people put tags depending on their social status. I mean we all are people. Everybody wants the same things love and

respect -

- Don't you miss the days when they argued about Power Rangers? - Owen coments to Jackie but she is crying. - Jackie, are you okay? -

- Gracie, sometimes you believed in someone. You look beyond his social status, you trusted him and you still get hurt by that person you shouldn't

have had any contact to begin with -

- Oh grandma, I'm sorry I didn't mean to...-

- It's okay, I need...I need a moment - Jackie goes to the bathroom.

- What was that? - Owen asks the kids.

- I think she is still upset about her nurse leaving - Zach says.

- Yes, he stole from her - Grace adds - Also, we think she was...you know...with him.-

- This family is crazy -

The kids laugh.

- Okay, after dinner we better complement her stew – Owen tells the kids. – And stop bickering –

* * *

At her hotel room Alicia hears knocking on her door.

- Who is it? – She asks because she didn't order anything.

- Its me –

Alicia recognizes Kalinda voice and opens the door – oh the Unabomber –

- Funny - Kalinda takes off her hoodie and her sunglasses.

- How was court? –

- Difficult, but Michael and me, we'll come up with something –

- Did you find anything at Brunswick Street? –

- No and prosecution hasn't add anything to the discovery list –

- I was there too, I didn't find anything –

- Do you remember something? –

- I walked that street with Remy many times I think I talked to him there a couple days before the fire –

Alicia crosses her arms – About? –

- I was convincing him to help me –

- They mentioned an incident with Gordon Staples. They are making McFarlane look bad –

- I know – Kalinda sees the files on Alicia's bed – Can I take another look? –

- Sure, there's not much new – Alicia answers – Do you mind if I take a shower? I really need one –

- Go ahead –

Kalinda reads the statements of the witness. She makes some notes.

- Dev is in the Crown's list? – She talks loud so Alicia can hear her.

- Yes, we don't know why – The lawyer responds from the shower. – Your other brother, uh Naveen … came to court today –

Kalinda wonders what he looks like now he's 24 years old. She shakes her head.

- I think…I think Dev saw me talking over the phone with Remy that day – Kalinda says.

- Well, the prosecution doesn't have the phone records, it makes sense they would use your brother –

- Right – Kalinda keeps reading. A few minutes later Alicia's phone rings.

- Would you please get that? – Alicia says.

- Hello? – Kalinda picks up the phone.

- Uh... Is Alicia there? – Owen asks – This is Owen, her brother –

- She's coming out of the shower, hold on –

Owen hears Kalinda talk to his sister.

- Hi Owen, I was going to call you – Alicia ties her bathrobe

- Yeah, well I want to know how are you doing? –

- I'm fine, is everything alright? –

- Jackie visited today and she sort of cried –

- Did the kids do something to her? –

- No, she wasn't feeling okay, so she's staying the night –

- Alright – Alicia says – How are the kids? –

- Oh the kids…I think they're living in a 80's teenage movie staring Molly Ringwald –

- As long is not Breakfast club –

- I was thinking more in Pretty in Pink –Owen comments – hey Alicia –

- what? –

- Tell me the truth, have you abandoned your family to live in Canada with your lesbian lover? –

- oh Owen, if only was that simple –

- Okay, bye Alicia –

- Goodbye Owen – Alicia puts her cell phone on the dresser. Alicia sees Kalinda keeps reading, for a moment she wonders how was young Kalinda with

her little brothers – What are you looking for? –

- I don't know, there's something fishy about this –

- Something fishy? – Alicia laughs - I'm sorry, I don't mean to laugh, but we are what is fishy about this case. I'm withholding information, I'm trying to

create holes on the prosecution case and they are right. They're right about almost everything –

- You knew what the job was. I didn't trick you into this – Kalinda replies.

- You're my best friend – Alicia says very seriously – You knew I wasn't going to say no. Probably the reason you asked me –

- If you want to get out of this …-

- It's not what I'm saying – Alicia interrupts her – I'm here, I'm in. But I'm still not sure why this happened. Why did you make that choice at 19 years old –

- I already told you, I didn't like my life –

- No, that explanation isn't good enough anymore –

- Fine I hated my father and my father hated me – Kalinda responds – That simple –

Alicia looks at Kalinda's eyes and knows she is still hurt.

- Listen I'm going to follow that Detective Byrne – Kalinda puts her sunglasses on.

- Alright –

Kalinda stops at the door. – And I asked you to do this because you're the best lawyer I know. Better than Will or Diane. You know why? –

Alicia shrugs.

- Because you always want to do the right thing. Hell, that makes you better than most people – Kalinda opens the door – Better than me anyway –

The investigator leaves Alicia hotel and her memories haunt her again.

_Mr. Tahiri sat down across the table from his daughter. _

_- Take it back Leela –_

_The 18 years old girl crossed her arms. – No –_

_- They are going to expell you from school. You're two months away from graduating, if they expell you now you'll have to go to the public school. And all those years of paying…-_

_- So this about the money? – Leela replied – Are you angry for all tuition fees going down the drain? –_

_- Leela, they want a retraction. The other girl already said she wasn't doing anything –_

_- Well good for her – Leela told him – What do you want me to say dad? That I tripped fell and landed my lips on her lips –_

_- Leela, you're not a lesbian. This is another stupid way for you to rebel – Mr. Tahiri says – Don't you want to go to U of A? Then go outside and tell them you weren't doing anything –_

_- No -_

Kalinda doesn't want to think about her life, so she focuses on the task. She finds Detective Byrne leaving the station. She follows him outside the city.

- Where are you going detective? – she says to herself.

After almost an hour of driving, Kalinda realizes the Detective's destination is Dorchester Penitentiary.

* * *

At Chicago everyone is already in bed. Zach wakes up to go to the bathroom and sees a light on Grace's room. He decides to knocks and waits for an answer.

- Zach? – Grace opens the door and lets him in – I thought you were uncle Owen –

- No, just me…are you checking your facebook? – He points at her computer.

- Not my page – Grace rubs her eyes and Zach can tell she was crying.

- Just tell me what's going Grace. Maybe I can help – He sits down on her bed.

- I'm fine –

- You've been acting weird since the day I dropped you off at Connor's –

- I broke up with him, alright? –

- Why didn't you tell me before? –

- I didn't want to – Grace shrugs.

- So you're stalking him on line? –

- No! – Grace responds – Mindy told me he deleted his account –

- You shouldn't cry for him – Zach tells her. He doesn't like to see her sad.

- Its just the way I feel – Grace sighs and turns off the computer – We should get some sleep –

- Yeah – Zach stands up – Goodnight –

* * *

The next morning at nine o'clock the trial resumes.

A firefighter and a policeman testify seeing Jeremy McFarlane at the Tahiri home. Alicia and Michael can't do much about it.

Then McFarlane's superior, Lt. Cooke talks highly of him.

- Lt. Cooke, were you aware of the case of police abuse Mr. McFarlane was involved in 1997? –

-Yes, I knew his partner molested a couple of girls while patrolling but McFarlane didn't do anything –

- In all his years McFarlane spend in your unit, was ever an official complain against him? –

- No, he was an exemplary agent –

- Thank you says - No more questions your honor – Michael returns to the defense table.

- Lt. Cooke you can step down – the judge tells him.

- The jurors like that - Alicia whispers to her co counsel.

- Good –

- The Crown calls to the stand Dev Tahiri – The madam counsel announces and the man walks to the stand.

- Please tell us your name and your relation to the victim –

- I'm Dev Tahiri and Leela was my big sister –

- Mr. Tahiri to your best recollection, how was the relationship between your sister and Jeremy McFarlane? –

- They were good friends during their high school years –

- Did you have contact with Mr. McFarlane during this period? –

- Yes, Remy…that is how we called him, he spent time with my sister, I went to the movies a couple of times with them, I played hockey with him. –

Dev looks at McFarlane – He taught me what icing is –

McFarlane hang his head low and cover his face.

- Don't do that – Alicia whispers to him – You're not guilty –

- Mr. Tahiri – The Madame Counsel continues – Did Mr. McFarlane spend time inside your home? –

- No, my father didn't let him in. Most of the time he waited for Leela on the backdoor –

- On the night June 15th 1995 where were you? –

- I was at the theater watching Batman Forever –

- And your sister Leela? –

- She stayed at home alone –

- To your knowledge did Mr. McFarlane came in contact with your sister? –

- Yes, he called her around 6 pm. I answer the phone – Dev responds – Leela seemed mad at him for calling –

- Do you recall part of the conversation? –

- She said "8:30 don't be late" –

- At this point, do they seem friendly to each other? –

- No, for a few months before the fire Leela and Remy weren't in good terms – Dev says – They weren't laughing while they were on the phone. They

weren't going to the movies or concerts –

- Thank you Mr. Tahiri –

- Your witness, Counsel Campbell –

Michael stands up and buttons his jacket. – Mr. Tahiri what was the age difference between you and your sister? –

- 9 years and 4 months –

- So when she died in June 1995, how old were you? –

- I was ten –

- Now Mr. Tahiri, you were a kid – Michael puts his hand on his chest – When I was ten, I still believed Santa was real. Can you honestly tell us your recollections are correct? –

- I have good memory –

- Really? Who was your third grade teacher? Who won the Cup in 1995? –

- Objection your honor –

- Sustained –

- Sorry – Michael smiles – I had to try it. How are you so sure that call took place on June 15th, 1995? –

- Like I said, that night I was going to watch Batman Forever, I was very excited all day. It was supposed to be a great day and it end in tragedy for me –

- That tragedy, those feelings don't cloud your memory? –

- I remember clearly the details –

- Do you remember what were you wearing to theater? –

- Uhm…probably a Batman shirt –

- Probably? So you're guessing – Michael nods – I have no more questions –

- Let's have a break for lunch – The judge orders.

- Funny how little Dev doesn't remember what an asshole his father was – McFarlane says to his lawyers.

- He's next in witness list – Alicia says – Maybe we can bring his old personality back –

When Alicia leaves the courtroom she checks her cell phone. No messages or calls from Kalinda.

_Where are you now Kalinda?_

* * *

Meanwhile at Alicia's department Jackie is ready to leave.

- Thank you Owen for letting me stayed last night – the woman says. – I appreciated –

- No problem – Owen says. – Thanks for making breakfast. It was delicious, right kids? –

- Yes, grandma –

- Really great –

Jackie looks at her granddaughter – Gracie, your eyes are red. Were you crying last night? –

- No – Grace rubs her eyes – I was reading something on my computer last night, that's all –

Zach shakes his head in reaction.

- Okay, dear –

The door bell rings and all they freeze. _Now what?_ Owen thinks. It rings again.

- Aren't you going to get that? – Jackie asks them.

- Well, we're not expecting anyone. So…Nop - Owen says.

- Don't be silly, I'll get it – Jackie goes to open the door.

- More gifts! – Veronica is standing there with several boxes. – Jackie? What are you doing here? –

- I'm with my grandchildren –

- Owen – Veronica walks by Jackie. – So she can be here but not your own mother? –

- Oh you got to be kidding me – Owen hits his head on the table.

**To be continued…**

Thank you very much for all the reviews. I'm happy now :D

For those wondering, yes Will & Alicia stuff are coming but there is a catch.

Next chapter: Kalinda discovers something that maybe will make her reveal herself to the court, Alicia and Michael get ready for the conclusion of the trial. Owen deals with two grandmas and Zach does something stupid!

English not my first language.

Read **Detective Fausto** my weekly webcomic. Link at my profile.


	16. Done and Done

In Alicia's apartment, Owen Cavanaugh observes the two old ladies in front of him. Both grand mothers, both hard headed.

- Why can Jackie stay here and I can't ? – Veronica complains to her son. – I think I'm better company –

- Oh please – Jackie crosses her arms – You're nothing but a bad influence –

- Mom, listen I didn't ask Jackie to stay – Owen tries diplomacy with both grandmothers. – She wasn't feeling okay, so I welcomed her in –

- But you didn't want me here? – Jackie feels offended

- I...well...I sort of told you – Owen says – I didn't need help from you or you mom –

The Florrick kids leave the room avoiding the argument.

- I'm going out – Zach says as he takes his keys.

- Where are you going? – Grace asks him. – It's still early –

- I...I'm just going out, okay? – The young man leaves in a hurry and slams the door on his way out.

- No I'm not following Alicia's secrets orders I...was that the door? – Owen and the grandmothers walk to the hall. Grace is standing there.

- Did Zach just leave? –

- Yes, he didn't say where he was going – the girl shrugs and leaves the adults to their arguments.

- Do you think he got a booty call? – Veronica half jokes.

- See? That's why Alicia and Peter don't want you near the kids –

- But they want you Jackie? –

As the women fight, Owen stares at the door. He thinks its odd Zach left without telling him first.

- Owen – Jackie touches his shoulder – I can call Phil and ask him to stop Zach –

- What? –

- Who is Phil? – Veronica asks her.

- My bodyguard is downstairs – Jackie takes her cell phone – It'll be just a minute –

- Seriously? Are we really going to stop that young man from going out? It's the summer for God's sake – the other grandma declares – Alicia is too protective –

- She's right Jackie, I'm sure he had a good reason –

Jackie ignores them as she talks to the bodyguard. – Phil says he saw Zachary left, so I asked Phil to follow him –

- So what are you now, The Gestapo? –

- I'm not a Nazi! –

- Okay, both of you hush – Owen raises his voice.

- But…-

- I..-

- No! Shut up – Owen stops them – You are grand mothers. Your job is to spoil your grandchildren, give them an advice now and then and sometimes keep on eye on them. But raising them is not your job. Criticizing the parenting of your own kids doesn't help. I know Peter and Alicia aren't here right now, but you don't have to step in –

- Yes, Owen but… –

- No – interrupts – I don't want you here. No with that attitude –

- Alright – Veronica shakes his hand.

- I agree – Jackie tells him – But I have to wait until Phil comes back –

Owen just sighs.

* * *

At Fredericton, New Brunswick the trial continues. Mr. Tahiri is call to the stand.

Mr. Tahiri is a tough man. He walks with his back straight, his head up and steady steps. He unbuttons his jacket and sits down ready to testify.

- Mr. Tahiri – the Madame Counsel approaches the stand. – Please tell me what happened the night of June 16th, 1995? –

- I took my wife and my kids to the cinema. My daughter Leela stayed home –

Alicia is strangely affected hearing him talk for the first time.

- I didn't have the desire of watching a kids movie, so I stayed outside the theater –

- What time was it? –

- The movie started at 7:35 ended at 9: 35, I remember looking at the mall watch at 8:20 pm –

- So you stayed outside and then? –

- I got a bad feeling – Mr. Tahiri says – I guess I felt bad for leaving my daughter alone –

- Yeah, right – McFarlane murmurs.

- I drive back home and when I was a block away I saw the smoke...first I thought it was someone else's home but it was mine –

- What did you do? –

- I accelerated, I just parked in the yard and ran to the house and I… –

- I understand if its difficult for you Mr. Tahiri, take your time –

- I just saw the fire - Mr. Tahiri continues - And then I saw Jeremy McFarlane with his head looking down and his hands in his pockets –

- Did McFarlane look concern or upset about the fire? –

- No –

- Was he running away or asking for help? –

- No – Mr. Tahiri responds.

- Let's go back – The Madam Counsel says – You knew Jeremy McFarlane. He was a friend of your daughter, so you did you interacted with him? –

- Very few occasions – The old man responds – I didn't like him –

- Why didn't you like him? –

- He wasn't a good student, he was a loner and he was to clingy to Leela –

- Did he ever do something to make you mistrust him? –

- McFarlane stole his father car and without permission he and Leela went to a concert in Halifax – Mr. Tahiri says – They didn't call and all night we were worry about Leela –

- In all those years did you ever invite him into your home? –

- Maybe a couple of times – Tahiri responds – He stayed at the entrance or the living room –

- Did McFarlane get near the garage? –

- Never –

- So his pocket knife couldn't be in the garage accidently? –

- Objection, your honor. Beyond the witness knowledge –

- Sustained –

- Alright, I don't have more questions – The Madame Counsel return to her table and Michael stands up.

- Mr. Tahiri…did your daughter had other friends? More specific did she had other friends after she graduated high school in 1994? –

- I'm not sure if I understand your question, counsel –

- After she graduated what kind of acquaintances did Leela had? –

- I don't remember –

- So you don't remember Leela hanging out with Gordon Staples? –

- No –

- Really? Gordon Staple was a 34 years old man being friends with your 19 years old daughter – Michael tilts his head – Was Leela problematic? –

- Like every teenager –

- Didn't she runaway when she was 12? –

- For a day –

- Didn't she was arrested for vandalizing a fence when she was 14? – Michael says – I have the report –

- Where are you going with this counsel? – Mr. Tahiri says.

- Mr. Tahiri you're saying you didn't trust Jeremy McFarlane to the point that you believe he killed your daughter. But you didn't even know what kind of people Leela was friends with All of her acquaintances – Michael stands closer to the stand – Are you bias against Mr. McFarlane? –

- No – Mr. Tahiri responds – Because Jeremy McFarlane was the only other person there that night –

- Thank you Mr. Tahiri – Michael goes back to his table. – He didn't even blink – He whispers to Alicia.

- The Crown calls Jeremy McFarlane to the stand –

Alicia hears murmurs coming from the gallery behind her. She looks to her right to the Tahiri family then she looks to her left where Mrs. McFarlane is sitting.

- Mr. McFarlane, where were you the night of June 15 1995? –

- I was at the arcade until 8:30 then I walked to Leela's home –

- And at what time did you arrive to the Tahiri home? – The Madame Counsel says.

- It's a 40 minute walk so around 9: 15 –

- The clerks at the arcade saw you leave 7:35 pm. So a 40 minute walk you must arrived to Leela's home at 8:50 pm. Can you explain that? –

- Maybe they didn't recognize me. There were many 19 years old wearing black –

- Mr. McFarlane what did you when you arrived at Leela's home? –

- Well, it was already on fire. I got scared, I didn't know what to do…I think I was in shock –

-You didn't call for help? –

- No, I wish I had – McFarlane says

- Why were you there? – The Madame Counsel walks pass the jury. – Did you call her and asked her to see you that night? -

- I didn't call her that day –

- No? Dev Tahiri testified that you called her home and she told you "Be here at 8:30 don't be late" –

- No that call never took place –

- You do know what perjury is, right Mr. McFarlane? –

- I do –

- Why were you there? –

- I was just visiting – McFarlane responds.

- Visiting? But Mr. Tahiri didn't let you in to his home. Did you know she was alone? –

- I don't remember –

- Did you have your pocket knife with you? –

- I don't remember –

- Have any idea how your pocket knife end up in the garage? –

- No – McFarlane responds.

- How close were you with Leela Tahiri? –

- She was my best friend –

- Did you have arguments with her? –

- Yes, sometimes –

- Did those arguments ever get physical? –

- What do you mean? – McFarlane frowns.

- A month before the fire, you were in a fight with Gordon Staples, did you ever fight physically with Leela Tahiri? –

- No –

- Your honor – The Madame counsel says – The Crown submits new evidence tag B3. A video recording of June 11, 1995 in which we can see Mr. McFarlane and Leela Tahiri argue and getting violent –

Michael immediately stands up – Objection your honor, we haven't see the evidence and she already described it to the jury–

- Sustained – The judge nods – Let's have a break, Madame Counsel share your discovery with the defense before any more comments –

- I bet that's what they found on Brunswick's street – Michael talks to his co counsel – Alicia? –

The lawyer is looking down with her hands covering her face.

- Are you okay Alicia? –

- Yeah – Alicia stands up – Let's keep going –

* * *

At Chicago Zach arrives at Connor's home. He remembers the address from that time he left Grace there. He sees Connor working on his car in the

garage.

- What is this? - Connor's little brother asks showing him a piece of metal.

- Actually...I'm not sure. Go get me my book –

- Hey Connor –

- Zach? What are you doing here? –

- I want to talk with you –

- About? – Connor opens a beer can.

- Your parents let you drink beer? –

- Yeah, so? –

Zach dislikes his rebel attitude.

- Whatever man, listen you hurt Grace –

- I did nothing and I don't have to talk to you –

- I got it – the boy came back with the mechanics book.

- Go back inside Adam, it's time for lunch – Connor orders him – Zach was already leaving –

- No I'm not – Zach says – You hurt Grace –

- Are you gonna fight every boy she breaks up with? Every guy she sleeps with? – It's probably the beer that makes Connor say the last part.

- What did you just said? – Zach gets angry.

- Get lost Florrick –

- No! – Zach pushes Connor against the car and Connor pushes back throwing Zach to the floor. Despite being younger, Connor is a little bit taller and stronger than Zach.

- Have you ever been in a fight, man? – Connor mocks him

- Yes, I have – Zach throws himself at Connor, they fall down. But Zach can't maintain the upper hand and Connor punches him right on the jaw.

- Agh! –

Connor is ready to punch Zach again – I'm gonna ...ah! –

- You're not doing anything boy – The body guard that Jackie send, stops Connor with an arm lock.

- What's going on here?! – Connor's mom comes out of the house – Let go of my son! –

- Your son just attacked Zach Florrick, the governor's son – The body guard lets Connor go and his mother helps him up.

- What the hell do you have to do with him? Do you know him from school? –

- I'm Grace's brother – Zach tells her. The woman frowns and looks confused for a moment.

- You idiot! – Connor's mom slaps him to the surprise of everyone. – You're going to ruin everything –

- Mom, I... –

- They are going to kick you out of the school for messing around with the governor's daughter –

- I'm not messing around –

- Those rich people don't like you already and you give them an excuse to be done with you – Connor's mom starts crying – You're going to that fancy

school so you can go to college and be someone, so you could leave this neighborhood, have a better life. Instead you're fighting with the governor's son! –

Connor just looks down at the floor. – I know mom –

- Mommy? - Her youngest son gets upset seeing her cry.

- Go inside Adam – She dries her tears – Sir, can we settle this between us? –

- Ma'am I have to report...-

- My dad doesn't have to know about it – Zach interrupts him.

- Son, we have a protocol –

- C'mon Phil, no one got hurt – Zach says – Besides, I'm the one who started the fight; coming all the way here to provoke Connor. I'm the one in trouble –

- Are you sure?-

- Yeah –

- Thank you – Connor's mom says – And I promise I'll keep him away from Grace, she's a lovely girl –

- Yeah – Zach nods to them – Let's go Phil –

-Hey Zach – Connor says – Thanks –

- Stop it - his mom orders him - Get inside –

Zach and Phil walk to their cars.

- How is your jaw? –

- Fine –

- Your teeth? –

Zach runs his tongue through his teeth – Fine –

- Come here, I have a med kit – Phil opens the trunk of his car. – He got you good, but with this you won't get a bruise –

- Thank you – Zach applies the ointment on his face – What are you doing here? –

- Your grandma told me to follow you –

- Oh…we can say you find me at a store or something – Zach says – Would you do that for me? –

- You're not the first son of a politician who asks me to lie, but you're the first one who's doing for a somewhat good cause –

* * *

Meanwhile at the courthouse Alicia and Michael see the videotape.

- Seriously a VHS tape? – Michael complains – From where? –

- Mr. Wood used to live in Brunswick street and he has an anxiety disorder he literally has thousand of surveillance videotapes – The Madame Counsel

explains – He saw the news about the trial and he remember this video –

- How convenient –

- Everything is legal – she shrugs. An assistant puts the tape in the VCR. – There they are –

The defense lawyers see a young McFarlane and a young Leela arguing on the street.

- That's her – Alicia says as she observes a young Kalinda pushing Remy.

- Yes, we don't have many photos of her. It was before the digital era, most of her photos burned on the fire –

- Okay, we need to prepare now – Michael indicates to the Madame Counsel.

- He should've taken the deal – She says before leaving.

- What was the deal? –

- If McFarlane had plead guilty 12 years in prison – Michael says – He wanted a trial. Because he didn't do it –

- Right – Alicia nods – We need to talk to him –

* * *

A few minutes later, McFarlane is talking to his lawyers.

- She pushed me because she was angry at me – he explains – Not because I was attacking her –

- What was she angry about? – Michael asks him – The Madame is going to ask you –

- I'll tell her the truth, she was angry because she wanted to runaway and I ruined her deal with Gordon Staples – McFarlane shrugs

The courtroom constable knocks at their door. – Counsels, it's time –

* * *

The trial resumes with McFarlane on the stand.

- This video is from June 11, 1995 – The Madame counsel pushes play and shows the recording to the jurors. – You can see Leela Tahiri and Jeremy McFarlane fighting. Mr. McFarlane. What were you fighting about? –

- We weren't fighting, we were arguing – McFarlane replies – Leela needed a cheap car from Gordon Staples, but I screwed up her deal –

-So she pushed with both arms that hard, over a car? – The Madame asks.

- No, well, she was frustrated because she couldn't leave town. She wanted to runaway –

- Mr. McFarlane, Leela Tahiri was 19 years old. She was an adult. Why runaway? –

- She thought her father wouldn't leave her alone –

- Is there anyone who can confirm what you are saying Mr. McFarlane? Anyone else knew about her plans of fleeing? –

- I don't think so, Leela didn't like to share –

- Right – The Madame Counsel walks a few steps away from McFarlane – As her friend, did you agree with her plans? –

- No, I wanted her to reconsider things –

- Did you want her to leave? –

- No –

- Did you kill her to make her stay? –

- Objection! – Michael quickly stands up – Battering the witness –

- Overruled – The judge tells him – There's nothing wrong with the question. Mr. McFarlane, please –

- I did not kill Leela Tahiri – McFarlane responds.

- The Crown rest your honor –

Everybody looks at the defense table. Alicia stands up; she arranges her jacket and walks towards McFarlane.

- Mr. McFarlane. Did you have romantic feelings for Leela Tahiri? –

- No – McFarlane frowns.

- Not even platonic feelings? Maybe unrequited love? –

- No – McFarlane says again – We were just friends –

- Did people doubt the nature of your friendship? –

- All the time – McFarlane recalls – People thought we were having sex, or that we were gay and hiding it together –

- I want you to be completely sincere Mr. McFarlane – Alicia says – Did you love Leela Tahiri? –

- I guess…I did…She was my best friend –

- When you saw the fire that night, what was going through your mind? –

- I thought…Leela was gone – McFarlane chokes up a little bit and it doesn't seem fake. – She was gone –

- Did you ever do anything to harm her? –

- No, never –

- Did you start the fire? -

- No -

- No more questions – Alicia says.

- Then all the resources are exhausted – The judge addresses the courtroom – Tomorrow Counsels, you shall present your final arguments and I'll ask the jury to deliberate –

As they leave the courtroom people whispers about the end of the trial. McFarlane says goodbye to his wife and he's taking back into custody.

Michael and Alicia leave too.

- Great job questioning McFarlane, because you know his lies –

Alicia stops walking to confront Michael. – What do you mean? –

- You stay away from the facts because you knew he would lie about them. You focused on his feelings that no one can't really dispute. You avoid perjury –

- If you think something is wrong go tell the judge then – Alicia tells him.

- Tell him you're mocking the legal system? –

- Tell him whatever you want. But know this: McFarlane didn't kill her –

- You're know with certainty and yet you can not prove it –

- Listen Michael I...- Alicia's phone rings – I got to take this –

She walks a few steps away from Michael to answer - Kalinda, where are you? –

- I'm on the Trans Canada Highway –

- I have no idea where that is –

- I'll be in Fredericton tonight, I've been investigating something. I think Remy is in more problems –

- More? –

- If he's convicted, they are going to send him to Fenbrook instead of Dorchester Penitentiary. There is already a price on his head –

- Just hold on – Alicia goes back to Michael – I think we have a problem –

-What is it? –

- If McFarlane is found guilty they are sending him to Fenbrook –

- What? No, why would they send him to a Federal Prison in another province? –

- Because he's an agent for the RCMP and someone has it out against him – Kalinda says over the phone.

- Because he's an agent for the RCMP and someone has it out against him – Alicia repeats the message – Can you find it out if is true? –

- Who is your source? – Michael asks – Who is that in the phone? –

- My tough as nails investigator who is almost never wrong– Alicia says.

- Alright let me make some calls and I'll get back to you – Michael leaves.

- Talk to you tonight? – Alicia says over the phone.

- Yeah, bye –

Alicia hangs up her phone. She feels extra tired today.

* * *

Zach Florrick returns to his home. Phil doesn't say anything about what happened and soon both grad mothers leave the place. So the boy feels secure until his sister questions him.

- Where did you go? – Grace stands on their connecting door.

- Just out – Zach shrugs – Come on, leave it alone –

- Hey, kids – Owen calls them out. – I need you out here –

- Yes? – Grace and Zach meet him on the living room.

- We're going out – Owen puts his sunglasses on. – We are in Chicago, it's the summer. Why are we sitting here watching tv? –

- Where are we going? – Grace asks with curiosity.

- I don't know – Owen responds – A street festival, a gay parade, a museum. I heard something is going on at Lincoln Avenue. Are you with me? –

- Yes – Zach says.

- Yeah - Grace also says.

- Chicago, here we go! –

* * *

At 7:45 pm Alicia is waiting for Kalinda outside her hotel. Right on time the black SUV parks in front and Alicia gets on it.

- Meeting like this looks more exciting on the movies– The lawyer says.

- What happened in court today? –

- The crown made McFarlane look like a violent person, I made him look like a true friend to Leela – Alicia informs her. – I think we improve his chances –

- And did the other lawyer find out something about the change of prison? –

- The Warden refused to accept McFarlane and asked him to go to federal prison – Alicia says – Michael submitted a petition to reverse the decision. Because most of the criminals that McFarlane helped capture are in Federal prisons –

- Like Nick Savarese serving a life sentence in Fenbrook –

- Hold on – Alicia raises her eyebrows – Your ex husband is involve in this? –

- Nick said he would hurt a friend of mine – Kalinda keeps her eyes on the dashboard – I'm the one who keeps hurting people…like my mom and my brothers –

Alicia observes her friend suffer. She searches for the right words – I don't think I'm better than you. We all make mistakes, we all act selfish sometimes. You're telling me you hurt your family and I can see you truly feel sorry about it. You're a good person Kalinda –

- Then I should do the right thing. I can't run away anymore. I'm not getting away with this…it was wrong to let Remy go through this. I have to confess –

- I still think McFarlane has a chance with the jury – Alicia tells her – You can wait until the closing arguments tomorrow. See how the jury reacts before deliberation –

- Okay. I guess I can hope for a Hail Mary…I can't be in the courtroom before, so at what time… – Kalinda takes out her cell phone to check the time – …Alicia? –

She sees how Alicia stares at her cell phone.

- What is it? –

- You're family is wealthy, your father is a business man – Alicia looks at Kalinda – Did he own a cell phone in 1995? –

- Did my dad…yeah…he had a nokia with a big antenna – Kalinda frowns – Why? –

- I think I found our Hail Mary play – Alicia responds. – But I need your side of the story –

Kalinda considers the idea.

_At 19 years old Leela Tahiri was supposed to be in college instead she was working at her father's hardware store. _

_- Thank you, we appreciate your preference – Leela made a sale._

_- Thank you for your help – The customer was a blonde woman. - Next time, I want you to serve me again, bye –_

_Mr. Tahiri was waiting for the client to leave._

_- Leela, can I talk to you? –_

_- My shift is almost over, dad – Leela closed the cash register._

_- There are some items missing from the inventory. Hammers to be exact –_

_- And? – Leela shrugged – You think I'm fencing? –_

_- Well, you do know the meaning of the word –_

_- I'm smart girl, if only had money to got to college –_

_- Don't start with that. If you really wanted to study, you would've accepted your mom's offer and enrolled in UNB – _

_- Dad, I'm not stealing from the store. All I want is to pay you back and get the hell out of here –_

_- Hey, go to any bank and they'd charge you interests. And I'm not taking anything from your sales commissions – Mr. Tahiri told her – By the way, why were you wasting time with that woman? 1 hour serving her and all she got was a box of nails. Other clients bought electric drills –_

_- They weren't as pretty as her – Leela told him – I really like her and I think she liked me. Maybe I'll ask her out –_

_- Damn it Leela – Mr. Tahiri hit the counter. The other salesman looked at them for a moment – You're only saying that to make me angry –_

_- No, I'm saying it because I thought she was hot –_

_- You are not a lesbian –_

_- What if I am? Then what dad? – _

_- I'd rather have a dead daughter than a dyke daughter – Mr. Tahiri told her with true disdain._

_- I have to clean my work area before I leave – Leela showed no reaction – Excuse me –_

- Kalinda? – Alicia sees her friend lost on her thought – Are you okay? –

– Alright – Kalinda looks at Alicia – I'll tell you everything you need to know –

* * *

Past midnight in Chicago and Grace Florrick goes to see her Uncle. She knocks softly and waits for an answer.

- Come in –

- Uncle Owen, can we talk? –

- Sure - Owen sits on the bed and yawns – So what is it? You can't sleep? Too many veggie burgers?–

- No, I'm fine. I wanted to thank you for taking us out. It help me to clear my mind – Grace sits on the end of the bed.

- For your boyfriend? I'm guessing you guys broke up… -

– I had sex with Connor –

Owen eyes almost pop out, he's not a prude but this is his little niece. – Oh …it was your first time, right? –

- Yes –

- Did...did he forced you or hurt you? –

- No – Grace quickly responds – But we didn't planned it –

- Did you...was it...- Owen is nervous – Was it safe sex? –

- Yes, Connor had condoms –

- Well, that's good. You were responsible –

- Please don't tell my parents – Grace starts crying. Owen sits next to her and hugs her.

- Of course not –

- They are going to be disappointed – she says – and mad –

- No, they won't...-

- I'm sorry; I just had to tell someone –

- I understand but Gracie you have tell your mom – Owen advices her – It will be awkward but you have to tell her, alright? –

- Okay –

- And we're going out tomorrow too -

* * *

The next morning as soon as the trial begins Alicia stands up – Your honor, the defense calls Mr. Tahiri to the stand –

The judge looks at her funny. – Mrs. Florrick, I thought we were done. Today is for closing arguments –

- We encounter new information, your honor –

- Is Mr. Tahiri present? –

- Yes, your honor. He's sitting in the gallery –

Everybody looks at the Tahiri family. Mr. Tahiri stands up – I have no problem testifying again your honor –

Alicia doesn't make eye contact with Mr. Tahiri, she looks down at the photo Kalinda got for her. When he reaches the stand, Alicia finally looks up.

- Mr. Tahiri, are you a homophobic? –

- Objection – The Madame Counsel says.

- Withdraw, I'm sorry – Alicia takes some paper and walks to the stand – Mr. Tahiri, why was Leela working for you at the hardware store? –

- She needed a job –

- But she was accepted at University of Alberta, I got the letter from U of A here – Alicia gives the court clerk the files for the judge – and you refused to pay her for it, didn't you? –

- I didn't refuse – Mr. Tahiri says – We work out a deal because she…uhm…she owned me money –

- She owned you money, right. You pay Saint Mary Highs School $15,000 as a "donation" so the school wouldn't expel her on her senior year. Is that correct? –

- Yes –

- Did you remember why she was going to get expel? –

- No –

- She was caught kissing another girl in the restrooms. Mr. Tahiri was your daughter gay? –

- Objection your honor – The opposite lawyer declares – Relevancy –

- You honor, I'm giving context to the life of Leela Tahiri, I think it's relevant –

- I allowed, Mr. Tahiri answer the question –

- No, she wasn't – Mr. Tahiri responds – It was a misunderstanding –

- Mr. Tahiri – Alicia goes back to her table – I got a photo of you in The Daily Gleaner, May 1995. Can you tell me what's that attached to your hip? –

- My cell phone –

- Your cell phone. A Nokia 350 to be exact – Alicia shows the jury the photo – Did you have it with you the night of June 15, 1995? –

- I guess so –

- Then why didn't you call 911 when you saw the fire? –

- I forgot that I have it with me –

- Correct, you forgot – Alicia smiles to the jury – Mr. Tahiri, why were you there that night?–

- I feel bad about leaving Leela alone –

- Did you have an argument with her? –

- We had many arguments over the years –

- Like two months prior to the fire you said and I quote: "I'd rather have a dead daughter than a dyke daughter". Did you say those words to your daughter? –

Mr. Tahiri clears his throat – I was angry about something at work –

- Mr. Tahiri did you dislike your daughter because she was gay? – Alicia keeps pushing him out of his comfortable zone.

- She wasn't a lesbian –

- But you called her a dyke –

- She wasn't a damn lesbian –

- Mr. Tahiri, again are you a homophobic? –

- No, I'm not! –

- Mr. Tahiri, did you kill your daughter? Did you start the fire? –

- Objection your honor – The Madame raises her voice – Counsel Florrick is out of place –

- Your honor, the Crown is relaying their case in opportunity and motive. I'm pointing out that Mr. Tahiri was the only other person there that night, he didn't call for help, he had a clear motive and as plus he got the money from the insurance –

- Oh please – The Madame Counsel says – The speculation to…-

- Silence – The judge raises his hand – Counsel Florrick, you are argumenting –

- Thank you, your honor – The Madame says.

- But if you want to present your theory in the closing arguments, it's fine –

- Yes, your honor – Alicia nods – I have no more question then –

Alicia sits down at the defense table.

- So that's the famous Chicago defense – Michel whispers to her.

Mr. Tahiri walks next to Alicia on his way to the gallery. – I didn't kill my daughter –

- I think you did Mr. Tahiri, just in a different way –

- Mr. Tahiri, go back to your sit – The judge orders him.

* * *

The trial continues with the closing arguments, each side telling a different story. Alicia only observes at the jury, trying to read them. Trying to guess what they think.

The judge gives the jury instructions and sends them to deliberate. After 1 hour, Alicia leaves McFarlane with his wife and Michael, she needs fresh air.

Outside the court building, Alicia sits down on bench. She takes a big breath and then sighs.

- Mrs. Florrick? –

- Mrs. Tahiri – Alicia is surprise to see the woman next to her. – I'm sorry If you're upset about… –

- I'm not angry at you. You're doing your job – She sits next to Alicia – and I know my husband didn't kill Leela –

- Okay –

- Whatever the verdict is. I'll never really know what happened that night, right? – Mrs. Tahiri looks up to the sky.

- Mrs. Tahiri…I – Alicia wants to tell her that Leela is alive and well.

- When Leela was little, maybe 5 years old. We bought her a silver necklace; a horseshoe. We made her promised us that she'd take good care of it

and she did – Mrs. Tahiri tells her – Leela wore it almost everyday until that awful fallout she had with her father. Then she gave the necklace to me, I

put in my jewelry box and every morning I looked at it hoping for them to reconcile. No matter how much I talked to them, they both were to hard headed -

Alicia listens to the anecdote as she thinks about her friend. Since the first day she met her, she saw her wear that necklace.

- When I got the jewelry box from the remains of the fire, the necklace was gone. I don't know what happened to it –

Alicia doesn't replies.

- I better go now – Mrs. Tahiri says – My sons won't be happy seeing me talking to you –

- I understand –

- They adored their father. In weird way, Leela's death change him, he stop being a...-

- Bad father? -

- I was going to say a jerk, but yes. He became a better person. I don't know if Leela was born a rebel or her father made her that way. Life is funny, isn't it? –

- Yes Mrs. Tahiri –

* * *

Another 1 before the verdict is in. The court room is full with people anticipating the decision. Alicia looks at the gallery, on the last row she sees Kalinda ready to bring back Leela if she has to. People don't pay attention to her, they have their eyes on the front.

The judge reads the verdict first. Then he asked for the juror to read it out loud.

- We found Jeremy McFarlane not guilty on the charge of murder in the first degree –

The court room explodes with people's exclamations. Alicia looks at the gallery and Kalinda is gone.

- Madame Counsel I advice her to don't come back to my court with this case unless you have something more substantial – The judge tells her.

McFarlane hugs his wife. He's crying with happiness.

- Great job, Mrs. Florrick – Michael shakes Alicia's hand.

- You too, Mr. Campbell –

* * *

Alicia visits McFarlane one last time before his realese.

- Are you going back to work for the RCMP? -

- They'll probably change me to another province - McFarlane say - They take care of thier own -

- I see -

- I'll investigate, who arrange my attempt of transfer to federal prison. -

- Or you could leave it alone - Alicia says - But you won't, right? -

He nods - Alicia, thank you. And tell Kalinda thanks too -

- I'll tell her - Alicia nods. The oficial gives McFarlane a paper to sign and he opens the door. On the other side his wife and Michael wait for him.

When Mrs. McFarlane sees him, she runs to hug him.

- Alicia, are you sure you don't want a drink to celebrate? - Michael asks her.

- No, thanks. I just want to go home -

* * *

Kalinda once again picks Alicia up outside the hotel.

- Are you ready? -

- Yeah -

- Good thing I found an flight today, eh? -

Alicia nods.

- We won't talk about this again, right? - The lawyer asks.

- Do we need to? -

- No - Alicia smiles - We don't need to -

* * *

At Chicago, Owen and the kids return from the movies.

- How about when the monsters exploded? – Owen says – It was an awesome scene –

- I love it, and with the machine gun – Zach comments.

- I like how he used the force field, it looked real cool – Grace says.

Owen opens the apartment door. – I hope there is a sequel –

- Hi guys – Peter Florrick is already inside – I was worry you weren't home –

- Hi Dad – Zach greets him first – We went to the movies, how did it go? –

- Your father's bill passed – Eli Gold says from the kitchen – He did a great job. You can see his speech online –

- Yeah, let's watch it – Eli and the kids go to the computer.

Peter shakes Owen's hand – Thank you for taking care of them –

- No problem – Owen says – Hey, how did you get in? –

- Your mom let us in. Veronica is in the bathroom –

- Ah, I see – Owen smiles – Is Jackie here too? –

- No – Peter responds – But my bodyguard Phil is driving her here –

- Of course – He laughs.

- Are you leaving? - Peter asks Owen.

- No, I'm holding the fort my sister. She text me saying she should be here near midnight –

- Alright…meanwhile we can make this a family night –

- Sure…Hey, you need to talk to Zach –

- About? –

- The fame of being the governor's son. –

- Alright –

- Owen! – Veronica comes out of the bathroom – Where have you been sweetie? –

* * *

After 4 hours of travel, Kalinda and Alicia are back in Chicago. They didn't talk much on the way back.

The investigator parks in front of Alicia's building.

- Here you go - Kalinda says – thanks again –

- You're welcome – Alicia opens the door but closes it again. – I got this feeling that one of these days you'll disappear. –

- Alicia I...-

- You don't have to runaway again; you can have a home here –

Kalinda only listens.

- But if you disappear I would miss you, very much –

- Okay – Kalinda smiles to her friend.

- Goodnight –

* * *

- Thank God you're here – Owen hugs Alicia when she steps off the elevator.

- Were you waiting for me at the door? –

- Yes, I'm so tired, everybody is here. Your life is exhausting –

- So you didn't like being in charge? –

- Alicia, you are a Saint – Owen says – And now I have to go and take a long bath –

- Okay, Owen thanks for everything –

- You're welcome Alicia – Owen stops the elevator doors – Oh Alicia, you have to talk with Grace –

- Did something happen to her? –

- She broke up with her boyfriend –

- Connor? I didn't even met him –

- How did that happened?! You have to be on top of these things –

- Alright, I'll do it – Alicia smiles – Go home Owen you deserve it –

Alicia enters her apartment.

- Welcome back mom – Zach says – let me help you with your bags –

-Let me hug you first. I miss you – Alicia fixes his hair. – And your crazy hair –

- It's a look mom – Zach replies. Alicia gives him a big hug.

- I'm so happy we get along –

- I need to breath mom – Zach says.

- Okay, you can go - Alicia tells him – I still have my little girl, right Grace? –

- Yes mom – Grace finds comfort on her mother's arms.

- Who is else is here? –

Alicia goes to the kitchen and finds Peter, Eli, Jackie and Veronica there.

- Owen didn't lie, you are all here –

- Welcome back party – Veronica says.

- You don't mind? – Peter asks.

- No, it feels good to have a family; some people don't have one –

* * *

Cary Agos is brushing his teeth when someone rings his doorbell. He spits on the sink and cleans the toothpaste of his face. Through the peephole he sees a familiar face.

- Kalinda – Cary smiles when he opens the door.

- Hi - Kalinda smiles too - Can I come in? –

- Sure - Cary steps aside and lets her in. Kalinda doesn't waste time and kisses him.

- What is this, Kalinda? –

- This is me giving you more – She takes his hand a leads him to the bedroom.

* * *

**To be continued…**

Please leave me a review.

I'm so sorry for the delay and I'm sorry this became a long chapter

Next chapter: Alicia isn't feeling good about her practice and she takes trip down memory lane to Georgetown. Meanwhile Cary wonders about his new relationship with Kalinda.

English not my first language.


	17. Georgetown

Cary Agos wakes up to find Kalinda Sharma still in his bed. He gets happy and caresses Kalinda's shoulder.

- Hey - she wakes up and smiles to Cary.

-Hey, I didn't mean to wake you up –

- It's fine –

- You're still here – Cary smiles too – Last time, you were gone before sunrise –

- Yep I'm still here, so what are you going to do with me? –

- I'm going to take you out...buy you food –

Kalinda laughs at his comment.

- Breakfast, lunch, dinner. Pick a meal and I shall provide it –

- Well, I have to get back to my apartment, change clothes then see what is my work schedule and I'll let you know. But we should start with breakfast –

- Do you want coffee? –

- Do you have milk? –

- I do – Cary gets up – Is this...are we...Forget it –

Kalinda kneels on the bed and kisses Cary – You know? Breakfast can wait –

* * *

In other part of the city Will Gardner and Callie Simko are in the office of Dr. Povovich waiting for him.

- Would you please fill these forms? – An assistant gives Will some papers.

- Sure – Will reads the form – Do you have any of these vaccinations?... Have you ever had a STD?... is there a history of genetic disease in your family? On my father side they are all circus freaks, doesn't that count? –

- Great, we'll have a girl with a beard – Callie says – I'll love her anyway –

- Is a girl? – Will asks her

- I don't know yet – she responds – But I do like the idea of a girl. What do you want? –

- I don't know what I want – He shrugs – I'll love Shrimpy either way –

- Stop calling her/him Shrimpy – Callie warns him.

- The doctor is ready to see you – The assistant indicates them and Will and Callie enter the room.

- Good morning – The doctor greets them. – You must be Mr. Gardner –

- Yeah, thank you for seeing us this early – Will shakes the doctor's hand – I had a busy schedule –

- I'm sure you do Mr. Gardner – Dr. Povovich nods – Now, Callie please take a sit. –

The doctor performs an ultrasound. Will isn't sure what to do or ask.

- Everything looks good…Do you want to know the sex of the baby? –

- Yes – The parents say.

- It's a healthy baby girl –

- Wow… - Will swallows – a baby girl –

- Oh Will, God has a sense of humor – Callie palms Will on his back. – You broke so many girl's hearts and now you have a daughter –

Will doesn't pay attention to her joke. He just stares at the monitor – A baby girl -

* * *

Later that morning Cary arrives at the law firm a little bit late but with a smile on his face.

- Good morning Mr. Agos – the receptionist greets him.

- Good morning to you too Lola – Cary responds – It's a beautiful day, isn't? I brought you filled donuts –

- For me? –

- Yes – Cary continues his way to his office. – John, Robyn. How are you this morning? –

- Good –

- Okey dokey boss – Robyn tells him – Hey, Alicia is back –

- Oh that's fantastic – The lawyer keeps on walking.

- That's the smile of a man who got laid – John says.

- That's the smile of a man in love – Robyn replies.

Alicia is putting in place files on her desk. She is days behind in some cases.

- Welcome back Alicia – Cary enters her office. – How was your case in America's Hat? –

- Good –

- We missed you here in the firm –

- I…I miss you guys too –

- Can I give you a hug? – Cary opens his arms.

- A hug? – Alicia looks at his happy face.

- Yes a hug – he keeps his arms open.

- Alright – Alicia walks to her partner and receives a hug.

- It wasn't so bad, was it? –

- Are you okay Cary? –

- I'm fine – He tells her – But I have to inform you that your divorce is been finalized –

- Yeah I know – Alicia sits down again – Peter told me yesterday, David Lee told him –

- I'm glad you're still friends. So yeah it's done. Anyway, I'll let you go back to work –

- Thank you for your warm welcoming Cary – Alicia keeps reading her files. She takes one file and goes to John's office.

- Hey John –

- Hey Alicia, what's up? – He stops tapping on his computer. – Come in –

- Are you familiar with the Hurwitz case? – Alicia asks him.

* * *

At Gardner and Associates, Kalinda goes to report with Will.

- Hey – She knocks at the open door.

- The prodigal daughter returns – Will says – Everything alright? –

- Yes. Everything alright here? –

- Yes –

- Then I'll be working – Kalinda leaves his office.

- I'm glad we had this conversation – the lawyer yells.

* * *

At his home, Zach Florrick picks up the mail and brings it in. His father is talking on the phone on the studio and Grace is secluded in her room.

- Georgetown? – He reads the envelope.

- Hey – Peter comes out of the studio. – Sorry, that call took to long –

- It's okay dad –

- You got the mail – Peter browses the letters – Georgetown? –

- It's for mom, I guess they have here as her address –

- Yeah – Peter puts it aside – I'll call her later to let her know…During dinner we have to talk about college –

- Okay –

- Where is your sister? –

- In her room –

- Do you think she wants to eat? –

- I don't know – Zach shrugs.

Meanwhile in the city, Alicia Florrick arrives to her apartment. She's alone and for once she enjoys the silence. She sees she has a message on the answering machine.

- Hi, it's Peter…I guess you're not home yet. The kids are okay…well I think there's something going with Grace. Anyway we got a letter from Georgetown is for you…tell me if you want me to send it to you. Bye –

- Georgetown? – Alicia wonders what it is about. She goes to her room and lies on her bed. – Georgetown – she closes her eyes.

_- Cavanaugh…hey…Cavanaugh –_

_Alicia turned around to see who was calling her. A young man a row behind, smiled to her. _

_- Yes? –_

_- Can I borrow your eraser? –_

_- Sure – Alicia gave him the eraser – I'm Alicia by the way –_

_- Sorry, Professor Gordon only says the last names – He said – I'm Will Gardner –_

_- Yeah, I remember you from the pool party -_

_They shook hands._

_- Yeah. So…do you have a team for the project? –_

_- I'm teaming up with my friend Sarah – Alicia told him – She usually sits to my left –_

_- Oh yeah, yeah. I know her – Will nodded – But hey, I have my friend Ron and we can be a team of four people. Professor Gordon said 4 was the limit. What do you think? –_

_- As long we all work –_

_- Yeah, I'm not a slacker –_

_- Okay, I'll tell Sarah –_

_- And I'll tell Ron – Will smiled again – Here is your eraser, thank you –_

_- You're welcome –_

Alicia opens her eyes and smiles. Why did it take her so long to realize Will didn't need an eraser?

* * *

At the 40th floor of the Chicago Stock Exchange Building, Cary and Kalinda are having dinner.

- So I'm there trying to get him out and they told me, the charge is fraud – Cary tells to Kalinda – He actually sold the bridge, but hey that's my cousin Tony –

-There is always someone like that in the family –

- More wine? – The waiter asks them.

- No, thanks –

- I'm fine –

The waiter leaves them alone again.

- What is it Cary? – Kalinda sees Cary's expression.

- It's just...You told me to go to hell –

- I said it to many people; very few times I mean it – Kalinda tells him but the lawyer is still confused.

- I can't believe you're here with me. – He confesses with a goofy smile on his face.

- How long are you going act like that? –

- I'm sorry, I'll stop it but...we're dating, right? –

Kalinda shrugs – If that's how you want to call it –

- And it's not a secret? –

- Why would it be a secret? – Kalinda leads forward – We don't work together anymore –

- Okay, but were exclusive –

- You're over thinking –

- I wonder what made you change your mind – Cary says –Did something happened in Canada? –

- Don't do that – Kalinda holds Cary hand – Don't ask about my past –

- What? Did you kill someone? – The lawyer jokes.

- I mean it Cary, don't ask about my past. Don't make plans for the future. You got me here and now –

- Alright...I don't know why I brought you here. This is boring place for a first date...or any date –

- It's supposed to be one of the most romantic restaurants in Chicago –

- Not for us – Cary gets up – Come on, lets get out here –

- Where? – Kalinda gets up too.

- I don't know –

The waiter approaches them – Sir? –

-Hey – Cary puts money on the table – I think this covers it –

- Do you want a receipt? –

- No – Cary takes Kalinda's hand and they get out of there.

They go eat Mexican/ Korean kimchi tacos in Taco Chino at Albany Park. Later jumping a fence, Cary loses a show and ends up buying converse tennis

shoes from doubtful place. They end the night at Craft Beer Bar drinking pines of all kinds of beers. They come back to Cary's apartment and as the

lawyer fall sleep he wonders if he can follow Kalinda's rules and don't make plans for the future.

* * *

- You've been acting happy these last couple of days - Robyn meets Cary at the lunch room.

- I'm in a good roll on my life right now –

- You're dating Kalinda, aren't ya? – The investigator pushes him playfully with her elbow.

- How did you know? –

- I'm an investigator... Well I was just guessing, now I know – Robyn bites a toast with jam – My mom used to say, you can't hide love –

- It's to soon to be talking about love –

- If you say so –Robyn looks at her watch – Shoot! I got to go, the results for the Hurwitz case must be ready –

- Alicia put you in the case? –

- No, Alicia gave the case to John – Robyn tells his as she leaves the lunchroom.

- Uh –

* * *

In her office Alicia gets her mail, including the Georgetown letter that Peter forwarded to her. She reads it first and then she decides to call her brother.

- Are you still recovering? –

- I am. I've been avoiding teenagers and older people – He jokes. – And you? Back to your big shot firm? –

- We're not a big shot firm –

- You won't with that attitude –

- Listen I got a letter from Georgetown –

- You never graduate and you have to go back?! –

- No – Alicia smiles – They are inviting me to a dinner party –

- My college does it all the time. They reach out to alumni for speeches, money or public relations. You were the top of your class –

- I was –

- And you're running for senator –

- What? –

- I read the rumor on twitter. I Lol – Owen tells her – You're not running, right? –

- No I'm not – Alicia responds – You think I should go? –

- Sure. It should be fun –

- Anyway I have to write contracts all afternoon –

- Get an intern to do it! –

- Bye Owen –

_- So top of the class – Will Gardner went to see Alicia before the graduation ceremony. _

_- It wasn't easy – Alicia smiled when she saw him. They didn't spend much time together in thier last year. _

_- How angry was Liz Lawrence? –_

_- Smoke came out of her ears –_

_Will laughed. – Do you already have a place to work? –_

_- Yeah Crozier, Abrams and Abbott. – She responded – And you? –_

_- I'm going to Baltimore. Not very far, I know – Will scratched the back of his head – Alicia I was wondering if... –_

_- Miss. Cavanaugh – A teacher called her name – You need to be on your sit already –_

_- Apparently I got a better sit – She shrugs – See you later, Will –_

_- Yeah, later –_

* * *

At Gardner and Associates, Will is on his way to court when Callie calls him.

- Hi Callie, I'm kind of in a hurry –

Will meets Kalinda on the lobby. – I got the hotel records –

The investigator tells him.

- Me too, I just want to give you a heads up – Callie continues – Today finally someone asked me if I was pregnant, there was an awkward pause on the account of me being single…Then your name popped out –

- Oh, that's fine. It wasn't a secret – He pushes the elevator button.

- Alright, but you attract gossip more than I – Callie tells him – Bye –

- That was my baby mama – Will comments to Kalinda.

- Don't ever say that again – She reprimands him. The elevator's doors open and David Lee steps out.

- Will, I heard you are going to be a father, congratulations – Lee gets closer to him – If you want; I can work out an amazing child support deal for you –

- Thanks David, I got to go –

Will and Kalinda enter the elevator.

- So you're embracing fatherhood –

- I am, it feels good – Will smiles – I need to think about girl's names tough. How did your parents come up with Kalinda? –

The investigator finds it funny. – Let's focus in the case –

* * *

Kalinda has a good day in work and unlike other days before she doesn't go to the bar, instead she welcomes Cary to her apartment.

- I like your place, it's very you –

- I've been told that before – Kalinda says.

Cary takes a second look around. A few books, a stereo, no TV, no photos, all very clean.

- Have you talked with Alicia? –

- No, I'm giving her space – Kalinda responds – Why? –

- She turned down a case, I think it was odd –

- Hurm…that is odd – Kalinda sits down on her couch.

- Do you want me to play music? – Cary points to the stereo – You do listen to music? –

- What do you think I do in my free time? –

- Break people's hearts – Cary responds. Kalinda pulls Cary down to the couch with her.

- Yeah that's my hobby, it was that or crochet –

* * *

Days later at the Cook county courtrooms Alicia is helping Stacy with some dockets.

- You have them all? – Alicia asks her.

- Yes, I got them – the red hair lawyer says as she takes the files. – Aren't you coming in? –

- No, I have a deposition. You can do yourself –

Alicia leaves her partner alone. She checks her messages on her way out.

- Mrs. Florrick – Patti Nyholm stands on her away. – Are you still Mrs. Florrick? –

- Patti, hi. Yes, I'm still Mrs. Florrick –

- Of course, it's more than a name, its brand now, isn't? The name of your new firm –

- Yes, I'm selling shirts too –

- Oh Alicia, I have missed your quip. And I have missed you in court. You haven't here lately. I'm sure Will kept all the cool clients –

- Nice catching up with you Patti – Alicia tries to get away but Patti cuts her way.

- I see you don't want to talk about Will. I'm angry at him too, all the times he made fun of me for being a mother and now he knocked up that lawyer

from Bonnie, Abrams & O'Connell –

- What? –

- You didn't know? Everybody was talking about it this week. See? If you were on the courtrooms more often –

- Thanks, Patti – Alicia leaves abruptly. Outside she gets in her car but she just sits there.

_Alicia Cavanaugh was practicing her arguments for a mock trial.  
_

_- And that is why, your honor our client is innocent...What do you think? –  
_

_- You're a natural – Will Gardner responded - Although the pant suit its not a good look for you. You look like a mom –  
_

_Alicia throw her papers at him - Don't make fun of my outfit –  
_

_- Sorry –  
_

_It was a late night and they were fixing the final details for their project.  
_

_- And why is "mom" an insult? –  
_

_- Oh no, not you Alicia - Will covered his eyes – You? –  
_

_- What? –  
_

_- You believe in the fairy tale? Marriage and 2.5 kids? –  
_

_- I do want a family in the future. Maybe when I'm 30 or 33 – Alicia told him – I want to practice law first. You don't want to get married or have kids? –  
_

_- Nah, it's not for me. I think having kids its the most egocentrically thing a person can do –  
_

_-Wow - Alicia stared at him - What if you met the right woman to change your mind? –  
_

_- Such woman doesn't exist - Will responded - Now you think I'm a jerk –  
_

_- No at all, I know how you feel about the future –  
_

_Will realized that maybe he had reduced his chances with Alicia.  
_

_- I could change my mind in the future. We're still in college so what I think right now, it doesn't really matter, right? –  
_

_- I better go - Alicia told him very seriously – It's getting late –  
_

_Will watched her took her books and notes.  
_

_- Good night Will –  
_

_- You're messing with me, aren't ya? –  
_

_Alicia stopped at the door – Of course I am. You said I look like a mom –_

Alicia thinks about the news she just got. She feels like she needs a drink and someone to talk to.

- Hey Kalinda – She calls up her friend – Want to get together tonight? –

* * *

- And your kids? –

- With Peter - Alicia responds - I came back, they go away –

The women are sitting at the bar, like many times before.

- Bad timing –

- Yeah...I need to get used to it. Zach is going to stay at the house permanently. Its 30 minutes closer to Northwestern, we tought he was going to law

school but he changed it for Computer Engineering. And Grace is sad over a boy –

- She'll get over him – Kalinda drinks from her beer.

- Did you know Will got Callie Simko pregnant? –

Kalinda puts down the beer bottle – Yes –

- Why didn't you tell me? –

- It wasn't my place –

- I found out thanks to Patti Nyhom in the courtrooms –

- Sorry...I don't think they're together though –

- I don't need to kno...okay listen she is the mother of his child. Don't you think they'll try to make it work? –

- He called her "baby mama" I don't think they want to be together –

- It shouldn't bother me – Alicia sights – I gave him up –

- If you say so...Anyway, I have to tell you something –

- Is it bad news? –

- No, but it affects you slightly…I'm seeing your partner, Cary –

Alicia frowns – Seeing him? Is he your boyfriend? –

- I don't like to put tag on relationships –

- But you're dating him? –

Kalinda nods.

- Did...Did you change your mind about Cary because of what happened with McFarlane? –

- Are you avoiding cases because of what happened with McFarlane? –

- What happened in Canada, stays in Canada -

- Cheers for that -

They raises their glasses and don't talk about Canada the rest of the evening.

* * *

The next day at Florrick, Agos and Associates Cary sees Alicia settled a lawsuit. He waits for her outside the conference room.

- How did it go? – He asks her.

- Good, $1.5 million –

- Great – Cary nods – It was fast, you had the deposition just a couple of days ago, right? –

- I pushed for a quick deal. The client wasn't sure about going to court. I guess he preferred the money now –

They walk down to her office.

- That's third strike Alicia –

- I'm sorry Cary, you need to elaborate more your baseball analogy -

- First you gave the Hurwitz case to John, second you helped Stacy but you didn't step in court, third you settled a lawsuit. You like to hit homeruns and

you're not even swinging –

- Now I regret asking for a more elaborate sports analogy –

- Alicia you're a top litigator and you're rejecting cases. I never saw you do that before – Cary tells her – Is it because of your divorce? Did something

happen in Canada? –

- Hey, if your girlfriend Kalinda doesn't want to talk about it –

- So she told you about us, okay. It's not about her, it's about you – he replies – Alicia, you can tell me. If you need help or... -

- I'm disenchanted with the law – Alicia gives in – with being a lawyer –

- Then take sometime off. Go fall in love with the law again –

- Cary, I was away for week –

- Working...in a super secret trial apparently, but you were working. Take a long weekend. No one would mind –

Alicia sees the Georgetown letter on her desk – okay, I think I'll do it –

- Then see you Monday –

- Hey Cary, tell Kalinda about your father –

- My father? I don't like talking about my father –

- Exactly – Alicia says – Just tell her about your relationship with him. But make sure it comes up naturally –

Cary frowns – I'll keep that in mind –

Alicia puts in order her office and goes to see Peter and the kids at Highland Park.

* * *

- Hi – Peter opens the door. – Come in, want some fruit? I got these amazing grapes – The governor is wearing a t shirt and jeans and eating fruit.

- Hi Peter, you are very informal today –

- I had suit on since 7 am –

- Hey what happened to the mail box? –

- Grace ran over it –

- What? –

- I told Zach that if he wanted a new car he had to teach Gracie to drive his old car, she was practicing on the driveway and... – Peter smiles – She

knows the basics but it's a big car for small girl –

- I see –

- Is that okay with you? I'm sorry I forgot to ask you –

- It's fine; Grace is going to need a car – Alicia puts down her purse on the table and takes a couple of grapes.

- By the way, what's going on with Grace? She seems blue – Peter asks

- Owen told me she broke up with her boyfriend –

- Wait, she had a boyfriend? How did I not know about this? –

- I'm sorry I forgot to tell you –

- Come on –

- Hey Peter, it's over. Don't worry –

- Okay – Peter gives in – Did you get the letter from Georgetown? –

- Yes and I had an idea for mother- daughter bonding trip –

Alicia goes to her daughter's room.

- Grace -

- Hi mom. Is time to go? –

- Yes, but first I want to talk to you –

- Okay –

- So it's almost time to go back to school. Your senior year, you need to be looking at colleges –

- Yeah, I guess – Grace is not very excited.

- Do you have any ideas? –

- No –

- Really? Northwestern like your brother, Depaul, University of Chicago, in other state like Michigan, Massachusetts, or U of A –

- Which one is U of A? –

- University of Alberta –

- You want to send me to Canada? –

- No, unless you want to – Alicia says – I heard is a good school. Anyway I'm telling you this because my alma mater, Georgetown sent me an invitation

for an event this weekend. You can be my plus one and you can check out the campus. What do you think? –

- Okay - Grace smiles - When do we leave? –

* * *

That Friday evening Alicia and Grace Florrick arrive to Georgetown. Alicia smiles when she sees the red brick buildings, she is back in Hilltop and it feels

good.

- Here is where I learn to love the law – Alicia proudly says to her daughter.

- Mom, that sounds weird –

Alicia just smiles.

* * *

**To be continued...**

Alicia has more memories about her time with Will in Georgetown.

Please leave review.

English not first language.


	18. Hoya Saxa

Alicia and Grace are staying in the Thomas & Dorothy Leavey center hotel. Must people can't find it, but Alicia still knows her way in campus.

- What does Hoya Saxa means? – Grace asks her mother when sees it on a wall.

- It's the college yell for our teams. It means "what rocks" or "strong stones" like the spirit of our school –

- Okay –

- Mrs. Florrick – A woman in a suit comes to meet them. – Hello, I'm Mary Gates; I'm a coordinator for the alumni program. We're happy to welcome you

back –

- Nice to meet you, this is my daughter Grace –

- Hi –

- Ready to take the tour – Mary tells them.

Mary takes them to the historical main places. Healy Hall, Gaston Hall, the Joseph Mark Memorial library and the quadrangle.

As Mary gives them updates about the place, Alicia shares with Grace memories of her student years.

Later they drive to the Exorcist steps on M street and they continue to the sports fields.

- Did you attend games, mom? –

- Yes, they were fun. I don't know much about sports, but I like being part of the community –

- I can't picture you cheering at the stands –

- I did –

- Hoya saxa – Mary says – Grace, Georgetown has 23 athletics teams –

- I'm not very athletic - Grace says.

In the field Alicia sees a young man wearing the gray and blue baseball uniform.

_- Go Hoyas! – Alicia and her friend cheered for the baseball team. It was the 6th inning and they were down by two runs. With men in first and third bases this _

_was their chance.  
_

_- There is Will – Alicia stood up – Go Will Go! –  
_

_Her friend followed her. – Go Will Go! –  
_

_He was warming up on deck circle.  
_

_- You have groupies – Another player told him.  
_

_- I'm that good – He took his helmet to salute the ladies and walked to home base.  
_

_- He's going for a homerun – Alicia's friend told her. – He's been swinging at everything_

_- What's wrong with that? – Alicia asked.  
_

_- He's doing it to impress you –  
_

_Will indeed swung at the first two pitches. His coach told him to wait for the right pitch but he didn't care he swung again and sent the ball to the middle of the _

_left field.  
_

_- Yeah! Go Will! –  
_

_He ran to first, the first base coach told him to stay but he continued running and swiped to second base at the same time as the ball.  
_

_- Out! – the umpired yelled.  
_

_- I'm safe - Will argued with the umpire.  
_

_-You're out –  
_

_Will walked back to the dugout, he saw his coach waiting for him but he was happy. The Hoyas scored one run thanks to him and Alicia was smiling at him._

Alicia comes back to the present.

- Well, we should go back – Mary tells them – Tomorrow we'll visit the Law Center –

- Alright – Alicia says – My territory –

* * *

That night; mother and daughter order room service. They treat themselves with cheese burgers.

- Go back - Alicia tells her daughter who is flipping through channels – Have you seen this movie? –

Grace look at the screen – No. What movie is it? –

- Pretty in Pink. I saw it when I was in 9th grade and I was afraid high school would be like that – Alicia says – It wasn't for the most part –

Grace sits on her bed and watches the movie - So she likes him and he doesn't like her? –

- No, they like each other but their friends don't want them to be together because she is middle class –

- Oh -

They keep watching the movie.

- Hey mom –

- Yeah? –

- You meet Will Gardner here, right? –

- I met him on an initiation pool party for the law students, we crossed a few words and then I had several classes with him -

- They throw pool party? –

- They used to, ask Mary tomorrow if they kept the tradition –

Alicia thinks a question for her daughter, she doesn't want to sound like a lawyer.

- You met Connor at class? -

- We had chemistry together, but I didn't talk to him until the girl who killed herself… I didn't really pay attention at him – Grace thinks for a moment

– Did you ever think Will would be in your life 20 years later? –

- No, I didn't think about it...and he's not in my life anymore –

- Okay- Grace shrugs - Is that...the guy from Two & half men? –

- Yes – Alicia responds – And wait until you see him dance –

Enough questions for tonight.

* * *

At Chicago.

Cary is in his apartment. He is ordering food for him and Kalinda. When he hangs up, he hears Kalinda humming as she does something on her

computer.

- What song is that? –

- Huh? – She reacts as she wasn't aware she was humming.

- What song is that? –

- Bobcaygeon -

- What is a bobcayigon? –

- It's a place where people go on holiday camping and fishing –

- Have you ever been there? –

- My father took us there once –

Cary has to restrain himself; Kalinda just gave him personal information. He analyses the sentence. She said her father, and who is "us"? Her mother

and Kalinda? Siblings? Cary stops over thinking, he doesn't need to know.

- So is a song about the place? – He sits with her.

- No, it's about a city cop who falls in love with a girl from Bobcaygeon, when he comes back to the city he doesn't like it anymore so he quits his job

and goes back to the girl –

- Ah - Cary smiles - A love song. You're a romantic –

- A hopeless romantic –

Cary definitively likes this version of Kalinda better. More honest and with her defenses down.

- Well, can I hear the song? –

* * *

Early Saturday morning Peter Florrick takes his son to get a new car, a used car.

- I think this one is better – Peter points to a Mitsubishi. – Great gas mileage –

- I like it – Zach says – I like the color too –

People stand around them. They recognize the governor, so Phil the bodyguard keeps close to him.

- Governor - the manger of the dealership comes to greet him. – We were expecting you, we can clear the store for you –

- No, it's okay. My son needs a new car – Peter palms Zach's back. – Something economic –

- Okay, come with me this way –

In less than the 30 minutes, Zach picks a 2008 Toyota Yaris. Afterwards the Florrick boys go get lunch at a restaurant.

They sit at a booth with Phil always observing.

- So, Zach are you excited about college? –

- I can't wait – The young man answers – I checked out the curricula and they have awesome research facilities –

Peter smiles, his son definitely picked the right career. – Yeah? –

- Yeah and you can use even if you are a freshman –

- Listen Zach, I've been meaning to talk to you about our new status –

- Come on dad, I've been through this before. I know what it's like to be a politician's son –

- I was the Cook county D.A. – Peter replies – not many people cared outside the county. Remember your arrest last year? –

- I understand people are going to treat me differently –

- Son, they'll try to put you down, they won't give credits to your successes. They'll say "oh he's the governor's son" –

- Okay, I can deal with that –

- But also, some people will try to get in your good side. Do favors, invite you to parties –

- Hold on, is this about the party with Mary Sue Johnson? Dad, I never got in any trouble before. Why can't I have fun? – Zach crosses his arms.

- You can have fun Zach – Peter says – And I know you're a responsible young man but sometimes friendships aren't what they seem. I want you

to be a great man Zach, and unlike me, I don't want you to have big regrets –

- Do you still feel guilty about the hooker? –

- Among other things, but I don't feel guilty, I'm responsible. I could've done things differently and I knew it at the time – Peter says – Do you

understand what I'm saying? –

- Yes, dad. I understand –

- Alright, now…what do you want to order? I heard they have an excellent BBQ chicken –

The Florrick boys read the menu. Peter hears the door's bell when another customer enters the restaurant. Then a murmur so he looks up to see

what's going on.

- Elsa? –

He recognizes the woman who he met a second time at Springfield.

- Mr. Florrick – She and a young woman approach the table. – Hello–

- Hi – Peter gets up to greet her.

- Oh, this is my daughter Stephanie –

- Hi – The teen ager responds. She takes a look at Zach and vice versa.

- This is my son Zach – Peter makes the introduction – At this Elsa Ramirez who works for the Cooke County –

- Nice too meet you – Zach gets up too.

- Well, this is a small world. We're picking up and order. We like the sandwiches – Elsa explains them.

- We just found the place. The name is what got us "Pete's hottest bbq" –

- Yes, we've been fans for years – Elsa tells him with a smile.

- Your husband likes it too? –

- I'm a widow – She says – He died 5 years ago –

- Oh, I'm sorry –

They all stand there with nothing more to say.

- Mom, I think our order is ready –

- It was nice see you Mr. Florrick – Elsa says.

- Call me Peter –

- Okay, good bye Peter –

- Bye –

Peter and Zach sit back down. And the women leave the restaurant.

- So…what does she does for the county? –

- She…damn…I forgot to ask her – Peter shakes his head – I'll find out –

Zach isn't sure what he just witness.

- I should get one of those sandwichs she mentioned - Peter says.

* * *

At Georgetown, Mary takes Alicia and Grace to the tour of the Law Center. They visit the Edward Bennett Williams Law Library, McDonough Hall, and

Gewirz Student Center.

- We have a collection of millions of books available for the students - Mary explains as she leads the way. – And thousand of research material on line,

tutorials and Treatise Finders –

Alicia feels comfortable at the library. She likes to see again the wood tables, the book shelves and the lamps.

- How many hours did you spend here mom? – Grace asks – I know you had memorized so many laws –

- I liked it here. I still like knowing the law or searching cases for precedents –

- Are you a little disappointed that Zach didn't follow the family tradition? –

- No, he wants to be an engineer. It's fine –

- Here we have the new acquisitions for maritime law – Mary continues.

- What do you want to be? – Alicia ask – What do you want to study? –

- I was thinking philosophy or history. But how do you gain money as philosophy major? –

- You can teach, write books...uh...be a consultant for something. If measure your success with how much money you make, you won't enjoy your job –

_Alicia and Will were taking their sits at the Hart Auditorium.  
_

_- Aren't you excited Will? –  
_

_- To see Jonas Stern? Not really –  
_

_- He's an activist. He's fighting against the police's union in Chicago –  
_

_- Yeah, with millionaire lawsuit, which he takes a healthy percentage of the settlement -  
_

_The auditorium is full and more people wanted to get in.  
_

_- So what? He does his job, he gets pay. Why can he be a profitable lawyer with principles? –  
_

_- Alicia, Stern takes high profile cases with millionaires deals he's not helping poor Ma and Pa down the street –  
_

_- So you either sale your principles for a big law firm or you starve helping people? –  
_

_- Why do you go the extremes? –  
_

_At that moment, Jonas Stern took the stage. He smashed a glass of water with a hammer, getting everybody's attention._

_- The difference between International Law, State Law and Universal Jurisdiction! – He yelled – You just observed it, now I will explained it –_

_Alicia didn't pay attention to Will the rest of the evening. _

- Now, let's take a quick look at the classrooms – Mary tells them – You'll see we upgrade all the classrooms for the digital era –

- Everybody uses a laptop now, right? –

- Or tablets –

– Were you on a mock trial, mom? – Grace wonders – I bet you won –

- Actually, I lost – Alicia says – To Liz Lawrence –

- Our committe thought about contacting her – Mary says as they walk to the exit. – But in the end, we thought you were better –

Alicia laughs – Once again I beat my nemesis –

Grace laughs too – You have a nemesis? –

Alicia puts her arm around her daughter – I have a rogue's gallery –

* * *

At Florrick, Agos and Associates, Cary Agos is receiving a potential new client.

- Please, Mrs. Fay, sit down –

The lawyer indicates to the woman.

- Thank you –

- Do you want anything? Coffee? Water? My assistant isn't here but I can do it –

- No, it's fine. Sorry to bother you in a Saturday – The woman is in her fourties, but you can see she takes care of herself.

- No, I work every other Saturday. What bring you here? –

- A lawsuit, I've been trying with different law firms. They think my case it's complicated so I've been turn down. Big firms said yes, but I can't afford

them. – She explains – A few days ago, I talk to Celeste Serrano. Do you know her? –

- Yes, I do –

- Well, she told me that Agos and Florrick are my best option –

Cary frowns – What's the lawsuit about? –

- My husband Dr. Fay was murder, the police and D.A. office screwed it up and the real person responsible is free. – She takes a file out of her purse

– His name is Dr. Carl Simone and Will Gardner is his lawyer –

Cary takes the file – Let me review the case, Mrs. Fay and I'll get back to you -

* * *

That night Alicia and Grace attend the dinner gala. Alicia likes that this time she got invited for being herself. Not as Peter's wife not as an employee of

Lockhart and Gardner. Alicia recognizes other alumni and says hello.

The speaker talks about pride, tradition and community in Georgetown. When he finishes, Alicia notice Grace is bored.

- Soooo you and Connor broke up – Alicia decides to bring up the subject.

- Yeah...I broke up with him –

- You didn't even had a chance to introduce him to us –

- He isn't very social - Grace responds - I wasn't hiding -

- I understand, its hard to talk to parents. I didn't tell my mom about my first boyfriend -

- Right - Grace looks at her plate - Uncle Owen told me I should talk to you -

- Then talk to me - Alicia smiles - why don't you tell me more about him? -

- What's the point now, we're not together anymore -

- The point is that you're sad about it. So let those feelings out, I'm listening-

- Okay - Grace thinks for moment - people thinks he is insensitive but he is really sweet, well he was very sweet to me once he trusted me -

- What about his family? -

- His parents got divorce when he was ten. Apparently his mom had an affair with a married man and got pregnant –

- So family drama –

- Yeah, anyway Connor hasn't seen his father in years. He takes good care of Adam, his little brother –

- And his mother? What does she do? -

- She hurt her back and can't work anymore. They live off her pension...I think she has a drinking problem –

- He has had a tough life –

- Yeah –

_Of course_ Alicia thinks. Of course Grace, her sweet daughter fell for boy like Connor. Like finding a stray kitten in the rain, Grace wanted to take care of

him.

- Mom, there is something else –

Just when Alicia thought she had everything figure it out.

- Mom, I had sex with Connor – Grace says.

- Oh okay – Alicia takes some water.

- It was just one time -

- Its fine Grace, I'm not judging, I'm not angry – Alicia says – Did you break up with him...over sex? –

- I wasn't supposed to have sex –

Alicia frowns - Because you're christian? If you cared about him and he cared about you, I don't think God is angry. It's normal –

- So is okay if I star having sex? –

- Grace, I'm you mother. I don't want to think about you having sex. But I want you to experience it in a good way – Alicia responds – I just don't think

you should be feeling guilty or thinking is a sin –

- It's not about sin or lust. It's about commitment to a relationship –

Alicia is taken back by her daughter's words. Grace sounded like her.

- Sweetheart – she puts her hand on Grace's shoulder – I understand your values, but you're seventeen. That level of commitment is not expected of

you. Life is complicated enough as you get older, why start now? –

- What if is simple? What if I love him? –

- Grace you… -

- Excuse me - the waiter brings out the food interrupting the mother daughter talk.

As they serve, Alicia thinks a reply for what Grace just told her " What if is simple? What if love him?"

_Alicia felt Will's hand on her tight and moving up. She hugged him tighter as they kissed.  
_

_- Hey guys, are you… – Another student walked into the room and found them in bed. – Oh crap! Sorry –  
_

_He left immediately, but the mood was ruined.  
_

_- I got to go - Alicia sat down and pulled down her shirt._

_- I'm sorry, I didn't lock the door – Will apologized –You don' have to go right now –  
_

_- I do, I have a flight to catch – Alicia got up from Will's bed.  
_

_- You can take another flight –  
_

_- Will, I came here to say goodbye. I'm spending the summer back home. Why start something we can really finish? It's too much trouble -  
_

_- Why? Because I like you and you like me. It's simple – Will hold her hand.  
_

_- Then we can wait till next year, right? –  
_

_She kissed him goodbye and left. When they came back for their last year, they never continue were they left off._

- More water? - A waitress asks Alicia.

- More wine please – The lawyer's attention returns to her daughter.

- Did I ever tell you about my first serious boyfriend? –

- No, I don't think so. Grandma said you liked bad boys –

- She's half right - Alicia replies - His name was George and he was gorgeous, like a model. He was a senior, I was a junior. He played basketball and

he wasn't very bright –

Grace giggles – So why did you dated him? –

- He was really beautiful and he made me feel butterflies in my stomach –

- I know the feeling –

- Anyway, I went to his prom and I had sex with him. He was my first – Alicia smiles remembering the past – I felt like the luckiest girl in the world –

- And what happened? –

- Like I said, he wasn't too bright. He was caught stealing from drugstore, he did community service over the summer, we didn't see each other and it

just ended –

- So you're telling me I don't know what the future brings and I shouldn't take Connor too seriously? -

- Yes – Alicia responds – You can't control your feelings, but you can control your actions. You broke up with him, which was your decision. Now you're

feeling sad about it, you miss him, but you can let that overwhelm you –

- Okay – Grace isn't convince, Alicia own words don't convince her neither.

- Grace, you'll be fine, you'll make mistakes– Alicia says – With time the things that hurt won't hurt as bad and the things that make you happy will

always make you smile. –

Alicia gives a Grace a kiss.

- Okay? -

- Okay mom -

- So George still makes you smile? –

- He was really handsome. I'm going to show you a photo of him when get home –

The rest of the evening goes great and they go back to their hotel. It has been a good weekend.

* * *

Sunday evening in Chicago, a little bit tired, but happy with their trip to Georgetown, Alicia and Grace arrive at the apartment.

- I'm going to call dad – The girl informs Peter they are home. Meanwhile, Alicia takes a look at her book shelf. She is searching for a high school

yearbook, so she can show Grace a photo of George.

- I guess mom has them – Alicia says to herself. But she spots her Georgetown year book. She takes it to read the Will's dedicatory: _"I had more fun_

_with you than with nobody else. I wish we could have more. Stay in touch or I'll miss you terribly"_

- Dad says he and Zach are fine – Grace tells her mother – He got a new car, so I'm getting the old car –

- Grace, do you mind to stay alone for a second? – Alicia asks her. – I'm going out –

- No problem, mom –

- Okay, I'll be back soon –

As she drives her car, Alicia practices on her mind what she is going to say. She wants to be sure her message is clear.

25 minutes later she is at the building. She takes the elevator and soon she is in front of the apartment's door, her last chance to go back.

- The truth Alicia – she says to herself and then she rings the bell.

- Alicia? - Will is surprised when he sees her – What are you doing here? –

- Hi Will, can we talk? –

**To be continued…**

* * *

Is Will going to hear what Alicia has to say?

Will Cary accept the Simone Case? (See I didn't forget about it in Chapter 10)

Was Peter being too friendly with Elsa? (See I didn't forget about her in Chapter 14)

Will Grace get over Connor?

Is Kalinda a hardcore fan of the Tragically Hip?

Are other plot points coming back?

The answer to one of the questions is: **No.**

Please leave me a review.

English not my first language.


	19. Back to School

Will Gardner hears the door bell ring. He hurries up to open the door.

- Alicia?! – He is surprised when he sees her – What are you doing here? –

- Hi Will, can we talk? –

- I don't have anything to say to you – Will doesn't move from his door.

- I'll be quick then. You weren't an affair Will. I spend the weekend at Georgetown and I realize I always care about you –

- Is that supposed to make me feel better? Or is to make you feel better, Alicia? – Will says

- Will, what I've done I can't change it. But how I feel about you remains the same. I'll always care about you –

- Good for you Alicia –

- Hey Will, what is taking so long? You're missing the inning – Callie Simko yells from inside the apartment.

- That's Callie, right? I heard the good news. You're going to be great father, I can tell –

- Uhm…Thanks - Will hesitates.

- Good night Will – Alicia thinks her message was clear but the receiver wasn't eager.

Will returns to his living room.

- What happened to the pizza? – Callie looks at Will angry face – That wasn't the delivery guy, right? –

- No – Will sits down and crosses his arms. But then he gets up – I'm having a drink. Do you want one? I have whiskey–

Callie frowns – Nah, I think I'll pass. I'm fine with my root beer –

- Okay –

Callie follows him to his kitchen. – Who was that? Why are you upset? –

- You said you didn't want to know about my ex girlfriends –

- I can make an exception –

- It was Alicia, told me she had always cared about me. If she cared so much why did she stab me in the back? She started her own firm; she went

back with Peter and all for what? Months later she's divorce and now is telling me all this crap – Will drinks up.

- Wow – Callie says – You're really upset. And if you're upset, it means you care –

- Don't – Will says – You can listen, but I don't need advice or observations…Did I offer you a drink? –

- Yes, you offered whisky to a pregnant lady –

- I'm sorry, Alicia she…I thought I was over her but she shows up at my door and I don't know what to do –

The door bell rings again. – That must be the pizza –

- I'll go check first – Callie tells him.

* * *

The next day Alicia drinks her morning coffee. She recalls her visit to Will last night and sighs. Maybe she did more damage than good.

- What are you going to do today? –

Grace is eating cereal for breakfast. - I'll go see Connor. I think I have to –

Alicia laughs.

- What? -

- Nothing, I was thinking about something I did. Good luck and be careful, if you need money you can take a couple of twenties –

- Okay, have a good day at work mom –

- Thanks –

* * *

At Florrick, Agos and Associates Alicia finds Cary waiting for her.

- Good morning Cary -

- Good morning Alicia, I can see you're feeling better, right? –

- I do – she puts her purse on the desk –I'm ready to work. I already set some appointments, cases and… –

Alicia sees Cary is carrying a file.

- What's in the file? –

- A case, a good case. A lawsuit, which can make us money and publicity – Cary tells her – Also, it's a good cause –

- But? –

- It's against Dr. Carl Simone, one of Will's clients – Cary gives her the file.

- I remember him. – She browse the pages – I also remember the murder…I need to talk to the widow –

- We're having lunch with her – Cary says.

* * *

Grace Florrick takes the bus to arrive at Connor's neighborhood. She's still not comfortable driving her "new" car.

She knocks at the door and waits. She can hear somebody talking inside the house.

- No, I don't want cheese, Adam – Connor is talking to his little brother – oh…Grace! –

- Hello –

He's surprise to see her, but Grace is more surprise to see Connor shaved his head

– What did you do to your hair? – She almost says "beautiful hair".

- I got tired of it – Connor touches his head.

- So…-

- So… -

They say at the same time.

- Sorry, go ahead - Connor tells her.

- I...-

- I'm ready! – Connor's little brother comes out of the house – Hi Grace, are you coming with us? –

- Hi Adam, I don't know where you're going –

- I promised him that I would take him to Lincoln Park Zoo, but it took me all summer to fixed my car...wanna come with us? –

- You don't mind? –

- No – He smiles

- And your mom? –

- She sleeping off her hangover –

- Okay, I can go with you –

-I'll make a sandwich for her – Adam says – Do you like cheese? –

- You do that, I need to get something from my room - Connor tells them.

Grace makes a quick call to Alicia to let her know where she is and then she helps Adam with the sandwich.

In his room, Connor grabs something from his closet.

- Why is she here? – Connor's mom sneaks up behind him.

- She's going to the zoo with us –

- Didn't I tell you not to screw with the governor's daughter? –

- Mom, is Monday morning and you're still drunk from last night. Why the hell should I listen to you? –

* * *

It's a good day to be at the zoo, it's sunny, warm and the animals aren't hiding so Adam can take many photos.

- Look Connor! There is the Gorilla. He's a silver back –

- Well, go take a photo of the gorilla – Connor says to Adam. When they are alone Connor takes his chance

- Grace, why did you come to see me? –

- I really miss you, so much it hurts – Grace is embarrassed saying such a cheesy thing – It wasn't supposed to come out like that I...-

- I miss you too – Connor interrupts – Come with me, there's something I want to show you –

They stand beneath a tree.

- What is it? – Grace sees how Connor gets nervous all of a sudden.

- I was going to wait until we return to school, but you are here so… – He gives her a ring with a tiny diamond – I know its not much but...Do you want

to get married? –

- What?! – Grace reacts – Are you serious? –

- Yes – Connor says – We have to wait until we're both 18, until we graduate...You can go to Thailand with me –

- I…wait…You don't believe in God – It's the first thin Grace can think of.

Connors laughs – No, but I'm not going to stop you from believing. We could go to a chapel, church or whatever I don't know the rules – Connor

replies. – So...you haven't say yes or no...-

- I'm not sure – Her brain tells her no, her heart is screaming yes.

- Okay, let me try this – Connor gets in one knee – Grace, I love you. Would you marry me? –

- Yes! – Grace's heart wins.

Connor stands up, carries Grace and twirls her around. Some people who witness the proposal applaud.

- Hey! – Adam runs to them – What happened? What? –

- Just take a picture, buddy – Connor tells him.

* * *

At a restaurant nearby the law firm Alicia and Cary meet with Mrs. Fay.

- Let me cut to the chase – Mrs. Fay says – I believe Dr. Simone hired Richards to kill my husband. He did it because he was angry and bitter at their

failed partnership and Simone also blamed my husband for his problems with the law –

- Yes, you add a report to the file – Cary says – Simone had his license suspended for 6 months for substance abuse –

- Yes, Simone thought my Paul reported to the police –

- And after that they ended their partnership, correct? –

- Yes –

- Mrs. Fay. Why are you doing this? – Alicia says.

- Do I really need to explain why? –

- Mrs. Fay, you will have to answer that question many times. Just one more time for me –

- Okay. Justice wasn't served. The police and the D.A. told me that I should be happy they got Richards. And yes, he pulled the trigger, but it wasn't a

robbery and it wasn't his idea. Dr. Carl Simone had my husband killed and he needs to pay –

- Are you only interested in the settlement? –

- No, what I want is to see Simone in court, like it was supposed to –

Alicia observes the widow's eyes. – Okay Mrs. Faye –

Alicia nods to Cary – We'll take your case –

* * *

The lawyers return to their office.

- Its need to be you and me – Cary says – We're the best litigators –

- Will and Diane taught us all their tricks – Alicia sits down on her desk.

- Yeah, but we learned our own tricks – Cary says – I spend a year at the D.A. and you always come up with something –

- We helped defend Colin Sweeny when we were starting at Lockhart and Gardner -

- Similar case, murder brought to a civil court –

- We beat them when we were Red Team vs Blue Team - Alicia smiles - What about the personal issues? –

- You can affect Will –

Alicia laughs – Okay, yes I suppose, but he can affect me too and…–

- Yes, but you have me – Cary tells her – Will doesn't have Diane beside him. She used to restrain him –

Alicia keeps smiling – Cary, I was talking about you and Kalinda –

- What about me and Kalinda? –

- C'mon Cary –

- Kalinda won't share anything with me and I won't tell her anything – Cary says – I'll even leave all the files here in the office. To avoid temptation –

- Alright, then we have everything cover – Alicia says.

- I'll call Robyn and we can start –

A few minutes later Robyn is in Alicia's office.

- So find out everything you can about what went wrong with the police investigation – Cary tells her.

- Okay – The blonde woman writes down on her notebook – I got it. Detectives like it when I buy them drinks –

- Meanwhile, we should start with legal and come up with an amount –

- I always wonder; how do you guys put a prize on a life? – Robyn asks them.

- Basically, it depends in how much money you were making and how many people were depended on you. For example a baby or retired person has a

low amount. – Cary says.

- In this case Dr. Fay was a professional, in his forties, at the high of his career, three kids. He's worth a lot of money – Alicia tells her.

- That's cold – Robyn says.

- Yeah, but that's how insurance companies do it – Cary says – That how we do it –

* * *

After a hard day of work Alicia returns home. She finds Grace has big smile on her face.

- Hi Grace – Alicia greets her.

- Hello mom – She hugs Alicia and then gives her a kiss. – I got you ice cream –

- Really? What flavor? –

- Cherry – Grace tells her – I got from Yougurthland over at Clark street. Here –

She gets it from the fridge.

- Thank you – Alicia takes a spoon and enjoys the ice cream – So, you visit the zoo with Connor –

- Yes. We're back together –

- Oh...I see – Alicia puts down the ice cream – That was fast –

- Actually we... – Grace sees Alicia isn't reacting well to her news –...we had a good time and Connor's brother really like it –

- Good –

- Right...- Grace puts her hand in her pocket to hide the ring – Zach drop off the car, he gave me the keys, but I don't think I'll use it unless I really need

it –

- Wait. Don't change the subject –

- Okay –

- This time, I want to meet him; your dad too. Talk to him face to face –

- Alright – Grace nods.

- He can come over for dinner. Not here, at Highland Park is better. I'll ask your father when is going to have a day off. Okay? –

- Okay – Grace says – Maybe his hair will grow a little by then –

Alicia takes her time before asking – What do you mean? –

- Connor shaved his head –

- Why? – She frowns

- He felt like it – Grace shrugs.

- Yeah, sure why not – Alicia continue eating her ice cream.

* * *

At 1 in the morning Cary is buying two cups of coffee. He steps out to the street, walks two blocks and gets in Kalinda's car.

- There you go –

- Thanks –

- Did the target move? –

- No, he hasn't –

- Right –

- You don't have patience Cary –

- I have patience. I waited for you, didn't I? – He smiles.

- To be an investigator you need 3 things: do whatever it takes, good sources and patience –

- Okay, okay – Cary drinks from his coffee – Hey Alicia and I took a case today –

- Uhu – Kalinda is looking through binoculars.

- It's...a lawsuit – Cary pauses – We'll probably go to court –

Kalinda looks at him – What is it? –

- Nothing – Cary responds – I just thought you wanted to know Alicia got her mojo back. –

- Okay – Kalinda continue her surveillance – Quick, hand me the camera –

Cary gives her the camera. Kalinda takes the photos with precision as the man she is tailing comes out the building and gets in a car.

- I got him – She says with a smile - See? Patience –

- Good, let's go home –

* * *

The rest of the week, Alicia, Cary and Robyn work in pre discovery. They keep it secretive even from the other partners until the associates meeting on

Monday morning.

- As you can see we're still on the red – Cary tells them – That's normal for a law firm in its first year. But at this rate, the prediction is that by the first

quarter of 2014 we will have profit –

All the lawyers are sitting at the conference table. Cary and Alicia are standing at the front of the room.

- Will we have bonuses? – John asks them.

- Yes – Cary responds – How big the bonuses will be? That depends on us. Now Alicia, please –

- Thanks Cary – Alicia has the word – We're presenting a lawsuit against Dr. Carl Simone for the murder of Dr. Fay, we are asking for 25 million dollars.

As you probably now he is represented by Gardner and Associates –

- 25 million – Stacy says and then she whistles – That's a lot of money –

- We had bigger lawsuits before – Cary tells her.

- Yeah, but when we were at Lockhart and Gardner using all their resources. – Stacy says – Will Gardner can make this a really long lawsuit. Delay with

petitions, arbitration, and negotiation. He can buries us –

- He won't. He'll go to court – Alicia says.

- Right, because he hates us – Another lawyer says – I heard from a secretary that he said he wants to crush us –

- So we're poking the bear? – John says – Is that wise? –

- Angry players don't win games – Cary tells them – And regardless, we have a good case –

- And if we win, we'll get closer to our goal of being profitable –

- Yes – Alicia nods.

- When are you presenting the lawsuit? – An associate asks.

- Well, Robyn is serving the papers – Alicia looks at her watch – right now –

* * *

At the office of Dr. Carl Simone, Robyn is waiting for him with the other patients.

- Wow. Dr. Simone did a fantastic job on you – A woman tells Robyn. – The nose and the cheekbones –

- I haven't had any plastic surgery – the investigator says

- Oh, I'm sorry – the patient replies – Is this your first time? Let me guess you're getting a boob job. Just one cup size bigger and you'll be perfect –

- You think? – Robyn looks down to her breast – I like they way they are now –

- Well look at my implants – The woman unbuttons her sweater – Aren't they pretty? And they feel natural. Go ahead touch them –

Robyn looks at the Double D – You really don't mind?

- No, go ahead -

- Okay –

- Good morning everybody – Dr. Simone walks in to the waiting room. – I'll be with you in a second –

- Oh Dr. Simone – Robyn gets up – Hold on a second, please –

- Yes, lovely lady? –

Robyn hands him over the envelop – You've been served –

- What?! –

- Don't worry folks, it's not for mal practice – Robyn says to the doctor's patients before she leaves.

* * *

Kalinda arrives to Gardner and Associates.

- Will wants to see you – The receptionist informs her.

- Thanks – The investigator goes to her boss office and knocks – Yes? –

Will is looking out the window.

- Remember the Simone case. How was your investigation going? –

- It was going. Why? –

Will walks to his desk and takes a paper – The widow of Dr. Fay is suing for 25 millions. Florrick & Agos are her lawyers –

- Uh –

They both sit down.

- Are you still friends with Alicia and Cary? – Will asks with the lawsuit paper in his hands.

- I am...- Kalinda bites her lip – well I'm being more than friendly with Cary –

- Oh, you're literally sleeping with the enemy –

- Will, we've been though this before. They left, I stayed. I showed you loyalty, you gave me an office. You told me work harder and I did. Why do you

doubt me now? –

- You're seeing a lawyer from the opposition. That's conflict of interest –

- Jeez, am I the only professional here? – Kalinda replies – I can keep feelings and work separated –

- No you can't. You like to think you are cool as ice, Kalinda. But no when it comes to Alicia and Cary –

- Will, do you want me out of this case? –

- No –

- Then why are we arguing? – Kalinda gets up.

- Wait Kalinda – Will stops her – I want a Chinese wall –

- Okay –

She goes to her office, close the door and dials the phone.

- Hello? – Cary answers.

- You sneaky lawyer –

- So you found out about the lawsuit – Cary can tell she is smiling by the tone of her voice. – Sorry I didn't tell you –

- You're not sorry – She replies – You thought I was going to give Will the heads up –

- Maybe –

- You don't trust me –

- I do but I didn't want tension in our relationship –

- By the way I told Will about us–

Cary hits the phone's handset against his head – Why did he say? –

- He wants a Chinese wall – Kalinda responds – He loves to say that –

- He's right. We shouldn't talk about the case –

- Fine, you're going to lose anyway –

- Come on, we're the underdog –

- You're traitors – Kalinda says – See you later – She hangs up.

* * *

- You got it? –

- Yes, mom. I got it –

After school Grace is visiting her mother. She is helping her with Skype.

- It was an update, that's all – Grace tells her – Sometimes it crashes –

- Okay –

- Ready? It's calling –

- Hi mom! – Zach answers from his laptop, he is still at the Northwestern campus.

- Hi Zach. How was your first day? – Alicia is happy to see her son happy.

- It was pretty cool. I still have class at 7 –

- Wait…I have to call dad – Grace says – Hold on –

- Hello – Peter answers from his office – My cyber family. How are you? –

- We're good here – Alicia says.

- And Zach? –

- I had a great day, dad – Zach says – Thanks again for the car, I can park easily –

- No problem son. How are your teachers? –

- They are great. You know who studied here? Joseph Staten creator of Halo –

- I'm going to pretend I know what that is – Peter says and both kids laugh. – Anyway I just wanted to talk to you on your first day; I'll have to stay

here till midnight. Are you okay staying alone in the house? –

- No problem, I already have homework so I'll be busy –

- Then I'll see you tomorrow morning and I'll see you girls at the dinner this week. Looking forwards to finally meet Connor –

- Yes dad -

- Okay, bye -

- Bye Peter –

- Bye Dad – The governor hangs up.

- Why are we having dinner with Connor? – Zach asks.

- We got back together – Grace responds.

- Oh –

Alicia sees Cary standing at her door. – I'll be right back guys –

- Hey Zach, I kind of miss you today at school – Grace says – It's like when you started highs school –

- I never thought about it but last year was our last year together –

- Yeah. Zach, why did you stay in Chicago? –

- I like this is school. I like the city – He shrugs – What about you Grace? Where are you going next year? –

- I'm going to the other side of the world –

Cary talks to Alicia in the hallway.

- I saw you were busy, so I took the call. Will called; he says he wants to meet tomorrow. Talk settlement –

- That was fast –

- Its a formality, he wants a trial –

- If he offers less than one million, he's just playing. More than a million he's serious about the settlement – Alicia says.

- Well know tomorrow. I'll call Mrs. Fay –

- Alright – Alicia goes back to his office. – Zach is still there? –

- Yes mom –

Alicia sits in front of her computer – Zach, I'm very happy for you and I'm sure you'll do your best –

- I will mom –

- And since I'm not going to see you in a few days, I'm saving kisses for you –

- Mom – Zach complains – I'm too old –

- I don't care if you're 50 –

- Okay, bye mom. Bye Grace –

- Good bye Zach – Alicia sighs.

- Are you okay mom? –

- Oh why do you kids have to grow up so fast? –

- I don't know – Grace says – I'll tell you when I have my own –

- Oh…not in a long, long time Gracie –

* * *

The next day Alicia and Cary go with their client to Gardner and Associates.

Everyone treats them cold. They sit in the conference room and wait for Will.

- Good morning – Will enters the room – here is the amount Dr. Simone is offering as good will gesture, considering he didn't do anything wrong –

Will writes down a number on a piece of paper and slides to Alicia. She reads it and shows it to Cary and Mrs. Fay. Will offered $300,000.

- We decline your offer – Alicia says.

- Then I'll see you in court –

**To be continued…**

* * *

Next time, we go to court and ain't pretty.

Shout out to **eleexaek **for your lovely comment.

Please leave a review, yes YOU!

English is not my first language. (Pueden hablarme en español)


	20. I heard it through the grapevine

Alicia Florrick and Cary Agos arrive to the court with great punctuality. People could easily think they coordinated their wardrobe with Alicia wearing red

and Cary a silver suit.

They meet with Mrs. Fay outside the courtroom.

- Good morning Mrs. Fay – Alicia says first

- Hi –

- How are you feeling? – Cary asks her.

- I'm feeling good. This is the first step in the right direction, right? –

- Yes, it is – Alicia says.

They enter the room and sit down at the plaintiff table. The courtroom door's open again. It's Will.

- Look who came with Will – Cary whispers to Alicia.

- Cedric -

- The one associate who we didn't ask to come with us –

- Good morning – Will says very unemotionally.

- This should be fun – Alicia says.

* * *

- Your honor this is defamation – Will says to judge Abernathy – My client had nothing to do with the sickening murder of Dr. Fay. The police and DA

office apprehended Ellis Richard for shooting Dr. Fay in a carjacking gone wrong –

- Your honor – Alicia gets up – in the official investigation mistakes were made. Let us make our case –

Robyn enters the court and sees she is late.

- You're late – Kalinda is sitting on the back.

- Yeah? What did I miss? –

- Nothing – Kalinda responds – I think you should sit on their side –

- Right – Robyn sits down behind Cary and Alicia.

- Did both parts try to get an agreement? – Judge Abernathy asks them.

- Yes, your honor. We declined their offer – Alicia says

- They are asking for an obscene amount of money – Will interrupts – We're sympathetic to the widow, but this exploitation –

- Well I agree 25 million dollars it's a lot of money – The judge scratches his left ear.

- The majority of the money is for the victim's children. They are nine, seven and the youngest is only 3 years old–

Will can't believe Alicia is going there – I'm sure Mrs. Florrick has photos of them that she can shows later, in the meantime I want to state that my

client offered a decent amount of money to help Mrs. Fay and her children –

- Okay, okay – Abernathy leans back – I can see negotiation failed, and I don't think arbitration will help. So let's pick a jury and set the date of the trial –

- Yes, your honor – Both lawyers say.

- Nest Thursday, 10 am – He says – Maybe by then I'll get use to see you on opposite sides –

Abernathy hits the gavel.

Will and Cedric leave without even look at the other side. Kalinda just raises her eyebrow in sassy way to her opponents.

- I thought he would fight us for more – Mrs. Fay says.

- We only getting starting - Cary tells her.

- First thing, we'll prove it wasn't a carjacking – Alicia says – We have a ballistic expert supporting our theory –

* * *

After court Will has lunch with Diane.

- Your honor – He stands up to greet her.

- Counselor – They hug before sitting down. – You look good Will –

- I've been working out – Will flexes his arm. – You finally got time for me –

- The life of a judge –

- I saw you were supporting the governor's reform – raises his hand to call the waiter.

- Indeed. I do concur with some of his politics – Diane smiles to the waiter – Just lemonade –

- Guess who I was in court with? –

- Alicia and Cary – She responds to Will's surprised – I heard a rumor about it this morning –

Will puts down his menu a little bit upset – Who the hell is gossiping about me? –

- Will, in our little circle of Chicago we're well known. Also, the murder of Dr. Fay was a big deal – Diane puts on her glasses.

- Uh…I didn't see many people in court. No press –

- I'm sure it's just matter of time – Diane says – Anyway, how did it go? –

- We only set the date. But Alicia was already working the "poor orphans" angle –

Diane laughs – And to think she was so naïve and ethically correct when she started with us –

- What about Cary? – Will says – He was a jerk when we hired him. They were fighting for a job and now they act like BFF –

- Time changes people's ambitions –

- She went to see me, you know? Alicia showed up at my door told me she cared about me. A week later a lawsuit –

- Do you think she did it on purpose to distress you? That's not her style –

- Then why did she visit me on a Sunday? –

- Bad timing? – Diane shrugs.

- Whose side are you on? –

- The question offends me, Will. I want you to win. Alicia and Cary turned their back to us. I wish I was there to help you, but you can not win if you get

emotional. Don't let the anger overwhelm me you –

- You're right – Will says – I'll be totally Zen –

- Good –

- Enough about me. How's Kurt? –

- I have no idea. We're not talking to each other –

- What?! What happened? –

- We had a big fight over a touchy subject – Diane keeps her eyes on the menu – But that happens when a liberal democrat and conservative republic live together –

- What was the subject? –

Diane sighs and takes off her glasses – The George Zimmerman trial and the Stand Your Ground Law –

- Oh –

- Kurt is not racist, he's not a radical but oh boy, how does he loves his right to have guns –

- I'm sure you'll work it out – Will says sincerely – You love each other right? Or did you marry him for his money? I don't remember –

- Yes, there is gold buried under his house – Diane tells him – I even find the map with a big red X on it –

They both laugh.

* * *

At Florrick, Agos and Associates; Cary is working in his office when he gets a call.

- Hello? Yes, I am Cary Agos –

- Mr. Agos, I'm Arthur Williams from the Chicago Tribune I understand you're the lawyer of Mrs. Fay –

- Yes – Cary says with caution.

- Care to comment about the lawsuit against Dr. Simone? –

- No, I have no comments right now –

- Please, Mr. Agos –

- Sorry – He hangs up, ponders for a moment and then goes to see Alicia.

- Alicia, I just got a call from the Chicago Tribune asking me about the lawsuit –

She's dialing her own phone. – I just got a call from CBS 2 asking me to comment about it –

- Why do you get a call from a tv station? –

- My name is first – Alicia points at her door where the name of the firm is painted.

- Yes and it also the same as the governor – Cary replies – Are you calling Mrs. Fay? –

- Yes, I'll put the speaker on –

- Oh good is you Alicia – Mrs. Fay answers.

- Hello Mrs. Fay, Cary is with me –

- I'm sure you already know why we're calling you –

- Yes, two news papers and a tv station called me asking for comments – Mrs. Fay says – I talk to the first one, but not the others –

- What did you say? –

- I said why I was suing Simone, for how much money. That's all –

- Okay Mrs. Fay, don't worry. We'll put out a statement – Alicia says – And you don't have to answer to them –

- If anyone gives you more trouble, call us – Cary says – Alright? –

- Alright – She hangs up.

- So the press is interested in our case –

- Yeah – Cary nods – But we can handle a little pressure, can't we? –

- Let's find out what Florrick and Agos are made off – Alicia looks at the time. – Shall we write the statement? –

- Sure. Are you in a hurry? –

- No, I got time before my commitment – Alicia is referring to her dinner to finally meet Connor.

- Hey guys – Robyn enters the office – Good thing you're here together –

- What is it Robyn? –

- Well our ballistic expert just had an emergency heart surgery. I don't think he'll be ready in two days –

- Great – Cary unbuttons his jacket and sits downs – We can change the order of the witness, gain some time –

- But we still need a ballistic expert – Alicia says.

- Don't you know another one? – Robyn asks them. Cary and Alicia look at each other.

- He wouldn't help us – Cary says – No way –

- His feeds are cheap and he likes to help innocent people –

- Do we have his number? –

* * *

After she and Cary write the public statement and got in touch with the ballistic expert; she gets to Highland Park with time to spare. Unlike the

governor who arrives just in time.

- Hello – Peter enters his home.

- Hey Peter – Alicia greets him.

- I'm on time – he says – Is he here? –

- Not yet –

- Good, I want to open the door when he arrives. Do the same thing your father did to me when I met him for the first time –

Alicia frowns – What are you talking about? My father was really nice to you –

- No, he wasn't – Peter responds – It's okay he was your father, he wasn't supposed to like me –

- What did he do? –

- He shook my hand very hard and said "So _you_...are dating my daughter" –

- It doesn't sound so bad –

- The way he said it, the way he look at me. – Peter says – You won't get it –

Grace and Zach come from down the stairs.

– Hi dad. I think Connor is already outside –

- I just got here and I didn't see anyone out there, except some boy smoking inside an old Camaro. He's definitely not from this

neighborhood –

- Oh that's Connor – Grace says. – I'll go get him –

Peter stares at Alicia and Zach – What? –

- Yeah – Alicia nods.

* * *

Moments later Connor is in the house.

- Hello Mr. Florrick – He shakes Peter's hand.

- So _you_...are dating my daughter –Peter was joking before, but right now he knows exactly what Alicia's father felt.

- Yeah – The young man says.

- Hello, I'm Alicia –

- Nice to meet you, Mrs. Florrick –

- Hey Connor – Zach says not very happy to see him. But Connor also shakes his hand.

- Hey man –

- I'm going to show Connor the house – Grace says.

- Sure, Mrs. Pryzbelowsky said dinner isn't ready yet – Alicia tells them.

- Okay – Grace takes Connor's hand – Come with me –

- He seems alright – Peter says.

- Sure…hey when we were married you didn't hire a cooker, why? –

- Because you enjoyed made dinner for us, right? – Peter looks at his son for back up – Right? –

- I don't know – Zach responds.

* * *

Grace takes Connor around the house.

- So here is where you grew up. Pretty cool –

- It was. Now I only spend some weekends here – Grace says – We have a big yard but we never got a dog…Want to see my room? –

- Yeah –

They go upstairs to her room.

- It's very girlish – The room is yellow and pink.

- I picked the colors when I was 6 – Grace sits down on her bed. – I still like them –

- I bet you were one of those cute little girls who knew everything about some weird topic – Connor sits down next to her. – Like frogs –

- Constellations – Grace point to a poster on the wall – How did you know? –

- You look like the type –

- So am I type? –

- Yes, you're my type. Good girl gone bad –

- I am not – Grace throws him a stuffed animal.

- Are you sure you don't want tell them today? –

- No, they just met you – Grace responds.

- Hey – Zach interrupts them – Dinner is ready –

- Thanks Zach – Grace goes down stairs, but Zach stops Connor.

- Didn't you promise to stay away from Grace? –

- No – Connor shakes his head – My mom did, I didn't promise you anything –

* * *

Peter sits at the head of the table. Alicia and Zach to his right, Grace and Connor on the other side

- What do you want to study? – Peter asks his guest.

- I don't know – The boy shrugs.

- Really? You're in your senior year –

- Actually I want to take a year off school. Go around the world –

- And your parents don't mind? –

- No, sir. They are very understanding – Connor tells him.

- Huh - Peter looks at him – And the hair due? They don't mind their kid looking like inmate? –

- Well, you would know how an inmate looks like Mr. Florrick –

Peter is about to say something but Connor continues.

- Because you were the District Attorney. That's what I mean –

- I'm not ashamed of my time in prison – Florrick says.

- Good –

- So Connor, what happened to your last girlfriend? – Zach asks him.

- Zach! – Grace gives him a mean look.

- Let's talk about something more positive – Alicia jumps into the conversation. – You want to travel. Are you saving money? –

- Yeah, I got a job at retailer –

- That's nice – Alicia smiles to the young man.

- Grace is christian, are you christian? – Peter asks him.

- Dad, why are you interrogating him? –

- It's okay Grace – Connor tells her – I'm an atheist. Like Mrs. Florrick –

- Nothing with wrong with that – Alicia drinks all her glass of wine. The dinner continues with tension on the table

* * *

Finally Connor leaves and Alicia and Peter talk.

- He's a little p...-

- Peter – Alicia puts her hands on Peter's shoulders – Calm down –

- Punk, he's a little punk. That's what I was going to say –

- Grace says he doesn't like authority figures, so he reacts this way –

- Well he needs to learn to react better –

- I agree –

- I'll ask a friend in the D.A. office to do a background check on him –

- Peter, he's 17. What are you going to find out? He's a drug dealer? –Alicia sighs – Did you see the way Grace looks at him? She's head over heels for

him –

- Fine, but let's keep an eye on them – Peter tells her – She's practically staying with you now, so… –

- You got it. I'll keep an eye on them –

* * *

The next day the governor leaves his concerns about Grace's boyfriend at home. He has lot of work to do, starting with a visit to city hall and a long talk

with the mayor about budget. Later Peter takes a minor detour.

- Good morning – he knocks at the office's door.

- Good morning, what can I do for you? – A secretary asks him.

- Well, I'm looking for…her – He sees Elsa coming out of her office. – Hi –

- Hi Peter –

- So you work in social services –

- Yes, I like to help people –

- And how is that working? –

- Well you know many cases, few workers – she looks around the desks with piles of files on them.

- I was the D.A. for years, I know the feeling – Peter smiles – Well, I have to be in Peoria today. But…would you like to have lunch someday? –

- Sure – She gives him a card – Call me when you're free –

- Okay, see you –

The secretary looks at her boss – You do know he was caught with a hooker, right? –

- Yes, Steph. I remember –

* * *

Outside Chicago Kurt McVeigh is conducting an recreation. He sees the red light flashing, indicating someone is outside. He stops shooting and goes

answer the door.

- Diane – He's happy to see his wife again.

- I figure you were working –

- I am – He moves from the door and let's her in.

- I don't want to fight –

- Me neither, but can we really avoid it? -

- We can keep it civilized –

- I supposed –

Diane smiles – I want to try – she kisses him.

- Good because I don't believe in divorce –

Diane laughs. – So what are you doing here working late? –

She sees the dummy next to a car door.

- A client hired me, they changed expert and the trial begins tomorrow –

- What case? –

- The Simone lawsuit –

- You're working with Will? He didn't say anything –

- No, I'm working for Florrick & Agos –

Diane raises an eyebrow - You got to be kidding me –

- They approached me with a good case -

- A good case? –

- The police screwed it up –

- I understand that, I don't understand how can you work for them? –

- Diane, are you holding a grudge too? –

- I didn't swear revenge upon them, but I'm not going to help them neither –

- Well, I have contract with them –

- Yeah Kurt, do whatever you have to do –

Diane leaves the workshop.

* * *

Outside the building where Florrick & Agos is located, Kalinda waits for Cary.

- Hi – Cary smiles when he sees her – Been here long? –

- No, I was around here investigating something –

- About the lawsuit? –

- No, no – Kalinda she teases him with a kiss – We're not talking about the case – she whispers.

- Okay –

- Cary! – Someone shouts. Cary turns his head and sees his father coming his way.

- Damn it –

- Who is he? –

- My dad –

- Cary, how you doing son? –

- Good sir – He shakes his head – What are you doing here? –

- Aren't you going to introduce me? – He looks at Kalinda.

- Sure, dad this Kalinda Sharma, Kalinda this is my dad–

- Hi –

- I'm Jeffrey Agos, nice to meet you – He smiles – So the reason I'm here. I was watching the news this morning and I heard my son's name. Apparently

you have a new firm and you're handling a lawsuit –

- Yes, I am –

Kalinda notices how Cary's body language shifted completely. He's tense.

- I'll tell you what. Let's have dinner together, my treat. You can tell me all about it – Jeffrey Agos tells them – And I get to know your girlfriend –

- Dad, I…–

- Honey – Kalinda interrupts him and puts her head on Cary's shoulder – We're supposed to visit our friends the McFarlanes. They just had a baby and

we must go see him. I heard he's the cutest baby ever –

Cary looks at Kalinda and frowns.

- I understand – Jeffrey tells them – Rain check? –

- Sure dad –

- Well, good night –

- Good night Mr. Agos –

They watch Jeffrey walk away, when he's far enough Cary asks her.

- What was that? –

- You wanted to get rid of him, right? So I did it –

- I was going to tell him no –

- This way is just a white lie – They walk to their car. – You were uncomfortable –

- I wasn't – Cary opens the car door for Kalinda – I just don't like the man. But he's my father, what can I do? –

- I understand –

Cary walks around the car to the driver's side. He remembers Alicia telling him he should mention his father to Kalinda.

- Hey, how did you come up with the McFarlanes and a baby? –

- Isn't that what people do? They have babies and then they ask all their friends to go see the baby. Which is ridiculous; newborns don't do anything –

Cary stars the car – By the way, is true that Will knocked up a lawyer? I heard a rumour–

- I haven't heard anything – Kalinda says.

* * *

The next day the trial begins.

- Good morning everybody – Judge Abernathy says – I see we have more people here today. Including some journalists –

- Good morning your honor – Will says – And sir, Judge Lockhart sends her regards –

Alicia and Cary roll their eyes.

- Oh yes Diane is a judge now; I miss her around here – Abernathy smiles – thank you. Well let's begin with your opening arguments –

* * *

Alicia stands in front of the jury; she tries her best to ignore the way Will is looking at her.

- Dr. Carl Simone and Dr. Fay were partners – Alicia she begins – They build a reputation together, they practiced together, they even started a charity

foundation together. Their partnership ended two years ago, when Dr. Simone license was suspended for his drug abuse. He accused Dr. Fay of being

the whistleblower. Dr. Simone hated his former partner and he hired Ellis Richard to killed him –

She looks at Cary who nods to giver her confidence.

- The police made a mistake, it happens. The District Attorney office felt pressure to close a murder, so they did. But we're here to right a wrong –

Alicia goes back to her table.

- Mr. Gardner – Judge Abernathy calls him. Will takes his time to walk to the jury.

- Ellis Richard was an ex convict who needed money. He knew both Dr. Simone and Dr. Fay. He knew where Dr. Fay worked, he knew where he parked

his car and he tried to steal it. Richards shot Dr. Fay when he resisted. Richard was arrested, judged and convicted for his crime – Will shrugs – There

was physical evidence. Richard confessed, he pleaded guilty. Mrs. Fay is looking for a more elaborated reason, but there isn't one. Sad but true –

Will sits back down. Alicia observes him and knows that what she feels for him has to stay out of the courtroom.

- Okay, counselor your first witness –

- We call to the stand Kurt McVeigh – Cary says.

Will doesn't turn his back to see Kurt and Alicia notices him. _He already knew_ she thinks.

* * *

- My name is Kurt McVeigh. I'm a ballistic expert – He states.

- Yes, I was at your wedding – Judge Abernathy says – And I thought it would be some kind of conflict of interest here, someone would object – He

looks at both parts – but I guess not –

- Mr. McVeigh - Cary begins the questions - according to the D.A. and the detectives, Dr. Fay died as the result of a struggle at the moment his car was stolen it. Why do you think that's not true? –

- The first bullet impact – Kurt says – With shots at close range, there is gun powder and burns. You can see in the autopsy photos there is not gun powder around the wound –

- Which indicates? –

- That the first shot was made from 6 to 7 feet away –

- Okay – Cary walks a few steps away from Kurt – Around this distance, right? –

- Yes –

- What other thing indicate you that Richard shoot from this distance? –

- The angle and the height – Kurt says – The bullet wound in the neck had almost no inclination, indicates that the shooter was aiming –

Alicia observes the jury, some jurors make notes. Then she looks at Will and Cedric. They seem to be calm.

- The other two shots were made from short range? –

- Yes, both in the chest. –

- So…bang – Cary mimics the shooter from afar – Then he got closer, Dr. Fay was still alive semi conscious, leaning against his car and – Cary walks

back to the stand – And bang, bang. Two shots to the chest –

- Yes, that the most likely scenario –

- Thank you Mr. McVeigh –

- Mr. Gardner, your turn –

- Yes, your honor – Will gets up and buttons his jacket – Mr. McVeigh, Kurt. I was at your wedding too. The happiest day of your life –

Alicia notices how Kurt looks down – Damn it, something is wrong –

- Judge Lockhart sends her regards too – Will says with a smile.

- Objection – Alicia stands up – Mr. Gardner is being... aggressive to the witness –

- How am I doing that? –

- Mr. Gardner, I handle the objections – The judge says – Mrs. Florrick, how is Mr. Gardner being aggressive? –

- He's using personal information about Mr. McVeigh's relationship to make him feel uncomfortable –

- Look who is talking – Will says loud enough for Alicia and Cary can hear it.

- Okay everybody calm down. Take a big breath – The judge closes his eyes and breaths – I'm not joking, I want everybody to do it –

They do it to please the judge.

- You honor, I appreciate Mrs. Florrick gesture, but I'm fine. –

- Alright, Mr. Gardner enough greetings. Ask your question –

- In the crime scene the bullets were never found. In your recreation of the crime Mr. McVeight where did the bullets go? –

- In the car –

- In the car which was never found. So you're missing a part for your recreation –

- But it's an educated guess that the bullets impacted in the car –

- But can you tell me if the car door was open? –

- No, I can't –

- Because if you think about it – Will walks to the same spot where Cary made his demonstration – You're a car thief, you see the driver opening the

car, you're too far and he's going away so you shot. Does that fit your scenario too? –

- It does, but I can't tell without the car –

- Yes, you can't – Will says – No more questions your honor –

- Robyn is working to find the car, right? – Alicia whispers to Cary.

- Yes and Kalinda isn't here neither so I guess she doing the same –Cary responds.

- Can Robyn beat Kalinda? –

- I don't know –

**To be continued…**

* * *

Next chapter an investigator finds the car.

Please leave me a review.

Like these lovely people:

To **liberty27**, Will is sure living them a lesson, but I haven't made my mind if he wins or not.

To **eleexaek** thanks, I just write what I would like to see in the show. Then I see the show and it's a thousand times better.

To **guategal **they all are getting school here.

To **titaundomiel **I like Cary and Kalinda too. I think they can be together but...

To **lisbeth **on twitter. Next chapter will have a joke just for you.


	21. Silver E Class

In the county's junkyard Robyn Burdine is looking for a stolen car.

- Hi – Robyn says with a big smile to the manager – I was wondering if you have a Mercedes Benz E class 2010 in silver or parts of one –

- I have 3, but if yer like the other gurl, you ain't goin' to like those –

- A woman was here asking for this model? –

- Yep -

- Was she Indian, wearing sunglasses, leather jacket and boots that go up to here? –

- Yep –

- Did she take any photos? –

- Nah –

- Thank you –

Robyn has to think over her strategy. The car was stolen months ago; it was probably disassembled by now. She only has a model, license plates and

a Vehicle Identification Number. She goes back to the office.

* * *

At the court room the trial continues with a nurse as witness.

- In November 8th, 2011 – Alicia says – Were you working in Dr. Fay and Dr. Simone office? –

- Yes –

- What happened that day? –

- DAE agents came in to arrest Dr. Simone – the nurse says – They pretty much drag him out –

- Did he make comments during his arrested? –

- Yes, he yelled at Dr. Fay…uh…can I say the exact words your honor? –

- Uh… You can say the PG version, as long as the message stays the same – Abernathy indicates her.

- Okay he said: Fay, you little mother pucker. You sold me out, you're going to freaking pay for it. Gosh darn it! –

- Thank you – Alicia says – No more questions –

This time Cedric stands up to question the witness.

- As a certificated nurse, can you tell when a person is on drugs? –

- Yes, I can –

- Was Dr. Simone on drugs when he was arrested? –

- Probably, he was using everyday, back then –

- So Dr. Simone wasn't in his right mind when he made that "threat" – Cedric says – No more questions your honor –

- Okay, then see you all back tomorrow – Abernathy says.

- Maggie – Dr. Carl Simone approaches the widow – I didn't harm Paul. This is ridiculous –

- Don't talk to my client, please – Alicia says.

- Yes, Dr. Simone – Will puts his arm on his client's shoulder – Keep walking –

* * *

Outside the court room some reporters wait for them.

- Do I have to talk to them? - Mrs. Fay asks her lawyers.

- No you don't have to – Cary says – Do we wait or…? –

- No, I'll do it – Alicia says – Cary, take her arm and keep walking –

- Mrs. Fay, you really think Dr. Simone did it? –

- Mrs. Fay, why 25 million? –

They advance through the reporters, but they recognize Alicia who stops to answer them.

- Mrs. Florrick what's your angle? –

- My client won't make any comments, we issued a statement yesterday and it hasn't changed today. We asked you to respect our client's privacy.

Thank you –

That snippet will make into the evening news.

* * *

After leaving Mrs. Fay at her home; Cary and Alicia are back in the office. They check on Robyn.

- Robyn, anything with the car? –

- Not yet, but I have an idea. If this wasn't a robbery and the car has evidence, Richards didn't sale it. He hid it. I got a list of places where Richards or

Simone could've hid it. I'm going to find it, don't worry – Robyn says with a smile.

- Okay –

- See ya – The investigator goes out to the streets again.

- Let's get the photos ready for tomorrow and go through the questions again – Alicia tells her partner.

- Sure – Cary nods – Alicia, about the press, you don't mind handling them? –

- It's fine. They are just familiar with my name – She shrugs

* * *

After hours of hard old fashion detective work, Robyn finds the car. Well, at least she thinks she found it.

The Mercedes is park on some kind of construction site. It's the same model, but the license is missing, so she can't be sure.

- Okay – Robyn says to herself – What to do? –

She can't see any guard, no video cameras, no dog.

- What the hell? –

Robyn climbs the fence and jumps to the other side. She takes a look to the windshield. The Vehicle identification numbers match.

- Yeah! –

She looks through the window and she can see everything is in place, including the radio.

_What kind of thief leaves the sound system intact? _She thinks.

Robyn jumps back the fence. She's unaware that Kalinda is watching her.

- You found the car in one of Simone properties? – Will is on the phone with Kalinda.

- Yes and it's in pristine conditions. Someone hid it here –

- Damn it –

- Will, tell me quick what you want me to do because Robyn is already here –

Silence on Will's side – Will? –

- What if the car isn't really there? –

- I got it – Kalinda hangs up.

* * *

20 minutes later Robyn comes back with a state attorney assistant and a detective, but it was too late.

- It was there! – Robyn points at the place behind the fence – Right there –

- Are you sure it was the same car? It could've been same model but... –

- No, I checked the VIN – The investigator responds – Look! Tire tracks! –

- Are you Sherlock now, Burdine? – The detective tells her – Are you going to tell me you know where the car is by just looking at the tracks? –

- Came on Jeff, don't be like that – The state attorney assistant says – Are you okay Robyn? –

- Kalinda moved the car –

- What? You think K did this? –

- Who the hell else is looking for the damn car? – Robyn spits back. Both man look at Robyn in odd. In the few months they know her they never seen

her angry.

- Well, I guess that is that – Robyn shrugs and just like that the anger is gone. – Did you guys have any idea why no one from homicides wants to talk

to me? –

- Yeah, but you didn't hear it from me –

* * *

- Will, good evening – Dr. Simone greets his lawyer at the door – I got your call, you sounded upset –

- I'm concern, not upset –

- Oh – Simone raises his eyebrows – Okay, do you want something to drink? –

- No, I'll be brief – Will tells him – I'm not your friend, I'm not your enemy. I'm your damn lawyer. Do you understand that? –

- I do –

- We found the car. It was in one of your proprieties –

- Really? I have no idea… -

- Don't talk yet – Will interrupts him – If you want to lie to me, fine. But you're making my job harder and my job is to keep 25 millions in your pocket.

Okay? –

- Okay – Simone nods – Which property? –

- The one in Hammond-

- Yes, we were going to build a new office here, but there was something wrong with the permits – the doctor responds – Richards worked there as a

constructor –

- He had access? –

- Yes. And once we moved the equipment and materials from the site, we didn't put a guard there –

- Okay – Will says – That's all –

- Wait, what happened to the car? –

- It was stolen –

* * *

Outside Kalinda is waiting for Will in his car.

- So? Is he lying? –

- I can't tell – Will sighs – You said the bullets holes were inside, right? –

- Yes, it supports your theory. Dr. Fay was getting in and Richard shot him –

- But he didn't sale the car. Not even the floor mats –

- Which supports their theory, it wasn't a robbery – Kalinda says – So what do I do with the car? –

- Let them find it – Will says – Or parts of it –

* * *

Late that night, Robyn returns to the office feeling defeated. She sees Cary is still working.

- What are you listen, boss? –

Cary takes off his headphones – What? –

- What are you listening? –

- Uh…A band that is new to me. The tragically hip –

- Ha – Robyn reacts – You like The Hip? –

- What's wrong with that? –

- Nothing if you are from Canada or Michigan. Are you from Michigan? –

- No, I'm not – Cary answers – That's a stereotype –

- Probably. Like English and tea or Mexicans and sombreros. I was in México once not single sombrero. Anyway I know The Hip because my cousin, who

is from Michigan, likes them. I think their songs are weird. All about lakes, people drowning, crimes and girls with guns. Uh…I guess that's what they

have in Michigan –

- I'm just trying something new –

- Aw...are you doing it for your girlfriend? I always imagine Kalinda would be a fan of Apocalyptica or something –

- Robyn, why did you come into my office? –

- Oh I found the car in a property own by Dr. Simone. It was in one piece, in a safe place. It wasn't a robbery –

- That's good, you found the car –

- And then I lost it –

- You lost it? –

- Well "someone" moved the car – She informs Cary - It was my fault, I should've taken photos of something –

- What do you mean? – Cary frowns – Did Will and Kalinda moved the car? –

- I have no proof it was them, but c'mon. It was them –

- So the car is gone? –

- Oh no. It magically reappeared across town dissembled 20 minutes ago. I got a call from the detective from Robberies –

- Damn it –

- Yeah, but the bullet holes are still there so…–

- Well, I guess we can send the new evidence to Kurt –

- I'm really sorry boss – Robyn says – But I heard back from my friend at the treasury department and I got Simone's finances, including his charity –

- Okay, that's good - Cary gets up. – What about the detectives from homicides? –

- They're still not talking. Apparently someone in the state attorney office told them to keep it quiet –

- I'll go visit the state attorney office tomorrow – Cary tells her.

- Okey dokey, boss – Robyn leaves the office and Cary calls Kalinda.

- Hello? –

- You sneaky investigator – He says – You moved the car –

- I don' know what you are talking about –

- I'm telling you I know your tricks and maybe we have tricks of our own –

- Then bring it on –

* * *

The next morning Cary goes to the state attorney offices. Geneva Pine meets with him.

- Cary Agos, long time no see –

- Hello, Geneva –

- Look at you Mr. Big shot –

- I'm not a big shot –

- You're here for your lawsuit, right? –

- Yeah, the police department is freezing us out. I thought the state attorney office will be more helpful –

They walk into her office.

- It was a case from Batan's people – Geneva tells him – but I do have something –

- Alright, I'm listening –

- But I won't talk to you –

- Why? –

- I never really like you –

Cary laughs – Then why did you tell me…? –

- I need to talk to your name partner – she interrupts him.

Cary frowns – Alicia? –

- Yes, I want Mrs. Florrick. Get her down here and I give her what I got –

- She doesn't like to be use –

- Who does? But it's part of the game –

* * *

Outside the courtroom Kurt arrives.

- Kurt, good morning - Alicia says.

- Good morning -

- Everything alright? -

- Yeah, I saw the bullets in the car. Now I can tell Will I have everything -

- Yes...Kurt we didn't get a chance to talk yesterday, but it was obvious that you're having troubles with Diane -

- Mrs. Florrick, I have no desire to discuss my marriage with you or anyone else for that matter -

- I understand, but I want to make clear I didn't hire you thinking I could use you to annoy Will or Diane -

- Good - Kurt says - I'm only here for the job too. Now if you excuse me -

- Sure -

Kurt enters the courtroom. In that moment Cary arrives.

- Sorry I'm late. I was talking to Geneva Pine -

- From the state attorney? What does she wants? –

- Apparently talk to you –

- Me? –

- I think she got something for us –

- Alright –

* * *

First Kurt re states his theory with the new evidence, this time his testimony goes smoothly. Then Mrs. Fay takes the stand.

- Mrs. Fay, did your husband received threats? –

- Yes, he did. We got letters saying Paul was going to die –

- I got the police report right here – Alicia says – According to this, your husband received 8 letters between December 2011 and February 2012. Did

you or your husband suspect Dr. Simone? –

- Yes, my husband didn't have any other enemies. And it was after the arrested and liberation of Dr. Simone –

- Did you tell the police your concerns about Dr. Simone? –

- Yes, they said there wasn't enough evidence to arrested him –

- But why were you sure it was Dr. Simone? –

- In one letter it got very specific. Talking about Paul being a rat –

- I have the letter – Alicia gives a copy to Will and the judge and then she reads it out loud – "_You're a rat, you don't know how to keep your mouth shut. _

_You'll die like a rat"_ –

- Yeah – Mrs. Fay says – My Paul never took them very seriously –

- No more questions your honor – Alicia takes her place next to Cary.

- Mrs. Fay. Do you know what happened to Dr. Simone after his arrested? – It's Will's turn.

- The charges were dropped –

- Yes, the charges were drug possession with intent to sell. Dr. Simone was only charged with use and he was send to a rehabilitation

center for 5 months. From December 2011 to April 2012 –

This time Will gives a copy to Alicia and the judge.

- In that rehab center, for the first month, the patients aren't allow to contact anyone, so Dr. Simone couldn't sent those letters –

- Maybe he got someone else to send those letters – Mrs. Fay replies

- Maybe the tooth fairy sent them – Will says.

- Objection your honor – Alicia quickly says - Mr. Gardner is mocking my client –

Will turns around to see Alicia for moment.

- Yes, Mr. Gardner, please. You don't need to be nasty -

- Of course your honor – Will nods.

- Then we can stop for today, but don't worry this Friday we'll have a double header –

* * *

Mrs. Fay goes to her lawyers.

- This is hard -

- I know - Cary says - But remember our job is the burden of proof –

- Okay –

The lawyers and their clients wait for the room to clear.

As they go for the door Alicia stops Will from leaving – Can we talk for a second? –

- Ready to settle? We won't go higher than $500,000 –

- No, this is about your attitude –

- My attitude? -

- You told me few months ago that we should keep it civilized, remember? – She tells him – You're being rude just for the sake of it –

- Because you made this personal –

- I made this personal? – She says almost whispering. – How? –

They stand very closer to each other.

- We haven't spoke in months and then you showed up at my apartment –

- Will – Alicia gives him a sad look – That's was just me as a person not as a lawyer –

- Will? Everything alright? – Cedric asks him.

- Yeah, let's go - Will goes without replying to Alicia.

- Damn it –

- Hey Alicia – Cary taps her shoulder – I'm taking Mrs. Fay home. Can you talk to Geneva right now? –

- Yeah, let's meet in the office –

* * *

In the office of assistant state attorney Geneva Pine.

- Mrs. Florrick, please sit down –

- Thank you – Alicia says. – Why do you want to talk to me? –

- You were in the paper today. Not front page, but a lengthy article in the local section – Geneva shows her the section.

- People seem to care –

- Yeah, they seem to care. Do you know how many murders were in Chicago in 2012? –

- No, I don't –

- 506 murders, only 25% were solved –

- That's a shame –

- Yeah it is. People blame us at the state attorney office saying we're not prepared, we blame the cops saying they're not investigating and the cops

blame the citizens saying they're not cooperating –

- Vicious circle –

- Yes, it's. But people don't care. Not really. They read about murders and think "_he was a gangster, he had it coming_" or "_it was in the bad side of town"_

And yet, a wealthy white man, a plastic surgeon is murder and suddenly everybody is interested –

- The public likes scandal –

- You ought now Mrs. Florrick –

- What do you want Miss. Pine? –

- Rumor has it that you still have the governor's ear – She smiles

- You want to talk to Peter? Call him –

- He's very busy these days, even to answer a call from an ex employee. I need face to face time –

Alicia thinks about it for a moment – You want to be state attorney –

- I do. Peter's successor won't be here long. Especially if this case gets any bigger – Geneva says – I believe I'm the right person for the job. But I need

political support –

- You need Peter – Alicia says – Okay, I'll talk to Peter, but I can't guarantee you he'll see you –

- He will – Geneva smiles – A text message Simone sent to Richards. 15 minutes after the murder took place –

She gives Alicia a file to read.

- "Is_ the deed done?"_ – Alicia reads it out loud – Simone sent this to the killer? –

- Yeah –

- What happened? Why didn't you use it? –

- The detectives found out Simone called Richards that night; they knew each other, but still it was suspicious. They considered it Probable Cause and

they got a order from a judge to get Simone's cell phone records including text messages –

- Okay –

- The order was taking too long, so the detectives went to the phone provider anyway; hoping they could take a look –

- Without the judge order –

- Yes, but the phone company carelessly gave them all the info. They read the message and its enough to arrested Simone. It was enough to charge

him – Geneva shakes her head – But Will Gardner and his investigator noticed the order to get the texts was issued a day later. A whole damn day

later –

- The text is inadmissible and it was an illegal arrest – Alicia says – Why didn't your office continue? –

- We were fixing our...administrative mistake, but then Richards plead guilty and the state attorney took what he could get – Geneva says – Too much pressure to

move up the statics –

- I see – Alicia looks at the paper again – is this a copy? –

- Yes, the real report was destroyed because was acquired illicitly –

- I can't use it in court –

- Alicia, we both know you'll find the way to used one way or another –

- Thanks Geneva – Alicia stands up – I'll keep my side of the deal –

* * *

At Northwestern University, Zach Florrick is been talking to girl for 30 minutes after class was dismiss.

- Oh, I have to go – She says – But give me your number…in case…you know…we need to study or something –

- Sure – He takes her cell phone and saves his number.

- What's your name? –

- I'm Zach –

- I know your name is Zach – She laughs – What are you like Cher? –

- I'm Zach Florrick – He finally says.

- Okay - the girl adds his last name to her contacts. –Do you have facebook? –

- No, I'm not into social networks anymore. I'm trying to be private –

- I'm the same – She responds – I've been off facebook for two years and I'm actually a happier person –

- Hey, you're not from Chicago, are you? –

- No, I'm from New Hampshire. Why? Do I have an accent? –

Zach smiles when he realizes she has no idea who he is.

- No, I was just wondering –

- Okay, then I'll text you and we'll get together –

- Alright – Zach leaves the classroom quite happy. As he walks across the campus he walks into a friend.

- Hey Zach! –

- What's up, Jake? – They bump fists. – I didn't know you were here –

- Yeah, I'm pre med so I'm in classroom or the library –

- I understand –

- Hey did you hear about Mary Sue Johnson? She was caught doing coke. She is in rehab now –

- Wow –

- I mean; we smoke some pot together, but cocaine? Please, like we were in the 80's or something –

- Yeah – Zach doesn't quit understand how Jake is going to be a doctor.

- Are you still living at home? –

- Yeah I live with my dad at Highland Park because it's closer to campus. My sister stayed at my mom's because her school is closer –

- Hey, talking about your sister – Jake snaps his fingers – Is it true Grace is pregnant? –

- What?! – Zach says – She's not pregnant – He thinks he'll kill Connor if it's true.

- Then why the hell did she get engaged? –

- What are you talking about? Who told you this? –

- My sister Martha, you remember her, right? She is Junior at Capstone. Anyway, she said Grace was wearing an engagement ring at school, so

everybody thinks her boyfriend knocked her up –

- She's not... – Zach shakes his head - I gotta go –

* * *

Cary is waiting for Alicia – What happened? –

- She needs a favor, in return, we got this – She gives him the file.

- From Dr. Simone cell phone? –

- Yeah – Alicia sits down.

- Why did Geneva have this? –

- She wants to be state attorney I bet she has dirt on every case that went wrong in the last months –

- Uh…if Peter was the Hammer she would be The Iron Lady as the state attorney – Cary jokes – We can't use this –

- You don't think Abernathy would allow it? –

- I don't think so – Cary sees a partner walking by – Hey John, come here. We need a third opinion –

The other lawyer comes into the office and Cary quickly explains the situation.

- We can ask another order from Abernathy to get the messages – Cary says – Maybe we can get more incriminating messages –

- He won't – John says – Last month he gave a 10 minute speech about the spying of us citizens from the current administration -

- He did? –

- Yeah, he even said Bradley Manning and Edward Snowden were heroes for coming clean –

- We can use that – Cary says – He likes the idea of a brave whistle blower –

- Yeah, let's say an informant from the state attorney offices gave us this–

- What is this "The Wire"? – John says

- No, I think it'll work with Abernathy –

- We'll see – Alicia hears her phone, she sees Zach is calling her – I got to take this…Hello Zach... Grace did what?! –

* * *

Connor is taking Grace to her home after school in his camaro.

- Hey, you can't change the song - Connor says.

- Why not? I don't like the song –

- But it's my car, so I pick the music – Connor tells her – Why don't you use your car? –

- It's too big –

- I heard you said that before – Connor remarks

- Hey! – Grace hits him on the shoulder

- Don't hit the driver –

– Then don't say those things…Anyway, you know what I mean. It's a big car for a family. I don't know why my uncle bought in the first place –

- Going camping? Hey, we can go camping – Connor suggests – Your friends, my friends –

- Yeah right, our parents are going to let us go camping by ourselves –

- It just an idea…You can change the song, I don't like this one –

- Well, I like this one –

Minutes later Grace is home, she kisses her boyfriend goodbye and goes into the building.

* * *

Grace opens the apartment door and finds Alicia waiting for her.

- Hello mom – Grace says – You're home early today –

- So, you're engaged now? –

- Oh – Grace sees her mother is not happy – Yes, Connor and I are engaged –

- Why? -

- Why? Because we love each other –

Alicia pinches the bridge of her nose. – Grace, you're 17 years old –

- We're not getting married right now – Grace says – I'm sorry I kept it from you, I knew you would get upset so I was waiting until you met Connor

and...-

- Grace, swetie – Alicia interrupts – I understand you have feelings for this boy, but he is your first boyfriend. You should be having fun, not making

lifetime commitments. Didn't we talk about this in Georgetown? –

- Mom, I'm not pregnant, I'm not quitting school, I'm not running away and Connor isn't criminal or anything. So why can I be engaged? –

- Because you're 17! Do you realize how crazy it sounds? –

- Yes mom, I know it's not what most people do – Grace shrugs – But I want to marry him –

- Alright, alright – Alicia holds her daughter hands – I want you to really think about it. Okay? –

- Mom I… –

- No. Really think about it. Your future, his future, where are you going to live, how are you going to make money. Real world, adult issues. Think about

it for a few days and then you can tell me; if you still feel the same. Okay? –

- Okay – Grace nods – Are you going to tell dad? –

- Hell no – Alicia responds – And you're grounded for a week –

- What? Why?–

- For lying to me – Alicia says – Now go get change. We're having an early dinner –

- Yes mom – Grace drags her feet.

Alicia sits down and then she has an idea. She takes her cell phone and looks up Kalinda's number, she thinks about it for a moment and dials Robyn's

number instead.

- Hi Robyn…not it's not about the case…I was wondering if you can make me a little favor –

* * *

Friday morning and the trial continues.

- I'm Glenda Wood – a young blonde woman is on the stand. – I'm a hostess at "Fred's" –

- Thank you Miss. Wood – Cary is questioning her – Now, you went out with Dr. Carl Simone several times, correct? –

- Only 6 times –

- Friday night, June 28th. Dr. Simone took you to a restaurant called "A roman and two thieves" Tell me about that date –

- It was a cozy small restaurant. We order wine and antipasto. Everything was alright until Carl got a phone call and then a man joined us –

- Did Dr. Simone introduce you to the man? –

- No, he just sat down and started talking. I thought it was rude –

- You recognized that man from a lineup, from this photo – Cary shows the juror the photo and then to Miss. Wood

- Yes, that was him –

- Ellis Richards – Cary states – What did they talk about? –

- Stuff, like sports, cars –

- Did Richards and Dr. Simone mention Dr. Fay? –

- No –

- But something got your attention, what was it? –

- Yes, Carl said something like: He has a silver E class now. I didn't know what was an E class, so I asked them and they looked at me like I was freak

for not knowing it was car –

- A Mercedes Benz E class in silver like this one – Cary shows the juror – The model and color of Dr. Fay's car. Almost like Simone was pointing out a target

for Richards –

- Objection your honor – Will says – Argumenting –

- Sustained –

- Miss. Wood, how much time was Richard with you at the table? –

- No more than 10 minutes –

- When Richards left, did Dr. Simone give you any explanation? –

- Simone said he handling a business for him –

- I want to point out to the court that Richard did work for Simone in a construction site from January to April 2013. So he couldn't be referring to that

job in June – Cary says – Thank you Miss. Wood, no more questions –

It's time for the defendant. Cedric questions her.

- Miss. Wood, have you ever had plastic surgery? –

- Uhm…yes I have –

- Who did your surgery? –

- Dr. Fay –

- Are only two plastic surgeons in town? – Cary complains to Alicia.

- Did you still own him the srugery? –

- Yes –

- So if you testify, is your debt condoned? –

- Not of course not. I'm doing this because it's the right thing to do –

- We have no more questions, your honor –

- Okay, then we should move to the next with the next witness – Abernathy smiles to the plaintiff's table – Mrs. Florrick? –

- Yes, we call Dr. Carl Simone to the stand –

* * *

- When you were arrested, why did you yell at Dr. Fay he was going to pay? – Alicia asks.

- At that moment, sadly I was an addict. I was looking for someone to blame –

- Why Dr. Fay? You were partners –

- He talked to me weeks prior to my arrest. He warned me he was going to leave as a partner if I didn't clean up my act. So when the DEA came

knocking at my door, I thought he called them –

- Did you ever find out who talked to the DEA? –

- No –

- Why did you mention the E class car to Richards during your dinner with Miss. Wood? –

- We were guys talking about cars, that's all –

- What was the business Richards was handling for you? –

- I don't recall saying that. I'm sure Miss. Wood is misremembering the conversation –

- Did you call Richards the day of the murder? –

- I don't remember – Simone shrugs.

- What is she doing? – Cedric whispers to Will – She is all over the place –

- She's trying to confusing him –

- Did you send this text message minutes after the murder took place and I quote "Is the deed done"? -

- Objection your honor – Will says – How did she obtain a text message? –

- It's the real message – Alicia replies.

- Yes, but how did you obtained? Did you get a court order? –

- I got it from source –

- Oh please –

- Counselors, approach the bench – Abernathy says and all the lawyers come to him.

- Okay, Mrs. Florrick where did you get that? –

- From an informant, I can't reveal the name –

- Is a detective? Someone from the state attorney office? – Abernathy wonders

- Your honor, the state attorney obtained the phone records from my client and used them before the court order was issued – Will says – If Mrs.

Florrick info comes from that report it can't be used. It shouldn't be allow –

- Your honor, that was a criminal case. This is civil court and our info comes from a reliable source. A brave person who thinks the system was unjustly

used –

- Let me think – Abernathy rubs his temples – Om…Om..-

From the gallery Kalinda calls Cedric. The second chair lawyer goes to talk to her and comes back to whisper something to Will.

- Uh your honor, we have a witness who can testify that this evidence is illegal –

- Who? – Cary asks.

- My investigator –

Alicia and Cary look at Kalinda.

- Your honor, can we take a break? – Alicia asks promptly.

* * *

**To be continued…**

What does Kalinda knows? Find out next chapter!

You know what makes me write faster? Reviews and comments :D

Anyway, this fanfic is almost over and I'm planning to close most of the story lines. Also everybody has a happy ending except two people. Can you guest who?

English is not my first language.


	22. Tequila

- Your honor, can we take a break? – Alicia asks Abernathy.

- Well...-

- Your honor, they tried to catch us off guard. Now they get a break to think a strategy? – Will complains.

- Look at this way, Mr. Gardner – Abernathy says – you have time to talk with your witness. We are taking a 15 minute break –

- What Kalinda can possibly know? – Cary says – Can we undermine her? I can't question her for obvious reasons, it has to be you –

- I know Cary – Alicia pats Cary's shoulder – I'll be right back –

Alicia goes to the hall; she dodges a couple of journalist to get to Will, Cedric and Kalinda.

- Can I talk to you? – Alicia says to her friend – It's personal – she clarifies.

- Sure – Kalinda responds.

- Chinese wall – Will warns her.

* * *

They found an empty courtroom where they can talk.

- What's up? –

-You can't testify – Alicia tells her with a disapproving tone.

- Why not? –

- Because you're not Kalinda Sharma and I know it –

- I see, you're still having an ethical crisis –

- And you're having an identity legal crisis – Alicia replies.

- I'm Kalinda Sharma I have birth certificate, social security number, my finger prints say I am Kalinda –

- You got all that through illegal means – the lawyer says – You were arrested as teenager in Canada, you finger prints are on the record –

- Juvenal records are sealed –

- But your finger prints are in the system. All it takes is one person to make a connection, to make a cross-reference. It could be a cop, a private

investigator or a federal agent. You could end up in prison and every time you testify you're adding years to a sentence. Why risk it? –

- Listen only five people know about Leela – Kalinda counts them down with her fingers – The governor isn't gonna talk, Nick is in federal prison, Blake

went away, Remy will keep the secret no matter what and then is you Alicia. Are you going to say something? –

- Your mother knows – Alicia responds – Or at least suspects you're alive –

Kalinda is taken by surprise – You talked to my mom? –

- When I was waiting for Remy's verdict, she came to me and we talked. She noticed your necklace was gone after the fire. The same necklace you

wear since you're five years old –

- My mother thinks I'm alive? Why didn't you tell me?! –

- What were you going to do? You were mess when we were in Canada–

- I wasn't – the investigator replies.

- Yes, you were – Alicia sighs – I wasn't sure if I should tell you. I mean, you were determined to keep the secret and...-

- Alicia, I could've… – Kalinda is having a hard time keeping her cool - You should've told me –

- I'm sorry –

- Yeah – Kalinda leaves the room.

* * *

10 minutes later, Kalinda takes the stand.

- State your name please and profession –

Kalinda looks at Alicia, but the lawyer keeps her eyes down.

- My name is Kalinda Sharma, I'm a private investigator for Lock...sorry...for Gardner and Associates –

- Yes, formerly Lockhart and Gardner – Will says – Miss. Sharma, did you ever have contact with a report of text messages from Dr. Simone? –

- Yes, when I was investigating the criminal case a few months ago –

- When it turned out the report was illegally obtained, what happened to the report? –

- Well, when a case is dropped the relevant evidence is filed. But this report was destroyed –

- How do you know? –

- I was there with the detectives when they had to shred the report…we have a healthy rivalry –

- So the report presented today, it's an illegal copy – Will states – No more questions –

- Mrs. Florrick – Abernathy says – Do you have any questions for Miss. Sharma? –

Alicia stands up; she keeps her eyes on Abernathy. She doesn't say anything for seconds, but for the parties involved it felt like an eternity.

- No your honor – Alicia sits down.

- Okay, you can step down Miss. Sharma – Abernathy says – Then with that testimony I rule that the text message is inadmissible. You can't use it

anymore; ladies and gentlemen of the jury you'll ignore that message during your deliberation –

Cary watches Kalinda leaves the court room – What happened? –

- I couldn't do it – Alicia responds.

* * *

The trial goes back to questioning Dr. Carl Simone, but the plaintiff side can't get anything out of him. In the end, Abernathy says the trial could end on

Monday morning.

As they leave the courtroom Will stops Alicia this time.

- Alicia, my client wants to talk settlement again –he says without a intimidate tone, like before.

- Alright – Alicia nods – I'll talk to Mrs. Fay –

- We can talk at my office – Will tells her – Today at 6, is okay? –

- Yes, we'll see you there –

Alicia then passes the message to Cary and Mrs. Fay.

- If we settle, I'll feel like we lost – the widow tells them.

- Let's hear what their have to offer – Alicia says – It's nothing wrong with knowing when to walk away –

- Remember Mrs. Fay, you still have the last word – Cary says.

- Alright, I need to go home to my kids now –

- Then I'll see you at Gardner and Associates –

- Alicia where are you going right now? – Cary says – We need to talk about what happened –

Alicia sees Cary isn't happy and wants an explanation.

- Later, Cary. I'll promise. I just have a small family business that I have to take care –

Cary takes the widow outside through the back of the building to avoid the reporters. Alicia is in charge of talking to the press again. A few words and she is out of there.

Outside the building Robyn waits for her.

- Ready? –

- Yes –

* * *

Robyn and Alicia park outside a store.

- Here? – the lawyer looks at the place.

- Yeah – Robyn says - Lois Hardware store. Connor works here as a clerk –

- Why a hardware store again? –

- What do you mean? –

- Nothing, it reminds me of someone – Alicia says – Wait here, please –

- You got it –

Alicia enters the store and looks for a manager. – Excuse me? –

- Hello, may I help you? –

- Yes, I'm actually looking for one of your employees; a young man named Connor –

- Are you his mom? –

- No, I'm a lawyer –

- Is he in trouble? –

- No. Can I talk to him? –

- Okay – the man uses his radio to call Connor to the front.

- Thank you – Alicia says.

- Don't I know you from somewhere? – the manager stares at her face.

- I don't think so –

- What's up? – Connor walks to them – Mrs. Florrick –

- Connor, can I have a word? –

- Sure – he shrugs.

* * *

They walk outside the store, in that moment the manager realizes he was talking to the ex first lady and current lawyer in the Simone Case.

– How long have you been working here? –

- A month, I'm just doing to save money for my trip –

- How much do you need? –

- Around $2,500 – He says – Tickets are expensive. –

- Do you know why I am here? –

- You found out about the engagement – Connor says – Grace told me. Do you mind if I smoke? We're outside so… –

He lights his cigarette.

- You know, you really shouldn't smoke –

Connor laughs – The first time I met Grace she told me the exact same thing –

- I can see you listen – Alicia crosses her arms – I know you are a smart young man, so help me understand. So I can explain it to Grace's father. Do

you remember him? 6 feet tall, he's the governor of Illinois –

- Are you here to threaten me in his name? –

- I just want to understand your decision – Alicia responds – Why did you even propose? –

- Mrs. Florrick, you either think I'm an idiot or I have ulterior motives. –

- There is a third option – Alicia says – You can tell me you love Grace very much. Say it, c'mon. See if I buy it –

- I already told Grace my reasons. Now, if you excuse me I have to go back to work – He turns off his cigarette and throws it in a garbage can. – See

you Mrs. Florrick –

The manager is waiting for Connor – I saw her on the news the other day. How do you know her? –

- She's my mother in law, I guess –

- Look at you boy, bumping elbows with the crème de la crème of Chicago –

- Whatever – Connor murmurs when he goes back to work.

* * *

Robyn is leaning against her car waiting for Alicia.

- Was that the guy? –

- Yes –

- Do you want me to rough him up? – Robyn hits her palm with her fist – I'm kidding, I don't even know what "rough up" means –

- Can you investigate him? – Alicia asks her

- What about our case? –

– Connor is not a priority, when you have the time –

- I'm not giving up with Simone –

- Me neither, but we're going to talk with Will about a possible settlement tonight –

- Alicia, please, I got a feeling about this one. I just need the right angle –

- Robyn, we still haven't established what Ellis Richards gain by killing Dr. Fay. You're already look at his accounts, no payments were made –

- Maybe he gave him something else – Robyn says.

- Maybe – Alicia agrees.

* * *

At 5:55 Will sees Alicia is the first one to arrive at the firm. He waits for a moment, not sure he wants to be alone with her. He decides to go into the

conference room.

- Hi –

- Hi Will –

He sits down in front of her. - Dr. Simone and Cedric will be here shortly –

- Yes, Cary is bringing Mrs. Fay –

He doesn't like to admit, but he misses seeing her everyday. The trial made him remember how much he likes just to be near her.

- Kalinda volunteered to testify – He says.

- I know –

- You seemed mad at her –

- I'm not. I just don't get her sometimes – Alicia looks at Will with kind eyes, unlike in the courtroom – so how are Callie and the baby? –

- They're both healthy. It's a baby girl – Will shares without thinking.

- You're having a girl, that's great – Alicia gives him a genuine smile – You're gonna like having a girl. They are sweet –

Will wonders if the conversation is actually happening. Are they really acting like old friends catching up?

- I hope so –

- So how are you adjusting to live with Callie? –

Will tilts his head – We're not living together. Why did… –

- I'm sorry, I assumed when I saw her that Sunday evening in your apartment–

- No, we watch baseball on Sundays as friends –

- Oh, okay – Alicia feels silly right now – I'm sorry, I don't why I'm intruding in your life –

- Because you care? –

- Will I… –

- Sorry I'm late - Dr. Simone enters the office followed by Cedric – A surgery ran late. It was for my foundation "Happy faces", I fixed a 3 years old boy

with cleft lip – Dr. Simone says it in a way that sounds like bragging. – But God give me this talent and I have to share with the less fortunate –

Both lawyers smile to be polite. After a while Cary and Mrs. Fay arrive to the office so the negotiation starts.

* * *

- $1 million, Dr. Simone pays it right now – Will says – Plus $25,000 for every kid paid within 2 years –

- No, do you know how much money was Dr. Fay making for his family? –

- It's compensation, not a free ride for life –

Will and Alicia returned to their lawyer selves.

- It's too low – Cary replies, while Mrs. Fay keeps quiet.

- Will – Dr. Simone gets closer to his lawyer and whispers something.

- Alright, $2.5 million, plus $30,000 for every kid pay –

Mrs. Fay keeps looking down at the table.

- Mrs. Fay, it's a good deal for you, it's a good start for your kids – Cedric says this time – You can accept it –

- Can I think about it for a moment? –

- Of course. There is one more condition, tough – Will comments – We want her to sign a retraction –

- Excuse me? – Alicia says

- Maggie you ruined my reputation – Dr. Simone says – The news are running the story every night –

- And you want her to public say that you didn't do it and she was wrong? –

- Exactly. She can write it on her own words – Will adds.

- Damn it Maggie, I didn't do it – Simone exclaims – What do you want? –

- We made you the godfather of Paul Jr. – She responds – Now it makes me sick to look at you. See you pretend. Forget about a deal! –

- I didn't kill him. How many times do I... –

- Enough, calm down – Will says.

- Mrs. Fay let's go outside – Cary takes the woman outside.

- I think we're done here – Alicia stands up – Good night –

* * *

Alicia and Cary drop Mrs. Fay at her home, the day it's almost over but they still need to talk. As they walk back to the car Cary brings up the

subject.

- Why didn't you question Kalinda? –

- She's my best friend and she's your girlfriend – Alicia says – We couldn't do it without hurting someone –

- Okay, but I don't think that was it – the lawyer stops walking – I feel like you're hiding something from me –

Cold air passes through the street and Alicia rubs her hands.

- Legally speaking, it was the right thing to do –

Cary shakes his head with incredulity. - Why accepted Geneva's help then? -

- Cary, listen to me. Months ago I was trying to save my marriage, I was Saint Alicia, I became the first lady and I told you I was in, I wanted to be

partners with you. Now I don't have my marriage, I'm not Saint Alicia but we have our firm. I want it to be successful –

- Good to know –

- Cary – Alicia puts her hand on his shoulder – Today when I was waiting in the conference room at Gardner and Associates, I didn't feel like a traitor or

intimidate anymore. All that baggage we're carrying; we have to leave it behind and do our job. Do our best for our client and our firm –

- Alright – Cary says with a shy smile – Fine, I'll drop it –

- Have you talk to Kalinda? –

- No I haven't seen her since she testified this morning. She sent me a text saying: "I'm not avoiding you, I'm working" –

- I'm sure that's true – Alicia says - Now let's call it a day -

* * *

Saturday morning and Kalinda Sharma is working and also avoiding Cary.

Kalinda feels guilty about her mother, about hiding things to Cary now that she got close to him, maybe too close. And she feels guilty for putting Alicia

in compromising position. So she goes to visit someone who is very much guilty. She visits Ellis Richards in prison.

Kalinda sees the man through the glass. Ellis's face is hard, wrinkled not by time but by a rough life.

- Who are you? – The inmate asks through the interphone.

- I'm Kalinda. I'm with Gardner and Associates, I'm their investigator for the Simone case –

- Yeah, I heard the widow is suing him –

- Is there anything I should now? Anything that could help us? – Kalinda says – We'll be more than happy to help you with an appeal or parole

hearings. Get you out of prison faster –

He gives her a crocked smile.

- I already helped Simone, and he already help me –

- How? –

Ellis hangs up the interphone and leaves without answering. The investigator thinks that was an admission, she should call Will.

Kalinda collects her items at the prison entrance. She sees she has a missing call from Alicia, they haven't talked since yesterday. But first Kalinda calls

Will.

- How did it go? –

- He didn't gave me anything solid, but he pretty much implied Simone did something for him – Kalinda informs him – So Simone did it. He hired him –

- We defend our client's interests Kalinda, we don't judge –

- Alright –

- Hey, enjoy the rest of your weekend; you deserved it –

- You too, Will – She hangs up and walks to her car. Then Alicia calls her again.

* * *

That night Kalinda goes to meet Alicia in their favorite bar. She spots the lawyer from the crowd.

- I was surprised you called – Kalinda sits to Alicia's left in the bar.

- Why? It's Saturday night. We're friends -

Kalinda smiles - Vodka or tequila? –

- I thinks it's a tequila night –

Kalinda orders shots. – So... how are your kids? –

- Zach is doing good at college...Grace is grounded. I left her under Jackie's care tonight – Alicia explains – How's Cary? –

- I haven't seen him...I think he's a little angry. Funny, last man I was in a relationship with; used to throw things at me when he was angry –

Alicia shakes her head – That is awful. I wish you were kidding, buy you're not –

- Don't feel bad. I threw plates back at him –

- There you go – the bartender serves their shoots of tequila.

- Cheers –

They drink the shots and turn the glasses upside down.

- Are we going to talk about it? – Alicia asks.

- If you want to –

- I do, but I'm afraid you won't talk to me –

- Try me –

- Okay...I'm sorry I didn't tell you about your mom –

- You're right. I don't know what I would've told her – Kalinda sighs – As a parent if your child dies, it hurts but you'll survive. As a parent if your child

disappears, then you'll never know. You always have the doubt, that pain –

- If is any conciliation, your mom said that thanks to Leela's death, your father changed his attitude. Your brothers had a better dad –

- Yeah, Remy told me my brothers turned out okay – Kalinda looks down at her empty glass – I think you see me in a different way since you know

more about me –

- It's like being friends with Bruce Wayne and knowing he's Batman – the lawyer tells her – You get it, but you don't quite get it –

Kalinda smiles – Okay –

- Are you going to tell Cary? –

- Why would I? –

- Because he cares about you, because you're dating –

- What am I going to tell him? "_Hey Cary, funny story I'm not American and Kalinda isn't my real name" _–

- I think there is a hallmark card for that –

- Hey girls, I found you – Robyn sits to Alicia's right – Awww You're not angry to each other –

- Robyn? What are you doing here? – Alicia says.

- Well tomorrow I have a thing to do about you know what – she whisper to Alicia. – I got an idea –

- Are you talking about Simone? - Kalinda says.

- I'm not telling you anything – Robyn responds – I'm here to give Alicia the report about Grace's fiancé –

- Don't call him that –

- Fiancé? – Kalinda frowns

- It's a long story –

- You could've asked me to investigate him – Kalinda tells her.

Alicia turns to her left – We don't work together anymore, I didn't feel comfortable –

- I would've done it as a favor –

- Hey guys – Robyn interrupts – Can we sit in a booth so we can talk? –

Alicia and Kalinda look at the booth behind them then back to the blonde girl.

- But Robyn we always sit at the bar – Alicia says – Always –

- Yes it's our thing –

- It won't kill you to sit at the booth – Robyn points to the table.

- Are you sure? My uncle died of that –

- I'm scared Alicia, hold me –

- Okay jokers, I'll buy the next round of shots if we sit at the table –

- Sure let sit in the booth –Alicia says

- Yeah, no problem – Kalinda tells her.

- Another round please – Robyn ask the bartender.

* * *

Kalinda and Alicia sit in the booth.

- So Grace got engaged? Two years ago she was getting baptized –

- I don't know what to do. I can't forbid her –

- Sure you can. She is a minor –

- Only for 6 more months –

Robyn brings the drinks to the table.

- Here you go ladies –

- Why investigate the boyfriend? Find dirt and blackmail him? –

- No. I just don't understand him. I understand Grace because is her first love – Alicia says – Like me and George –

- Me and Paul – Robyn comments

- Me and Helena – Kalinda adds – Cheers –

They all drink their shots.

- Are you sure it isn't about sex? He gives her a ring, she gives him something special in return – Kalinda raises an eyebrow

- I don't think so, they already did it – Alicia blurts out – Anyway, Robyn what did you find out? –

- Well, at first I didn't think I would find anything important. But I was surprised –

- That can't be good –

- First, yes he has rap sheet. Arrested in 2009 for vandalizing, chargers were dropped and in 2010 for underage drinking in a city park. He did 100

hours of community service. No incidents since then – Robyn shows Alicia the files.

- How did you get those? –

- Do you really want to know? – Both Robyn and Kalinda say.

- No, I don't –

- Then I looked up his family. Here is the happy family 10 years ago – Robyn shows Alicia a photo – Parents divorce when he was ten. Dad moved

to Florida never to be seen again. He stopped sending checks two years ago –

- That's got to messed you up as a kid – Alicia sees little Connor smiling with his parents hugging him. - Good thing she got him a scholar ship to

Capstone, probably his best chance to go to college –

- Yeah, mom dearest isn't a saint. Besides her nearly alcoholism, I found out she never worked a day on her life. That "pension" is really hush money

from her other kid's father –

- What? –

- Yeah, she banged some banker, had a kid and now she receives $10,000 a month –

- So that's it. Money – Kalinda says – The boy is following her example. Get something from someone with money. What better target than the

governor's daughter? –

- You always thinks the worst of people –

- Yes and I'm almost always right, I'll be right back – Kalinda goes to get more shots.

- How much does it cost a flight to Thailand? –

- I don't know, I'll Chum Hum it – Robyn says – But hey, don't listen to Kalinda –

- Why? –

- I got more to show you – Robyn smiles – His school records. Attendance and grades –

While Alicia reads the papers, Kalinda comes back with more shots. Robyn drinks her immediately.

- Slow down Robyn –

- I'm fine – She says. – You see it, don't you Alicia? –

- What? – Kalinda looks at the papers too

- He stopped ditching school and his grades got better – The lawyer says – After he started seeing Grace –

- Think about it, boy comes from a messed up home, dad is gone, mom likes the bottle, he's pretty much poor, last girlfriend killed herself, everything

sucks then Grace shows up in his life and it's like the only good thing he has going for him. Of course he's going to hold on to her –

- Great, he's an emotional leech – Kalinda says - I can get rid of him, tell me where he lives –

- No – Robyn insists - It's a relationship, reciprocity, an exchange. Grace is shy but caring and he's cynical but audacious. They got together and they

become better persons...like you and Alicia –

Kalinda and Alicia look at each other and frown.

- Let me – Kalinda says to her friend – Robyn, have you eaten anything today? –

- I had an egg salad sandwich at noon. I shouldn't drink those shots that fast. Do you mind if I just… – Robyn rests her head on the table.

- She's like puppy full of energy – Kalinda says – Like that cartoon dog that followed around the big dog. Jumping around him...Spike and Chester –

Alicia laughs – She's right though. I changed because of you –

- Don't get sentimental on me – the investigator looks to her pear – Robyn what are you doing? Put the cell phone down –

- I'm just looking for how much is a ticket to Thailand –

- Give me the phone –

- Okay…let me know when the room it's stops spinning –

- $1200 a ticket to Bangkok – Kalinda reads the result from the search – Why do you want to know that? –

Alicia smiles – Connor got a job in order to save money for a ticket to Thailand. He told me he needs $2,500. That's the double –

- So he's planning to take Grace with him? And you're happy about it? –

- Well, I'm not happy about the trip. But I think he actually cares about Grace –

- Okay – Kalinda shrugs – Drink up then, you're not losing a daughter you're gaining a son –

- They're not...uh...the hell with it tonight -

Alicia and Kalinda drink their tequila shots.

- Gals, can we get fries? – Robyn says still with her head resting on the table. They order fries and more drinks for the rest of the night.

* * *

Sunday morning and Kalinda wakes up with a light headache. It takes her a while to realize she's in Cary's bed, not sure how or when she got

there. She goes to the kitchen and finds Cary making breakfast.

- Good morning. Party hard last night? -

- Tequila shots – she sees Cary's outfit – You went jogging? –

- Yeah, I also got the groceries – He points at the bags - I got you that juice that you like -

Kalinda looks at the time, it's almost noon. She remembers she hasn't seen him since court – We haven't talk –

- We don't have to. I'm fine…seriously -

- Alright - Kalinda looks at Cary - Did I say something stupid or weird last night? -

- No, you just crawled into the bed around 3:00 am -

- Okay -

- Did you have a good time with Alicia? –

- Yes, Robyn was there too –

- Robyn? She's crazy. She called to let me know she was...Never mind –

- What? –

- Nothing – Cary smiles – Here two aspirins –

- Thanks –

* * *

Meanwhile in Waterloo Illinois, Robyn Burdine enters a local restaurant.

- Oh, I never had rhubarb pie – Robyn says when she reads the special.

- Really? We make a pretty decent one. Do you want a slice? – the waitress says.

- Sure – She smiles – A cup of coffee too. I had a fun last night with my friends and then I drive all the way here –

- Where are you from? –

- I'm originally from Oregon, but I work in Chicago –

- What brings you here? – the waitresses asks as she serves her the coffee and pie.

Robyn takes a bite from the pie – Actually, you and your daughter –

- Excuse me? –

- She had reconstructive surgery thanks to the Dr. Simone's foundation "Happy faces", right? –

- Yes – The woman looks at Robyn with caution.

- I need to ask you some questions -

* * *

**To be continued…**

Boy this chapter got longer than what I expected it. Anyway next time, the trial ends. Then its all about personal stuff for this fanfic.

Please leave me a review.

Alicia talked to Kalinda's mom in chapter 16.

To **cicis223** thank you for your comment I was hoping to hear from a Canadian.

English not my first language.

Wouldn't be fun to have drinks with Alicia, Kalinda and Robyn? Someone needs to write a fanfic just about that.


	23. Between Sunday And Monday

Sunday at her department, Alicia is having a rough day with her hangover. She drinks her coffee slowly.

- Jesus mom – Graces says – How much did you drink last night? –

- You know me, the alcoholic –

- Were you celebrating something? –

- No, it was just girls night out – She says – I think we prank called someone…I'm not sure –

- Were you dancing on tables too? –

- Maybe…How was your night with Jackie? –

- Mom – Grace crosses her arms – what did you tell grandma last night? –

- I told her that you were interested in knowing the art being a housewife – Alicia smiles.

- Very funny mom –

- What did Jackie do? –

- She taught me how to sew a button, how to scrub away stains with baking soda and the correct way to send out invitations –

Alicia laughs – Yes, Jackie has a very unique idea of what a wife must be. Consider yourself lucky I didn't call my mom last night. She would give you

advices on how manipulate your husband –

- Alright mom, I thought about it and you're right – Grace sits with her mom – I need to plan things. I can't rush into things –

- Okay –

- But I'm not going to break up the engagement – she clarifies – I love Connor –

- Okay – Alicia says again.

- Are you going to tell dad? –

- No. You and Connor are going to tell him – Alicia says – But I'll be there with you –

- Fine –

- Oh, that reminds me I have to call him about something else – Alicia puts down her coffee and grabs the phone.

- Mom, am I still grounded? –

- Yes, just for the rest of the weekend –

* * *

- I never got used to see you in casual clothes – Diane says when she sees Will entering the restaurant. She invited him to a democrat event.

- I still look good, right? –

- Yes –

Diane takes Wills arm and they walk together.

- So what is this anyway? Brunch, lunch? What's between lunch and dinner? –

- Drunch? – Diane says – An excuse to mingle outside the offices –

They go the bar and order mimosas.

- So how is your case? Is the destruction of Florrick and Agos imminent? –

- It would be easier if my client wasn't guilty – Will takes a sip from his drink – The son of a bitch did it –

- Are you sure? –

- No. The evidence isn't conclusive, which is good because Alicia and Cary can't prove anything. Even if the jury agrees with them; Abernathy will

intervene in the end –

- I don't think you should be telling me this –

- Because you're a judge? –

- Yes. It's feels wrong –

- I'll change the subject then. How are things with Kurt? –

- That is even a worst topic of conversation –

- Is that bad? –

- Not really, I need to gain courage and talk to him – Diane says – He's worth the headaches –

- Will Gardner? – A man says – Hello, I'm councilman Ross –

- Nice too meet you –

- I'm glad to see you at these kinds of events –

- Sure –

- Judge Lockhart, nice to see you here too – He says before leaving

- What was that about? –

- I don't know…Oh…I think he was dating Callie –

- Ah I see. He's probably doesn't like you then –

- Great, now I have a counsilman as an enemy. Remember when things were simpler? –

- Things were never simpler Will – Diane says – But we like them that way –

* * *

Sunday continues and everyone is relaxing on their day off. Sitting on the couch Cary is reading a historical novel while Kalinda is reading a guns

magazine. The lawyer finds it very attractive.

- Do you like hockey? – he asks.

- I don't give a damn about hockey – Kalinda says without hesitation – Please don't tell me we're going to a game –

- No, season is over. Blackhawks won the Stanley Cup. They had a parade and everything –

- Okay, then why are you asking? –

- I don't know, maybe you like hockey. There are areas of the world that like certain sports; like Brazil likes soccer, New Zealand and rugby –

- You're acting weird –

Cary smiles - I'm not, I was curious –

- You know what is curious; Robyn told me you made out with her and that you watched porn together. She was pretty drunk when she said it –

- You know what Kalinda? I like your policy, don't ask about the past – Cary says – Just enjoy the present –

Cary continues reading his book. Kalinda observes him for a moment wondering how long before he runs out of patience like Lana before him.

- I got an idea of what to do the rest of the day, if you're up for it –

- What's it? –

Kalinda kisses Cary

- I like your idea –

* * *

After the event with Diane, Will continues his new tradition of watching baseball with Callie, this time at her place.

- I can't believe A Rod continues to play – Will says.

- Give him a break, so what if he took some steroids –

- Are you on his side? He took drugs to play better. To get a contract for millions of dollars –

- Hey, I gave fantastic closing arguments while I was high as a kite –

- Awww. I'm sure Shrimpy is going to love that bedtime story –

The game goes to commercials.

- _An tonight we'll have our expert talking about the Simone case, including the role of ex first lady Alicia Florrick -_

The news shows a clip of Alicia outside the court.

_- Mrs. Florrick, if your ex-husband was still the state attorney, would you have taken this case? -  
_

_- Yes, I would have –  
_

_- And also -_ The news reporters says - _is someone poising your kid's __juice__ box? More at eleven –  
_

The baseball game continues.

- Alicia is a natural and the camera loves her– Callie says – I've been seer her on the news –

- She didn't like talking to the press before–

- Well, now she has to. She is the face of her company –

Will drinks from his beer. – Talking about exes, I met councilman Ross today –

Callie looks at him and smiles – Oh I wish I had seen his face. What did he tell you? –

_-_ Nothing, he just introduced himself –

- I bet he's kicking himself right now – Callie smiles. – And I think Alicia's kicking herself –

Will laughs – For me? I don't think so –

- Please, she's single now and she still has the hots for you –

* * *

While Kalinda is brushing her teeth Cary is in bed watching the news opinion about the Simone Case.

_- Was this case a misstep for the State's attorney? – The reporter asks the expert._

_- Absolutely, he wanted to solve the case fast and he did it for the statistics. Dr. Simone should've been prosecuted. So it's of special interest for the city of _

_Chicago –_

_- Some papers are calling this a "Hollywood case". A plastic surgeon is jealous of his partner and hires someone to kill him –_

_- No, this is a Chicago case. Just for the political implications. You have Alicia Florrick, who has been in the public eye for years now. She seems to be as _

_popular as the governor; I won't be surprise if she runs for senator –_

_- That's true –_

_- On the opposite side you have Will Gardner, the bad boy lawyer of Chicago who had his share of scandal and corruption allegations. And both Florrick and Agos _

_used to work for him –_

Cary smiles when he hears his name.

- _It's gets better once you realize that Gardner is the personal firm for Peter Florrick – _The expert smiles – _Everyone is connected, it's crime, it's political and it _

_just classic Chicago –_

When Kalinda comes out of the bathroom, Cary already fall sleep, so she turns off the TV.

* * *

Hours later Cary Agos hears something that wakes him up. Kalinda is not in bed.

- Kalinda? – He gets no answer so he gets up and goes to the living room where he finds the investigator with his laptop.

- What are you doing? –

- Minutes ago Robyn called you. Your cell phone was on silence, so you didn't hear vibrated –

Cary rubs his eyes – But you did? –

- Yes, then I heard you got an email –

- You checked my calls and my email? –

- Robyn put in the email subject "The prove" for the Simone Case. She attached a file –

- Did you open the e mail? –

- No, I'm thinking about it –

Cary contemplates the absurdity of the scene. Middle of the night, they're both in pajamas and acting like they are spies in the cold war.

- I'm in love with you – He says.

- And you decided right now it's a good time to tell me? – Kalinda says without showing a reaction

- As good as any – Cary replies – I've meaning to tell you for a few days now –

- What do you want me to say? –

- Nothing – he shrugs – I just wanted you to know. I'm going back to bed because I don't care what Robyn sent me. My job can wait –

The lawyer goes back to his room hoping Kalinda will follow him. He lays down in the dark and closes his eyes, soon he feels Kalinda cuddling with him.

* * *

Alicia wakes up abruptly, it's 12:35 am and her cell phone is ringing. Half sleep, she answers when she sees is Robyn.

- What is it Robyn? –

- Alicia, I got it! The smoking gun – Robyn says very excited – I didn't mean to wake you, I called Cary first I figured you as a mom don't want people to

call you in the middle of the night. However Cary didn't answer me... –

- Robyn slow down – Alicia yawns – What did you find out? –

- The money, I followed the money. I know how Simone paid Richards for the hit -

Alicia sits down and turns on the light – You did? –

- Yes, and you're not going to believe it –

* * *

Monday morning and Kalinda practically runs to Will's office.

- Will –

The lawyer sees her face – What is it? –

- Simone did it. He paid Richards – Kalinda says – Robyn figured it out. Alicia and Cary know it by now –

- I'll call Simone; he needs to raise his offer –

- We only have 1 hour before court –

- I know –

* * *

At Florrick and Agos, the lawyers prepare their witness: Miss Prince.

- Listen Miss Prince, if you feel like you need to take a break during the questioning, you can ask me, okay? – Alicia says.

- Yes, okay –

- Do you want more coffee? We have fruit too –

- No, I'm alright thanks –

- We'll leave here in 15 minutes –

Alicia leaves the woman and goes to see her team.

- Are we good to go? –

- Yes. We have the records here – Cary says – And Robyn gave me the checks –

Alicia puts them on her briefcase. – Where is Robyn? –

- She literally fell asleep on the floor. I carried her to the sofa in my office –

- Poor girl, if we win we should give her a bonus –

- Okay – Cary says – Hey Alicia, last night I think Kalinda read the email Robyn send me –

- You think? –

- I don't know I caught her with my computer, and this morning she left before I wake up – Cary says – I'm not sure maybe she didn't, maybe she did

read it and mark as unread and… –

- If she told Will, they'll offer a different deal– Alicia says – More money –

- They'll drop the retraction petition – Cary says - Are we taking it the deal? -

- It all depends on Mrs. Fay. Let's go –

The lawyers leave the office ready for court.

* * *

In Capstone Preparatory school Grace reunites with her boyfriend after being grounded.

- Hey, I've missed you this weekend –

- Me too –

They kiss behind the bushes to get more privacy.

- I talked to my mom; she says we have to tell my dad –

- No problem, I'm not afraid – the young man sits down with his back resting on the red brick wall.

- Alright – Grace says – We have to tell your mom too -

- No problem, she likes you – Connor takes Grace hand, inviting her to sit with him. Grace stays standing up.

- I've been thinking about the future –

- Are you getting cold feet? –

- No, I mean about Thailand and your brother –

- Adam? What about him? –

Grace kneels down. – If you go away for year, who is going to take care of him? -

- He's old enough and mom isn't drunk all time. She's capable when she wants to –

- Connor –

- Listen he spends a lot of time with his friend next door. I'm sure Mrs. Pullman can keep an eye on him –

- Is Mrs. Pullman going to make sure he goes to school? Make lunch for him? –

- I could, I could call grandpa...no wait he's a jerk -

- You can't bail on your brother –

- I'm not – Connor replies – If I go to college, wouldn't I be leaving him too? –

- You'd be in the same country or even the same state if you go to a local school. You'd be a phone call away –

Connor hits his head against the wall and looks up to the morning sky.

- It's not fair, it shouldn't be my responsibility –

- I know - Grace caresses his cheek, he then looks at her – I'll help you –

He smiles – That's what I like being with a good girl –

Grace sits next to him, rests her head on his shoulder and holds his hand.

- Thailand will always be there –

- Yeah –

* * *

When Florrick and Agos arrive at court, Will and Cedric are waiting for them.

- We have a new deal and we end this right now – Will says to them

- We're listening –

- 6 million, no retraction –

- We'll tell our client – They continue their way.

- Do you think Mrs. Fay will take it? – Cedric asks his boss.

- I don't think so –

Inside the courtroom Alicia and Cary talk to their client at the plaintiff table.

- 6 million dollars? – Mrs. Fay says – It's a lot of money but this wasn't about the money. I want people to know he did it –

- It's in the papers, in the news. Half of the city already thinks he did it – Cary offers one argument.

- But I don't want public opinion, I want a verdict – Mrs. Fay says – With this witness, do you think we are going to win? –

She looks at Alicia waiting for an answer.

- Yes, I do think we can win today –

- Then the answer is no. I don't take the deal –

* * *

The court room is full of people when the trial resumes. Alicia wastes no time and calls Miss. Prince to the stand.

- Miss. Prince, your son Wayne had an accident and he needed reconstructive surgery, correct? –

- Yes, he had his face burned pretty bad – the woman says – then a person from 'Happy Faces' called me. Told me my son could get surgery for free–

- 'Happy faces' is Dr. Simone's foundation. Plastic surgery for unprivileged people - Alicia clarifies to the jury – According to medical records your son had

surgery here in Chicago, June 12th 2013 then you went back to Chester in Randolph County. Then what happened?-

- I got a check for $15,000 in the mail from Happy Faces. I called them because I thought it was a mistake, but I was told it was money for medicine and

recovery – Miss. Prince says - I didn't look a gift horse in the mouth –

- And then you get another one? –

- Yes, for another $15,000 –

- When did you get it? –

- June 30th. I spend it; I had debts that needed to be pay. My car broke down; I was late on the mortgage –

- I understand – Alicia says – According to the financial records of 'Happy Faces' the money you got was for 5 different kids. When in reality only one

person had surgery. Miss Prince, do you know Dr. Carl Simone? –

- No –

- Did he ever have contact you personally to tell you about the money? –

- No, I've never talk to him –

- Miss Prince, who is the father of your son Wayne? –

- Ellis Richards –

When she answered, some people gasp.

- Ellis Richards – Alicia repast – When was the last time you got in contact with him? –

- This June he called me. Ellis said he was going to send some money for Wayne. I didn't believe him –

- So the killer of Dr. Fay is the father of your son Wayne. Who then received money through Dr. Simone foundation. No more questions your honor –

When Alicia returns to her table and Will gives her a piece of paper with a new offer. She declines.

* * *

The trial continues with Will interrogating Miss. Prince, but the facts remain the same. Abernathy asks for closing arguments, both Alicia and Will make

compelling arguments, but Dr. Simone's fate is sealed.

- Please ladies and gentlemen of the jury, you have the indications and you can start deliberating – Abernathy says – We'll be waiting for you, don't

worry. In case anyone is feeling hungry there is a new deli with organic foods two blocks away –

Will goes to talk to Alicia.

- $10,000 million, right now –

- She doesn't want it – Alicia says – We'll wait for the verdict –

* * *

At the states attorney office's, Peter Florrick is visiting, he is catch by a reporter.

- Governor, your ex wife is waiting for a verdict in the Simone case, care to comment? –

- I have faith in our legal system –

- Are you here to talk with your successor? –

- I'm here in other business, excuse me – Peter looks for Geneva office's and knocks.

- Mr. Florrick, I'm happy to see you – Geneva lets him in.

- I heard you wanted to see me –

- Want a drink governor? –

- You keep a bottle here? –

- The life of an assistant S.A. – she takes a bottle of bourbon out her desk draw.

- True, but not thank you. So Alicia told me you need something from me –

- No – Geneva says – I have something for you –

- What? –

- Well months ago, you flagged a name in the system. I'm not sure why, there isn't a report or an arrested warrant for him, Cristian Romano -

- Yes, I did in case he pop up somewhere in Illinois –

- He did sir. Cristian was fined four days ago in Aurora. I tried to call you, but you were busy sir. Now all you have to do is call the state police and

they can pick him up –

- He steal from my mother, she didn't press charges –

- I'm sure the crime has not prescribed – Geneva smiles – You can still get him sir –

Peter smiles too – So you want to be the state attorney? –

- Yes, sir. I do –

- Well, you're to a great start –

* * *

Diane Lockharts hangs her judge robe. She still smiles when she the court dress in her office.

- Judge Lockhart? - Her assitant is in the door - Your husband is here -

- Send him in, please -

Kurts enters the office, Diane indicates he can sit down.

- Thanks for coming - Diane says - I felt silly storming out like I did the other day. And I did it over a case that's in not even mine –

- You were being loyal to your friend –

- Yes, but I like to think I'm more of pragmatic person –

- I think you're fill up with passion –

Diane leaves her desk and sits on the chair next to Kurt.

- Listen, about our differences, the world is going to hell. The world economy, the Middle East, Europe, religious fanatics and you know what, the world

has always been going to hell. I can argue about those problems with anyone, anywhere. But you're one in a lifetime chance Kurt –

- How long have been thinking that speech? –

- A long time – She says – I want to go home –

- Then come home –

* * *

Cary leaves his client for a moment when he sees Kalinda on the hall.

- Excuse me –

- Sure –

He sees how serious Kalinda looks as he walks to her and he smiles.

- You left early this morning –

- I did –

- Did you read my email? –

I did –

- And you told Will? –

- Yeah –

Cary laughs.

- Do you think it's funny? –

- Well, no. I wish you hadn't broken into my email. I guess that the Chinese wall didn't work. You told me that a good investigator does whatever it

takes. Look at Robyn; she went from town to town until she got what she was looking for –

- So you're not taking personally? –

- No –

- And you still feel the same way about me? –

- Yes – Cary says – I still feel the same way about you –

- Hey guys! – Robyn interrupts the moment – Hi. I woke up in the office and you were all gone –

- Miss. Prince already testified. And you were pretty tired – Cary says.

- I'm fine. I'm surprised I didn't crash my car last night – Robyn smiles – Hey I got you all Popeye keychains. The creator of Popeye is from Chester... Hi

Kalinda –

- How did you come up with the idea that Simone was using the foundation? –

- Oh, Grace's fiancé. Well, his mom getting a check as "pension" –

- Good thinking –

- Thanks – Robyn almost blushes getting a compliment from Kalinda.

- Grace's fiancé? Grace Florrick? – Cary asks

- Yes, she's marrying her high school sweetheart – Robyn says – You know who married young with her high school sweet heart? Anne Rice. I bet you

didn't know that –

- No, I can say I did – Kalinda says.

- Counselor, the jury is ready –

- Thanks –

- Only 20 minutes – Cary checks his watch – It was fast. Excuse me –

The lawyer goes to inform Mrs. Fay and to call Alicia.

* * *

Alicia is sitting on a bench in another floor looking for some peace and quiet. She just observes people walking by.

- Hey – Will Gardner finds her

- Are you here for a deal? – Alicia asks – Mrs. Fay wants a verdict –

- Im not here for a deal. I want to talk. Can I sit? –

- Yeah –

Will sits next to Alicia.

- I would hate loosing to you and Cary. –

- You and Diane were good mentors. We learn so much working at Lockhart and Gardner, but it was time to go –

- Because of me? –

- Because of you, because of the way you treated the fourth year associates, the cases. I don't regret leaving. I'm sure you hate me –

- I don't hate you. I just really, really dislike your firm. Like I dislike the New York Yankees –

Alicia smiles.

- I still own you a dinner and a real talk – She says. – You made reservations for the National Café and we never went –

- That's right –

- Want to try it again? – Alicia dares to ask.

- I...-

They cell phones ring at the same time, they know the verdict is in.

* * *

Back in the courtroom.

- Well, that was fast – Abernathy says to the room – The juror deliberated. And I agree with it, please would the forewoman read the verdict –

The woman of the jury gets up – We find the defendant Carl Simone guilty of the contract killing of Paul Fay and he has to pay the amount asked by the

plaintiff in damages –

- Yes - Mrs. Fay cries. - God, finally -

- We did it Mrs. Fay - Cary tells her.

- Thank you, both of you – She shakes their hands – Thank you –

- We thank you for your services ladies and gentlemen of the jury. You are release of your duty. This trial is over and both parties can move on to the

next proceedings –

- Can't we do something? – Dr. Fay asks his lawyers.

- Yes, Dr. Fay we can appeal – Will says to his client.

- Alright –

- Cedric, please take Dr. Fay outside. We don't want to talk to the press –

- Yes, Will –

Will goes to the plaintiff table

- Cary, Alicia good job – he tells them.

- Thanks –

- Thanks Will –

Outside they hear a commotion and they go see what's going on. A mini chaos is created around Dr. Simone.

The reporters take photos, the camera men start recording as Federal Agents stop Dr. Simone.

- Carl Simone, you're under arrested for embezzling funds from the charity 'Happy Faces '–

- What? –

The agent handcuffs Dr. Simone as he tells him his rights. The lawyers watch in odd.

- You got to be kidding me – Alicia murmurs.

**To be continued…**

* * *

Next chapter I'll try to end all the story lines.

You're getting your last chances to leave me a comment. Especially if you're a guest, I won't be available to respond. You'll be very upset when the

giant squid kills everyone in the last chapter.

Really, comments make me write faster.

Pura vida.

English not my fist language.


	24. Quick Goodbyes

Days after the trial at Florrick & Agos, Mrs. Fay talks to her lawyers.

- So here it's the situation - Cary says - Dr. Simone assets were frozen by the treasury department –

- So he can't pay me? –

- No. Not at this moment - Alicia responds. – The federal investigation trumps our lawsuit –

- I don't care, I really don't. Is he going to prison? -

- Most likely –

- How did they get him? –

- Our investigator has a source in the department, who she asked for Simone's records. I guess that got their attention and took a better look at his finances –

- Regardless, I'm happy with the result - Mrs. Fay gets up - And I'll pay you, so don't worry –

- Of course –

Mrs. Fay leaves the office.

- We win a millionaire lawsuit and we don't get any money – Cary says.

- We have our fees and we proved to Chicago that we can win big cases – Alicia tells him – Florrick & Agos has made its mark –

- Hi guys – Robyn stops by – I saw Mrs. Fay leaving, was she mad? –

- No –

- I feel it was my fault, I alerted them –

- You did great, Robyn –

- Thanks boss. I got to give it to Simone, tough. He sold drugs and got away with it, he had his partner killed and he got away it. He could've stop and

considered himself the luckiest criminal in the word, but no. He commits fraud –

- What does it say about our system? – Cary says – The authorities cared more about the money –

- That's how they got Al Capone. He didn't pay his taxes –

Alicia looks at her watch – If you excuse me. I have a date –

- Uuuuuuu – Robyn says – Is it with Will? –

- Robyn, we're not in middle school –

- Alright, sorry. But is it Will? –

- See you tomorrow – Alicia says.

- Good luck – Cary tells her

* * *

Alicia goes home to get ready for her date. She finds Grace with Connor. She is getting used to the idea of having a son in law.

She takes a shower and by the time she's done, Connor is gone.

- What do you think? – Alicia asks her daughter for a second opinion on her outfit.

- You look beautiful mom –

- Okay – Alicia looks one more time at the mirror and sighs.

- Why are you trying so hard? He already likes you, right? –

- I supposed…so Connor and you came here after school? –

- No, first we took his brother Adam to his class. Connor signed up for karate. He says Adam needs to concentrate something and it's better if he's

tired –

- The same reasons I wanted you to enter the soccer team – Alicia smiles – Grace, can you promise me something? –

- What is it? –

- Well your brother doesn't live here anymore, I'm working all day, you're here alone with Connor and I'm too young to be a grandmother –

- Mom! –

- I'm not going to tell that it's wrong, but if it happens be responsible –

- You don't have to worry mom –

- And now matter what your dad says tomorrow, promise me you won't run away or anything like that –

- Again, you don't have to worry mom –

- Okay - Alicia kisses her daughter – By the way I've been working your father –

- Working him? –

- Yeah, talking him about you and Connor getting serious –

- Thanks mom. Now go get ready or you'll be late –

* * *

Alicia arrives to the National Café. She is relief when she sees Will is already there.

- You're here – Wills says with a shy smile.

- Yes, I'm here – she sits down.

- Want to order something to drink? –

- Sure –

They order a bottle of white wine.

- It's really good – Alicia says and puts the glass down.

- So your client isn't getting a dime from Simone –

- No, his assets are frozen –

- Funny isn't? –

- My client it's okay with it. Are you still representing him? –

- Yes, Simone the gift that keeps on giving. He still has money for representation –

- Are you okay with representing him? –

- Even criminal need a defense, other wise the system doesn't work. "_If it doesn't fit, you must acquit_"–

- Did you just quote Cochran? –

- I did –

The case works for chitchat during dinner, break the tension. While eating dessert Will looks at her with puppy eyes.

- You look spectacular tonight, I should've said it first –

- You look good tonight too – She smiles – I like that tie –

- You know, when I found out about the divorce…I got hopeful. Then I reproached myself because you…you had turn me down twice –

Alicia shakes her head – Will I…-

- No, it's okay. There were obstacles –

- I have no obstacles in my life right now. Want to give me a third chance? See how we do in a simpler environment? –

- I have a pregnant ex girlfriend, your ex husband is the governor and we're in opposite firms. Things are never going to be simpler, but like Diane told

me. They were never simpler and we like them that way –

Alicia observes Will with detail. She's very much attracted to him, but now her feelings come first.

- Alicia? –

- I'm sorry I hurt you –

- I'm a tough guy –

Alicia puts her hands on Will's face and kisses him.

* * *

After dinner Will takes Alicia back to her department. But they stay talking in the car.

- I feel like teen ager in her first date– She says.

- I feel like a lucky guy –

They kiss again.

- I have to go – Alicia smiles – I think Grace is waiting for me. It's just the two of us right now –

- I understand. But we have time –

- Okay, bye –

That night Alicia goes to sleep with happy thoughts.

* * *

The next day at Gardner and Associates Will talks to his partners.

- We want this case wrap up by the end of the week. Morrison, Johns, Waid and Rucka I want you all in this –

- Also, I need more people for a divorce I'm handling – David Lee says.

- Take Cedric –

- Robot man? Okay – He shrugs

- That's all people, go make money – On his way back to his office he meets with Kalinda.

- Did you get the…-

- Yes – She says before he finishes the question

- And did you… –

- Here – She gives him a file – Last row on the first page –

- Great work Kalinda –

They walk into his office.

- So you went out with Alicia last night? –

- She told you? Of course, you're her best friend – Will leaves the file on his desk – We're taking slow but it was great –

Kalinda smiles – Well, it was about damn time –

* * *

At a coffee shop near Northwestern University Zach and his college friend hang out.

- What? You can't be serious – Zach says

- No, I never seen Alien –

- But you have to. It's such a great movie –

- I don't like scary movies –

- Well well Zachary Florrick – Becca stands next to their table. - I was walking by and I saw you sitting here -

- Becca! Hi – Zach stands up to greet her – How are you? It's been so long –

- Good, I'm surprised you remember me – The blonde girl says – You started dating that Nisa girl and then you went back to your private school –

- I guess it's just life – Zach says.

- Hi – Becca redirects her attention to Zach's friend – Who are you? –

- I'm Jasmine –

- Jasmine how does it feel to be dating Chicago's royalty –

- C'mon Becca – Zach tells her – I'm not such thing –

- I'm sorry? – Jasmine frowns

- Peter Florrick, the governor of Illinois is his father – the blonde girl says - That's what he got away with asking his girlfriend to get an abortion –

- That never happened! –

- Really? Your drug arrest didn't happen, too? – Becca says – Your father makes all go away for you –

- Becca, stop it. What did I do to you to act like this? –

- Nothing. Enjoy your life Zachary – Becca leaves the coffe shop.

- Wow Becca has issues – Jasmine says – Are you alright? –

Zach sits down but his eyes are still on the door.

- She was my first girlfriend. I don't know why she acted like that? –

- Maybe after high school she didn't get the life she expected –

- Maybe – Zach realizes now Jasmine knows who he is – Hey, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my dad. I want to be more than a last name –

- Zach, I already knew. A friend told me. Honestly, it's not a big deal for me. I mean, my dad is kind of famous too –

- Yeah? –

- Yeah, he has a chocolate factory. His name is Charlie –

* * *

That night at the Highland Park Alicia, Grace and Connor arrive for dinner. Jackie meets them at the door.

- Hello everyone –

- Hi Jackie –

- Hi grandma. I didn't know you were coming –

- Your brother invited me. He said you had something to share with the family. I'm family aren't I? –

- Yes grandma you are –

They enter the house only to meet more family members: Veronica and Owen.

- Alicia! – Veronica Loy greets her daughter – Gracie we've been waiting for you –

- You were? –

- Yeah I invited them too – Zach says as he comes down the stairs.

- Zach, come here – Alicia hugs her son – I miss you –

- Me too mom –

- How's school? Do you need money? –

- No mom, I'm fine – Zach sees his sister isn't keen to the idea of more guest - Did you like me surprise? -

- It's fine. I don't mind –

- Grandma Jackie, Grandma Veronica, Uncle Owen this is Connor –

- Hey - The young man says.

- Hey yourself - Veronica responds – Handsome fella you got Grace –

- Okay mom – Alicia takes Veronica away from the boy.

- Where is dad? –

- He still is in the office. He called and said he won't be long –

* * *

In the Governor's office Eli Gold goes to see Peter. He walks into an office full of statistics and graphics for the budget.

Eli sits down waiting for Peter to end a call.

- Yes, okay...-

Eli observes Peter's gestures while he talks on the phone.

- No, I don't mind...Thursday, okay...bye Elsa -

The governors hangs up the phone. – Thank you for waiting Eli –

-Who was that? –

- Elsa Ramirez –

- It didn't sound like a work related call –

- It wasn't. If you must know I was asking her out –

- Peter you can't date anyone right now –

- It's just lunch and I'm divorce now, I can move on –

- Of course, but if you date someone now people would think you were already involved before the divorce. If you date someone close to the next

election people would think you're getting a girlfriend for appearances –

- What? You're thinking about reelections? I'm focusing in having a good first year – Peter says – I didn't earn this governorship fairly–

- Stop saying that –

- Besides I'm just getting know Elsa -

- Elsa what again? –

- Elsa Ramírez, she works for Cook county Social Services –

- She works for the city? That's worse, people would make assumptions –

- Oh for God's sake –

- Peter I understand the appeal of a latino woman. Her brown eyes, her dark hair, the tone of her skin, her sweet smile...And her honesty. Something

about the way she is that just...- Eli gets lost in his thoughts and sighs.

- Eli? Eli! –

- Yes? –

- First of all, Elsa isn't latin. Ramirez was her husband name and Elsa is german. You met her –

- Did I? –

- Yes and second it's seems you're the one with a crush for a latino woman –

- No, I certainly do not – Eli laughs nervously – But we're not talking about me –

- Eli, I understand. I'll be discreet – Peter reassures him – But that's not why I called you –

- Oh, I'm listening –

- What are you working on? –

- Besides keeping an eye on you? A cosmetic company released a homophobic marketing campaign and now I'm helping them clean the mess –

- But you'd rather be working on a political campaign –

- Yes – Eli frowns – Why are you asking? –

- Do you think you can win the state attorney office again? –

- Been there, done that –

- You got me elected. A white man who had the position before – Peter smirks – Would it be a bigger challenge to elect an African American woman? –

Eli wonders – Who are we talking about? –

- Geneva Pine. She is a assistant S.A. She's young, beautiful and actually good at her job –

- Can she afford me? –

- If she gets the right people behind her –

- Uh...- Eli thinks about it – Alright I'll met with your protégée –

- Okay – Peter gets up and puts his jacket on – I'm late for a dinner with my family. Apparently this thing with Grace's boyfriend is serious -

- The guy with an earring? –

- You know him? –

- I saw him once or twice – Eli is already looking something up in his phone.

- Why am I always the last to know? –

* * *

An hour later, the family is finishing their dinner cook by Mrs. Pryzebelowski, despite Jackie's protests.

Grace looks at the time and thinks it's the right time.

- So dad, Connor and I have something to tell you –

- Okay, what is it? –

- Uh...- Grace looks at his dad, he seems larger than ever to her.

- I asked your daughter to marry me – Connor says when he notices Grace hesitates.

Peter laughs – Yeah right. Good one –

- No dad, we're serious – Grace says.

- What? – Peter looks at his ex wife who nods – Alicia, can we talk for a second? –

- Sure Peter, let's talk –

The ex couple leave the dinner room.

- Congratulations - Jackie says.

- Yeah, cheers – Veronica drinks up – Can we see the ring? –

- I didn't see that _one_ coming – Owen says.

* * *

- They are not getting married! – Peter says.

- Peter calm down –

- She's can't be engaged. She is seventeen for God's sake –

- I know –

- I bet he's doing to have his way with Grace –

- I don't think so –

- What does Grace sees in him? –

- Peter, I think she loves him –

- Oh please – Peter says – Are you really going to tell me they are in love? –

- Grace has feelings for him and Connor...well he's a boy who hasn't had much love in his life and I think Grace gives him some kind of emotional

stability –

- Boo hoo for him. But he can get his damn emotional stability somewhere else –

- If we forbid her to see him, she's only going to feel more attracted to him. She would hates us for it –

- So we're going to let her make a huge mistake? We're her parents, no her friends. It's okay if she hates us for a while -

- Listen they are in their senior year a lot of things can happened – Alicia says - I think that being engaged is just how they chose to call their

relationship –

- Are we going to cross our fingers and pray? What if she elopes when she turns 18? –

- No, I made her promise me she wouldn't –

- Fantastic. What if she gets pregnant? –

- She won't, I made her promise she wouldn't. Just let it be Peter –

- She's going to get hurt – Peter sits down

- Yeah probably, but we can't help it – Alicia says.

- Remember when I proposed? You thought I was doing it to be responsible, because I had to – Peter smiles – I kept telling you I didn't care you were

pregnant –

- Yeah, I remember – She smiles too – You made me happy –

- You think this boy can make Grace happy? -

- Their relationship has potential...but if he hurts her badly, you can send him to Alaska or something, right? –

- Oh yeah, I know people –

- Peter, I want to tell you something before you heard it from someone else –

- What is it? Bad news?–

- No. I went on a date with Will –

- Oh…Okay – Peter looks down – It's fine. I mean, you and him –

- We'll be discreet –

- Yes, discretion is popular word these days– Peter smiles – For disclosure, I asked a woman out today –

- Alright. So we're moving on –

- So we are –

- But I want you in my life Peter –

- Me too Alicia –

* * *

At the dinner room the kids are taking the plates to the kitchen.

- Why did you do it Grace? – Zach asks her little sister – Why did you get engaged? –

- Have you ever met someone that you can't live without? -

- No – Zach frowns –You feel that way about Connor? -

- Yeah - Grace smiles.

- When are you getting married? –

- Until we graduate and we're both 18 – They put the dishes in the sink.

- So in months you could be Mrs...What's his name again? –

- Hey, I haven't thought about it. I won't be a Florrick anymore. Like mom stop being Cavanaugh –

- You can keep your name and it doesn't matter– Zach says – You'll always be my baby sister –

- Thanks Zach –

- You kids are so sweet – Owen tells them – Your parents did a good work on you –

- Wasn't our family crazy? – Grace asks.

- Well, yes. I mean, Grace you're crazy, but sweet. We're functional crazies –

* * *

Back in the dinner room Connor is dealing with the grand mothers.

- How tall are you Connor? – Veronica puts her hand on his shoulder. – I think you're as tall as Peter –

- No, Peter is taller – Jackie says

- I'm 6' –

- See? Peter is 6' 1/2" – Jackie says – So where does your family live? –

- We live in West Garfield Park –

- Isn't a neighborhood with mostly... black people? – The older woman says.

- Yes –

- Who are your parents again? What do they do? –

- Um... Mrs. Florrick, I'm in Capstone thanks to a scholarship, my family doesn't have money or that pedigree crap –

- Ha! Hear that Jackie? The boy isn't one of those trust fund fancy boys. I like that – Veronica grabs his arm – We're going to get along just fine –

- I don't doubt it – Connor says.

- Mom – Alicia and Peter return to the room – We need a word with Connor and Grace –

After a long talk, Peter leaves the kids be.

* * *

In his apartment Cary Agos reads real state ads on his computer.

- Are you planning to move? – Kalinda looks over his shoulder.

- I was thinking about buying a bigger place –

Kalinda sits next to him – Don't you still have loans to pay for your new firm? Especially now that you're not getting Simone's money –

Cary smiles – You're really happy about that, aren't you? –

- A little bit –

- Do you want to get a new place with me? You're spending every night here. You have clothes in my closet –

- I'll think about it – She gets up.

- Do you mean it? –

- That I'll think about it? Sure. Now I have to go videotape a girl –

- Sounds dirty –

- I wish – Kalinda leaves the apartment. As the investigator drives to the location she thinks about her future, but she's uneasy about it just like she

feels about her past. Once she sees her target, Kalinda concentrates on the job.

* * *

Days later, Alicia Florrick is waiting for Will to have their second official date. She finished her work and decides to call her brother in the meantime.

- Why didn't you tell me you are dating Will over dinner? – Owen asks.

- It was family time…and mom was there –

- So…that's it? –

- What do you mean that's it? –

- You're dating Will and you're happy, right? –

- Yes, Owen I'm happy about it. I can be with Will, I don't have to hide. For the first time in years everything is alright in my life. My family, my friends,

my job –

- Don't jinx it, Alicia –

- Since when you are superstitious? –

- I'm not, but it's the Murphy Law –

- Thanks Owen, I feel ready for my date now –

- Hey, are you getting sexy with Will? –

- Bye Owen –

- I want a report tomorrow –

* * *

Outside the office building, Will and Kalinda run into each other.

- Will -

- Kalinda? -

- Here to see Alicia? -

- Yes, here to see Cary? –

Kalinda nods – Did you come from the office? –

- Yes, did you come from downtown? –

- Yes, I was with Rucka…So do we go up together? –

- Sure –

They go into the elevator. Kalinda pushes the bottom.

- You know the right floor –

- I do –

- Is it a crappy office? - Will asks - I bet they don't even have glass walls like we do –

- Everything is made of paper foil in Florrick and Agos –

- I knew it. They'll beg for me to take them back – Will says. When they arrive to the floor Alicia and Cary are standing there.

- Hi – Alicia says – We were just saying we both have dates with you –

- Did you come together from your office? – Cary asks them.

- No, we ran into each other downstairs – Will responds – This is a little bit odd, isn't it? –

- It isn't – Kalinda says. – We're just people going out –

- How about we all go out together? – Alicia says – We're all friends, right? –

- Okay – Will says – We can socialize after work –

- Kalinda? – Cary looks at his girlfriend to see what she thinks.

- Sure why not? –

- Then it's settled. We're going out – Will says.

- Hey, I'm going to the rest room – Kalinda says.

- We'll wait for you –

* * *

"_A double date?"_ In the restroom Kalinda looks herself in the mirror and thinks "_Am I really going out on a double date?" _

She hears someone flushing the toilet. Then Robyn comes out of a stall.

- Hello Kalinda –

- Hey –

The blonde woman washes her hands. – We had a great day today, _eh_? –

- Whatever –

- Well, I'm sure used to cold winters, _eh_? –

- Robyn what are you doing? –

- I'm just messing with you Kalinda for being Canadian –

- What? –

- You're Canadian, right? – Robyn dries her hands. – I mean, the clues are there –

- What clues? –

- Well, your accent. First I thought it was because your parents are from India, but there's something about it. It's not Canadian but is like you're trying

to sound neutral. So I thought you were foreigner. Then you hired Alicia for a case in Canada, I thought maybe you have family up there. –

- I don't – Kalinda says – What else? –

- You like The Hip, but you don't have to be Canadian to like them. But the final clue was the other night when we were drinking you told the story

about you going to a party with a boy and buying a Texas Mickey of rum… – Robyn smiles expecting Kalinda to say she's right. – Which despite the

name, it's a Canadian thing –

- Is it? I really don't know –

- So you're not Canadian? –

Kalinda shakes her head.

- Uh…maybe I should stop thinking as an investigator on my time off –

- Yes, you should – Kalinda tells her – See you later Robyn –

- Bye Kalinda – Robyn says with her happy go lucky attitude.

* * *

Regardless of their apprehensions they have fun at their double date. They talk about old cases they had, about how they first meet, at one point Cary

makes a Matan Brody impersonation.

When the check comes Will and Kalinda take another opportunity to make fun of the new firm.

- You've been relatively quite tonight – Cary asks Kalinda as they leave the restaurant.

- I'm just thinking –

- Were you thinking this date was too normal for you? Too vanilla? –

- You words not mine –

Cary laughs.

The men go to the valet to get their cars while Alicia and Kalinda wait outside the restaurant.

- Wasn't so bad, was it? – Alicia says – Having friends –

- No, I guess not –

Alicia looks at the sky. – It's clear night. You can see the moon –

- But you can't see the stars in the city –

- No, too much light –

- You were right, I shouldn't have testified. I'm risking in it – Kalinda says – And I need to tell Cary –

- He'll appreciate you telling him the truth…Hey, here comes your car. Good night –

Kalinda gives Alicia a hug taking her by surprise– Goodbye Alicia –

- Ready? - Cary says.

- Yes – the investigator answers.

The couple gets in the car. Alicia watches them drive away. She has a bad feeling about Kalinda.

- Our car is next – Will says.

- Uh?...oh yes. It's fine –

- Are you okay? –

- Yeah, I'm okay –

* * *

The next morning Cary is making French toasts for breakfast.

- Good morning – Kalinda comes out the bedroom ready for work. – What's that smell? –

- French toast. Chef DeLucca taught me how to make them perfect –

Cary services Kalinda a toast and she takes a bite.

- What do you think? –

- Perfect –

Cary smiles for his accomplishment.

- Hey, I have to go early to work. I need to arrange some things –

- Okay. I'll save a toast for you –

Kalinda puts her jacket on and heads for the door.

- I love you – Cary playfully says.

Kalinda turns around to see him.

- What? Not even a "Me too"? –

- Goodbye Cary –

* * *

Later that morning at Gardner and Associates Will goes to Kalinda's office but it's empty.

- Hey Jenny, did Kalinda come in this morning? –

- Yes, she was here really early. She told me to tell you she left something in her office for you –

Will takes a second look at the office and notices envelop on the desk. He enters and sees its address to him.

"_Thanks for everything, I quit" _– What the hell? –

He inmediatly calls Kalinda, but she doesn't answer. Then he calls his rival.

- Cary Agos – Cary answers his office phone.

- You think you can steal Kalinda from me? – Will Gardner says – I don't care if you're dating, I'm going to offer her more money to get her back –

- Will, what are you talking about? – Cary is confused

- Kalinda left a note saying she quits –

- What? I didn't know anything about it – Cary responds – Have you talk to her? –

- She's not answering her phone; I assumed she was with you –

Cary worries – I'll call you back –

The lawyer calls Kalinda using his cell phone as he walks to Alicia's office.

- Pick up Kalinda – But there is no answer. – Damn it…Alicia –

- Yes Cary? –

- Will just called and told me Kalinda quit. Now I can reach her, have you talk to her? –

- No, since last night– Alicia responds – Have you tried her apartment? –

- I'm doing it right now – Cary dials on his phone. – Come on, come on –

- I'm sure she's fine Cary –

- Hello? – A man answers the phone.

- Uh…is Kalinda there? –

- Sorry pal, I'm the landlord. Miss Sharma moved out –

- When? –

- Like a week ago –

- Thanks – Cary hangs up.

- What happened? –

- She doesn't live there anymore…I think…I need to go to my apartment –

- Cary wait, I'm going with you –

* * *

On the way to the apartment Alicia doesn't say anything to Cary, but she has an idea of what they'll find.

Cary practically runs to his door – Kalinda! – but no one is there.

He rushes to his bedroom closet and finds that Kalinda's clothes aren't there. He checks the bathroom and her toothbrush is gone too. He sits down at

the end of his bed.

- Cary, I find this on the kitchen table. It's for you – Alicia gives him an envelope. Cary opens it and read it the paper inside. "_Me too"_

- She's gone –

**To be concluded…**

* * *

Guys! The trailer for the new season is out! Have you seen it? Looks awesome but what's the deal with the scene of Alicia hugging Grace. I mean, why haven't they made the bed?

Anyway, at this point even I start to lose interest in my own fanfic. So I'll post the conclusion soon. (IT WAS ALL A DREAM! Nurse Carol Hathaway wakes up and says "I dreamt I was a lawyer")

Again, if you don't have an account, this is the last chance to leave me a comment that I can answer back.

Como Faby :D Gracias, sabía que "Pura Vida" llamaría la atención ¿Tica?

And Cicis 223 shout out to Canada.

Oh I almost forgot…Where is Kalinda?

English not my first language.


	25. Letting go

Cary thinks it over and over. He has memories going round and round in his head. Searching for an answer, why? Why would Kalinda leave?

- Is she in trouble? – Cary asks to Alicia.

- I don't believe so –

- Why? –

- She would've came to us if she was in trouble –

- Maybe to you –

- Okay, fine. She didn't mention being in trouble –

- What about her ex girlfriend the FBI agent? You think she can help us? –

- I'm not sure what you want to know –

Cary stands up - The truth Alicia, you have to tell me truth –

- I know as much as you do -

- No, you know more. Help me here. Is she gone for good? Is she leaving Chicago? The country? –

- Cary, I don't think she's coming back or that she wants to be found –

- Why? Can you give me a reason why? –

Alicia thinks her words – Kalinda was running away for a long time I guess she can't stop –

- Running away from whom? From what?–

- Her issues. Her past. Herself...She was really trying with you Cary –

- Do I get a B+ for effort? – Cary sits back down on his bed – Do you mind leave me alone for a while? –

- Okay...I'm going back to work –

Alicia takes a taxi back to her office. Then she calls Will to let him know to stop looking for Kalinda.

* * *

Downtown Chicago, Peter Florrick takes Jackie to the police headquarters. Geneva Pine leads the way.

- Thanks again for arranging this – Peter says.

- No problem, sir. I know Mrs. Florrick is sensible and she can't visit the prison –

- It's true –

- Well, the sergeant will be there for you –

Peter and Jackie walk into a private room. Cristian Romero is sitting there. Jackie stares at him.

- If you're having seconds thoughts about this mom –

- No, I'm fine Peter –

Jackie sits in front of her ex nurse and her son stands next to the door.

- Hi Jackie. I was wondering why I was here instead of my cell –

- You used me Cristian, you used me and took my money –

- Jackie, you used me too. You wanted more than a nurse and I gave you that –

- How can you be so cynical? –

- It's true. But you were fun, cariño –

- Fun? –

- Yes, our mojitos nights. The way we used to gossip on the Sunday's brunch. How many times we went to the movies to see the classics? –

- And then you stole my money –

- I am what I am – he shrugs.

- Yes, you're – Jackie stands up and walks to her son – I want to leave now –

- Of course mom – he opens the door for her.

- Wait – she looks at Cristian again – You were fun too –

Geneva waits for the governor. – Everything alright sir? –

- Geneva, will be talking –

- Yes, we will – she smiles.

* * *

That afternoon Alicia returns from court to her firm. She sees Cary talking with Robyn. She knocks and waits.

- Coming in –

- Hi Cary, everything alright? –

- I was checking some details with Robyn about Kalinda to make sure she wasn't in trouble –

- What did you find Robyn? –

- She sold her car. Two days ago – the investigator responds – And she didn't have any credit card –

- Okay –

- Robyn, you can go back to your cases –

- Sure thing boss – she leaves them alone.

- If I go to Canada, will I find her? – Cary asks Alicia.

- You'll find her past –

- Uh... interesting –

- Cary –

- Seriously Alicia, I just wanted to know if Kalinda left because she wanted to. I got my answer. Hey, did you come from court? The Ritter case? –

- Yes, I was helping John. We're making an appeal to the state's Supreme Court –

- No kidding –

-Its long shot but we'll try – Alicia says – If you want to talk…-

- Mr. Agos – his assistant stands on the door – your four o'clock appointment is here –

- Thanks, send him in – Cary says – Alicia, I have to… –

- Yeah, of course – Alicia leaves his office.

* * *

After work Alicia visits Will to fill in the details of Kalinda sudden departure.

- So she's gone? Just like that? – Will leans on his desk.

- Yes. She moved out of her apartment, she left a goodbye letter for Cary, she sold her car –

- Was Kalinda in trouble? – Will crosses his arms –I remember years ago she asked me for money, she wanted to leave town, but in the end she

changed her mind –

- April 2012? –

- Yes, it was around my suspension –

- She had some problems with Bishop and...uh...other guy –

- Drug Lord Bishop? What if...-

- He has nothing to do with this – Alicia says – She was planning to leave or she had a plan that could be executed fast –

- What about you? Did Kalinda say anything to you? –

- The night before, when we all went out, she gave me a hug and said goodbye. I should've known – Alicia feels emotional – When was the last time

you saw Kalinda hugging anyone? –

- You couldn't know what she was planning –

- But it was history repeating itself – Alicia says – I met a friend of her, Remy. He told me that the only regret he had about their friendship, was that he

couldn't stop her from running –

Will frowns – I'm sorry Alicia, I know she was your friend –

- Now I can't drink Tequila ever again – Alicia gets misty eyes.

- Come here – Will hugs her.

- I'm fine, thanks –

- Ejem – David Lee clears his throat – Good evening –

- David, I thought you were gone for the day – Will says

- What are you talking about Will? I work as hard as you. But I'm here because I saw the lovely Alicia came in –

Alicia looks suspiciously at David. Why did he call her lovely?

- And I'm so happy about my good news that I thought to come here and share –

- What news David? –

- I'm marrying Veronica – Lee smiles.

- Veronica? My mother Veronica?! –

– Yes, we've been seeing each other for a couple of weeks. Once you were out the door, there wasn't a conflict of interest –

- But…How…when? – Alicia doesn't know what to say - Why? -

- She's my kind of lady – the lawyer continues – Set the date. In two weeks she'll be Veronica Lee – David winks – You're invited –

When David is gone Will bursts into laughter.

- It's not funny Will –

- I'm sorry; I shouldn't make fun of your new dad –

- What is it with people getting engaged? – Alicia says – I need to call Owen –

* * *

- I'm an adult! – Veronica says to her kids – I'm capable of make my own decisions –

Alicia and Owen visit Veronica at her apartment after hearing the news.

- Yes, mom. We're happy for you, but we were wondering if marriage it's the right step for you and David – Alicia says.

- I think it is. For God's sakes, I proposed to him –

- You did? – Owen asks.

- I got the idea from Grace and that handsome boy, Connor – Veronica says – I was feeling romantic and look what David got me –

She shows them her ring – He's so generous…In bed too –

- Mom! –

- I didn't need to hear that –

- Anyway, we're getting everything together to have a lovely wedding. You know what they say, the third time …

- Fourth time – Owen says

- …the fourth time is the charm. – Veronica finishes.

Alicia sees her mother smiling – Alright, let me know if you need anything for the wedding –

- Thanks sweetie. And Owen, you'll have to give me away –

- Sure mom, I'll do it –

- Hey, since you're here, let me get some wine so we can celebrate –

Veronica goes to the kitchen.

- So you daughter got engaged and your mom got engaged. If you get engaged to Will, you can have a triple wedding –

Alicia hits him on the shoulder.

- Ow! You hadn't hit me since the eighth grade –

- Well, you deserved it –

- Are you having a bad day? –

- Yeah, you can say that – Alicia sighs.

- If mom divorces David Lee, who the hell is she going to hire as her lawyer? –

* * *

The next day at the office Cary serves himself a cup coffee and Alicia and Robyn watch him

- Look at him – Robyn says – I swear if a dark cloud appears over his head and its stars raining, it wouldn't surprise me –

- I think you exaggerating – Alicia tells her.

- Hey – Cary walks by them.

- Hi –

- Did you see it in his eyes? Poor guy – Robyn says.

- Stop it Robyn. I'll go talk to him –

Cary sits down to read his e mails when Alicia comes in.

- Do you have a minute Cary? –

- If is about Kalinda, then no. I don't need your pity –

- It's not pity –

- You all are acting like my wife left me with four kids and a mortgage. We only dated for a while. And she did warn me: No questions about the past, no

plans for the future –

- But you told her that you loved her, didn't you? – Alicia says – In the letter she wrote "Me too" –

- She was your friend Alicia – Cary says – Don't you feel bad about it too? –

- I do – Alicia nods – I miss her already. I got news yesterday and I don't have anyone to talk with. We went through a lot together –

- Like when you forgave her for sleeping with Peter – Cary sees Alicia reaction

- I didn't know you knew –

- I don't know why I said that –

- Listen Cary, when I was feeling down you came to my office and offered me support. I'm doing the same, if you need some time away or help with

your cases –

- Where would I go? – Cary asks – Go on walkabout to find myself? –

- Just a suggestion Cary – Alicia smiles – I can hold the fort for you –

- Thanks Alicia –

* * *

That night on his way to his apartment Cary stops at convenience store. He gets milk and waits behind the other customer to pay. He hears the song

playing in the store, it sounds familiar to him so he pays attention to it.

_Like a ghost town without your love._

_Like a ghost town, baby, can't you see? _

_It's a ghost town, until you come back to me.  
_

- Oh the hell with this – He leaves the milk on the counter and leaves the store. Cary gets in his car and calls Alicia.

- Hello? –

- Hi Alicia, I hope it's not too late –

- No, it's fine Cary. What's up? –

- I'm going out of town for a few days, okay? –

- Okay Cary…Take care –

- You too Alicia. Bye –

Alicia hangs up the phone and sighs. She sure misses Kalinda right now.

- Was that Will? –

- No –

Both are already in their pajamas.

- Okay…mom I was thinking – Grace sits next to her mom – Since you're overprotecting me and you can't leave me alone in the apartment for one

night –

- I'm not overprotecting you. I'm not comfortable leaving you alone at night –

- At my own house? –

- Yes, but… –

- Mom, I'm going to give you a weekend off –

- What? –

- I'll go spend the full weekend with dad and Zach. That way you and Will can do whatever you like and you don't have to worry about me –

- Okay, thanks Grace –

* * *

At Highland Park, Peter Florrick arrives tired after a long day. He finds his son watching tv in the living room.

- Zach, you're still awake –

- I don't have my first class tomorrow –

- Alright – Peter sits down – What are we watching? –

- I dvr the game. Want to watch from the beginning? –

- Did we win? –

- I don't know. I haven't watch the news I didn't want to spoil it –

- It's okay, don't rewind it. –

- Hey dad…I saw Becca the other day –

- Becca? Oh the girl who caused you some troubles –

- My first girlfriend –

- How did you feel about it? –

- I don't know, she acted strange –

- Ex girlfriends do that –

- I think I get it dad –

- What? –

- Everyone matters and it matters how you treat them –

Peter smiles – Yes, that's true –

* * *

Early in the morning Cary arrives to Seven Eagles Park. With vacation time over, the place has few visitors.

He gets rustic cabin, leaves his stuff there and he goes to ride his bike. Out in the woods, Cary enjoys the silence, no music, no cars or ambulances,

just the sound of the wind.

Two hours later Cary is very tired and comes back to his cabin.

- You're not a serial killer are you? – A man asks.

- Worst, I'm a lawyer from Chicago – Cary responds.

- Ha! Good one. I'm sorry, I saw you alone and I thought it was odd –

- Right – Cary shrugs – I just wanted to get away from the city –

- Yeah, I got ya. Anyway, this place is pretty much empty. So if you want to grab a cold one with my and my friends –

- Thanks – the lawyers gets in his cabin.

* * *

At Kurt McVeigh's home, Will and Callie are visiting.

- Did you see this? – Kurt points at the newspaper – The state attorney is resigning –

- Yes, we heard – Callie says – all the criminal cases in my firm are being rush –

They are outside on the deck enjoying the last of the warm weather.

- Rush? –

- Yes, we're catching them off guard –

Kurt laughs – You lawyers are unbelievable –

- Thank you – Callie responds – Besides, no one cares. The news in Syria is in the front page with Obama... –

- Hey, no – Kurt says raises his hand – We don't talk about politics in this home. It's a golden rule –

- Okay – Callie smiles – So what are _they_ talking about? –

They look at Diane and Will talking inside the house.

- I don't know – Kurt says.

- So Kalinda didn't even write a proper letter of resignation? – Diane asks her former partner.

- No. She wrote " Thanks, I quit" –

- Uh…how bizarre – Diane frowns – and she was dating Cary? –

- Yes, he didn't get a proper goodbye neither – Will says

- I didn't know they had a thing –

- Also I looked at her file from human resources and her personal info is empty. She never gave an emergency contact –

- Now that I think about it, we hired her on the spot because she used to work for the state attorney office. We didn't run a background check –

- Yeah. I guess we didn't really know her. Alicia says we should let it go –

- Alicia? –

- I'm seeing her…romantically –

Diane smiles – Good for you Will but what about the mother of your child? –

- We're friends and actually we came here to ask you for something –

- Really? –

Diane and Will return to the deck.

- So Diane, we want you to be our baby godmother – Will says

- Excuse me? –

- We're serious – Callie tells her

- What about your families? You have sisters Will –

- We both have family in other states. We don't see them very much –

- I don't even know what the position involves. I'm not a religious person –

- Well, we neither – Will says – It's more about you being a ethical person. A good example of kindness and justice. Also, you're a powerful figure in

Chicago and… –

- Okay, enough praise. I'll do it – Diane says – Besides Will; you're a very respectable lawyer too –

- I'm alright –

The rest of the day Will thinks about what kind of lawyer he is. He needs to amend some of his actions.

* * *

That night in the park Cary ends up having a beer with the other guys camping, he probably needs an excuse to get drunk. Cary just stares at the fire

while he drinks and nods.

- So counselor – A man says – Why are you so quite sir? –

- I got nothing to say – he shrugs.

- Did your dog died? Is your wife divorcing you? – Other asks.

- Art, don't be like that. Maybe he's gay –

- That would explained the perfect hair –

Cary laughs – I'm not married, but yeah my girlfriend left me –

- We all been there –

- No you don't understand, she didn't break up with me. She just left…everything. Her job, her friends, the city –

- Was your girl a criminal? –

- Maybe – Cary drinks from his beer. – So what the hell do you do with that? If this was a normal break up, I could have a conversation, figure things

out. But this? This bullshit –

He finishes his beer.

- Another one man? –

- No thanks – Cary gets up – How much do I owe you for the beer? –

- It's fine man. You buy them tomorrow –

- Sure –

Cary walks back to his cabin. He looks at the stars, all the constellation shinning in the night. – Like in that stupid song – he murmurs to himself.

* * *

The next day outside the governor's office, Peter has a press conference.

- Illinois is near bankruptcy and we have to make changes. We have to deal with the pensions. My administration isn't sweeping it under the rug–

- Are we talking cuts governor? –

- Yes, we'll make cuts but we want the people of Illinois to maintain their quality of life –

- What about a federal bail out? –

- No, it's not an option right now –

Peter sees Eli indicating the time is over – I'm sorry, I have to go now. Thank you –

- Governor one more question –

- Are you planning more reforms? –

Peter ignores te questions and goes inside.

* * *

- All they do is think about the federal money – the governor complains.

- But you were great in that conference –

- Peter, we need you at two in Springfield. So you have 15 minutes – The men is putting is jacket on - Phil is already in the car waiting -

- Yes, Chris thank you –

- Sir, we also need you to talk with the commissioner – A woman gives him a file - Read the stats -

- I got it, thanks Jen –

- Governor – Will Gardner is waiting for him – I was wondering if you have a minute –

- I'm only stopping for second – Peter says.

- Our investigator, Kalinda Sharma quit yesterday –

- Really? – Peter pays attention now – Uh...where is she working now? –

Eli sees again the face Peter makes when someone mentions Kalinda.

- I think she moved to another city. Anyway we're clearing out her office and I...I brought you this –

Will gives him a DVD.

- Is this the video? –

- Yes the only copy. It was wrong of me to used it against you –

- Thank you Will –

- That is all, Peter if you still want to be my client it's up to you –

- Alright –

Will takes his briefcase – I won't keep you any longer. Good bye –

- Bye Will –

* * *

Peter and Eli enter the governor's chambers.

- What was that about? –

- Lock the door Eli – Peter indicates as he puts the disc in his computer.

- What are we watching? – Eli looks over Peter's shoulder - Is that...-

- Yes, Moody with the ballot boxes – Peter takes out the DVD breaks it – Now I'm destroying evidence as the governor –

- Don't start with the "_I don't deserve the crown_" crap Peter. You need to fix a budget and at five you have an appearance to make next to Geneva –

- Fine –

- Do we trust Will didn't make any copies? –

- Yeah, I trust him – Peter smiles – The times have changed and he's dating Alicia –

- Oh. What about Kalinda? She had the disc –

- If Kalinda left Chicago, she's not coming back – Peter says – Now if you excuse me I have work to do –

* * *

- Will wait up – Eli catches Will in the parking lot.

- Eli, whatever was in that disc is between you and Peter now –

- No, forget about that – Eli says –I want to talk about something else -

- Okay, what? –

- Remember years ago when Peter was announcing he was running again for State Attorney and Alicia was in the conference –

- Yes, what about it? –

- You left Alicia a voicemail telling her that you loved her since school or something like that. I deleted it. Sorry –

- You deleted it? Why?! –

- Because it was my job. So that's my good deed of the year. Bye –

_No wonder Alicia never brought up_, Will thinks.

* * *

Outside the Appellate Court of the First District, Alicia and John are disappointed that their appealing didn't move forwards.

- We almost got it – John says – Maybe we put too many quotes –

- It wasn't the quotes John –

- Yeah…oh crap. There is Diane – John stops walking – She's coming this way –

- She probably wants to say hi – Alicia says.

- Alicia, John – The judge stands in front of them.

- Hello Diane –

- Judge Lockhart – John says.

- I heard Judge Freeman dismissed your appeal –

- Yes, but we understand –

- Of course – Diane smiles – John, do you mind give me a minute with Alicia? –

- No, of course –

Diane and Alicia walk to the other side of the hall.

- I found that my relationship with you keeps changing, Alicia –

- What do you mean? –

- I was your boss; I tried to be your mentor. For a short time we were partners and when you left I saw you as an enemy – Diane says – But it's a bad

idea to be enemies with the First Lady –

- I'm not the First Lady anymore –

- No you're not. Now you're dating Will – Diane says.

- So where do you see our relationship now? Because I feel we could be friends, regardless of me dating Will –

- Yes, we could. I don't resent you anymore, so we'll see Alicia –

- Okay, thanks for talking to me –

* * *

Friday night at Alicia's apartment and mother and daughter are waiting.

- Zach says he's running late. Something about traffic – Grace informs her mother.

-Okay – Alicia looks at her watch. – It's fine –

- Mom, I know Will is coming over. I've talked to him before –

- I know –

They hear someone knocking – That must be Will –

Alicia goes to open the door. – Will, come in –

- Hi – Will sees Grace in the kitchen – Am I early? –

- No, Zach is late to pick her up –

- Hello Grace –

- Hi Will – the girl sees Will brought wine – Mom's favorite, good pick –

- I have an eye for detail. So Grace, you're a senior in high school now, do you know where are you going to college? –

- Not yet –

Alicia observes them.

- I'm sorry; everybody asks you the same question, right? –

- Yes, but it's one of those questions. Like when you're little people ask you: "_How old are you?_" or "_what grade are you on_?" –

- Then questions change to "_what do you want to be when you grow up_?" You're a grown up and then "_when are you getting marry?_" –

- Follow by "_when are you having kids_?" –

- Exactly – Will says.

They both smile and seem to get along. They hear someone opening the door.

- I'm sorry I'm late – Zach says when he comes in

- No problem Zach – Grace takes her bag.

- Hi Will –

- Hello Zach –

- Okay – Alicia kisses Grace and Zach – Don't speed –

- Alright, bye mom. Bye Will -

- Bye guys –

- Oh and be responsible, I'm too old to have another sibling – Grace says before closing the door.

- What did she say? –

- Nothing – Alicia says.

- I did okay talking with her, right? I can communicate with teenage girls –

- You have plenty of time before your daughter is a teenager –

- I guess, in 15 years I'll be…okay let's no talk about that – Will shakes his head.

– So, do we open up the wine or you have something else in mind? –

- Well...-

* * *

Half an hour later in Alicia's bed.

- Okay, I needed that – Alicia catches her breath.

- I missed that – Will playfully bites her shoulder and puts his hand on her hip – You were so tense –

- I guess I didn't know how stressful my life is –

- How is your life? – Will kisses her neck now.

- I'm divorce, I have a struggling new firm, Peter is dating again –

- Good for him –

- My boyfriend has a pregnant ex girlfriend –

- Hey that's me – Will smiles.

- Zach is college, my mom is getting married again, my christian daughter is engaged to an atheist boy –

-That sounds wrong – Will comments.

- And finally my best friend disappeared –

- Life is funny that way –

Alicia kisses him – Life is pretty good right now –

- I feel like going for round tow –

* * *

The next morning the couple wakes up late after a busy night. Alicia sees the sunlight coming through the blinds.

- Good morning – Will says – I really like this feeling. Waking up with you -

- Me too –

- I don't feel like getting out of bed -

- We have to eat – Alicia says – Breakfast it's the most important meal of the day –

- That is a myth –

Alicia gets up anyway. She checks her phone, she hopes to see a message from Kalinda, but nothing is there.

- Hey…you changed your phone, right? You weren't using that one when I hired you –

- I had like three cell phone since I came back to work. Why? –

Will sits on the bed with his back resting on the headboard – I called you, years ago to tell you how I felt about you. You told me that I needed a plan –

- Yeah, I remember –

- I called again, left you two messages –

- Two? – Alicia frowns – That's what you were talking about on the wire tap –

- What? –

- The wiretap from a federal case years ago. It doesn't matter; I never heard that second voice mail –

- I know, Eli deleted it –

- Eli…of course he had the phone – Alicia remembers Eli taking her phone. – What did you say in the voice mail? –

- Uh…I said something like: I don't have a plan but I love you, I probably love you since Georgetown –

- Well, I don't need to call you to let you know how I feel – Alicia smiles – I love you too –

* * *

The rest of the weekend it's just for them. Things they couldn't do before seem sweeter like having breakfast together in bed, watching a movie or

making dinner. But Sunday evening comes quickly.

Will gives Alicia one last kiss before he goes.

- You have to go – Alicia breaks the kiss. – Sunday evenings are for our families –

- I know – Will stands on the door frame.

- Say hi to Callie for me –

- I will – Will kisses her again – and I'll call you –

- Okay –

Alicia spends the day with her family. The topic of conversation is Veronica's impending nuptials. At that moment surrounded by the people she cares,

Alicia wonders where is Kalinda?

* * *

Somewhere in Los Angeles, California a movie production is having a wrap party.

Kalinda is in the bar. A blonde woman keeps smiling at her. Kalinda flirts back and the blonde approaches Kalinda.

- Hi –

- Hi –

- So, you're the private investigator – she says – I heard you're here for our star –

- I am –

- Shouldn't it be a secret? –

- No –

- Are you like Phillip Marlowe? –

- No. He solved cases for the kindness of his heart. I do it for the money –

Kalinda drinks from her tequila and it brings back memories, but just like before; there is no turning back.

- Hey, I like your necklace – the woman says – Why a horseshoe? Is it for good luck? –

- No, it's to remind me who I am –

- Really? And who are you? –

Kalinda laughs.

- I didn't know that was a funny question –

- You have no idea –

* * *

It's the beginning of the week in Chicago. Cary steps out the elevator in Florrick, Agos and Associates. He sees a big gift basket with muffins.

- Is that for us? – Cary asks.

- Oh Mr. Agos, you're here. Yes, the basket was delivered today. It's from Louis Canning – the assistant tells him.

- Okay – he nods – I'll be updating my schedule –

- Yes, sir –

Cary goes to his office and smiles. It's the best office he ever had.

- Welcome back Cary – Alicia walks in the office.

- Thanks Alicia –

- How was your vacation? –

- My vacation was stupid –

- How can a vacation be stupid? – Alicia smiles – What did you do? –

- I went camping over at Seven Eagles Park. I thought I could be alone but I wasn't so I came back to the city and I got a new apartment –

Cary gives her a paper – My new address if you need me –

- You don't seem upset anymore –

- Hey, at least I can said I tried – Cary sits down – Who ever she was or wherever she came from. I had my time with Kalinda Sharma –

- I'm glad to see you're taking it that way –

- It's like you told me. I had plans for my life a week ago, now I don't but I still want this law firm to success. So why is Louis Canning sending us

muffins? –

- He's congratulating us for our win against Gardner and he's also trying to bully us – Alicia says – We might have a class action in our heads. Wait

here –

Alicia go gets Robyn and the box file.

- Hi boss! You're back – the investigator greets him – Have you tried the blueberry muffins? They are amazing –

- Maybe later Robyn –

- Okay 125 people injuried for gas leaking – Alicia opens up the box – We have the official first report which indicates company neglency –

Cary takes a look to the files – Have you pick a front person? –

- No. I wanted to look through the profiles with you and then asking Robyn to do some digging –

- Okay, let's do this – Cary smiles

- Go team – Alicia tells them.

**The end.**

Bye


End file.
